Curse of Immortality2
by Cheska
Summary: Anyone asked for a sequal? Well here it is. DBZ/SM/GW. A mercenary that's immortal returns. And lost in herself she finds why she fights and for who. And because of this a new prophecy shall be fulfilled. Status: Complete
1. A Presence Stirring

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter Prologue/ Chapter 1  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: *folds arms and scowls* I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam  
Wing, or any other anime that may show up in this fic! So quit pestering  
me!!  
  
Author's Notes: Hooray! Hooray!! I'm back!! *grins widely*   
Did you miss me? ^_^ *silence meets her* Aww, you didn't? Well   
I'm still writing! =P Like I promised in the original Curse of   
Immortality, I will be writing a sequal, so here I am. Trying to  
do this and all that, just for you dear readers! This will contain  
a MAJOR Multi-Crossover act. *blegh* This'll be difficult.   
I hope you guys are used to various types of Anime or else, it may   
tend to become sorta confusing, but it'll also make some sense to you.  
Either way, it goes well. *gulp* I hope. Now let's try to get   
this started. Shall we?  
Phew, this'll be definately hard to compose.  
I suggest that if you haven't read The Curse of Immortality, that you  
read it before reading this one. Because...well it'll make some sort  
of sense. If you have read it please read on. ^^  
Ooh, and the DBZ world? Well yeah...I'd say this is before Buu  
and after Cell. Okay? And about Videl and Hercule? Uhh....  
errrhmm..I'm most likely not going to include them in here.   
Hope that's okay with you.   
  
*************  
DBZ DIMENSION (((AN: Guess what I'm adding on! ^_~)))  
*************  
Dende stood at his usual home on the planet called Earth.   
It has been years since he was a child: carefree, happy, and  
got to play with his dear friend Gohan. But now things have  
changed, so much so, he was the Guardian of this planet and   
his friend is off at high school studying under the watchful   
care of his mother, Chi-Chi.   
Goten and Trunks were best friends and have already reached   
the legendary..errr..not so legendary stage of Super Saiyan.  
Both were practically of equal strength but hasn't quite reached  
the limit of Trunks' father, Vegeta nor Gohan. Krillin and 18   
are married with their daughter, Marron. Piccolo is off somewhere  
and sometimes comes to visit him. Hmm...Popo is right there next to  
him, watering the flowers and commenting on the climate right about   
now. Yamcha..well he's still playing baseball but has long given up  
training like the others, saying that saving the world isn't made out  
for him. And poor, honorable Goku is still in the other dimension  
dead and yet cheerful of his life. Things were quite peaceful,   
yes, peaceful.  
Dende smiled softly at the calmness that greeted him. It's been  
such a long time since the last enemy has arrived. Cell was a great  
enemy that terrorized so many civilians but his reign of terror has  
been cut-off thanks to Gohan's power and not Hercule-baka.  
As his thoughts have wandered off to past events, he started to have   
a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomache. That something wasn't  
right, he frowned at this and scrunched up his brows as he tried to  
figure out what was going on.  
"Dende, Dende! Is something wrong?"Mr. Popo inquired with quite a bit of  
worry.  
Dende didn't respond as tried to clear his mind and focus solely on this  
strange emotion.  
(What is this? Some...sort of lost power. A great power, yet..it's  
unlike anything I've felt before. As if it's ancient but it can't  
be...it just doesn't make sense...)Dende pondered.  
At this moment, Mr. Popo pursed his red lips together and bit it lightly  
as his big black eyes grew larger and his expression was filled with   
worry. His round, plump black body began to run around the small   
floating area. Not knowing what to do.  
"I'm okay, Mr. Popo. I've just began to drift off for awhile there,"Dende  
snapped back to reality.  
"You got me worried there, Dende. Is something the matter?"Mr. Popo asked.  
"....I'm not sure,"Dende entrusted to him softly.  
"What do you mean?"Mr. Popo wondered.  
"I'm not quite sure, myself. Something is...something..*sigh*,"Dende bowed  
his head in confusion, not knowing what to say or do.  
Mr. Popo put his hand on Dende's shoulder and his eyes glowed with trust.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just give it time,"Mr. Popo said to him.  
Dende merely nodded his head and then smiled up at the older man.  
************  
"Hey, what's this?"King Kai wondered outloud.  
Goku inclined his head towards King Kai as a look of clueless swept over his  
expression.  
"What do you mean, King Kai?"Goku asked.  
"...something is happening. Something is different. But I'm not  
sure what..."King Kai murmered to Goku.  
"Why not ask this...Grand Kai of yours? That guy we met a few days   
back?"Goku asked him.  
"He's not just a guy, Goku!! Grand Kai! GRAND KAI!!"King Kai shouted  
at the man before him, redness forming at his blue cheeks.  
"Okay, okay...Grand Kai,"Goku covered his ultra sensitive ears.  
"Hmm..yes, I believe we should ask the Grand Kai about this  
mysterious situation of ours,"King Kai nodded in agreement after   
thinking about it for awhile.  
Together they turned back around and started their journey towards the  
Grand Kai's home.  
*************  
Piccolo continued to float in mid-air, his head bowed and filled with  
concentration but then the sound of a bird chirped along with another and  
so on. The waterfall rushing down the cliff began to grow louder in his  
ears and the wind howled a bit louder. This was when Piccolo's   
concentration broke. His eyes hardened as his brows creased.  
"What is that power I'm feeling?"Piccolo mumbled under his breath.  
(Whatever it is, it's not normal.)Piccolo added.  
*************  
"Yeah? You wanted to speak to me?"the Grand Kai cooly stated more than asked.  
"Yes, we have wanted to meet with you, Grand Kai. You see...something  
is stirring the air. It's...not.."began King Kai.  
"Not normal? Yes, it isn't,"Grand Kai interrupted, putting his hand  
to his chin.  
"Do you know what it is?"Goku asked outloud, King Kai thus hit him upside  
the head at his disturbance.  
"Not exactly, but I do have a clue.."Grand Kai murmered.  
Silence.  
Closing his eyes for awhile, the Grand Kai pondered over the events and  
then slowly brought his eyes to open up again. Opening his mouth, he  
began to speak his thoughts.  
"I've been told long ago about a situation similar to this. A strange power  
overcame the whole Galaxy, filling it up to the void. It was unnatural  
and yet familiar. Animals, plants, the nature suddenly became more lively  
as they felt this occurance take its course. No one is too sure as to what  
it is, but they say that it is a being. A being that has entered upon   
our world. Whatever, whoever this is is not from around here. That much  
is for sure,"Grand Kai ommitted.  
"Is this 'being' good or bad?"Goku wondered.  
"I'm not sure..."Grand Kai shook his head.  
***************  
Bulma was currently making dinner and invited most of the gang to   
come as well. Meaning that Piccolo, Yamcha, Par, Krillin, 18, Marron,  
Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Master Roshi, and Oolong were there.  
"There was something different today around the afternoon,"Piccolo brought up.  
"Yes, there is,"Master Roshi nodded.  
"Hmph. It's probably just a phase,"Vegeta remarked.  
"I don't think so. After all my years on Earth, there has never been   
this type of feeling that I feel right now. And it's strong, weird but  
strong,"Master Roshi's sunglasses glinted at his statement.  
"Should we be ready for it?"Gohan asked.  
"Always be on guard, that's all I'm saying,"Piccolo folded his arms and layed  
against his chair.  
"Hey you guys, have you noticed?"Bulma said as she strolled back into the  
dining room with Chi Chi behind her, both carrying a tray of dish towards  
the table.  
"Noticed what?"Yamcha wondered.  
"There's a moon outside. Weird isn't it? Just a day ago, we had no moon  
and now there it is..."Bulma said going back inside the kitchen with Chi Chi and  
18 joining in as well.  
"The moon? Maybe that's what's so weird...don't you think?"Krillin suggested,  
hopefully.  
"No, we've retrieved the moon back before and nothing like this happened.  
It's something else, something uncommon,"Piccolo disagreed.  
"We probably shouldn't mention this to Bulma or Chi Chi they'd throw a fit.  
And the children, they shouldn't also,"Krillin remarked.  
"Hnph,"Vegeta smirked.  
Goten, Trunks, and Marron were playing a bit farther from the adults with  
Oolong and Par supervising. Right now, Oolong and Par transformed into a  
pair of dolls for Marron to play with while Goten and Trunks watched television  
on the couch.  
A few minutes after the conversation, dinner started and uhh...ended quite   
quickly. With four saiyans joining in the roomful of people, that doesn't   
fit into a quiet nor long dinner meal. Nope, not at all, even if Goku isn't  
around.   
Suddenly as they began to relax and just chat, right as Vegeta was getting  
ready to go back to his training..a knock interrupted their peacefulness.  
"Who could that be?"Bulma wondered, noticing that it was 8:20p.m.  
Opening the door, she gave a gasp.  
"Who is it, onna?"demanded Vegeta as he came forward.  
"It's just me and Mr. Popo, Vegeta,"Dende answered for his wife as he   
stepped through the threshold.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Dende?"Bulma asked politely.  
"No, that's alright, Bulma,"Dende waved the offering off courteously.  
"I think they'd like to be alone right now,"Mr. Popo said, standing up  
and started to usher the women out along with the children.  
"Hey! We deserve to hear what they have to say. We know what's going  
on,"Chi Chi began to argue.  
"Yeah, it has something to do with the odd looks and worriness, doesn't  
it?"Bulma added.  
"And that only leads to trouble. And I'm not talking about Goten and  
Trunks getting into one, but trouble as in world or galaxy type!"Chi Chi  
scowled.  
At this, Mr. Popo halted and all eyes turned to them with guilty expressions  
excluding Vegeta and Piccolo.  
"Mom? Who are they, anyways? What do you mean by trouble? You mean  
that the world is in need of saving again? Like those stories  
we were told so long ago?"Marron, Goten, and Trunks asked.  
"Great, now the kids are in this also,"Krillin bowed his head and just shook  
it.  
"They're two friends, kids. This is Dende, Guardian of Earth, and   
his companion Mr. Popo. They're here to tell us something,"Bulma bent down  
to be eye-level with the three children.  
"Ohh..."Marron just smiled widely and Goten and Trunks irked an eyebrow  
at each other before shrugging.  
"And the trouble?"Trunks asked.  
"We're not completely sure,"18 answered, raising her hand and brushing off  
a strand back in place.  
"The moon is new in this situation and most likely has a purpose on what  
is about to come,"Mr. Popo pointed out.  
"And those animals and the natural forces; they're quite strong, aren't  
they? It's reflecting on the strength,"Piccolo added in.  
"Hmm.."the rest were silent and started to digest the information that  
was offered to them.  
**************  
At that time, far off into one of the moon's crater a small area began to  
glow. A pure, deep white illuminating color.  
**************  
And so it begins.  
Life is considered just life, to live and let live. To be able to go   
on and start anew such as birth. Living day by day and night by night   
till an end comes along. But when death is around, it's just as it   
is said. Death; an ending to life, to birth, to everything. But  
that is not what is going to happen to one.   
When the moon comes again. When nature rages and springs into life.  
And the inner power of Earth comes into being, a legend shall   
be born on the ranges of the moon. Shining with all its glory.  
And thus the immortal being will be unleashed.  
  
To be continued...  
**************  
Ooh! An immortal being! @_@ Wondering who it is? Uhh...*looks   
at the readers who seems to be glowing with Duh on their faces*..  
maybe not. -_-;;; Well anyhoo...yes, a Multi-Crossover ficcie!  
Hmm...I should probably post this up on Sailor Moon Crossovers  
as well as this one, shouldn't I? O.o  
Or I should just make this into a three-way crossover instead so   
it wouldn't get too complicated? What do you think? Three-way,   
no three-way? Please go and give me a suggestion! ^^   
An Oi! This chapter/Prologue is short compared to my usuals, isn't it?  
Hmm...should make the next one longer whenever I get to it. That is..  
^^;;; and I'll try to get this 'immortal being' to wake up. Whatever  
way that may be. *sigh* This is definately unprepared. *blegh* 


	2. The Afterworld Meeting

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter Chapter 2  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer:   
*a booming voice rings loudly in the darkness*  
Voice: Who are you who dares to disturb my sanctuary?!?!?  
Cheska: *quakes in fear* Uhmm, I do?   
Voice: Why do you tresspass on these ancient grounds?!  
Cheska: Ano...I don't know..-_-;;  
Voice: *silence and Cheska swears that whoever it was just facefalted*  
Cheska: Oi! Voice person! I have a favor to ask you.  
Voice: What is it?!?   
Cheska: Well, you see...ano..there's this thing called a disclaimer.  
Voice: And?  
Cheska: These big corporate people wants me to say these words and  
*sniff* I was wondering...if you..would you..  
Voice: Out with it!!! *rings louder and louder and makes her squeeze her  
eyes shut and starts to get scared*  
Cheska: Would you go and scare the corporate people and get me to own  
Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing and DBZ?  
Voice: SM, GW, and DBZ? *the voice sounded questioning*  
Cheska: *meekly* Yes?  
Voice: Bwahahahah!! Bwahaha!!   
Cheska: What's so funny?  
Voice: I'm not doing that! Go away child and leave me be!! *a big door slams shut*  
Cheska: *sigh* I guess that leaves me to say that I DON'T own SM, GW, and/or DBZ!  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back and writing once again!! BWAHAHAH!!   
Fear me!! *rotten tomatoes are thrown at her* Hey! Quit it! Ahh!!  
*runs away from the rotten garbage*  
  
*********  
*innocent laughter of a child sounds out*  
A scene forms from all the mists. Then the scene forms into what appears to   
be the Cherry blossom season. Cherry blossoms fall from the large trees and  
some of its petals fall into the blue lake nearby. The grass was lush, fresh  
and green with blossoming flowers on the ground. Wind picked up and a little  
girl of about seven was laughing gaily as she twirled and twirled around, enjoying  
the beautiful day.   
*giggle and laughter*  
"Serena!"an older man laughed and came up to her, twirling her in his strong  
arms and the little girl laughed, bending her head back with a grand smile  
on her innocent face.   
The little hat she wore to match her white dress and pink sash fell from her head  
and drifted off to the ground as the wind chose to pick up at that time.  
Her blond hair fell down in tendrils, reaching up just past her shoulders  
and in two small odangoes(((meatballs))).  
*more laughter*  
The older man set her down and retrieved the white hat for her and placed it  
on her head, kneeling down to do so. As he laid the hat on her face, the young  
girl's blue eyes grew wide with trust and love and the older man poked at her  
small nose and she squeezed her eyes shut in merriment and snapped them back  
up laughing happily and the older man laughed too.  
Then the little girl ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Otou-san.."the little girl named Serena said softly.  
"Serena..my bunny,"her father hugged her back.  
"Arigatou for taking me to the park, I really enjoyed it,"Serena thanked him.  
"Bunny, anything for you, my little princess. This is our day, every year  
I always take you here. It it our spot, and our spot only. Okay?"her father  
said to her, looking into her innocent blue eyes.  
"Hai, of course. Our spot,"Serena nodded.  
"Our spot, always,"her father repeated, his brown eyes shining softly as   
the cherry blossoms fell and twirled in the wind.  
*********  
"Otou-san!"an older Serena ran towards her father. She appeared to be  
nine now, her golden hair longer and reaching up to elbow length and tied  
up in its usual odangoes.  
"Bunny.."her father bent down and hugged the small girl.  
"Otou-san! Don't go!"Serena cried out, tears falling down as she hugged  
her father tighter.  
"Oh my little princess, I'm only going for a little while. I'll be  
back,"her father told her.  
"But..but what about our spot? Every year we go to it...you won't make  
it in time,"Serena protested, shaking her small head and her hair going back  
in forth.  
"Ohh, yes..tell you what?"her father started, gazing at her little daughter.   
"What?"Serena cocked her head in wonderment.  
"I'll try my best to come back. And if I don't we'll spend the day I come   
back to go there with you for an extra day. Just by ourselves and I'll  
tell you a little secret. How about that?"her father told her.  
"You promise?"Serena said, holding out her small hand towards him to shake  
with.  
"Hahaha..I promise,"her father laughed and shook her hand in agreement.  
  
Father and daughter walked hand in hand amongst the trees and right by the   
lake and the flowering fields and grasses. The scent of freshness met their  
noses as tranquility spread through like wildfire.  
"Just like I promised, right?"her father announced to her daughter as he  
smiled down at the little girl that barely met up to his waist.  
"What about the secret?"Serena asked, with a small pout.  
"Okay, once we get to our spot.."her father softly smiled.  
Once the two reached the area, they sat under the small shade of a cherry  
blossom tree and the father leaned against the trunk of the tree while  
Serena leaned against the side of her father. A small content smile on both  
faces.  
"Now will you tell me?"Serena asked once more.  
"Yes, now,"her father grinned.  
"Look at the beautiful flowers and the cherry blossoms, my little  
princess,"her father instructed and Serena did so. Her blue eyes   
taking in the beautiful surroundings.  
"Remember this, will you do that?"her father asked of her.  
"Of course, this is our spot. I'll always remember it and treasure  
it in my heart,"Serena promised.  
"Each flower, each blossom, each wave from the wind is something   
that is given to us. We never asked of it. We never really wanted  
it. It was given, as a gift, and we should treasure it. As we   
treasure each other. Nature is a part of this Earth and we are part  
of Earth. Therefore, nature and us are related to one another. We need  
it and it needs us. And you know what?"her father leaned in.  
"And what?"the small girl asked.  
"If you listen carefully, it can talk to you and will tell you   
something.."her father whispered to her.  
"Really?"Serena beamed up in hope.  
"Hahaha..really,"her father nodded.  
****************  
~.~Serena...Serenity...my Queen, my Princess...~.~a voice sounded out.  
  
A young teenager of about fifteen stood looking out at the horizon of a  
beach. The waves crashing down upon the sands and then going back to  
the deep dark pools of water. The sun was starting to set at this time  
and the sky was beginning to darken.  
The young teenager held her hands together and her beautiful blue eyes  
were staring softly out into the oceans, a soft breeze blew by and   
ruffled her long mane of golden hair in its traditional odangoes.  
"What's a beautiful girl like you doing out by yourself?"a deep masculine  
voice asked.  
The girl smiled to herself and whirled around, her hair whipping back.  
"Waiting for her knight in shining armor,"the girl stated with a grin.  
"Serena..."the young man had blue-black hair and wild bangs, his eyes  
were a deep ocean blue, and he had a tall built.  
"Darien..."the girl went up to the man and the two met with a hug then  
a soft chaste kiss under the setting sun.  
  
~.~Serenity...do you remember?~.~  
  
(What's going on? Why am I reliving my past?)  
  
The scene once more changes. An older girl from before now of about  
eighteen stood under a bare tree, showering waves of snowflakes   
falling from the clear white sky. The ground was lightly covered  
with fresh fallen snow and the bare branches of trees were also   
covered.  
The girl was dressed in a long gown of pure white silk. A large bow  
on the middle of her back and loose sleeves adorned her arms, hanging   
loosely at the end. The silky white dress met all the way to her feet  
where it mostly covered her matching white shoes. Her hair was   
still golden like the sun and up in the same traditional odangoes  
that she has always worn since as a child.  
"Serenity..Serena.."a voice called to her in front.  
She squinted a little in front where swirls of snowflakes fell hurriedly  
to the ground. She should've been shivering from all the snow but she   
didn't, weird as it sounds.  
"Serenity.."the voice called once more.  
"That voice..."Serenity/Serena softly whispered to herself.  
"Serenity.."the voice sounded closer now and a figure could be made out  
as it slowly approached her.  
"Darien..."Serena gasped softly out as she started running towards him.  
He caught her and hugged her closely to his body.  
"Oh Darien..."Serena let small drops of tears out of misery and   
happiness fall from her face.  
"Serena..."Darien murmered to her, patting her golden hair.  
"Oh, how I've missed you. I've missed you so much!"Serena cried out sounding  
muffled through his armor.  
"I've missed you as well..."Darien murmered.  
Nothing but the sounds of soft cries could be heard for awhile and the soothing  
tones of comfort.  
After awhile, Darien loosened his grip and looked at the girl before him.  
"It's been awhile hasn't it?"Darien softly stated, his ocean blue eyes   
shimmering with love.  
"It has...how are the others? Rini? Helios? Raye? Mina?"questioned Serena.  
"They're fine, just fine,"Darien smiled at his wife.  
"And you Darien? Endymion?"Serena questioned.  
"I'm fine as well. Although me and the others have missed you. We're always  
watching you from up above, you know?"Darien said.  
Serena nodded in understanding.   
"Are you happy? Have you found happiness?"Darien/Endymion asked.  
"In some ways, I have.."Serena/Serenity whispered out.  
The snow continued to fall lightly.  
"You're afraid to fall in love again, aren't you?"Darien/Endymion's eyes   
glowed lightly.  
"I can't fall..."Serena/Serenity started but Endymion draped his arms  
around her shoulders and stared into her shimmering eyes of unshed tears.  
"Yes, you can. I'll always love you, don't you know that? I want you   
to be happy. Remember that promise? I want you to be happy. To move  
and find happiness in the world. And you have, haven't you? If it means  
falling in love and marrying another, then go do that. As long as you  
are content, that's all that matters to me. That and your safety.   
The others want you to be cheerful as well,"Darien/Endymion lectured.  
"Oh Darien...I love you. Forever..."Serena announced.  
"And I love you..."Darien said in return, carressing her left cheek.  
The two then wrapped each other in each others arms and kissed.  
Peace, love, and contentness met both as they shared a loving kiss  
under the falling snow.  
  
~.~Serenity..always know...that I will be there for you...be there to  
love you and cherish you...to look out for you...forever and...  
beyond...your happiness will always come first...know that..~.~  
  
Serena stepped back as she heard something in her mind. Her eyes searched  
Darien's/Endymion's ocean blue eyes. She was met with love, utter devotion,  
and complete faith.   
"Forever and beyond..."Darien/Endymion whispered out to her.  
Then his body started to shimmer and she too started to fade away from   
that place.  
"Ashiteru...my love.."Darien/Endymion's voice rang out to her.  
"Ashiteru...my prince.."she answered back.  
***********  
~.~...I'll gladly give up my life for your love...~.~  
"Where am I now?"Serena wondered.  
She was dressed in her Sailor fuku/suit. She was now Sailor Moon, the   
champion of love and justice. Her eyes darting here and there, trying to  
distinguish the place but couldn't come up with a solution.  
"Serenity...Sailor Moon...Serena.."a voice sounded out as a figure started  
walking towards her.  
Her head swiveled around and the room seemed to change to another location.  
She was now in another plane. The grass was high up to her waist and the  
sky was blue and seemed to match her eyes.   
"Diamond?"her voice was uncertain, unsure.  
"Yes, it it me.."Diamond nodded.  
"Or should I say Aenon Hiba?"she added.  
"Diamond will be fine, I know you're used to that more than the other,"Diamond  
smirked as he came closer to her.  
"What, how did I get here? Where am I?"Sailor Moon asked.  
The wind seemed to pick up as it carried her hair to fly lightly in back of her.  
"Easy, your spirit has wandered here as it has when you came to Endymion's  
place. He wanted to meet you again and you wanted to meet him. Now you're  
here the same way you got to him. As for your second question, you   
are in our world. The astral world you could call it or the seperate  
dimension. This is where you and your friends and loved ones enter. Also  
the place where many other spirits go to as well. Sort of like a world  
of Eden, in a way..."Diamond explained.  
He was in his usual prince outfit, his same white hair and blue eyes. Just  
like before in the far past that she has met him in when she was but a   
young girl new to everything and to everyone.  
"Am..am..I dead? I won't be reborn again? I can stay here? With you?  
With everyone? Am I finally at peace?"Sailor Moon choked out, her voice filled  
with so many emotions. Her voice holding all the passion, the willingness, the  
want for her to want to know if she may finally rest. To finally be at peace  
so she can stay with those that she love.  
Diamond's eyes flickered with a deep emotion but she missed it.  
"I want to know, please tell me..."Sailor Moon pleaded.  
Diamond didn't say anything but just bowed his head and turned around, looking  
at the beautiful blue sky.  
"Do you know why I chose this place? This scenery for us to be in?"Diamond  
began softly.  
He was met with silence.  
"It reminds me of you, of us..."Diamond answered for her.  
"It's peaceful, yet abandoned. The sky and the ground never meeting   
each other. There are tall grasses but no flowers to accompany it. The  
sky is cloudless, alone yet at peace with itself. Both places alone yet   
not,"Diamond continued and then turned around to face the scout.  
"That's how you see us? Together yet not? Just at peace?"Sailor Moon  
croaked out.  
"Yes,"Diamond lightly told her.  
Sailor Moon cautiously approached him and placed her gloved hand against his  
face and brought it to meet her gaze as she stared into his eyes. His eyes  
were sad yet filled with love, love for her.  
"I'm sorry...so sorry.."Sailor Moon shook her head as she continued to   
caress him. And then she pulled him closer and the two hugged each other.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings. Your love. I'm sorry.."Sailor  
Moon said as she continued to hold him.  
"I didn't mind. And yet I did. I tried hard not to. I really did..  
I love you, I'll give up anything to make you happy in the end. Even if it  
means my life. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters,"Diamond   
told her.  
~.~...Did you know? How long I've wanted your love?~.~  
"In the past, all I could do was watch you longingly. Wanting your love  
but I never did get what I want, but then again. No one really gets  
what they want in the end, do they?"Diamond told her as he slowly got out  
of her grasp.  
Her eyes flickered in sadness at what he told her. His gloved hand   
unconsciously met up to her face and kept it there, bathing in its warmth.  
"...I did love you, Diamond. In the previous life, when you were  
Aenon Hiba but..it couldn't be. It just wasn't strong enough, for you.   
For me, for both of us. I only love you as a friend, just a dear   
friend,"Sailor Moon said to him.  
His eyes still held love and compassion for her but in a way it   
changed to reveal sadness and longing.  
"I understand...at least I told you what I felt and I know yours  
as well,"Diamond sighed, bowing his head.  
"I'm sorry Diamond, I really am.."Sailor Moon felt bad at saying this  
to him, not returning his love.  
"I will still feel the same way as I always have towards you. Even if  
you don't have the same emotion as I do,"Diamond waved his hand towards  
her.  
"You know what?"Sailor Moon asked him.  
"What?"Diamond cocked his head, white strands of his hair falling a little  
past of his face.  
"Makura loves you,"Sailor Moon whispered to him, pulling loose strands  
of his hair away from his face.   
"I know, but I don't love her as I love you..."Diamond sighed once more.  
"I see.."Sailor Moon got to her feet and looked up at the clear blue sky.  
(Why can't I? ...Why can't...)Sailor Moon started up in her mind but   
didn't know the right words to say on what she was feeling at that moment.  
It was so confusing yet...she knew what it was. This was mind boggling to  
her.  
"Where is she?"Sailor Moon softly asked.  
"In another astral plane. She feels that she needs to be alone right  
now, and that is where she is. Where she saw fit to be in,"Diamond told  
her, still kneeling on the ground, his head down.  
"Diamond?"Sailor Moon called out to him when she started to feel something  
tug her heart. Her mind was hazy and it was like she was leaving again.  
"Diamond?"Sailor Moon tried again.  
"Serenity...I'll always protect you..."Diamond's voice rang out in her ears.  
  
~.~Destiny is there...no one can truly escape their fate..~.~  
(What is this? Why can't I? I didn't ask for this, just leave me  
be!)Serenity cried out within her mind.  
She felt numb all over, couldn't feel a thing at all. Everything around  
her was empty, she couldn't see anything or seem to be conscious of what  
was going on around her except for her mind.  
Then suddenly two glowing orbs were in front of her, hovering and processing  
some access to light. The glowing orbs seemed to radiate a sense of beautiful  
music and then formed one, making it illuminate more light. Then everything  
blended to that glow and she shut her eyes tight.   
When Serenity opened her eyes once more, she took a step forward and her   
noticed that whole body seemed to fall behind or something...as if she was  
in a dreamworld. Her head cocked to the side as she thought about this  
current situation that she was in.   
(What's going on?)Serenity asked herself.  
She took several of steps forward and then stopped when something started to   
occur in the area. Shapes took place of the emptiness and then the images  
swirled and finally settled. It was snowing and then a building was   
in front of her. In the windows she could make out two images. As Serenity  
squinted to try to make out what it was, the scene altered and allowed her  
to be there with the two people. Her and Heero.   
No audible sound could be heard but they appeared to be talking, well she  
was talking to him and he was just listening to her chatter and every once  
in a while he would be talk to her.  
Her body moved forward and took place right next to Heero.   
(Heero...)Serenity murmered softly inside her mind.  
~.~...Love is a wonderful thing but it can also hurt a lot...if not   
returned...~.~  
(What does that mean? Heero? He loves me?)Serenity asked herself and  
as she took careful notice of Heero...she realized that he did..or does love  
her.   
"And here I was, not realizing what was right in front of my eyes.   
But the question is, do I?"Serenity questioned herself.  
~.~...Sometimes love is hard to come by. In ways that you can't imagine,  
love is there waiting for you but you just have to see it to find  
it..~.~  
"Who are you?!? Show yourself!"Serenity cried out, wanting to know   
what these voices in her mind were.  
The image in front of her shimmered and went blank. In its place   
were to glowing orbs hovering in front of her.  
(So familiar...yet I can't place as to what this is reminding me  
of..)Serenity told herself.  
The glowing orbs flashed golden and then her body disappeared along with it.  
A rush of wind and a howl met her and when it seemed to calm down, she  
blinked her eyes open and was met with white. All around her it was white  
except for the two glowing orbs in front of her. Another flash of gold  
came up and then two familiar figures took its place.   
Angelic and Death were the two figures.  
"You two? What? How?"Serenity asked outloud, confused.  
[{You have questions nagging at you. Wanting to know something, we're  
here to answer them}]Angelic calmly told her.  
"Where am I? Am I dead? Am I finally dead?"Serenity demanded the question  
from there, her eyes pleading them to say yes.   
[{Yes...}]Angelic began.  
Her eyes sparkled with happiness at that.  
[{And..no}]Death added.  
"..I-I don't understand,"Serenity shook her head.  
[{It's like this}]Angelic began.  
[{Do you remember the day you believed to have died?}]Death asked her.  
He recieved a slow nod from her, obviously this newfound information  
was just in the process of being accepted.  
[{Deep in my heart I already knew what would happen when Eternal   
will do what she did}]Angelic told her.  
[{And I knew that you wouldn't truly die. You would, yet you   
wouldn't}]Death added.  
[{It's hard to take in but that's what we have to offer you as an  
explanation. You see, you're destiny has your life planned out for you  
and I already knew what would happen. It is said that you would die  
and be reborn again. And that there would come a time when your life  
shall end and end it shall but a new hope will arise from the power  
of Light and life will be reborn to the immortal princess of Light}]Angelic  
told her.  
[{Death shall come and shrowd her mind but never rest within the   
immortal}]Death echoed.  
"You mean that..."began Serenity.  
[{Life for you is complicated Serenity. Right now you are in the  
afterlife. You're dead, therefore you were able to meet your loved  
ones. But soon..soon}]informed Angelic.  
"Soon I'll be going back to life..."Serenity finished for the higher  
being.  
[{Yes, you are}]Death nodded his hooded head.  
"I'm dead though, how can that be possible?"Serenity wondered.  
[{You will find out soon enough}]Death told her and then the two beings  
shimmered in front of her, returning back to glowing orbs of light.   
"Wait!"Serenity called out to the two.  
The two orbs didn't move from their spot, as they waited for what the   
princess has to say.  
"What about Eternal? Why isn't she with you?"Serenity wondered.  
[{Eternal doesn't know. She believes you won't come back to us and  
we decided amongst ourselves that it's best kept secret till you  
return to us.}]Angelic's voice told her in her mind.  
"What do you mean till I return to you? Once I come to life I'll be  
there? So shouldn't Eternal know about this already?"Serenity asked from them.  
[{We can't reveal much to you. You'll find out more later on as you  
go in your journey.}]Death muttered and then the two beings shined with all  
their might and made a blinding flash of light, then disappeared.  
~.~...Your journey will begin once more...Princess of Light..~.~  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Well there goes that Chapter! ^^;;; I know, I know..where are the   
Gundam Pilots and when will they come in, right? Or maybe not...^^;;  
Anyways, it's like this. Just wait and in the later chapters they'll  
most likely come in or something. Not sure when though because there's  
this process of her coming back and need to find out what else to put  
in here and there...*sigh* *rubs temples* so much work! Ahh!!  
Just hang on, please?   
  
Translations:  
Otou-san - Father  
Ashiteru - I love you 


	3. Awakening

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
  
By: Cheska-chan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Do I look like the owner of Gundam Wing?  
  
*shakes head* I don't think so! And that goes for Sailor Moon and  
  
Dragon Ball Z also! *pouts* And any other japanese animation that  
  
may show up in the upcoming series.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Forgive me if I get the DBZ stuff mixed up a bit, I haven't seen  
  
or read about what happened after the Buu showed up and started fighting  
  
with Vegeta. . Gomen nasai. So I'll be making up some stuff  
  
about that.  
  
*stares at the reviews* *blink* *blink*  
  
*saddened* *sniff* No one likes it? *watery eyes* Wahh!!! ;_;  
  
So small...minute...I feel unloved!! Wahh!! Okay, better shut up now  
  
before I make it worse. Here's the next chapter. Just because I'm  
  
not busy at the moment. *stares at the pile of projects next to her*  
  
^^;;;; Okay, I am but...I'm too much of a procastinator to do this  
  
stuff. Heheh.... *jumps and runs away as mom and dad hears that*  
  
Eeps! *zooms off*  
  
*blergh* Yeah, yeah, I'm posting this chapter differently for this.  
  
Something's happening to this darn site. Won't let me post up some  
  
chosen chapters or something but lets other chapters get posted. Kinda  
  
weird, if ya ask me. @_@  
  
************  
  
It's been awhile now since the last meeting over at Bulma's about the  
  
eerie occurance that has showed up in their world. The moon was back,  
  
certainly and the nature seemed to be more alive than usual. Other than  
  
that, nothing new has come to terms. And because of this, the Z team  
  
fell back to going around with their normal routines in life. But  
  
none of them has truly let the strangeness pass off as nothing. Because  
  
nothing around there ends up as nothing, there's always something going on.  
  
Time has seemed to fly by as the days have gone by. Buu, the big pink  
  
and fluffy pillow look-alike, was now extinct and Goku was back in the  
  
afterlife with King Kai and them. Vegeta was recently revived with the  
  
Dragon Balls thanks to the team and Gohan returned to high school. As for  
  
the others, well they returned to their normal stuff also. Krillin and  
  
18 were now millionaires thanks to 18's thinking of suggesting to Hercule  
  
to bribe her with twice as much of the winning prize money. Also Chi Chi  
  
went on having her son and Trunks study, with her and Bulma's eyes watching  
  
them. Piccolo ended up going back up with Dende and Mr. Popo to their  
  
home to concentrate more and well...that's pretty much it with them.  
  
~.~Meanwhile~.~  
  
Amongst them all, the Supreme Kai watched. Still wondering about how  
  
this group of people could be so strong. Especially the Saiyan race. He  
  
was quite astonished to find out about their strength, it was remarkable!  
  
But then again, he shouldn't be thinking about that at the moment. His  
  
eyes swiveled around and turned to the moon. It wouldn't be long now  
  
till the time came.  
  
"In just a few hours, the moon will rise above the clouds and  
  
show the world that it's full. Then she will awaken,"the Supreme Kai  
  
murmered.  
  
His eyes narrowed as a new thought popped up but then he shook his head.  
  
(They'll come and then we can discuss it from there...yes, let's just  
  
concentrate on the situation at hand.)Supreme Kai figured and then stood  
  
up straight.  
  
He closed his eyes and then his body disappeared from the area, reappearing  
  
in front of a tall mansion.  
  
(Always have had a certain interest in large buildings.)smirked the Supreme  
  
Kai and began to walk up the tall steps leading to the doorway.  
  
He opened the door and walked on in. Tiles filled the ground with pillars  
  
at the sides and a long red carpet at the center. The Supreme Kai's feet  
  
made no noise as he strolled on over to his destination.  
  
"Sup..Supreme Kai! How are you?"the Grand Kai greeted, his eyes slightly  
  
wide from shock at seeing such a high being entering his home.  
  
"Just fine, Grand Kai. I'm here to ask something of you,"Supreme Kai  
  
told him.  
  
"Anything, Supreme Kai. Anything,"the Grand Kai bowed his head solemnly.  
  
"I want you to bring Goku back to life. Just for a year, will you do  
  
that?"the Supreme Kai requested.  
  
"Of course! But if I may..."the Grand Kai began.  
  
"What is it?"the Supreme Kai urged him to go on.  
  
"Why do you want Goku to return for the year?"the Grand Kai questioned.  
  
"To help out with something,"the Supreme Kai smirked and then turned  
  
around to walk away.  
  
"I want him back tonight before the moon is completely full. Have him appear  
  
at Dende's place, will you do that?"Supreme Kai requested as he completely  
  
left the building.  
  
"Tonight, Dende's place,"Grand Kai repeated under his breath and then  
  
walked off from the room as well.  
  
By the time Supreme Kai returned to his station, the sun was starting to set  
  
so he began his journey to the moon.  
  
His eyes wandered around the deserted land and his eyes caught sight of something  
  
glowing. The Supreme Kai strolled over there with caution and stopped  
  
fifty feet away from the place and decided to wait.  
  
"It has begun,"the Supreme Kai announced.  
  
"Hey! Goku!"Grand Kai shouted as he flew over to him and King Kai.  
  
"Grand Kai!"King Kai yelled out and bowed in front of him while pushing  
  
Goku to bend down as well.  
  
"I want you to return to Earth, for a year,"Grand Kai informed the Saiyan.  
  
"What?"Goku was taken aback by this piece of information.  
  
"You'll be going back to Earth for a year. You need to get going  
  
now,"Grand Kai told him.  
  
"What? Now?!?"Goku shouted out.  
  
"Hush Goku!"King Kai sternly nagged at him.  
  
"Yes, now,"Grand Kai nodded and then Goku began to disappear away from  
  
that dimension to return to his home.  
  
As Goku materialized, he blinked his black onyx eyes open and observed  
  
his surroundings.  
  
"G-Goku?"Dende's voice stuttered toward him.  
  
"Oh hey guys!"Goku's cheerful voice acknowledged the two Nameks and  
  
Mr. Popo.  
  
"Oh my..."Mr. Popo was a bit shocked at seeing the Saiyan once more just  
  
appear out of thin air without a dragonball to summon him.  
  
"I'm back!"grinned Goku.  
  
"H-how?"Dende murmered out.  
  
"The Grand Kai said I could, so here I am!"Goku managed to say.  
  
Before another word could be spoken, the sun has now begun to set  
  
and the moon began to rise up over the horizon. Everything hushed around  
  
them, the flowers nearby seemed to sway even though there was hardly a  
  
breeze up above and the wind dwindled around. Lazily flying by  
  
to ruffle here and there. An odd unsettlement started to come over their  
  
senses and they all turned towards the sky to stare at the now star-filled  
  
sky begin to take shape.  
  
"Something is coming,"Dende whispered out to them all.  
  
Over at Earth, the other members of the Z gang gazed up at the sky as well  
  
towards the moon. So many things were different right now, it was  
  
weird; almost eerie even. The animals around them perked up their ears and  
  
made several distinct animal sounds toward the heavens, as if calling or praying  
  
towards it.  
  
"It's back, that feeling,"Krillin informed his friends.  
  
"And stronger than ever,"Gohan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"We should get going to Dende's place, shouldn't we?"18 told them.  
  
"Yes, let's go,"nodded Krillin and took off at the same time as  
  
all of them.  
  
****************  
  
Back to the Moon  
  
****************  
  
There was no wind on the moon. No sound, not even oxygen. Without these  
  
variables, there shouldn't be a shifting piece of pebble except from what  
  
that lone foreigner who came to that piece of land right now but he didn't  
  
stir as he carefully observed the glowing area on the terrain. It was  
  
brightly illuminating that region of pure whiteness. Besides the odd coloring,  
  
the pieces of debris were swirling around the location thus making a small  
  
whirlwind in the process.  
  
The Supreme Kai took in a deep breath and waited for what was to come.  
  
(Now we shall see.)Supreme Kai told himself.  
  
The object began to pulse: once, twice, three times, etc. At every pause  
  
the flashes of light only grew brighter and started to shimmer a slight  
  
yellow pigment that accumulated as time went by.  
  
A dimunitive amount of space now formed itself on the moon of a mixed  
  
yellow and white color. And now the pulsing stopped and just stood idle  
  
there for a certain amount of time. Time passed by and a tinge of pinkness  
  
has showed at the center of that terrain.  
  
(Could this be it?)Supreme Kai asked himself when a strong gust of wind  
  
blew by, making him cover his eyes as debris picked up.  
  
Golden blond hair followed by a head, body, and then the feet rose up  
  
from the ground. A young woman of the age of sixteen stood at the center  
  
of that illumination. Her face wasn't showing because of the long mane  
  
of odango-shaped hair covering it from his view. The woman's  
  
head was bowed down, her arms crossed over her chest and dressed in a  
  
long white gown that would belong to royalty.  
  
(Friend or foe is the only question left.)the lavender skinned Supreme  
  
Kai said to himself as he braced for the impact that might occur.  
  
As the light died down, the woman tilted her head up and now stared at a  
  
hovering piece of jewelry in front of her. Her eyes were the color  
  
of crystalline blue blazing with ultimate sadness, lost, and sorrow.  
  
Her slim hands stretched out towards the crystal gem but didn't  
  
wrap itself around it when the object came towards her.  
  
"You, you brought me back..."her voice appeared to sound betrayed  
  
by the apparatus and it shimmered slightly of white in answer.  
  
"It was you that brought me here. Your own wish, was it not? The  
  
wish of the power of Light? Yes, the power of Light. That's what  
  
Angelic told me...from the Power of the Light and life will be  
  
reborn to ...to...*bows head and a slight trickle of tear  
  
fell from her creamy, white skin*..to the immortal princess of  
  
Light,"the princess of Light recalled.  
  
The instrument began to hover and swirled around her, blinking white  
  
to silver, to pink and back again in hopes to cheer her up. Seeing  
  
its determined self, the Princess of Light smiled a little from its  
  
antics.  
  
(Here goes nothing.)Supreme Kai took in a deep breath.  
  
"Excuse me,"the Supreme Kai called out towards the young woman.  
  
The Princess of Light swirved her head around to face the owner of  
  
the voice and came to notice a lavender skinned, white/grayish hair  
  
alien of some race. This shocked her and gave an intake of breath,  
  
her eyes slightly widening and clutching the gem tightly with her fists.  
  
"I didn't mean to surprise you,...princess but I came here to  
  
greet you,"the Supreme Kai tried to calm her down.  
  
His soothing voice appeared to have quelled the startled princess for  
  
the time being as she brought her hands down to her sides and took  
  
a step forward.  
  
"I am known as the Supreme Kai to this side of the galaxy. Guardian  
  
of the galaxy. You are a newcomer, are you not?"the Supreme Kai  
  
introduced himself, slightly bowing.  
  
"How long have you been here, Supreme Kai? On the moon? How  
  
much have you seen?"the princess wondered.  
  
"For some time. Your...device activated you to come back to  
  
life, I've heard that much of what is important. And I've sensed  
  
something coming from the moon and went to check it out.  
  
I see that it was you that has caused the disturbance on  
  
the planet Earth,"the Supreme Kai informed her, with a slight smirk.  
  
"I'm sorry if what has happened has effected a displacement on the  
  
originality of the planet,"the princess's eyes showed forgiveness  
  
within its depth.  
  
"That's okay, it will return back to normal soon enough. What I  
  
want to know is, are you friend or foe?"Supreme Kai asked her.  
  
"I work on the side of good, if that's what you're asking  
  
Supreme Kai,"the princess smiled at him.  
  
"Good, good. Maybe we should continue this talk later on.  
  
The Z fighters on Earth are probably wondering what's happening  
  
right about now. When you started to awaken, a lot of events have taken  
  
place your ki is quite different from any range of normality,"the  
  
Supreme Kai told her.  
  
"Z fighters?"the princess cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Yes, they are mankind's defensive forces. That group has  
  
saved Earth several of times in the past,"the Supreme Kai told her.  
  
The Princess of Light didn't ask anything else for the time being as  
  
the Supreme Kai strolled over to her and offered her his hand to  
  
hold on to.  
  
"Let's go to Earth,"the Supreme Kai said.  
  
Nodding her head, she took out her free hand and clasped his wrist.  
  
She felt a slight breeze and small queasiness for a brief moment.  
  
When it stopped she stared around in awe at seeing a blue sky  
  
and a type of temple or building on the center of a round terrain.  
  
There were several fighters right now gathered around and gawking at  
  
the two of them, but mostly at her.  
  
"Supreme Kai!"Goku's voice was the first to speak out.  
  
"Z fighters,"Supreme Kai nodded towards them in greeting.  
  
"Th-That girl. She-She's the one, isn't she? The one that contains  
  
this weird ki,"Goten stammered.  
  
"Yes, I am,"the Princess of Light nodded in answer to the small  
  
boy.  
  
(He's so innocent looking. And so young...)the Princess thought to herself.  
  
At her response to the awaiting question, all of the Z fighters got  
  
into a fighting stance..glaring at her in suspicion.  
  
"She's okay, she's not evil,"Supreme Kai told them and they all  
  
slightly relaxed or completely relaxed.  
  
"That's good, we don't need any more enemies around here,"Krillin  
  
stated with a grin on his face.  
  
"They're the Z fighters?"the Princess of Light kindly asked towards  
  
the Supreme Kai.  
  
"They are,"Supreme Kai nodded in response and pointed out his finger  
  
towards each one as he spoke their name.  
  
"That one is Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, 18,  
  
Dende, and Mr. Popo,"Supreme Kai introduced them.  
  
"The others didn't come because well Bulma and Chi Chi...they're safer  
  
at home and Yamcha doesn't fight. Korin doesn't either, he's just a  
  
cat. Par and Oolong..well they're not all that helful either.  
  
Yajorobi, well, none of us has seen him lately except for certain  
  
occassions,"Goku told her.  
  
"You'll seem them later,"Goten added with a grand smile that made her  
  
smile in response.  
  
"What is your name anyways?"Trunks blurted out in askance.  
  
"My name?"the Princess of Light murmered and her eyes saddened for a short  
  
time.  
  
"She's the Princess of Light,"Supreme Kai told them.  
  
"Yes, I am...but my common name is.."started the princess.  
  
(I'm known by several. Which one should I use? Serena or Usagi? Or  
  
maybe even Serenity? I need to make up one..)the princess  
  
contemplated for awhile.  
  
"My name is....Serena. That is my name, Serena,"the princess finally  
  
made up her mind and told them.  
  
"Well, then...welcome to Earth Serena,"Goku greeted.  
  
Just before anyone else could ask a question something popped up in the  
  
sky and a type of vehicle descended towards the tiles of the  
  
terrain. A lavender haired young man stood up and stared at all of them.  
  
This stranger strangely resembled the one named Trunks. The only  
  
difference is that this man was older than Trunks, by a great number of  
  
years. His intimidating dark purple almost black eyes and lavender  
  
mushroom hair-style and wearing a CC blue jacket with a black short  
  
sleeved top and blue jeans.  
  
The foreigner jumped up from his vehicle and hovered in the air for  
  
awhile, his eyes trained on her then he landed right beside the one  
  
called Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks, you're back!"Goku gasped outloud.  
  
"Trunks? But..."Trunks began.  
  
"He's Trunks from the future,"explained Gohan to the confused visitors  
  
and kids.  
  
"The future?"Serena narrowed her eyes.  
  
*Small glimpse of the Past*  
  
Pluto on her station at the Time Gates.  
  
Holding the Time Staff and keeping her maroon eyes trained for any signs  
  
of intruders and those not worthy of travelling time.  
  
Setsuna as herself and a mysterious smile on her face  
  
*End Glimpse*  
  
(Setsuna...)Serena's eyes flashed sadness.  
  
"How?"Serena added absently.  
  
"That machine over there is what got him here,"pointed Goku.  
  
Her eyes swiveled over to the contraption momentarily before fixing  
  
her eyes on the future Trunks.  
  
"Call me Mirai Trunks so you guys don't get too confused,"Mirai Trunks  
  
suggested in which they've accepted.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mirai?"asked Gohan.  
  
"...to visit, of course!"Mirai Trunks gave out, sneaking a glimpse at  
  
Serena that only Vegeta and Piccolo noticed.  
  
"You can fly and travel time,"Serena softly pointed out.  
  
"It's not that shocking, is it?"Dende asked her.  
  
(I'm not in my world anymore, am I? Is this another time? Or  
  
something else? No, I can't be in my world. If it's somewhere  
  
in the future or the past, there should be a guardian over the  
  
Time Stream! But if this, this Trunks can get through..then no one  
  
is guarding and a person is always guarding or sense it at least!  
  
What's going on? Where am I? ...that's it! I'm in another  
  
dimension!)Serena figured out, her head bowed and then snapped back  
  
up her eyes intense.  
  
"This place, it's not where I belong,"Serena's voice was calm yet  
  
harsh.  
  
"Where do you belong?"Goten asked her.  
  
"Is it heaven? You're an angel aren't you?"Goten added.  
  
"An angel, me?"Serena couldn't help but smile at the small child.  
  
(So innocent...sweeter than even Reenie and especially Sammy Shingo.)Serena  
  
told herself.  
  
"Aren't you one?"Goten pressed.  
  
"I'm afraid not,"Serena shook her head.  
  
"Then how come you're in a pretty dress and came from the  
  
new Moon?"Goten asked her.  
  
"That's where I appeared,"Serena softly replied.  
  
"And...I'm a princess of the Moon,"Serena added and closed her eyes, willing  
  
the dress away to be replaced by white butterfly T-shirt and loose but  
  
fitting blue pants.  
  
"You're the Princess of Light though,"Supreme Kai pointed out, trying to  
  
sort out this new information.  
  
"There's no life on the Moon, how could you be?"Piccolo joined in  
  
the conversation.  
  
"I am known by a lot of names, Supreme Kai. Several...and there is no  
  
life on the Moon now. And what do you mean by the new Moon?"wondered Serena.  
  
"Okay, this could take awhile,"sighed Trunks from the oncoming questions.  
  
"Yup,"agreed Goten and the others.  
  
"First off, there was no Moon before you started to appear and come here  
  
to this place. You see in the past, the moon was destroyed again and again  
  
for the safety of mankind. The reason was because of the Saiyans, a superior  
  
race with unlimited amount of power that can only get stronger. You see  
  
with a tail, they can be deadly once a full moon is out. If they look at  
  
it, they can turn into beasts..or a giant monkey and rampage about destroying  
  
humans and buildings alike,"explained Supreme Kai to her question.  
  
"I see..."Serena nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"We're sorry if.."began Gohan.  
  
"No need for apologies, in this world there were probably no inhabitants  
  
of my long forgotten kingdom,"Serena waved her hand.  
  
"Explain your side of these questions,"18 demanded, her arms folded and her  
  
usual blond hairstyle in place.  
  
"Let's see...from what's going on and the time travelling from a future,  
  
there's a common explanation even if it is a bit extreme. But from what  
  
I've heard so far, weird things happen occasionally here, am I right?"Serena  
  
began.  
  
There were several nods of heads or just no answer to what she said to them  
  
all.  
  
"Okay, well I believe I'm in another dimension,"Serena told them.  
  
"You're dead?"Goku cocked his head to the side, staring at her.  
  
"Not dead, at least...not anymore even though..never mind. All that matters  
  
right now is that I'm not dead but I am from another dimension,"Serena told  
  
them.  
  
"So there is another Earth out there.."sighed Krillin, wondering what it  
  
is like.  
  
"Yes, there is. In that world it's also called Earth but with some  
  
differences. For one, we have places called colonies out in outerspace and  
  
huge gigantic robots running amock to protect the citizens on Earth and  
  
space. We didn't know how to fly by just ourselves, we had to use  
  
shuttles, planes, etc. And we certainly don't have a time travelling  
  
vehicle,"Serena told them.  
  
(Can't mention those other details...)Serena told herself.  
  
"But you have powers, don't you? I mean you changed your clothes  
  
just by closing your eyes and you were able to go out there in space without  
  
oxygen!"Goten blurted out.  
  
"No, not everyone has powers over there. Only a selected few. It's  
  
just something I keep secret from commoners or else they'll freak out.  
  
I don't even use it that much. I was able to have this type of  
  
power just awhile ago,"Serena explained.  
  
"How did you get here, do you know?"Dende asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure..."Serena's voice sounded distant.  
  
"When I found her, the gem that she carries brought her to this  
  
place on the moon. She said something about it bringing her here.  
  
And mentioning someone named Angelic,"Supreme Kai told them all.  
  
"You don't know anything else Supreme Kai?"Mr. Popo asked.  
  
He shook his head in answer.  
  
"Angelic? You heard that?"Serena turned her head towards him.  
  
"Yes, I did,"Supreme Kai nodded his head.  
  
"Hm..."Serena narrowed her eyes, deep in thought.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about yourself? We can help you,"Goku offered  
  
to help out.  
  
"I don't think you can.."Serena was doubtful.  
  
"The Dragon Balls!"Krillin suddenly shouted outloud.  
  
"Dragon balls?"Serena was filled with confusion from this.  
  
"The Dragon balls can grant wishes, you can wish yourself back  
  
home!"Krillin told her.  
  
"Home..."Serena's voice was a little hollow.  
  
"Krillin, the Dragon Balls won't be around until the following  
  
year! We already used it a little while ago,"reminded Piccolo.  
  
"Oh yeah,"Krillin sighed.  
  
"A year is good enough. Isn't it, Serena?"Supreme Kai said.  
  
"I-I guess so,"Serena's voice was a bit soft and right now she  
  
appeared frail and fragile to the Z fighter's eyes.  
  
"Alright then, a year it is!"Krillin cheered out.  
  
(A year. A year in this dimension. A place full of strangers  
  
that I know almost nothing about. I miss you guys. Hotaru, Duo,  
  
Setsuna, Heero...but I also miss the afterlife. With Endymion and  
  
Diamond and the other scouts. I never even got to say good-bye to  
  
the girls..*sigh*)Serena said within her head.  
  
"Where is she staying though?"Dende spoke up.  
  
"With us,"a voice spoke up and all heads towards there.  
  
Her head perked up and turned towards the source of the voice  
  
as well.  
  
To be continued...  
  
******************  
  
There goes that chapter. And yes, I'm very well aware that the Gundam  
  
Pilots have not shown up and only DBZ people here. And yet! It's a  
  
GW/SM Crossover. Well it is a three way still unless there are more votes  
  
for more or just this. I'll be working my way up the line to where she  
  
can return back to the GW dimension. But it'll be some processing to do,  
  
please be patient till then! ^^  
  
Hey, what do you think of an added X-over? FF8? The Slayers world?  
  
*giggles* That'd be funny, going over to the Slayers or FF8. =) 


	4. Training. And Finding a Possible New lo...

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 4  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: *a chibi Wufei comes out of the darkness and   
stares up at you from the ground* *holds out a plastic  
model of his kitana and points it at you 'threatningly'*  
Chibi Wufei: Oi! Cheska-chan doesn't own GW, SM, or DBZ!  
So don't try to blame her or else!  
  
Cheska: Aww..look at lil Chibi Wuffie! *bends down and starts  
ruffling Chibi Wufei's hair*  
Chibi Wufei: Onna! Quit doing that and my name is Wufei! Not  
Wuffie! I'm not a dog!! *gets annoyed*  
Cheska: Okay, okay...*rolls eyes and lightly pushes him off  
into the darkness*  
*Chibi Wufei walks off with his plastic kitana*  
  
AN: Well thanks for the reviews people! I really appreciate your  
kindness to take the time to review and actually read this story!  
^_^ How nice!!   
  
Well here's the next chapter of this sequal!!  
  
**************  
GW Dimension  
**************  
It's been two years since he last saw her crystalline blue eyes.  
Two years passed since the pilot has heard her voice. Ice cold  
blue eyes closed and a sigh escaped his soft lips. He could almost  
hear her speak. The young man let himself recall past memories  
to the time they had a conversation. Where was it again?   
Oh yes, the cell. Their prison. Even though it was the housing  
that was preventing them from escaping their captive, that   
room was also the place where he first held her. Held her in his  
arms. Despite all the dismal aspects that appeared to reflect  
upon that building, it also kept consolation. The times  
that he enclosed within his heart. Where he could reminisce   
her smell, her calm eyes, her touch. It was almost like ....like  
heaven to him.  
A knock sounded at his door but it didn't bother him. The pilot  
just let it go and continued to day dream. But when the sound of   
the knob was being turned he snapped back to reality and grabbed his   
laptop, thus acting as if he's been typing all this time.  
"Heero?"a woman's voice called out to him.  
"Hn."Heero grunted, his eyes trained on the screen.  
Before he was retracing his past with the sixth Gundam pilot, the  
one called Heero was researching on the news. Trying to figure out  
if there was any odd occurences that managed to show up. But   
right now, there didn't seem to be any. None at all.  
(Wufei may have something. He works with the Preventers. Obvious  
that they might be restraining useful bits of news from spreading  
out.)Heero told himself.  
The woman was still talking, but he didn't know a word she was   
saying. Seeing that he was thinking about the news right now.  
"So Heero, you want to go?"the girl inquired.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and continued to type on the keyboard.  
His fingers rapidly clicking away at the contraption on his lap. The  
woman heaved a sigh and began to march towards the boy. Noticing her  
movements approaching, Heero didn't stop until she began to   
lean. The brown haired pilot glared daggers and swung  
his legs over the bed and towards the window. The woman then fell  
onto the mattress, giving a small gasp of shock.  
"Heero!"the woman cried out in protest.  
"Go away, Relena!"Heero monotoned in a warning edge.  
"Didn't you hear a word I was saying?"Relena threw back her hair as she  
tapped her foot on the brown carpet floor.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and resumed typing.  
"All the guys are going. Including Wufei and Milliardo,"Relena   
imparted.  
"...."  
"It's held in honor of the approaching year in hopes of another  
year of peace. It's been two years since the last invaders. We've  
had actual harmony among the colonies and Earth. Don't you want to  
celebrate? I mean...none of you guys came to the previous party  
and now. Now practically all of you pilots are going. Please  
Heero,"Relena preached.  
The pilot halted his tracks and examined the young woman in  
front of him. Relena Peacecraft. Vice Foreign Minister.   
Is now also the Dean of the Peacecraft Academy of his current school.  
He already graduated, for sure. However, he still roamed around  
and took shelter within this building because of its 'safety'. The  
nineteen year old would at times go over to the neighboring   
building that is in posession of Relena. It was a University that  
she had installed for those eighteen and over. She didn't officially  
own it, but she did have it built. The one who ran the building  
is someone by the name of Setsuna Meiou. Yes, Setsuna. The Time  
Guardian has reported to us, including Hotaru, that the Time Streams  
have been altered and a new future needs to be taken to accord. So  
she's now the supposed Dean of the University of *cough* Darlian. @_@  
Hotaru and Duo are inside the University and taking classes with  
studious minds. Quatre is over at the L2 Colony and partaking into  
Winner events. His top priority at the moment is his Winner Company.  
Trowa moved back into the circus routine as the clown and his sister's  
throwing act. Wufei is, of course, at the Preventers working with  
Sally Po. As for him...well here he was at Relena's Academy hiding out  
for the time being till he had his report ready for Dr. J. Lately,  
the doctor hasn't e-mailed him about any disturbing news. None whatsoever  
for the past year. Earlier, all that he has instructed him to do was  
act normal and keep an eye out for anything that is suspicious. *sigh*  
After that...nothing.   
(I assume that it's his way of telling me. Go back. Back to the normal  
routines of an average adult/teenager. But...but...how long has it been  
since I've been normal? All my life I've been trained in the way of a  
mercenary. An assassin. A Gundam Pilot. Now it just goes away, disappears.  
What else is left?)Heero wondered.  
He found himself staring back at Relena's cornflower blue eyes. She was  
wearing a dark pink knee length skirt with matching blazer and white fills  
as an inside shirt.   
For the past two years Relena has been closer to him than his comrades.  
She visited him, even though he pushed her away. He even found himself  
walking beside her down the streets and *shudders* malls. It was   
baffling but...he couldn't help himself. In his mind, this was a way  
to escape from remembering what happened.   
*Flashback*  
A blinding flash.  
Nothing left of her except a single tear drop.  
*End of Flashabck*  
"Heero. Heero!"Relena called out, her eyes were flashing with  
concern as she called out his name again and again.  
"Hn. I'll go,"Heero monotoned.   
"Are you okay?"Relena asked.  
"Hn."Heero grunted in response and resumed his work.  
Relena didn't press the discussion further. All the pacifist  
did was accept and then drew back away from him to leave him some  
space. Closing the door, Relena leaned against the surface of the  
wooden door and sighed.  
(To this day, he still loves her. These past two years, he's   
been..been locked up inside a shell. From time to time it would  
seem like he doesn't care or act cold, as usual. And other times   
he'd be daydreaming. Yes, daydreaming. Only when Heero is by  
himself though or around at least one person..like me)Relena   
discussed witherself inside her head.   
Taking one last look back at the dormitory, the Vice Foregin  
Minister drifted from 01's dorm room.  
*************  
"Have you picked up anything yet, Wufei?"Sally asked as she bent  
down closer to the screen and peeked over Wufei's shoulder.  
"Nothing,"Wufei responded without hesitating.   
A few minutes later, a beeping occured and other co-workers began  
to search for the problem.   
"There's an unidentified article floating out there in   
space,"a young woman informed Sally.  
"Trace it,"Sally commanded.  
Minutes passed by and an answer came.  
"Fifty kilometers Northeast from our destination. It appears  
to be nothing too threatning,"a man in his thirties responded.  
"We shouldn't just jump to conclusions, pick up the   
object,"Sally ordered.  
At once, they all prepared for the mission.  
While the others were busy, Wufei continued to type and find more  
information on this interesting contraption. A question began  
to form within his head as he typed up statistics.  
Will this form a new group that is led by someone wanting to   
take over the world? Will this cause an uproar among humankind?  
Is it dangerous?  
Wufei's eyes hardened at the last thought and typed faster in his  
computer.  
**************  
Away from Earth and outerspace, three beings observed them all.   
Three forms of what appears as humans. One wearing a long white  
gown made of pure silk and a hood covering up the face. The next  
one was at the side of the white figure. This one was a young girl  
who appears as a thirteen year old with a white dress and a   
golden cord around the waist. Attached to her back were angelic  
wings with silver and sky blue tips. The hair of this being were  
golden and long with silver tints mixing with it and reaching up to  
her waist. The third being appeared a bit masculine therefore  
being assumed as a man. This figure wore a black robe with a long  
hood covering his face. The dark robe shifted at every movement  
from black to navy blue to dark green to a dark hue of purple and  
back to black. This was all that the three wore as their garments.  
[{Time is approaching.}]Eternal spoke outloud from under her  
hood. The being's utterance vocalized as a woman. The woman  
from the center of the three and in white.  
[{Yes. A new evil is coming.}]agreed Angelic, her lips  
not moving at all as she spoke. Her angelic wings fluttering  
lightly.  
[{We must wait for what else shall come out from this  
darkness.}]Death conversed.   
The three affirmed their decision with one firm nod all around.  
*****************  
Back in the DBZ:  
*****************  
~.~Flashback: ~.~  
"Where is she staying though?"Dende spoke up.  
"With us,"a voice spoke up and all heads towards there.  
Her head perked up and turned towards the source of the voice   
as well.  
~.~End Flash ~.~  
It's been two days since that event occured. Now here she was,  
adopted into a family she hardly knew about. As Goku has told  
her..she'd meet the rest of the gang later and his words were kept.  
The rest of them were okay, some of them reminding her about her past  
friends from long ago. Master Roshi sort of resembled Hino Rei's   
grandfather..in some aspects. Chi Chi and Bulma made her think about  
Rei and Ami. With Chi Chi's temper and Bulma's vast knowledge.  
She grinned at this.   
Looking at her knew temporary family, she smiled. They were so nice  
to her and for that, she was grateful. But then again, it also made  
her guilty. So many secrets she keeps from them and all they've done  
was make her feel at home.  
"What are you thinking about, Serena?"a masculine voice intruded her line  
of thought.  
Snapping back into reality, the one named Serena faced the owner of that voice.  
"Gohan.."Serena softly acknowledged.  
He nodded in confirmation.  
"I was just thinking about..this world. It's alike, yet different  
from mine.."Serena uttered.   
"How do you like it here so far?"Gohan inquired.  
"It's okay, really it is. I've almost adjusted to it,"Serena beamed.  
"I'm glad.."Gohan nodded.  
Suddenly Goten came running up to her with a grand smile on his  
face. Looking down, he held a piece of candy on his palm facing  
upwards toward her.  
"Want some?"Goten asked.  
Gohan gazed down at his little brother and slightly frowned.  
"What is it?"Serena wondered, noticing his frown.  
"Usually they're up to something. Especially if they're nice,"Gohan clued her  
in.  
"Hey! I heard that!"Goten complained with a pout.  
Trunks soon followed after Goten and stood beside his best friend.  
"Okay, okay no need to fight over this. Sure, Goten I'll have that  
candy,"Serena waved the arguement away and picked up the piece of candy.  
"Hmph,"Gohan leaned against the wall and watched as Serena opened the  
wrapper and popped the sweet food into her mouth.  
"Mm..yummy,"Serena commented.  
"See, Gohan! I wasn't planning on anything!"Goten shot back at his big brother.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"Gohan rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"From as long as I've known you guys. This is tending to become a   
daily habit of your sibling rivalry,"Serena told Gohan just as Goten  
and Trunks ran off to who-knows-where.  
"It happens occasionally,"Gohan shrugged.  
  
Not far from the two teens, Mirai Trunks observed the two along with the  
rest of the guests inside Capsule Corps.  
"Brat!"a too familiar sound met his sensitive ears.  
"Father,"Mirai nodded towards the Saiyan Prince.  
"I'm still wondering what you're doing here,"Vegeta glared.  
"...can't a guy just visit?"Mirai sighed.  
"hmph,"Vegeta folded his arms and grunted.  
(Yeah right, there's always something going on. From the way he keeps  
staring at that onna...it looks like she has something to do with  
this.)Vegeta took in.  
"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer,"Vegeta suggested as  
his son's eyes travelled back on Serena.  
"Wh-What?"Mirai got startled by his outburst.  
"You keep looking at that onna, people will start jumping to  
conclusions,"Vegeta smirked.  
Mirai Trunks blinked in surprise and lightly blushed.  
(Was I that noticeable)Mirai Trunks wondered to himself as he narrowed  
his eyes in thought.  
"So tell me, brat. What's that onna got to do with you coming  
here?"Vegeta interrogated.  
"I told you, I'm just visiting!"Mirai Trunks sighed in exhaustion  
from repeating himself.  
"Hmph, yeah right,"Vegeta scowled and stomped away.  
(When will he learn..)Mirai Trunks commented to himself and went back  
to his spying routine.  
***************  
Later that night, guests began to leave the large building. Starting  
with Yamcha, then Master Roshi, followed by Yadjourobi(sp?), and Piccolo.   
Leaving only the Son Family, Krillin's family, and of course the Brief  
family.   
Bored out of her mind, Serena walked off and came to the front of the  
house staring at the new moon. It was only a thin crescent up in the  
sky, but that was enough to calm the Moon Princess and become sure  
of herself.   
"Homesick?"a voice asked her from behind.  
Not looking back, Serena nodded her head in reply.  
"It's been a while since I've seen my family and friends,"Serena confided.  
"I know the feeling. Maybe not the same as yours, but enough to get  
an idea,"the person replied.  
"Hmm.."Serena lowered her gaze from the illuminating light and   
stared out into the darkness. It was quiet except for the crickets and  
the far away owl hooting.  
"Krillin is a good man. His family is a great place to be around in.  
He'll be there for you..as will I...and the rest of the team. You'll  
be home soon, I promise. It's less than a year now,"the figure comforted  
her with soothing words.  
Deciding to not get too emotional, Serena began to ask this guy  
a question that's been nagging at the back of her mind.  
"...this planet is protected by what is called the Z team right?  
And you can fly and all that?"Serena questioned.  
"..Y-yes,"the person slowly answered.  
"Will..you teach me? Teach me your techniques?"Serena requested.  
"Why?"the person wondered.  
"I've seen you Z fighters spar with one another yesterday. If   
you tutor me in the ways of ki, it would help a great deal in the  
future, I'm sure of it,"Serena turned around with hope in her eyes.  
"Please, Mirai Trunks. Onegai?"Serena added.  
Mirai Trunks chewed at the bottom of his lip, contemplating the   
situation.   
"Fine, I'll teach you,"Mirai Trunks relented with a sigh.  
"Thank you! Thank you!"Serena hugged the young man and tiptoed to   
kiss his cheek then continued cheering.  
(This will surely help me. I'll learn their techniques and in that  
way, have me view over the powers I am able to take up in. These  
immortal powers coming along must include ki studies, right?   
Why else would those two beings have me stay here to wake up?  
Or why would the Silver Crystal awaken me in this dimension?)Serena  
figured.  
"Serena! We're going!"Krillin cried out from the doorway as he,   
18, and Marron descended the small stairs.   
Dropping a capsule, a car appeared and hovered, ready to go.  
"Sure! Bye Mirai Trunks! I'll see you, tomorrow, okay?"Serena   
cried out, waving as she began to sit inside the car.  
"Tomorrow? Are you two going on a date?"demanded 18/Bulma at the  
same time.  
"Date? Me and him? No, no date,"Serena protested.  
  
"W-what?! Us two on a date? No way, mom!"Mirai Trunks shook his head  
while Trunks bulged his eyes out at the thought of the future him and  
Serena going out.  
"Ooh..Trunks likes Serena!"Goten's sing-song voice echoed out.  
"Shut up Goten! It's not me, it's the Future one!"Trunks scowled.  
  
"Then what do you mean by tomorrow?"questioned Krillin, sitting  
beside his wife who was driving.  
"He's going to train me in the style of using ki,"Serena answered calmly.  
"He's going to teach you how to fight?"18's eyes narrowed down as a   
scowl began to form.  
"Somehow..learning a new way of fighting would help me for the   
upcoming future. I'm not totally sure if there would be more fighting  
for me when I get back..but..I have to be prepared for the  
worst,"Serena answered.  
"Don't worry Serena! I'm sure everything will turn out   
all right,"Marron comforted her.  
In the two days that Serena stayed in this Earth, they grew closer to  
her and treated her as family instead of a guest or a stranger. It was  
quite weird but they took to her quite quickly. And the one who  
enjoyed her company the most were the children, especially Marron.  
"Thanks Marron,"Serena smiled at the little girl beside her at the  
back.  
"Well, I guess it's okay for you to train. But I'll be teaching you  
as well,"18 declared.  
"Y-you?"Krillin sputtered.  
"Why not?"18 glared at her husband.  
"No problem.."Krillin shook his head, afraid of his wife.  
"Heheh..daddy is scared of mommy!"Marron giggled, making 18 smirk.  
The rest of the ride continued in silence.  
  
"So you're telling us that you're teaching poor little Serena how  
to fight using ki?!"interrogated Chi Chi and Bulma in unison.  
"Yes, ma'am,"Mirai Trunks nodded, bowing his head.  
"...I guess it's okay,"Bulma gave in, putting her hand to her waist.  
"..yeah, she does fight in her world, right?"Chi Chi pointed out.  
"Yes, she does...just hard to imagine that she fights. She doesn't  
seem the type, you know?"Bulma mentioned.  
"Yes, that's true. Our little Serena, fighting..and training.."Chi Chi's  
eyes slightly watered at the thought.  
"You better not get her in too much trouble,"Bulma warned her son from  
the future.  
"Yes, ma'am,"Mirai answered in a droning voice.  
After the two mothers' lecture, they left Mirai Trunks to himself.  
(What have you gotten me into?)mumbled Mirai Trunks inside his mind as  
he bowed his head and trudged off into his room.  
  
(Those two better be only sparring and learning techniques.)scowled  
Gohan from the sofa in the living room.   
After awhile he just sighed and bent his head down. Goku took notice  
of this from beside him but didn't say anything.  
(What am I saying? It's her choice on who she wants. Not  
me. I don't have possession over her, I'm just being selfish.)Gohan  
sighed.  
****************  
The very next day at around 4:48a.m. there was a sound lightly pounding  
on the window of Serena's bedroom window. Drowsily, Serena slid her  
legs over the side and journeyed on over to the window. Sliding them back,  
Serena's eyes widened and she gave out a small gasp as she began to trip over  
her feet. Mirai Trunks could be seen from the window with a grin on his  
face as he hovered in the air in front of the window pane.  
"Mir-Mirai! Don't do that!"gasped Serena as she regained her composure.  
Covering herself with the nearby blanket on the messy bed, she draped it  
over herself, trying to look presentable and hiding her pink bunny pajamas  
in front of him.  
Mirai Trunks signalled for Serena to open the window and she obeyed his  
instructions. After going in, Mirai closed the window back up and   
grinned at the young girl in front of him.  
"What are you doing here at this time?!"demanded Serena, frowning.  
"Don't you remember? Your lesson,"Mirai prodded.  
Glancing at the clock on the dresser, Serena's frown got deeper.  
"It's 4:52a.m. right now! The sun is only about to rise!"complained Serena.  
Chuckling, Mirai shook his head and strode over to the corner of the   
bedroom and leaned.  
"Well you could go back to sleep, but I won't move an inch until you   
get ready,"Mirai's eyes glinted.  
"What?!"Serena blushed furiously at the thought of him staying in  
here.   
"Sooo? What is it going to be?"Mirai Trunks questioned, moving a bang   
away from his dark purple eyes.  
"Fine, fine. I'll get ready,"Serena relented, letting a small yawn  
escape her lips.  
The teen moved over to her closet and rummaged then  
sent a glare towards Mirai before entering the bathroom. Soon   
running water could be heard, thus Mirai Trunks bent his head down and   
waited for the girl to finish.  
An hour later, Serena appeared dressed in a red short sleeved shirt  
and blue slightly baggy pants. Her hair was up in the usual odangoes   
tied with red ribbons and a matching red band around her forehead to  
keep the sweat from her eyes.   
"Alright, let's go,"sighed Serena and placed a hand to her hip,   
waiting impatiently for the half-saiyan.  
"Okay, first lesson. Learning how to fly,"grinned Mirai as he   
approached the windows.  
"Fly?"querked Serena.  
"Fly,"Mirai Trunks nodded in acknowledgement.  
The half-saiyan threw open the windows and lept off, turning around  
he waited for the blond haired girl to copy him as he stared at her  
and hovered.  
(Great. Flying. Okay, breathe Serena. You can do this, you're   
an immortal. You won't die, not with something as simple as  
this. Right? Right. Of course, that doesn't mean that I can't  
get scared out of my wits! Breathe. Breathe.)Serena chanted inside  
her mind as she slowly walked over to the window's ledge.  
(Soothing sounds...the wind against my cheek. The clouds lazily   
moving across the blue sky. Wind. Sky. Birds. Leaves. Wind.  
Sky....Fly.)Serena droned on and on with such soft caresses.   
The last word fell from her mouth as she left the ledge.  
At first she thought she hadn't moved, but as the teen stared around  
her surroundings, the immortal noticed that she was flying the air.  
Without wings.  
"I'm flying,"blinked Serena in astonishment.  
"You're a fast learner, Serena,"Mirai Trunks commented and zoomed off  
higher in the air.  
"Hey wait up!"Serena called out and sped off as well, though not as   
fast.  
(One step down, more to go.)Serena noted with a slight grin on her   
cheerful face.  
Months passed by quickly for the Z team, Serena most of all. The  
two teens practiced as Mirai taught Serena several techniques that   
she could use quickly and efficiently. Some areas taking more time  
than the others.   
As 18 have said, she'd be teaching the blond as well. The   
mother kept her word and taught the girl what she knew somewhere around  
the afternoon or sometimes early in the morning just as Mirai Trunks  
came for Serena.  
The two Z fighters taught the princess and she accepted their   
lessons.  
  
Just as it neared the 2 1/2 month of the lessons. Serena was now  
almost ready for a more severe tactic. It was night time and   
18 had to go away for awhile with Marron on a school field trip   
for a week. Krillin was away as well, spending time with Master Roshi  
and them for the weekend.  
Now Serena and Mirai Trunks were by themselves a few miles away from  
the house.   
(Punch, kick, punch, duck, swerve, uppercut, duck, dodge, punch, kick,  
hold.)Serena went over her head and finally got a hold of Mirai in  
her hands with his.  
"Wow, you're at my level now, Serena. This is fast considering what  
the others and I have spent learning how to fight,"Mirai complimented  
as the two of them descended from the air.  
"You don't really need to practice anymore. You know?   
And soon you'll be wishing on the Dragon Balls in just well..for  
awhile but still,"Mirai added.  
"Yeah, well...maybe it's because I've spent years also into   
fighting. It took me awhile to learn other types of fighting  
techniques, maybe this was just a put-together or something  
like that,"Serena shrugged as she strolled over to the nearby  
river and placed her feet into it, letting the coolness wash  
over her.  
"Well that's a first,"Mirai Trunks uttered as he laid down against  
the trunk of the tree and watched the golden haired girl in front  
of him.  
"What do you mean by 'that's a first'?"Serena asked, giving him a   
quick glimpse.  
"You didn't talk about your past for quite awhile. Only that small  
comment months ago. After that, nothing. You just acted normal  
or commented on how this world is like yours which doesn't give us  
much detail. Now here you are saying casually how you spent   
years learning how to fight in your past,"Mirai Trunks answered  
with a shrug.  
"Hmph. Well there's a lot that happened in my life. I don't  
really think it matters that much, you know?"Serena explained.  
"Well, I'd think it would matter. Especially since I want  
to know more about you,"Mirai Trunks smirked.  
Sighing, Serena glimpsed at the sky and noticed the stars  
and the cool breeze as well as the midnight blue sky.  
"It's hard, but okay. I'll tell you, some of it anyways,"Serena  
relented.  
"Sure,"Mirai Trunks agreed and scooted closer to the blond.  
"Some of the fondest memories I carry are about my friends.  
They were always there for me, even in death they would watch  
over and listen to my pleas. They'd help me in any way they  
can and even sacrifice their lives just to save me. It was their  
duty, yes, as protectors over the Moon Princess. But I believe they  
did it because I am also their friend and I would risk my life for  
them, if it was the other way around. It's always been that way.  
Sure, we would have our arguements, but we don't really mean them.  
Not at all because we have trust and a sense of understanding.  
We believe,"Serena told him.  
"Your friends sound great, I'd like to meet them one  
day,"Mirai Trunks smiled.  
"Yeah, someday,"Serena's voice was vocalized as distant.  
"They're dead now, all of them. They died long ago. One by one..  
each disappearing from the face of the planets and the galaxy.  
Been that way for so many years,"a lone tear fell from her  
eyes.  
At that point, Mirai drew the girl closer to her and let   
Serena cry. To cry and mourn for her friends and her past.  
"Shh...you still have me, Serena. You still have me.   
And I'll be there for you, forever,"Mirai Trunks promised  
her as he stroke her long golden hair.  
"Mirai.."Serena drew back slightly from his embrace to  
view his dark purple eyes which were shining with truth.  
"Mirai,"Serena uttered from her lips and slowly the two  
kissed. Each become closer than ever. Closer than   
what they were before today, before yesterday.  
  
~.~I'll be there for you, forever...forever..~.~  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
*grins madly* Uh-oh..it seems to stir up a little problem,  
doesn't it. BWAHAHAAHAH!! ^_^ *laughs like a maniac now*  
*a magical frying pan hits her in the head* @_@  
Cheska: Hey! What'd you do that for?! *scowls in back of her*  
Serena: *looks innocent as she hides the frying pan in her   
deep space pocket* What, me? *points to herself acting as if she's  
confused*  
Cheska: Yes, you! *frowns*  
Serena: *glares angrily now* I just heard of your idea for what  
happens in the future!  
Cheska: *smiles cheesily* Oh? You did? *forgets about the hitting now*  
Mirai Trunks: I don't have a problem with it at all. *grins*  
Serena: *frowns* Yeah, you wouldn't would you? *mumbles*  
Cheska: Oh now, you two. You haven't heard what else, have you? *rolls eyes*  
Serena: So...what's that suppose to mean?   
Cheska: You'll find out... *sighs*   
*the two go away*  
Cheska: Well thanks for reading this chapter you dear, dear readers!! ^_^  
I'll try to get to the next chapter whenever I can. I still have  
loads of work to do before the week is over. *mumbles* Stupid  
baka teacher. Baka project. Baka tests and baka homework.  
*scene fades and goes into darkness* *a single light flares and it  
says: Please Review. Please Review ^_~*  
*scene thus fades and lights go out* 


	5. Back to the Dimension called Home

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 5  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I shan't give in!! *waves fist in the air*  
*safety clicks off from all the guns around her*   
Okay, okay...I *gulp* give. *bows head*  
I don't own SM/GW/DBZ. Happy? *guns and people go away*  
  
Author Notes: *sigh* Well another chapter, another day. *looks  
at the number of reviewers and how many days have passed by.  
*frowns* That many? *points at it* WEll, I guess....*looks   
sad now* ..*sniff* *sniff*...Wahh!! ;_;  
My birthday is coming yeyy!! It's around the first week of  
January! ^_~ Jan. 3 to be exact. I'm turning...*drum roll*  
sixteen! Yep, sweet sixteen as others say. Sugoi!! ^^  
Oi! Just to add it in, you peeps who have been reading this and   
read that kiss moment. Well I see you partook a not too happy  
reaction, ne? Well just keep in mind. I write twisty stories.  
She dies comes back and they get together thing. Okay..well  
except for one of those stories..that didn't end up too happily.  
*sweatdrops*   
But anyhoo...mirai/usa or Heero/Usagi-Serena ficcie? Hmm...  
Let's see what my evil mind will come up with. Shall we?  
It's all in the way my mood feels at the moment I'm writing or  
got inspired by something I've watched or read or thinking about  
at the moment. heheh.. ^^ But don't worry. I put this up in   
GW/SM didn't I? So that shouldn't worry you so much! ^^   
  
*********  
"So what have you found about the metal?"Sally interrogated the nearby  
soldier.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. It doesn't seem to react to anything that we  
have given it. Not even another metal just like it. This is quite   
unique,"the soldier answered, setting down the telescope.  
"Can it be formed? Used against us?"Sally continued.  
"Hmm...from the looks of it, fire won't even alter this object. Not even  
laser, lava, etc. If someone does choose to take the metal and find a   
way to change or discover the secrets it may have, it could become   
a hazard,"the soldier frowned in thought.  
"What should we do?"a nearby soldier chirped.  
"Best to lock it up and keep it in hiding, top security. We'll have to  
look into it later,"Sally Po ordered.  
"Better backtrack and erase all data files on the metal,"Wufei murmered and  
excused himself from the room.  
  
*clack* *clack*  
01,   
New piece of information. An unidentified metal has been found in   
outerspace. Nothing fazes it. If an enemy finds out about it and   
discovers a way to use it as a dangerous weapon, it could become a hazard  
to us. At this moment all details will be erased and the metal will be  
locked up till further notice. Nothing much else, just keep a look out  
for any opponents considered dangerous. Haven't found one as of yet.  
05  
  
*Send* *Enter*  
  
Wufei continued on with his work and erased all details made on the   
unidenitfied article.  
  
************  
[{Time is drawing ever closer till the change.)]Angelic echoed.  
[(Is that so?}]Eternal wondered, questioningly.  
[{Yes, Angelic is correct. At this moment, a change is occuring. The   
enemies and the new ally is approaching.)]Death agreed.  
[{This will become interesting. I wonder who it will be.}]Eternal chirped up.  
[{As do we. Even us beings don't have a grand clue as to who this  
enemy shall be.}]Angelic's eyes glinted in amusement.  
[{Wait. I feel something, someone coming. Someone familiar. Who  
could it be?...hmm..}]wondered Eternal.  
[{We shall see..}]Death bowed his form and raised his right arm,  
a black scythe appearing.   
The being swished the scythe across the air and a misty form of  
water appeared in front of the three. A form took shape and   
it was all but shadows to them.  
[{It's not yet time to find out about the enemy.}]murmered Angelic.  
[{What about the approaching ally?}suggested Eternal, raising her  
arm and a gnarled wooden staff came to be.   
Eternal lightly pounded the staff on the white floor in front of the  
misty water. Swirls and metallic colors slushed, forming another  
figure. But just like the other shape, it was nothing but shadows.  
Eternal frowned and bowed her head, muttering an incoherent chant under  
her breath, when the being raised her hooded head the shadow didn't   
vanish at all but stayed there as if mocking the being.  
[{This is not a delightful scene, making 'me' wait.}]Eternal complained.  
[{My, my..showing a bit of impatience aren't we?}]chuckled Death.  
[{All will come in due time.}]the calm Angelic soothed them.  
[{Easy for you to say, you handle destiny! You probably have an idea  
over who they are already.}]Eternal pounded her gnarled staff on the ground  
in frustration.  
[{Shh..just wait.}]Angelic advised.  
Angelic didn't say anything more to the other being and neither did  
Death.  
**************  
Setsuna Meiou raised her head up from her mahogany desk in the   
large room. Furrowing her brows, she frowned and raised herself  
up. Leaving the pile of papers behind, Setsuna shut the blinds and   
closed the door. Then she took out a pen and yelled out her   
transformation to become the legendary warrior and guardian of  
Time and Space.   
(Something is different.)was all that Setsuna told herself as she  
created a portal with her Time Key and transported to the Gates  
of Time.  
Her maroon eyes studied the time stream and a soft gasp let loose  
from her mouth.  
(A large alteration has occured. Meaning a new enemy..or enemies.)Pluto  
took notice and thus came back at once to get help.  
(The faster we get this over with, the better. We must narrow  
down the enemies and figure out what it/they want.)Pluto noted and   
changed back into her other self as the Dean of the University.  
Throwing open the blinds again, she finished up the paperwork as  
best as she can and then left to find the first two who would   
take up this mission.   
*************  
Classes were now over and so Hotaru and Duo now lazily sat  
side by side, slightly leaning in towards each other's sides.  
"Such a beautiful time of year isn't it? It's Spring,"commented Hotaru.  
"Yes, it is. Matching you perfectly..."Duo complimented.  
Hotaru lightly blushed and stayed silent as did Duo.  
"Hotaru! Duo!"a shout called out to them.  
Hotaru sighed and turned around while Duo scowled towards the voice.  
The two noticed Setsuna Meiou at once, walking towards them quite quickly  
and without haste.   
"What is it, Miss Meiou?"Hotaru politely asked, slightly bowing.  
"No need for formalities, Hotaru. Duo. You two must help me gather  
up the others quickly,"Setsuna ordered.  
"Gather the others? Does this mean..?"began Duo but was interrupted  
as Setsuna waved her hand in front of her, a way of telling him and   
Hotaru to not say the word.  
"We will, don't worry. How much time do we have?"Hotaru inquired.  
"You still have time. The change is beginning but isn't quite as  
large as of yet. But you two must get them as quickly as you  
can, do you understand? And tell Quatre to find a way to get the   
Gundams back. We may need them once more,"Setsuna requested.  
"What about my mobile suit?"Hotaru asked.  
"...you won't need it,"Setsuna answered, a glint entering her eyes.  
At once Hotaru understood and merely nodded her head in silence, a   
slight sadness crossing over her face.  
"I'm sorry.."Setsuna murmered.  
"It's okay, I understand. I probably prefer it this way, a little  
bit easier if you ask me,"Hotaru told her.  
"Uhh...is this about what happened before in the past?"Duo questioned.  
"Yes,"Hotaru said in reply, lightly squeezing Duo's hand with hers.  
"Go now, get ready for your trip. Here, Hotaru. A card allowing  
an unlimited money supply, quite useful for this trip. I had it  
made just for mission purposes,"Setsuna said, handing Hotaru the   
object.  
"Great!"Duo grinned widely as thoughts entered his mind.  
"Just because Hotaru has the card, doesn't mean you get to use  
it for your own selfish needs,"Setsuna glared at the braided, cobalt blue  
eyed boy.   
Duo bowed his head, guiltily and trudged back towards the building  
that held dorm rooms. Hotaru placed the card into her pocket and prepared  
for the trip to find the others.  
(Good luck.)Setsuna said within her heart as her eyes glowed with  
concern, pride, and proud.  
(First Serena. I just hope you won't go as well, Hotaru. Your  
heart cries for normality, just like Serena wanted.)Setsuna added just  
as she left the site where the three of them held a conversation.   
**************   
In just under a week, all of the Gundam Pilots were gathered and now  
sitting around Setsuna Meiou's office at the University. All the blinds  
wer covered and the door closed. For safety measures, Hotaru used her   
inner power that she has learned through the years to create a barrier  
preventing unwanted people from hearing their conversation.  
"There's a new enemy coming along,"Setsuna briefed them in.  
"Who is it? What do they want?"Quatre questioned.  
"That is something we don't know. The time stream is changing, not quite  
as drastically yet but in due time it will be...just like the previous  
enemies have done to this world,"Setsuna uttered.  
"So how are we suppose to stop this?"Duo added.  
"....we try to find out,"Hotaru answered for Setsuna.  
"Well that's helpful, we have no clue who it could be. Nothing  
has happened yet,"Wufei rolled his eyes.  
"You two should know the most out of all of us, considering what  
has been going on,"Setsuna's maroon eyes glinted in a secretive way  
as she glared at Wufei and Heero.  
"....the metal,"was all that Wufei uttered.  
"Yes, the metal is the most likely object the new enemy will go  
for. The reason why? That is something I haven't figured out,"Setsuna  
shook her head.  
"How can you not? You're the time guardian,"Duo bursted out.  
"A time Guardian I may be, but the time stream is not paved in stone,  
things we may figure is the truth can end up turning into nothing but  
lies or alterations. If a person is set with a life filled with happiness,  
it could end up as that person dying out of grief and sorrow filled  
with lost love. Our future can change drastically by one mere   
turn of a decision, keep that in mind,"Setsuna lectured them.  
"What do we do now?"Quatre murmered.  
"Protect the metal,"shrugged Hotaru.  
"It's locked up, though,"Wufei revealed.  
"That's good, it's safe for the moment but the enemy could sneak in  
and steal it,"guessed Setsuna.  
"So we do night shifts around there,"suggested Duo.  
"Yes, that's a wise decision,"supported Hotaru and gave Duo a smile.  
"Then it's settled?"questioned Setsuna.  
A round of nods came to be with the five. Then Setsuna nodded as well  
in approvement.  
**************  
"Got your stuff ready?"asked Duo as he came by Hotaru's dormitory.  
Duo only had a duffle bag draped around his right shoulder as he came  
inside. Hotaru tied the cord around her bag and picked up another one  
on the side of the sofa. She nodded in answer and handed Duo one of the  
bags and came out of the room, shutting it behind her.   
Duo wore his usual clothes of a black priest-style garment with a   
silver cross around his neck. His brown hair is still in the usual braid,  
his indigo blue eyes shining with partial excitement and yet concern  
at the thought of going to another mission but worried for the girl walking  
next to him. His love, Hotaru.  
"Hotaru?"Duo called out.  
"Yes, Duo?"Hotaru acknowledged, her eyes glimpsing at the tall boy next  
to her.  
"I just noticed something,"Duo stated.  
Hotaru didn't say anything but just querked her eyebrow at him in question.  
"We've been going out for awhile now, haven't we?"Duo stated more than questioned.  
"And well...I just want to say..that I..I love you. I don't want  
what happened to other loves who died in the end to never say the   
words that I have just said to you, to happen to us,"Duo declared, stopping  
and staring into her purple eyes.  
"Duo.."Hotaru's eyes shined with unshed tears.  
"You don't have to say anything back to me, I just wanted you to   
know that,"Duo said, smiling and continuing on down the hallway.  
Hotaru stopped and digested the words he just said to her.  
(He..he finally said he loves me. Me!)Hotaru said in her mind.  
After all the years she has lived, the only one other than her   
parents and friends who have said they loved her. Was her husband  
from so long ago. Yes, she used to be married but now...well..the  
same fate that happened to the others happened to him. He died of old  
age.  
"Duo?"Hotaru shouted out to him.  
Duo stopped and turned around to face Hotaru, his eyes questioning.  
"I love you too,"Hotaru's lips tugged with a small smile.  
Duo smiled back.  
**********  
DBZ WORLD  
**********  
The Z team were gathered up around Capsule Corps, waiting for something.  
Waiting for someone.  
As the sun was about to set, three figures could be made out over at the  
darkening sky. Piccolo, Goku, and Krillin. The three held the dragon  
balls in their arms and as they descended, dropped it on the green grass  
by the trees near Vegeta's training center.  
"There's all of them,"Goku exclaimed with a smile pasted on his face.  
"Two wishes, right?"Gohan pointed out.  
"Yup, two wishes,"confirmed Bulma with a nod.  
"We could always wish for Goku to stay in this world,"Chi Chi piped up,  
holding something in her arms.  
"Yeah, we could, couldn't we?!"Krillin seemed interested in that idea.  
"You guys, I have to go back. The afterworld, isn't that bad,"Goku sweatdropped.  
"But.."started Goten however when he stared at Goku's face he knew that  
he shouldn't say anything more about him coming back to life.  
"The enemies may return once more, if I return,"Goku reminded them.  
"Oh Goku, you're heart is very pure for your selfless acts,"Serena commented,  
placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"So what do we wish for?"chirped Goten.  
"Hmm.."thought the others, wondering what to make of the spare wish.  
"Hey! We need to wish for the dragon! Goku's time is running up,  
remember? It's just a few minutes till his time is officially up,"called out  
Yamcha and Oolong.  
"Yes, we should prepare,"agreed Dende as he came flying down from the   
sky.  
  
Mirai heard the words spoken and rose from his leaning position beside  
a tree. Hastily, he pulled Serena to the side and stared at her. Her  
one bag laid sprawled on the ground near the dragon balls and Chi Chi still  
held a bundle in her arms.  
"You don't have to go Serena. You can stay here, with me. Or come back  
with me to my world. There should be enough room for all of us,"Mirai Trunks  
coaxed her.  
Serena averted his gaze, turning it to the side and when she rose up the  
courage to stare at him. Her eyes were filled with suffering, shame, and  
lost love.  
"Mirai..."Serena began, her voice breaking up and her tears welling up.   
She was trying so hard not to cry right then.  
Mirai Trunks gathered her up to him and held her, from there she broke   
down and tears fell from her eyes. She held him close to her, wanting to  
spend the few minutes left to be with him. To be with only him.  
(I love him, don't I? But why am I not staying? Why?)Serena asked herself  
in her heart.  
Standing a few steps back away from the young man, she used the last few  
minutes to study him, observing the lavender haired saiyan.  
"I know, you can't stay. You have to leave, to go back to your world.  
But if it's ever possible.."Mirai Trunks tried to say.  
"I'll come back, somehow..someway..someday, I will. I'll come back,"Serena  
vowed.  
"You'll keep your word,"Mirai nodded his head, letting a strained smile  
appear on his face.  
(Do I really love him? Could I let myself to? It's been a long time  
since we shared that first kiss. If I do love him, I should stay.   
Love is like that..but..sometimes it's not necessarily that way.   
Right?)Serena questioned herself more and more about what she was about  
to do.  
Unbeknowest to the immortal princess, the dragon was being summoned  
by Dende at this moment. The sky darkened and swirls of clouds gathered  
up right above the building. Various heads rose up to see the astonishing  
dragon come to them. It's eyes gleaming red and voice echoing through the   
land of its question and statement.  
At that moment, before Serena could speak, an image appeared in her head.  
Several in fact. Hundreds, thousands of faces. Filled with smiles, frowns,  
anger, cries, pleas, and smirks. One image lingered momentarily before  
vanishing completely and leaving her to reality. An image of a certain  
unruly brown haired teenager/adult. Heero Yuy.  
(Heero. I remember..I'm coming back home. Yes, I must return.   
Wait for me you guys, I'm coming.)Serena stated in her head.  
"I wish to return home. To return back to my dimension. Where machine  
and men dominate over the world. Where there are machines called  
Gundams and five soldiers called Gundam Pilots. To that dimension,  
that is where I belong,"Serena clearly stated.  
"As you wish. The year will be the present time aligned to this.  
However, the year there goes slower than here. It is around the Summertime   
of the year A.C. 199. The ones you call Gundam Pilots are around   
nineteen. All of them in fact. Shall I take you there now,"questioned/stated  
the dragon.  
"Ten minutes and I shall be prepared,"Serena requested, the dragon  
seemed to bow his head to her request.  
Serena stared back at the ones she called friends and family.  
"Will it be safe there?"Chi Chi asked at once, handing her a bundle that  
she carried with her.  
"Don't worry Chi Chi, it'll be all right. I've survived there  
for so many years, don't worry,"Serena tried to reassure her.  
Continuing on, she said her good-byes till she reached Vegeta. His arms  
were folded and a scowl crossed his face.  
"My son loves you and you leave him. How weak,"Vegeta spat out.  
"I'm sorry for my actions, Vegeta but I have to. As a warrior, a princess,  
and a protector. It is my duty, I'm sure you understand this.  
Right?"Serena tried to keep her face steady.  
A mere nod in the head answered her and a smirk replaced the scowl.  
"Be safe,"Vegeta gruffly told her and Serena smiled.  
  
"Hey Gohan,"Serena greeted the dark haired son of Goku's.  
"Sere.."Gohan uttered softly and with care.  
"You've been a great friend,"Serena said, offering a grand smile.  
"As were you.."Gohan stated and caressed her cheek.  
(Don't you know I love you? But Mirai Trunks reached you first...I know  
he'd take care of her..and so..I was only to be her friend, nothing more.  
As long as she was content..and happy..that's what matters. For her.  
That's all.)Gohan stated within his mind.  
"I'll miss you,"Serena croaked out.  
"What's there to miss? You'll be back, this is just..a temporary  
trip, ya know? Before you know it, the serena we know and love  
will be back,"Gohan lightened up.  
At that, Serena lunged herself to Gohan and savored the moment.  
  
"If you ever come back here, our house is always open. You're  
a daughter to us, you know?"Krillin stated with a smile.  
"Thank you, you've been like a family to me throughout the year.  
I shall never forget that,"Serena's eyes filled up with tears and  
she hugged Krillin and 18 to her with such love.  
"It's been great,"18 simply said, brushing aside a bang.  
Bending down, she gave Marron a hug.  
"Don't go, please?"Marron cried out, a tear coming to her eyes.  
"You must understand that I have to go, don't you?"Serena asked her,  
wiping the tear away with her thumb. The girl slowly nodded and gave  
a sniff.  
"I'll always remember you, Marron. You've been a great little  
sister. I've never had one, till now,"Serena said and hugged her once more  
with her free hand trying to avoid hitting the bundle in her arm.  
"Come back to us again. Be careful,"became the child's last words  
before Serena got up and approached the last one.  
  
"You sure you're leaving?"Mirai Trunks wanted to be sure.  
(The others...remember them.)Serena assured herself.  
"I'm sure,"Serena nodded with some regret.  
"I love you, keep that in mind. I shall wait till your return,"Mirai  
Trunks told her, pecking her cheek and staring at the bundle before  
stepping away from the girl as the process of her wish came to be.  
"Time to go,"the dragon announced.  
Goten and Trunks came running up to her, holding out a bag for her.  
"Take this with you as a good-bye present!"Goten shouted out and   
threw it to the girl. She caught it in a fast movement, still steadying  
the bundle in her arms.  
"Thank you, and good-bye for now!"Serena shouted to them all and   
gave a last smile before disappearing all together.  
At that moment, Goku too vanished from that dimension to return to the  
afterlife. Seeing that his time was up.  
  
The sun setted and there was no moon on that day or the next.  
  
~.~...Thank you all...I shall never forget...~.~  
  
To be continued...  
****************  
*frowns* I think I already ruined the surprise. You already   
know what's going to happen, don't you? *stares at the readers*  
Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure. The way I wrote it, it's sorta  
obvious. Although some of you may not recognize it. *studies  
it carefully* Nah, you know. You gotta know. *sigh*  
Oh welps, I'll still try something out from this. With a  
few alterations. ^^ *evil gleam in her eyes*  
Serena: I still don't like what you're going to do!  
Mirai Trunks: I dunno..I sorta liked it.   
Serena: *hits him upside the head*  
Cheska: You still haven't gotten what I have planned you two?  
Serena: Uhh..no, I didn't read it yet. . 


	6. Serena is back with a bundle. ^_~

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 6  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Eeny, meeny, miney, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe.  
If it hollers, let it go. Eeny, meeny, mine, moe.   
*sweatdrops*  
Cheska: What? *stares at the readers reading this*  
*sweatdrops*  
Cheska: *shrugs and continues chanting* Eeny, meeny, miney...  
*two men in ski masks come up to her, holding at gun point*  
*blinks* *blink*  
The men: Give us your possessions or else!   
Cheska: *looks around and digs into her pocket letting out a   
a penny* Will this do? I don't have anything else. Wait hold on.  
*sees a loose hair and pulls it out* A penny and a loose hair.  
*the two men sweatdrop*  
Cheska: Hey! What do you expect? I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing,  
or DBZ. You think I'm rich? O.O   
*the two men walk away*  
Two men: You're not even worth our time.  
*shrugs and puts back the penny and throws away the loose hair*  
  
Author's Notes: Well thanks to those who have kept with the story  
and read on! ^^ I'm so happy! ^_^ *grins*  
So here's the next chapter out for you guys.  
  
*********  
GW WORLD  
*********  
It was A.C. 199 among Earth and the Colonies. The world at the moment  
was peaceful to the average person. But to those who know better have   
seen that it wasn't. Not at all. A secretive war was stirring up amongst  
the soldiers. To the Pilots of Gundams most of all. Ever since Spring came,  
they figured out the enemy was approaching but right now, the foe hasn't  
sprung into action.   
The metal they were suppose to protect sat in a safe over at Winner mansion.  
Somehow, Setsuna Meiou and the doctors have convinced the others to let  
the soldiers keep it safe and away from enemy hands. So now, there it was  
hidden somewhere in the grand Winner estate.  
"Sitting for a piece of metal is a waste of time,"Duo groaned in boredom.  
"It's a mission you chose to accept, therefore you must stick with this  
to the end,"reminded Hotaru.  
"Hotaru did you set up the barrier?"asked Quatre.  
"Yes, I did. The camaras are on and the other security   
measures?"Hotaru inquired.  
"All systems go,"Quatre answered in return.  
"Great! Can we seperate now?"whined Duo as he grew weary of standing around  
the room while the others checked the place out.  
"Yeah, it looks all right,"nodded Wufei in confirmation.  
"Whoo-hoo!"Duo exclaimed and steadily yet hurriedly went out of the   
room and down the hall.  
"How do you put up with that braided-baka?"Wufei wondered towards Hotaru.  
"It's love,"shrugged Hotaru and walked off as well.  
Wufei shook his head and muttered weak under his breath.  
*************  
[{Love? An immortal in love with a mortal?}]Eternal stared at this.  
[{It seems that way.}]Angelic smirked.  
[{It shouldn't be.}]Death protested.  
[{Let her be happy. She has lost so much.}]Angelic argued.  
[{Do you want what happened in the past to repeat? Saturn loved and   
lost that love long ago. Now she has found it again. In time, she  
shall become heart-broken once more. She shall feel anguish and   
sorrow. Reminding her of the immortal duties that has been   
bestowed upon her.}]disagreed Eternal.  
[{We shall see. It is her decision, not ours.}]Angelic calmly spoke.  
[{You already know, don't you?}]Eternal sighed.  
Angelic didn't reply as she summoned up her crystal ball and pointed it  
at the swirling mists. From there, Hotaru and the others appeared gathered  
up in the pool room of the mansion. Wufei was shooting at the pool table  
among the other guys while Hotaru just gazed as they played.  
[{What is this feeling? Someone has appeared? But how is that   
possible? This person...so familiar..}]Eternal's voice seemed so hollow  
at the moment, her head bowed.  
Eternal raised her hooded head and swung her gnarled staff towards  
the swirling mists.  
[{Appear!}]commanded Eternal and the mists twisted and turned, an image  
appearing at once.   
[{Impossible! How can that be?}]a clatter could be heard, Eternal dropped  
the staff on the white floor.  
[{We kept it from you, we're sorry.}]apologized Angelic.  
[{You two knew about this and didn't tell me?!}]exclaimed Eternal.  
[{Yes, it was fated as so.}]Death added.  
[{What you did had to happen...}]Angelic said in a sorry tone.  
[{How can she be alive?!}]demanded Eternal.  
[{The Princess of Light has been revived by the crystal itself  
in another dimension. That was the only way.}]explained Death.  
[{She must think this must be a curse once more..}]Eternal sighed.  
[{She must. However, she was in the afterlife for a period of   
time..}]revealed Death.  
[{Let us hope, it sufficed her for the moment.}]Eternal prayed and  
Angelic put the scene back to the pilots.  
**************  
A figure in a hooded blue cloak appeared in front of a mansion. Artifical  
rain dripped down from the ceiling of the large Colony L3. Hugging the   
bundle closer to her and reassuring her bag was around her shoulder, she  
climbed up the steps.   
(Okay, this is no big deal. Just coming back...you've been in this world  
for thousands of years, what's the difference?)Serena tried to reassure herself  
but then stopped from ringing the doorbell.  
(But then again. I've been gone for two years. I've been dead to them  
for two years. I died at seventeen and here I am. The exact age I was  
back then. Seventeen..at least I appear seventeen. Although..I'm like..  
what now...*pauses*..okay, I'm practically ancient..but that's not the  
point. I'm in my past seventeen year old body..with some surprises.  
Boy, do I have surprises. )Serena took in a deep breath and let it out  
slowly, thinking about this more.  
Suddenly she paused.  
~.~ nakushita, kono yuuki wo, omoidashite once again~.~   
"The courage that was lost, remember it once again,"Serena repeated   
softly to herself. The voice, that inner voice came up in her   
mind again. The last she heard from it was back over to the first kiss  
she and Mirai Trunks shared after that spar. Before that, it wasn't  
until she was in the afterlife.  
(What is that voice?)wondered Serena, hugging the bundle close to her  
heart.  
Taking the voice into account, she summoned up the courage once   
more and took it into herself. Slowly, ever so slowly she rose up her  
hand and rang the bell. Footsteps could be heard and stopped over at the  
door and it swung open.  
"Hi, I'm back,"Serena greeted the stranger.  
"Miss U-Usagi? Serena?"Rashid gasped out, holding the door wider for her to  
enter.   
Rashid managed to get clued in on what has been occured. Hearing about  
the life of Serena has given him quite a turn-about. The man called  
Rashid caught sight of the picture from Hotaru, who kept an old pic  
in a small case of her room. Once he saw it, Hotaru came in and   
entrusted him partially of Serena's story.  
She accepted the invitation into the grand estate and stepped inside.  
"Yeah, it's me. I was able to return,"Serena nodded her head to confirm it.  
"I thought you were dead,"Rashid said.  
"That's a long story, where are the others?"Serena asked.  
"You're in luck, they're over at the pool room,"Rashid answered.  
"Tell them someone is here, waiting for them in the living room.  
Don't let out who it is though, I'd like to surprise them,"Serena requested.  
"Of course, let me show you to the living room,"Rashid said and led  
her to the area.  
Serena stood around the decorative atmosphere and sighed in content  
at the tranquil scene. She took off the slightly damp cloak and set the bag  
down next to the couch. She still held the bundle close to her warm embrace.  
"I-Is that?"pointed Rashid.  
"This? Yeah, it's mine,"Serena smiled.  
"H-How? When?"Rashid exclaimed/demanded.  
"Please, not now. Will you get them please?"Serena requested.  
"Of course,"Rashid excused himself from the room and left to fetch  
the others.  
"I hope they'll accept me, please don't let them hate me!"Serena begged,  
staring down into the bluish-lavender eyes of a child in her arms.  
*************  
Hotaru sat down in a chair at the pool room, she sensed something  
and doubled over in pain, the sign of Saturn glowing on her forehead.  
(What is this pain? It's strong. Could it be friend or foe?)Hotaru   
questioned.  
"Hotaru! Hotaru! Are you okay?"concern was written on the face and  
sound of Duo as he cradled her into his arms.  
"I felt something or someone. A new sense..it's familiar yet   
different. I'm not quite sure if this is an enemy or an ally of ours,"Hotaru  
groaned out, almost passing out.  
At that moment, the others have arrived closer to the couple and waited.  
Waited for what? They had no clue.  
After a few minutes, the pain subsided and Hotaru was able to focus her   
vision. She slowly raised her head and was met with indigo blue eyes  
of Duo Maxwell.  
"Are you okay now?"Duo asked, stroking her purple-black hair.  
"Yes, a bit. It's going away now,"Hotaru murmered.  
"Uhmm..should I come back later?"Rashid's voice intruded the calm atmosphere.  
"Rashid, what is it?"Quatre asked.  
"Well there's a visitor that arrived a few minutes ago. The guest is  
waiting over at the living room,"Rashid informed his masters.  
"Thank you,"Quatre thanked the kind friend.  
"We should check who it is,"Hotaru uttered and stood up slowly with   
support from Duo.  
"Are you sure, you're fine?"Duo asked again.  
"Yes, yes,"Hotaru waved him off and stood upright, managing with some  
effort.  
"Please, Rashid..lead the way,"Quatre requested and the tall older man  
did so.  
"Who is it, Rashid?"asked Duo, now holding Hotaru by the waist and   
shoulder.  
"I'm afraid the guest has kindly asked for me not to reveal that   
information. Just to say that someone is here to see all of you,"Rashid  
apologized.  
"Hmm.."Quatre's mind was in deep thought.  
(A mysterious guest? Who would do that? Setsuna probably. She's  
the mysterious type. Keeping us guessing..)Hotaru wondered.  
(Who could it be?)the other's pondered to themselves.   
As they approached the living room, they grew even more silent if that was  
possible. Rashid approached then threw open the doors that hid the way to the   
room and strolled inside, waiting beside a tall green plant lined up to the side  
corner.   
The rest of the group unconsciously stepped into the room looking for the  
mysterious visitor and spotted it. A teenager's back faced them holding  
something. What it was? They couldn't spot it at the moment.  
Then slowly, as if time decided to mock them and slow it down, the figure  
turned to greet them. What met them wasn't what they exactly expected.   
The teenager was Serena Usagi Tsukino. Usagi Akari. The Gundam Pilot  
of Arethusa. Pilot 06 and an assassin and mercenary for Dr. Meiou.  
Serena Chiba. Princess Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.   
Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon. The Princess of Light.   
Protector of the Innocent. The immortal one.  
The five, six if you include Rashid, stared at her in shock. All a bit   
surprised at what met them. They all believed she was dead, deceased, not  
living, obsolete, lifeless, extinct, gone, perished, and inanimate. Now here  
she was totally alive and filled with vitality. Her long golden mane of hair  
was up in the trademark odangoes, her eyes were now filled with merriment,  
happiness, hope, and tranquility. Her eyes were what changed from the last time.  
Before the one known as Serena and Usagi had eyes that were haunting and   
dead. Wanting to give up life and held woe. But this, this was a great   
change from before. She was back to the past Serena. The one with joy   
and merriment. Carefree and innocent. The teen in front of them wore  
a white shirt with blue jeans and held something in her arms with great  
care.  
"Serena?"Hotaru was the first to speak.  
(She must be what I have sensed and given me that pain. To tell me  
of her presence returning.)Hotaru figured.  
Serena nodded and gave a smile to her, to them, to all of them.  
"Serena, you're..you're alive!"Hotaru exclaimed with so much emotion.  
"Yeah, I am. I guess...immortality does that to you,"Serena revealed.  
"But..I felt..you go. The beings, they.."Hotaru began to stutter.  
"I thought I died, I really did. And I have. I was in the afterlife.  
Up in heaven. It was wonderful. But..I got..pulled away.."Serena uttered  
softly. Her voice was so soft yet it held sadness and sorrow.  
"Serena.."Hotaru began.  
"Immortality..that's what we have, isn't it? We're suppose to be  
around..."Serena sighed and sat down on the sofa, cradling the object in  
her arms.  
"Immortality?"Wufei blinked.  
"I'm sorry. We kept..a lot of stuff a secret from you all. I guess this  
most of all. You see, we're immortal,"Hotaru relented.  
"Immortal!"Duo exclaimed, his eyes bulging out from surprise.  
"It would explain a lot of things, wouldn't it?"Serena smiled lightly.  
They all stared at her and chewed at the information.  
(Immortal? Them? Yes, that would explain a whole bunch from what has  
happened so many times. Explaining her death and being alive the next time.  
Boy...but do I believe it possible? *stares at Serena* I guess I   
do, now, if I wasn't before.)Heero told himself.  
After a moment of pondering, they nodded. Accepting or partially   
accepting the given news.  
Hotaru approached Serena closer and finally noticed the child in her  
arms.  
"Aww..how cute, Serena. Who's is it?"Hotaru cooed at the child and   
it gave a small smile, making Hotaru grin.  
Duo saw the baby and came along with the others, although Trowa, Wufei,  
and Heero were a bit hesitant. Rashid stood his distance, respecting their  
space.  
(Immortal. Them. The two of them. Ahh..the child. That is what  
I've been wondering ever since, Miss Serena revealed it.)Rashid took in and  
said to himself..  
"So, are you going to tell us?"Hotaru asked again.  
Duo was now making funny faces at the child, causing giggles.  
Hugging the child closer, Serena got out a bottle of milk and fed it.  
"Let's see. His name is Sankan. He's related to me,"Serena let out,  
giving a small smile as Sankan let go of the bottle and yawned.  
"Sankan...broad daylight,"Hotaru smirked.  
"Related?"Quatre questioned.  
"As in...little brother? Cousin?"suggested Wufei.  
Hotaru waited, wondering.  
"My son,"Serena uttered.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
*evil grin breaks out* Bwhahah!! ^_^   
Okay, left it right there.   
Her son...bluish lavender eyes. Ooh! O.O  
Sankan has a nice ring to it, I think. Serena..serenity. Sankan..  
broad daylight. Moon..sun type of thing. Hee! ^^  
*a frying pan hits her from behind* @_@ Owie!!  
Serena: My son?! My son?! What?! I knew you'd do that!   
Cheska: Owie, owie, owie! Yatta! Tastukete! Help me! #_#  
Heero: *pulls a gun out and faces Cheska* Omae o korosu.  
Cheska: @_@ boko o yuruse! boko o yuruse! Tastukete. O.O  
Serena: Pleas for saves and please for help won't help you now!  
*evil gleams face her*   
Cheska: Eeps....*closes eyes, knowing what'll come next*  
  
Translation:   
nakushita, kono yuuki wo, omoidashite once again:  
The courage that was lost, remember it once again.  
(((AN: I just found that from a site one day..thought I'd  
use it. Not totally sure if it's correct.)))  
Sankan: Broad Daylight.  
Ikari: Light  
boko o yuruse: please forgive me  
tastukete: help me  
  
^_^ 


	7. An enemy breaks in

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 7  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: For one, I do not. I repeat. Do not own GW,SM, and/or DBZ.  
Do you honestly think I would be capable of owning such   
wonderful articles? They are owned by bigger corporations!  
As for me..well I actually don't own anything..maybe this  
piece of...*rummages around*..this book! *holds it out*  
It's worth about $10.99 but seeing that it aged and a bit  
worn it would decrease to a mere $5.95 I think.   
  
Author's Notes: Whoo-hoo!! Guess who? I'm back! *seeing the glaring  
crowd* Woah..heheh...okay, so I kept you waiting, eh? Well...uhmm..  
thanks for the reviews? *they still glare* Okay, okay. I'll start  
the show..*trudges off* Oh yeah...read most of them and boy, sure do  
get angry over that..don't you? Heheh..Trunks and Serena having a   
son named Sankan? Well..just keep this in mind people! Remember the  
way I write stories. ^_~ Making it appear that it goes that way and  
takes a very, very alternate course. Just like in that other story..  
uhmm...Time Changes Everything. Remember? Well for those who haven't  
read it..well you'll get the idea if you do decide to stick with the  
story and I sure hope you will. But for now..keep thinking what you  
are..and we'll see if it's correct or different. ^_^ And oh yeah..  
about that Heero/Serena relationship. *grins evilly* Just got to  
say..I LOVE Heero/Serena pairings! ^^ But I also like Trowa/Serena  
ones and...Trunks or Gohan/Serena pairings. Hahahah!! Didn't help you  
find out how I'll pair it, did I? Oh well..maybe this chapter will  
ease your mind a bit..although Heero's feelings don't show quite well.  
Same old monotone Heero. But I luv yeah anyways! ^_^ *goes away before  
crowd gets any more angry*  
  
********  
GW WORLD  
********  
[{She has a child with her.}]Eternal murmered out.  
[{Yes, that child shall serve a purpose.}]Angelic nodded.  
[{A purpose that will change the immortal princess of light.}]Death echoed.  
  
********  
"Your son?"gawked Duo and a stumble could be heard in the back, meaning Rashid  
heard her words as well.  
"My son,"Serena nodded.  
"You're a mother..wow.."Hotaru was wide eyed, disbeliving what she was hearing.  
There was stunned silence for a moment.  
"So..who's the father?"Quatre asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that  
managed to sneak on by.  
"The father..well.."Serena began.  
"Don't tell me you don't know Serena!"Hotaru shouted out.  
"I know who the father is, Hotaru. It's just that..well I don't  
really want to say at the moment.."Serena sighed.  
"You're you're only like..seventeen! A minor!"Duo berated her.  
"I understand what you're saying but that's only this body. I'm  
really older than what I appear to be, Duo,"Serena calmly told the   
braided boy.  
"It's true Duo..."Hotaru laid a calming hand on his arm.  
"Where is the father?"Wufei asked.  
"Somewhere far, far away. I have a feeling that if I told any of you,  
you'd hunt him down.."Serena said and gave a small smirk on her lips.  
"Hmph,"Heero stood up, stared at her momentarily. The two eyes lingering  
on one another before leaving the room.  
"There's a new enemy,"Hotaru changed the topic.  
"A new enemy?"mimicked Serena, a bit startled at the news.  
"Yes, but at the moment we don't know who it is or what group it's working  
for. All we know is that it may be after the metal that was recently found  
by the Preventors. The location of it is hidden somewhere in the   
Winner estate. All precautions have been taken into account. My barrier  
will ensure its safety if the intruder manages to get past all other  
security systems,"Hotaru informed her leader.  
"Thanks for the briefing Hotaru. A barrier, eh? The immortal powers  
may be opening up from in you, haven't they?"complimented Serena who   
gave a grin.  
"Yeah..how about you?"Hotaru asked.  
"A little bit, a few here and there.."shrugged Serena.  
Sankan yawned and blinked lazily, after a few seconds the little   
boy fell asleep. A few patches of light lavender almost silverish   
blond hair could be identified on the boy's head. Serena lightly   
stroked her son's hair and then turned her attention towards  
Hotaru and the others.  
"You really love him, don't you?"Serena conversed.  
"What?"  
"Duo. You and him are going out, am I correct?"Serena said.  
"Yes, we are. We still are.."Hotaru answered, a slight blush appearing.  
Duo grinned and Quatre blushed at the topic.  
"Good luck to the both of you,"Serena stated with a smile of approvement.  
"Thanks Serena,"Hotaru uttered.  
"I have a room where Sankan can sleep in, there's a crib of mine from long  
ago. It's still working and everything...he can have that room,"Quatre  
suggested.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to be close to him,"Serena requested.  
"Of course, we'll move a bed there..as well,"Quatre agreed.  
"I shall begin the preparations,"Rashid said once he heard the commands  
and left.  
"Rashid works here,"Hotaru told Serena.  
"I figured that, how did he know my name though?"Serena inquired.  
"From me and the others. I told him a lot of info one day and the others  
told him afterwards once your name came up one day while Dr. M was   
here,"Hotaru clued her in.  
"I see.."Serena nodded in understanding.  
"I'm going to train,"Wufei gruffly said and left.  
"Heero seems a bit more distant, doesn't he?"Serena pointed out.  
"Always been that way, hasn't he?"Duo said.  
"Not always.."Serena's eyes glazed over.  
Memories of the past appeared in her head. From the first time they met  
to the last time they were together. Together as in just the two of them.  
The scene at the cell.  
(At that point. I felt drawn to him. I truly was. His comfort   
brought me strength within me. I felt like he was going to tell me something,  
but he never did. I wonder what it was...)Serena wondered.  
An image of him and talking at the Academy near the window came rushing   
back in her head. She saw herself talking to him and he to her. It reminded  
her when the voices were in her head again, telling her about his   
feelings for her.  
(Heero loves me, doesn't he? Is this why I came back? To be with him?  
Or is something else? Why would I be with him though? Immortality brings  
nothing but grief..doesn't it?)Serena asked herself.  
"Serena? Serena?"Hotaru's voice invaded her mind and she shook her head,  
staring at the purple eyed immortal senshi of Death and Rebirth.  
"Yes?"Serena unconsciously answered.  
"We should get Sankan to his room now and you could use a rest.  
The preparations are ready,"Hotaru told her.  
"Thanks,"Serena gratefully thanked her dear friend.  
  
Darkness loomed over the Colony as night time approached. Kids and parents  
alike slept in their warm homes dreaming about sweet memories that came  
to appear in their minds.  
*Dream Sequence*  
*child-like laughter and giggles*  
*The clear blue sky and bright redish orange sun with fluffy white clouds  
flyin by*  
"Otou-san!"a young Serena cried out, running up to the older man.  
"My little princess.."her father simply said and was enveloped in a  
warm hug.  
"What's going on? Where are you going?"Serena asked him.  
"Nowhere in particular, would you like to come?"her father asked.  
Serena smiled widely and nodded her head, the odangoes bobbing in the process.  
"Okay then, why don't we go over our secret place?"suggested her father.  
"Don't we go there only when the cherry blossoms are in bloom?"Serena inquired.  
"Yes, but today..I just want to see it again,"her father's voice was   
vocalized differently, hollow even.  
"What's wrong otou-san?"Serena's eyes seemed to shine with concern over her  
father's attitude.  
"Nothing, princess..nothing,"her father shook out of his reverie and   
grabbed her hand and led the way through the large park.  
Lying down under the tree, he stared out at the blue sky and a tear   
fell from his dark eyes. Serena noticed his sorrow and kneeled down beside  
her father and laid her head on top of his shoulder.  
"Don't cry,"Serena cooed.  
"Serena?"her otou-san spoke up.  
"Yes?"Serena's innocent blue eyes sparkled in wonder.  
"Do you remember what I told you, two years ago?"her otou-san kindly asked.  
"Yes, you told me that nature and us are related. We need it and it   
needs us. Also that if...if I listen carefully, it can tell me  
something.."Serena's brows furrowed as she said each word carefully.  
"Yes, my princess..that's it. That's it.."her father sighed contently and  
continued to stare out at the sky and at the tree tops.  
"Why did you ask me if I remembered those words?"Serena wondered.  
"Awhile ago, nature seemed to tell me something...and it was  
right,"was all that her father said before drifting off to sleep under  
the sun and blue sky.  
*Change Sequence*  
"Serena?"a woman with long black-bluish purple hair knocked and opened  
the door to Serena's room.  
A young teenager of about eighteen sat near the window, gazing distantly  
at the blue sky. A tear trickled down her creamy white cheek.  
"Mother?"Serena spoke with such softness that carried mourn along with it.  
"Your father wants to speak with you..."her mother told her, her dark eyes  
glittering with unshed tears.  
Serena didn't say anything but continued to stare out at the now slightly   
cloudy blue sky.   
"I understand.."Serena intoned with suppressed emotion.  
The door then clicked shut and Serena buried her head in her legs and   
more tears flowed out.  
  
The white door creaked opened and the room wasn't dark as the girl  
would've thought. Instead of darkness, sunshine emitted into the   
bedroom. It smelled of flowers and fresh air, it wasn't even stuffy.  
Not at all. The room was quite tranquil and yet uncomfortable at the   
same time. The door shut and a figure intruded the place beside   
the older man who laid prone on a white bed.  
"Y-you wanted to see me, otou-san?"Serena uttered, afraid of coming  
closer.  
"Come closer, my princess.."her father moaned out, raising his hand   
towards her.  
Serena did as he had requested and was now beside his bedside, sitting  
down on a chair.  
Before any words could be said, Serena flung herself lightly on the edge  
of the mattress and laid her head there, crying uncontrollably.  
"Why? Why is this happening to you? Why?!"Serena cried out.  
"Shh.."her father tried to comfort her.  
"You were fine just a few months ago? Now this happens? How?!  
How?"Serena shouted.  
"It's okay, Serena. It's okay.."her father comforted.  
"It can't be okay, it can't. You're..you're.."Serena refused to say the   
last words.  
"Let me tell you something. Nature works in different ways. Life  
goes and life becomes. We have to go someday, you know?"her father   
revealed.  
"I know...but..why you? Why now? Sammy...Shingo..isn't happy with  
what's going on either...he's just reaching around his teen years  
now. And..and.."Serena continued.  
"I'm sorry. So sorry...but I do promise you. I'll watch over you and  
your mother. And over Sammy once I'm gone,"her father promised.  
"I know you will..I know.."Serena grasped his hand with hers and smiled.  
A few hours after, her father's eyes closed. This time, forever.  
*Change Dream Sequence*  
"He's beautiful, Serena. So beautiful, what will you ever name  
him?"Chi Chi grinned and squealed with glee at the beautiful baby  
boy that Serena and Mirai Trunks brought home to Krillin's house.  
"Well...we decided on Sankan,"Serena glimpsed up at Mirai's lavender  
eyes and he in turn smiled at Serena who was by his side.  
"Sankan..that's beautiful.."Bulma murmered in an almost sigh.  
"He looks just like Mirai, don't you think?"Goten commented, causing  
a slight blush entering Mirai Trunk's face.  
"Heheh..he sure does,"Serena giggled and held Sankan closer to her  
body.  
"Sankan, my son..."Serena sighed and smiled when her son blinked  
and gurgled.  
"...yes, Sankan.."Mirai intoned and his eyes softened at the  
scene between mother and son right beside him.  
*End Dream*  
Serena groggily blinked her eyes open and slid out of the   
mattress to check up on Sankan. He was sleeping pleasantly   
in his new crib. It was white with gold designs of beads right  
alongside the sides of the bed. His body was partially covered with  
a blue blanket that he clutched on with his small fists.   
"Like an angel..."Serena grinned and lightly pecked his forehead before  
trudging off to the bathroom to get ready for a new day.  
After showering and dressing, she stepped out of the bathroom  
wearing a pink tank and blue shorts. Her hair done up in the same  
style.   
She checked up on Sankan, then noticing he was still asleep she  
sat back on the mattress and stared at the bag next to her. Sighing  
she opened it up and took out another bag. It was the one that  
Goten and little Trunks have given her before she left.  
"Those two.."Serena shook her head, remembering fond memories of when  
they would always get in trouble.  
Three months before she was going to leave, the two began to behave  
strangely around the Z team. Whenever they got together, which was  
often....they'd lock themselves up in a room and carry around   
boxes or bags. They'd stay in that room and loud banging sounds could  
be heard followed by shouts, yells, complaints, etc.  
It was bewildering and when they left the room it'd be a bit disheveled  
or clean. Quite odd..  
Shaking her head, the immortal unwrapped the bag from its restraints  
and gasped. A small computer that was as large as her two hands   
put together laid on her lap. Unwrapping it fully, there was something  
else a disc and a note under it. She took the note and opened it, to  
read its contents.  
Serena,  
By the time you read this, you're mostly likely gone and in your world.  
We hope, me and trunks, that you and Sankan are doing quite well. The  
two of us made the computer ourselves and the disc! Aren't you proud?   
If mom and Bulma ever find out, boy we'd get in trouble! Don't tell them!  
Please?! O.O The computer was Trunk's idea and the disc mine.   
It's just a type of souvenir that will help you remember us. ^^  
Goten & Trunks  
P.S. We already miss you, already! Even if you haven't left at the  
time we wrote this. ^^  
  
Smiling, Serena folded the letter once more and set it aside. She  
picked up the disc and turned on the computer, inserting it inside once  
the screen fully loaded. By the time the disc entered the computer, a   
screen popped up. Setting the volume louder than it was, she paid more  
attention.  
"Hi, Serena! Hi, Sankan!"Goten and Trunks cried out, waving their arms happily.  
"You two.."Serena murmered and chuckled lightly but not too loudly to  
wake the baby up.  
"Goten! Quit hogging the screen!"complained Trunks, shoving the smaller  
boy aside and taking up the space on the screen.  
A clutter could be heard when Goten tripped and crashed somewhere.  
"Boys! You better not be destroying in that labratory!"shouted Vegeta   
from the doorway, which was locked.  
"Uhmm...Do something!"hissed Trunks towards Goten's way.  
"What do you mean? They were only pots and pans left in the storage  
space of this room,"Goten shrugged.  
"It's nothing dad! Just the..the..uhmm.."Trunks trailed off.  
"Boy! Open this door!"Vegeta commanded.  
"Or else I'll blow it off!"Vegeta threatened.  
"Eeps! Quick, shut it off! Hide the stuff! Hurry!"Trunks and Goten began  
to run around and more clutters could be heard.  
"Vegeta! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be out in the training room  
or something right now?"questioned Bulma. Her voice could be heard behind  
the door.  
"What, onna? Can't a father question his child's doing?"Vegeta huffed.  
"Whatever, Vegeta..."Bulma uttered and Vegeta's footsteps could be heard  
stoming away from the doorway.  
"Don't worry, boys. Continue on with your experiment or something. Just  
don't wreck anything, or else!"Bulma yelled from the doorway.  
"Right mom! Thanks!"Trunks shouted back.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Briefs!"Goten intoned.  
Serena chuckled more at what she was seeing and not seeing but hearing.  
"Hey! Goten! We're wasting more time! It was on the entire time!"shouted  
Trunks.  
"Oh no! Serena heard all of that!"Goten groaned.  
"How do you backtrack this? We need to erase it,"Trunks said and the   
screen could be seen moving this way and that, now only the floor could be  
seen.  
"Uhh..we're wasting more film by doing this,"Goten pointed out.  
"Yeah,"Trunks sighed and righted it up once more. The two of them   
can now be seen.  
"Hi Serena!"Goten and Trunks shouted together.  
"Hey to you too.."Serena whispered out.  
"Let's see..it's almost fall to winter now and Sankan came, right? Yup,  
he's great! Fun to play with and a great little brother if he was  
my little brother!"Goten blurted out.  
"Let me talk now!"Trunks scooted over.  
"Hey Serena! Guess who I heard talking yesterday?"Trunks questioned and  
waited awhile before answering.  
"Gohan and Mirai Trunks! They were talking about..yup, you!"Trunks   
boasted.  
Serena slightly blushed.  
"Mirai was pacing around the room pent up with worry and Gohan was  
just sitting around watching him pace. Then he said for him to not worry  
and everything will be alright. Saying he loves you and knows that  
you love him back. But then Mirai said he wasn't so sure you do   
love him that much.."Trunks confessed.  
Serena was shocked and felt ultimately guilty at once.  
"Don't worry Serena. No matter what happens, we'll always be there  
for you. Even Mirai because he you know...loves you and stuff,"Goten  
scrunched up his face at the thought of love.  
Serena smirked at their faces of yuckiness at the word.  
(Kids..those two still believe in cooties, I bet..)Serena grinned  
at their innocence.  
(So innocent..so happy.)Serena added.  
"Well..the time on this disc is almost up, Serena! So bye!  
And take care. Come back real soon, kay? And bye Sankan!"the two  
boys waved until the screen went blank again.  
"Goten..Trunks..those two, I'll really miss them,"Serena put the disc  
back in the bag as well as the mini computer. Then got off the   
mattress and left after checking up on Sankan.  
***********  
"Hey Serena, morning,"Duo greeted the blond as she appeared over  
at the breakfast table.  
"Morning, where are the others?"wondered Serena.  
"Well knowing Wufei, training. Trowa and the others..no clue,"shrugged  
Duo and continued eating.  
"I see.."Serena slowly nodded.  
Just as Serena was about to take a bite, a loud rining sound interrupted  
the quiet atmosphere and Hotaru doubled over in pain as she let out   
a whimper.  
"The metal,"Hotaru murmered before passing out from the injury imbeded  
into her sould.  
Serena gasped and ran up the stairs, going this way and that trying to  
identify where the metal may be.  
"Over here,"Duo shouted and raced up a couple of flights more of   
stairs.  
Duo threw the doors open and a bullet whizzed pass his braid and Serena's temple.  
Trowa, Wufei, and Heero were already there with guns in hand. All three  
facing five enemies. Duo and Serena took their places beside their  
comrade and glared at the opponents. Quatre then appeared with Rashid  
over at the doorway.  
The enemies stared down the new allies of their foe and then back to them.  
"It seems you're outnumbered and outclassed, I suggest you hand back  
whatever you took before you truly regret it,"Serena's voice was ice cold.  
"I don't think so.."one of them huffed as another figure entered the   
scene.  
"Oh?"Serena querked her brow and shot three bullets on the three opponents,  
each dead center of the heart or forehead.  
"How about now?"Duo smirked.  
"How about this?"the new visitor fluttered its cape and revealed a   
familiar adolescent to them all.  
"Sankan.."Serena gasped out and hid her fear.  
"I see you know him,"the shadow figure nodded and cradled the boy in his  
arms.  
"Let him go,"Heero's monotone voice sounded out with deadly vocalization of  
a threat.  
"Let us go,"the shadow figure shot back.  
(Missions are suppose to come first in this world...give everything up  
to ensure other's safety..that's how it is. That's how it always is.)Serena  
lectured herself but shook her head.  
(I have four bullets left, I think.)Serena thought and took a deep breath.  
(Let Sankan come out okay. Let Sankan come out okay. Let him live.  
Let him be happy. Let him be safe.)Serena prayed within her mind and   
felt something stir within her heart.  
Serena, the 06 pilot, raised her revolver straight ahead and shot. Once,  
twice, three times, leading to the last.. A loud sound shouted out and  
a baby crying. Heero reacted quickly and caught the baby boy before any  
damage could be done to it.  
"He's safe.."Serena sighed in relief.   
The rest of the enemies recognized the danger of being left and so they   
escaped as well. Leaving a box behind. Wufei rushed to it and opened the lid,  
revealing the metal.  
"Still here,"Wufei grunted.  
"Let's keep it that way,"Heero uttered and noticed that Sankan was now  
asleep.  
(I can't believe it, just a few seconds ago it was crying. Now it's  
asleep.)Heero took notice of this before handing Sankan over to   
Serena.  
(She's relieved, yet worried over the kid.)Heero noticed and felt  
a tug at his heart at seeing her sad.  
"Sankan, thank goodness you're alright,"Serena sighed and held him close.  
(I won't let anything harm you. I'll always be there for you, no  
matter what..)Serena vowed and knelt in her knees.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Okay, that was sorta sucky. Wasn't it? Hmm..still trying to sort  
out the next chapter at the moment. Preparing for how I'm going to   
lead it into this one idea of mine. Heheh. *grins at the thought*  
Well please review! ^^   
How about I get out the next chapter by either tomorrow or the   
very next day of tomorrow? Oh wait...*sweatdrops*..I do get it out  
by then..as usual timings. Heheh! *scoots off hurriedly before they  
start to yell at her again*   
Serena: You know, having Sankan as my son isn't very good for my reputation.  
Cheska: What reputation? *gets hit by the barrel of her gun* Owies!  
Serena: How could you do this to me! I'm pure and sweet!  
Cheska: Yeah, yeah yeah...for someone who's over three thousand years old  
you sure haven't changed that much when you're around me.  
Serena: *glares* I have another child! Man! And I'm in a body of a   
sixteen year old at that time! *frowns*  
Cheska: Have you even read what comes up later on in the chapters?  
Serena: Uhhh...*scoots over to the future script* ...maybe?  
Cheska: Don't tell me you fell asleep again? I bet Mirai Trunks read it!  
Serena: *nervous chuckle and then runs off with the papers in hand* 


	8. Sankan's fast learning and a prophecy

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 8  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I have three words. And three words only.  
I don't own. There, simple and to the point.  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
**************  
It was night time over at the Colony. They've been staying there  
for months now and coming out only when necessary. Sankan was   
growing and has said his first word. That day, was a day to remember  
as was the day when he began to walk.   
"Heero?"Serena's voice called out to him in the dark.  
The 01 pilot swerved his head at the call of his name and noticed Serena  
there, standing beside the tree he was on.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and studied her under the dim light available.  
Serena jumped up and landed simply on the branch. She swerved her legs and  
sat down, studying him and he her.  
Heero stared at her, waiting for what she wanted but the girl didn't say  
anything more but his name.  
"Well?"Heero monotoned.  
"Ever since I came back...you've been colder than before.."began Serena.  
"Why is that?"Serena asked.  
Heero didn't reply to her question but just stared out into the darkness,  
silent. A sigh let out from her lips as she waited.  
"..I don't know,"Heero finally replied, not looking at her.  
"You don't know?"Serena cocked her head to the side.  
"You were gone for two years and then you just come back. Showing up  
just as you appeared to be two years ago. Seventeen years old and now  
with a child,"Heero shrugged.  
"Did that shock you?"Serena pressed.  
"...no, not really. In a way, yes...but overall..no,"Heero uttered.  
"Not sure what to make of that but..oh well,"Serena shrugged and smirked.  
"..Do you..love him?"Heero asked.  
"Love who?"Serena inquired.  
"Sankan,"Heero stated, in the same tone.  
"Yes, of course I do. I care for him, he's family. He's my life  
and my son. Without him...I don't know what I would do,"Serena hugged  
herself, fearing at what would happen if he was taken away.  
Heero noticed her discomfort and carefully approached the young  
woman and drew her in his arms, offering comfort and support.  
Serena was slightly shocked at his actions but gave in, hugging him   
close to her as well.  
*Flashback*  
The cell.  
Crying.  
Heero holding her in his arms as she let the tears let loose.  
*End of Flashback*  
(Just like before..)Serena sighed and let a smile enter her lips.  
"He's grown.."Heero was referring to Sankan, his voice low and husky.  
"Yes, he has,"Serena mumbled, still not letting go nor did he.  
*Flashback*  
Sankan was with Duo in the living room and Sankan was crawling about  
in his usual cute way.  
Duo was grinning and then picked up the small boy of six months  
and set his feet on the soft carpet.   
"Come on, Sanka..you can do it. Get up and walk!"coaxed Duo,  
trying to teach the kid.  
"Duo, give it time..he's only six months! 1/2 a year for   
goodness sakes!"Serena rolled her eyes along with Hotaru.  
"Hey! If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't be saying this to just  
me!"scowled Duo.  
"Oh? And what do you know?"Serena querked her eyebrow.  
The other guys present in the room slightly turned their head.  
"Let's see the next victim...Wufei! He was with Sank and   
showing the kid moves using that kitana and saying that someday he'll  
learn it too 'cause he'll teach him himself,"Duo stated.  
"..."  
"Then there's Trowa. He was walking around on a high wire  
over at the gym and swinging around showing him moves!"continued  
Duo.  
"...."  
"Quatre was reading him stories,"Duo stated.  
"What's wrong with that?"Serena asked.  
"He was teaching etiquette along with it and reading him in  
foreing languages, translating it now and then,"Duo explained.  
Everyone sweatdropped and Quatre slightly blushed red.  
"You guys are really taking to Sankan so much.."giggled Serena.  
"You haven't heard it yet! Heero was with him also!"Duo exclaimed.  
"Heero?"at the question, they all stared at him in slight shock from  
most of the crew.  
"Heero was with Sankan and showing him how to tap into   
security systems,"Duo sweatdropped followed by the others.  
Serena groaned.  
"Hotaru?"Serena grinned, facing her.  
"What?"Hotaru innocently asked her.  
"Well?"Serena pressed.  
"I didn't do anything,"Hotaru shook her head.  
"Yeah, right,"Duo rolled his eyes.  
"What did she do?"Serena wanted to know.  
"She took him inside a room,"Duo simply said.  
"And?"Serena asked.  
"I showed Sankan how to do *mumble*"Hotaru confessed.   
"To do...?"Duo and Serena asked at once.  
"To do healing magic,"Hotaru revealed.  
"He's six months old,"giggled Serena.  
"Hey look!"Duo pointed toward Sankan.  
"He's walking,"a shocked Hotaru murmered.  
True enough, Sankan was slightly wobbling as he stood but   
took a step forward followed by another and another till he reached the end   
of the room then turned back. He waved his arms around, up and down, up  
and down, then took a few steps forward and giggled as he picked up  
his bottle from the floor and sat down to drink it.  
"He walked, he really walked!"squealed Serena, happiness lighting up her  
face.  
She ran toward Sankan and gave him a hug.  
"I'm proud of you,"Serena whispered to his ear and kissed him on the   
cheek.  
*End Flashback*  
"When he learned how to walk that day, it made me so happy. Happier  
than I've ever felt since I came back here,"Serena sighed in content  
and hugged Heero tighter.  
"And when he accomplished the difficult task of speech,"Heero reminded her.  
"Yes, that was a memorable one as well. His following word after his  
first made me smile,"Serena slightly giggled at the memory.  
*Flashback*  
"Who has Sankan this time?"Serena asked Rashid as he was coming his  
way.  
"I believe Master Quatre has him,"Rashid informed her.  
"Where are they?"questioned Serena.  
"In the music room of the third floor,"Rashid revealed.  
"Thanks, Rashid!"Serena called out and started for the   
third level.  
"Okay, Sankan. This is the violin, I believe it's my favorite out  
of the lot. When you get a little older, I'll teach it to you.  
Okay?"Quatre's voice sounded out as Serena got closer.  
Taking a peek, Serena hid behind the doorway.  
Sankan's chubby little fists waved up and down as he widened his  
face in a smile. Quatre smiled back and picked up the violin and  
began to play. Just as Quatre finished and set down the violin,  
he drew up a chair closer to Sankan and faced him, face to face.  
Sankan's fingers went up to Quatre's face and poked the teen on  
the cheeks and it fell to his chest. He continued the  
process for several times.  
"Heheh.."Quatre grinned.  
Duo came strolling by at that time and was about to greet Serena  
when she held up her hands to silence him, he did so and peeked behind  
the doorway.  
A mischevious look came upon his face and he pointed toward the doorway.  
"That was nice Uncle Quatre!" 'Sankan' exclaimed in a little boy's voice.  
"Sankan? You can talk?! You can talk!"Quatre exclaimed.  
"Of course I can," 'Sankan' stated.  
"Oh my, you're mother will be so proud! I need to see her!  
Come on!"Quatre picked up Sankan and was about to head out the door  
in a hurry when a laugh was heard behind the doorway.  
Sensing that this was a practical joke, Quatre frowned and stepped out  
into the hallway where Duo was laughing and Serena smirking.  
"I should've known,"Quatre sighed and went back in followed by Duo and   
Serena.  
After a few minutes Heero, Trowa, and Wufei came by.  
"You should've seen it guys! Quatre thought Sank here was talking and  
was about to rush on out to find Serena! He was practically jumping  
up and down in excitement!"Duo laughed.  
"That wasn't nice, you know,"Serena shook her head with an agreement  
from Quatre.  
Serena held out her arms for Sankan and the adolescent came waddling  
his way to her mother's arms. She picked up the young boy and   
placed him in her lap.  
"Can you say baka?"Wufei smirked.  
"Ooh! How about Wu-man?"Duo suggested.  
"You guys, he's too young to speak!"Serena shook her head.  
"Oh sure! That's the same way you thought it would be when I was   
teaching him how to walk,"Duo shot back.  
"Fine, fine..whatever.."Serena gave up.  
"Can you say give it up?"Serena murmered to Sankan.  
Sankan opened his mouth and everyone waited but it only opened wider  
and turned out to be a yawn.  
"See?"Serena pointed out.  
A few seconds later, Duo grew bored and started bothering Wufei and  
he began chasing him around the music room.  
"Come back here you braided baka!"Wufei threatened.  
Heero shook his head and took out his gun, pointing it at Duo and Wufei.  
"Quit it or omae o korosu,"Heero threatened.  
"Okay, okay,"Duo gave up and shut his mouth up.  
"M-Mama,"Sankan's voice sounded out, his eyes glowing with happiness.  
"He. He talked!"Serena exclaimed and picked up Sankan from her lap and started  
twirling him around.  
"He talked!"Serena giggled.  
Duo was cheering and the others merely smirked. Duo accidentally   
pounded on Wufei and this led into another chase. Serena sat back down  
with Sankan happily giggling on her lap as his innocent eyes watched the  
chase. Heero whipped out his gun and pointed it at the two.  
"Quit it or.."began Heero with his usual threat.  
"..omae o korosu!"finished Sankan with a smile and grinned his toothless grin.  
"That's his second word? Oh man!"Duo groaned.  
"At least it wasn't his first,"shrugged Serena.  
Sankan just continued to smile.  
*End of Flashback*  
Serena slightly withdrew from Heero and stared at him in his eyes.  
"Sankan can walk and talk now. Ever since that happened. They've...  
they've begun his lessons. Quatre teaching him sentences and  
foreign language...the last time I saw Sankan he was speaking in   
japanese with me,"sighed Serena.  
Heero didn't say anything as he listened to Serena speak.  
"How's Sankan feeling about this,"questioned Heero.  
"Actually he doesn't mind at all. He's happy and wants to learn   
for once. Completely opposite of what I used to be,"Serena shrugged.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and gazed at the dark sky.  
"Heero?"Serena called out.  
Heero turned around to stare at her.  
"Do you remember the last time?"Serena asked him.  
He merely nodded, remembering the time they were in the prison cell.  
"What were you going to tell me?"Serena inquired.  
(Will he tell me now? If he does, what will I say to him?)Serena  
questioned herself.  
"What do you mean?"Heero asked her.  
"I knew you were going to tell me something after the mission was  
through. So what was it?"Serena pressed on.  
Heero thought about it for awhile.  
(Should I tell her? Or shouldn't I?)Heero wondered.  
"Nothing. It was nothing,"Heero grunted and hopped off the branch and  
away from the tree.  
"Nothing, he didn't tell me.."Serena sighed and continued to stare  
in darkness.  
***********  
Morning broke loose and Serena got up and stretched, then proceeded  
with her normal routine. By the time she finished washing up,   
Serena noticed Sankan was up as well. Blinking and staring at his   
mother.  
"Mo-Morning!"Sankan greeted.  
"Do you want to come out of bed, now?"Serena asked in a sweet voice.  
He nodded his small lavender haired head.  
Serena then picked up the small child and gave him a bath and a new  
set of diapers.  
(Barely a year old and he already knows how to walk and talk...)Serena  
noted in her head.  
After dressing him up, she set the child down and he ran over to the   
pile of dolls and picked up one that resembled a wolf.   
(He's growing up so fast.)Serena thinned her lips, holding back a   
smile.  
"Mama?"Sankan called out in his small voice.  
"Yes, my little broad daylight?"Serena said as she kneeled down to   
face him.  
"How come in some days, the other guys go off and say I can't come  
with them? They enter some room in the bottom floor and   
won't bring me along. Why is that?"Sankan asked innocently.  
Looking into his eyes, it made her heart melt. It was bright and   
cheery just like the sun.  
"Well..someday you can see it. But not now, you're not old  
enough to enter there. And I can see that you're taking up to   
Quatre's studies. You can talk quite well now, you sure learn  
fast,"Serena smiled.  
"Quatre says I'm bright!"smiled Sankan and then turned around and  
went up to the door. He was trying his best to reach the knob  
but couldn't reach it. The young child turned around and waited  
for his mother.  
"I can't get it,"frowned Sankan.  
"Heheh..yeah, well you'll grow in no time,"Serena grinned and   
opened the door and stepped out after Sankan.  
  
When the two got closer to the stairs, Serena was about to pick   
up her son but he refused. Saying that he can do this himself.  
So she watched as he took his first step down and followed by   
another. This process took a large amount of time but she  
held onto her patience and waited for him as he went down  
step by step till the last.  
"See! I made it!"Sankan gloated and ran off toward the dining  
area.  
(He's growing up too quickly...)Serena sighed and caught up with him.  
  
After breakfast, Rashid came and took Sankan away to the playroom  
on the second level. Leaving the five pilots and Hotaru to themselves.  
"Knowing you guys, you had that planned. Taking Sankan away  
from hearing distance,"Serena laid down her fork on the plate.  
"Hn."grunted Wufei.  
"Found anything?"Serena asked.  
"Afraid not, no sign since that attack months ago,"Hotaru sighed.  
"What do we do?"Serena wondered.  
"Yeah, we just can't wait. Can we?"Duo stated.  
"Go back to the Sanq Kingdom. It'll be slightly safer there  
than this Colony,"Quatre sorted out.  
"The Sanq Kingdom?"Duo was slightly unsure.  
"We haven't made contact with any of the doctors since the   
first time we received this assignment. It's time we go back  
and actually report to Dr. M about this. Or any of the other   
doctors, for that matter,"Hotaru asserted.  
"Makes sense, I wonder if Dr. M does know about Sankan though..."Serena  
murmered.  
"She's the Time Guardian..what do you think?"Hotaru asked her with a bit  
of sarcasm.  
"I guess you're right.."Serena grinned.  
"We go back?"Quatre brought up once more.  
"Hn."Wufei grunted.  
The others nodded in confirmation.  
"In two days, two days time,"Quatre proclaimed and got up from his  
chair and left.  
  
"Mama?"Sankan approached her down the hall.  
"Sankan.."Serena bent down and picked up the small boy.  
"Are we really going away?"Sankan questioned.  
"Yes, yes we are. In two days we'll be going. Together,"Serena added  
the last part with some hesitancy.   
(I don't want to leave him. Never leave him...)Serena said to herself.  
"But..where will we stay?"Sankan asked her.  
"Don't worry about that..just be happy, now. Always be   
happy. That's all I want from you, to be content,"Serena stated and   
pecked him in the cheek.  
"What does content mean?"Sankan furrowed his head in thought.  
"Heheh..content is just like happy.."Serena chuckled.  
"Ohh.."Sankan smiled once more and then rushed off, forgetting about  
what they were discussing about moments ago.  
(Innocent..)Serena noted and straightened out, when she was about to   
continue down the hallway she noticed someone watching her.  
Serena turned around to be greeted by Heero Yuy who saw the whole  
display a few seconds ago.  
"Do you really want him to come? Rashid could always take  
care of him.."Heero questioned.  
"He's my son. I will not just pack off and leave him with   
someone else. I won't desert him!"Serena declared.  
"Hn."Heero nodded and began to walk off but stopped.  
"Emotions are not to be used in times of battle, remember  
that. It only weakens you,"Heero stated before continuing on.  
(It's true..they do..weaken me..)Serena felt defeated at that moment  
as the girl took one last glimpse of Heero's retreating figure before  
going the other direction.  
************  
"Where's Sankan going to stay during our time at the   
Sanq Kingdom?"questioned Hotaru as she boarded the shuttle  
leading to Earth.  
"Good question,"Duo agreed.  
"With Dr. M and the other doctors,"shrugged Serena as she   
carried Sankan in her arms.  
"Who's Dr. M?"Sankan scrunched up his face.  
"A friend, an old friend of mine,"Serena answered and sat  
down by the window and setting Sankan next to her.  
"L-Like Master Roshi?"Sankan brought up.  
*Flashback*  
An old perverted old man like Rei's grandfather.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Heheh...no, nothing like Master Roshi,"giggled Serena and  
strapped on Sankan's seatbelt.  
"Who's Master Roshi?"Hotaru piped up.  
"A friend of mine in a far away place,"Serena answered.  
"Uhh..huh.."Hotaru leaned back on her seat and stayed silent.  
"Having Dr. M take care of Sankan..hmm..."Duo was trying to   
think over this.  
"I'm sure Set...Dr. M can handle Sankan. He's much more  
uh..."began Serena but was unable to find the right words.  
"What you're trying to say is that he's calmer and more   
dignified than Reenie was, right?"Hotaru answered for her.  
"Who's Reenie?"asked Duo.  
"...no one, just someone from the past.."Serena waved it off,  
a slight sadness in her tone of voice.  
*Flashback*  
A small little girl with pink hair popping out of the sky  
to land on her head while she and Darien were kissing.  
The arguements they got into.  
Saving her from the Sisters of the Dark Moon family.  
Her turning into Chibi-Moon.  
An older version of her as Black Lady.  
Healing her and then saying good-bye.  
Seeing her once more but as a baby.  
Her and Darien naming her Serena but shortened into Reenie.  
More images.  
Reenie dating Helios.  
Them getting married.  
"I love you mommy.."Reenie whispered to her on the wedding day.  
Reenie aging.  
Finally dying.  
"I will never, ever forget you. Thank you, for everything.."Reenie's  
last words to her.  
*End of Flashback*  
A tear fell from her eyes as she hollowly gazed outside the window.  
"You're crying, why are you crying? Did you get hurt?"Sankan's innocent  
voice intruded her mind.  
"No, not at all..just...something in my eye,"Serena put up a smiling face.  
"Oh.."Sankan didn't know what else to say so he stayed silent.  
"We will now be leaving the Colony within five minutes. Please put  
on your belts for safety precautions,"the flight attendant announced.  
"We'll soon be in Earth, Sankan. I'm sure you'll enjoy it,"Serena   
soothed her son, taking him by the hand to make sure he was there.  
"As long as I'm with you, mama,"Sankan uttered.  
The shuttle's engines could be heard starting up and then they were  
on their way. Thousands, millions of stars invaded the darkness and   
nothing but pitch black greeted their eyes.  
"Beautiful.."she could hear herself say.  
"Is that...outerspace?"Sankan questioned.  
"Yes, it is.."Serena nodded in answer, softening her eyes as  
past recollections invaded her mind.  
Images of herself as Princess Serenity in the Moon Kingdom.  
Of herself as Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon,  
and Sailor Cosmos came to be.  
Then the day of awakening and herself as Neo-Queen Serenity   
appeared. Her Silver Crystal glowing brightly as she used it to  
wake up everyone from eternal slumber.  
From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the flight attendant  
handed Sankan a coloring book and some crayons. At once, Sankan   
picked up a blue crayon and began filling in the white space of  
the sky blue.  
"Who taught you to color?"Serena questioned.  
"Uncle Duo,"Sankan answered, his chubby little hands trying to steady  
themselves as he carefully outlined the clouds.  
(Barely a year old and he knows how to walk, talk, use sentences  
correctly, and color. What next? This kid amazes me!)Serena was  
just astonished.  
"Hmm.."Serena just nodded and continued to stare out in the   
everlasting darkness of outerspace.  
***********  
[{Time is approaching quite quickly for the pilots.   
Meaning..}]started Eternal.  
[{The enemy is going to show.}]finished Angelic.  
[{As the prophets say..}]brought up Death.  
Angelic summoned an aged brown book, its lettering fading   
away as time passed by. Its covers worn out and its binding still  
intact. Angelic used her crystal orb and mumbled a few words,  
wind seemed to enter the white room as it fluttered by and sifted  
through the pages. Then it stopped and glowing black print outlined  
with dark purple showed.  
The three beings approached the book and read the words within their  
head.  
As time fast approaches and yet slows down.  
When the moon comes again. When the nature rages and springs into  
life. And the inner power of Earth comes to be, a legend shall   
birth itself on the ranges of the moon. Shining with all its glory.  
And thus the immortal being will be unleashed.  
From there the moon shall shine once more till the immortal leaves  
to come to a world that calls itself home. With it, the immortal  
light will find one it trusts and lives for. But as time goes  
by its heart shall die and leave a hollow tomb, forever embedded in itself  
until love showeth itself to the immortal.   
Evil shall prevail for the time until the immortal dies after finding  
everlasting love.  
  
The aged book closed itself slowly and a tear dropped from Angelic's  
eyes falling on the cover of the book. Then it disappeared back to   
nowhere.  
[{Until love showeth itself to the immortal. Evil shall prevail.}]Eternal  
whispered.  
[{For the time until..}]intoned Angelic.  
[{Until the immortal dies after finding..}]Death continued.  
[{After finding, everlasting love.}]Angelic sighed, another tear drop   
falling from her youthful face.  
[{This time...the prophet must be completed. And this time..she  
has to..to..}]Angelic bowed her head.  
[{She has to die...for her sake..}]Death stated.  
[{For her sake...and ours..}]Eternal uttered.  
[{And all of humankind..}]Angelic's head was downcast.  
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
There goes that chapter! ^_^ How'd you like it? *grins*  
Serena: Are you really going to kill me off? *teary eyes*  
Cheska: Uhh....let's just say..you'll be playing a major role?  
Serena: You..you are going to kill me off, aren't you?! *starts crying*  
Cheska: Uhh...maybe?  
Serena: Wahh! And what about Sankan? Huh? You made me his mother!  
Cheska: Well you said you knew what was going to happen.. *rolls eyes*  
Serena: Great, he'll become an orphan because of you! *points to her*  
Cheska: Did I say you were going to be killed off? *eyes her*  
Serena: Knowing you, that's probably what you had in mind.   
Cheska: Heheh...*scratches back of her head, guiltily* 


	9. Thinking Back

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 9  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: *funeral music*  
Death creeps into all of us. And here I shall say that   
my heart mourns for you all. I don't own Sailor Moon for  
the reason that my life doesn't contain the knowledge nor  
the skill...or the money..to own it. That also complies for  
the ownership of Gundam Wing and Dragon Ball Z.   
  
Author's Notes: Hiya peoples!! I'm here once more to give you another  
chapter of...the Sequel to Curse of Immortality!!   
*clapping starts up and fades away*  
Awww you really do like this story! *smiles*  
Now then let's start the show! *goes away and to the   
back* *there Cheska turns off the clapping machine*  
  
***********  
"Mama! Mama!"Sankan came running up to her, now a bit taller and around the  
age of two.  
"Sankan,"Serena bent down, her long golden hair flowing slightly.  
Sankan reached up to her and hugged her and she, him.  
"Will we always be together, mama?"Sankan whispered to her ear.  
"Always,"Serena vowed.  
~.~.~  
"Mother!"an older Sankan shouted out to her, now sixteen years old.  
Serena turned around and gazed at her son emotionlessly.  
"Sankan.."Serena whispered out, tears began to gather around her eyes as  
she realized who it was.  
Her body was only appearing to be at the age of twenty-two. Her hair   
slightly silver but mostly gold.  
"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?"Sankan demanded.  
"I'm sorry..so sorry..but I have to go,"Serena apologized, a tear dripping  
from her left eye to her cheek.  
"You promised me! You leave now?!"Sankan shouted.  
"I'm sorry..it's for your own safety.."Serena cried out.  
"For my own safety...it's always been that way! Please, take me  
with you! I can take care of myself now! I'm old enough to   
understand.."Sankan declared.  
"No, Sankan. No..."Serena shook her head and began to walk away from  
him.  
"Mother! You promised me! You promised!"shouted Sankan at her back  
and began to chase after her.  
Serena turned around and was caught in an embrace by her son. His  
lavender hair styled just like Trunk's and his lavender eyes a bit   
darkened with hints of silver in them. He gazed at her square in the  
eyes, it was suppressed of tears.   
"You promised,"his voice was steady and in monotone as he said those  
words to her.  
"If..no when I get back Sankan..I promise you.."started Serena.  
"No more promises, never promises.."Sankan shook his head.  
"When I get back Sankan. I'll show you a spot somewhere on   
Earth. There, I shall tell you what I have kept from you.   
Will you wait for me? Till then?"Serena's voice was unsually calm as   
she stared back at Sankan.  
"Why can't I come?"Sankan asked.  
"It is not your destiny.."Serena simply replied and pulled away from  
him and continued on her journey.  
"I'll wait. Till then...mother,"Sankan stood there and the rain   
began.  
~.~.~ Till that time..I shall wait. Forever I shall be here..until  
you come back. To me. ~.~.~  
Serena bolted up from her bed and stared around the dark room.   
To her right was the crib that the guys brought along for Sankan.   
He lay asleep, his face angelic and untroubled by the problems  
surrounding him.  
"It was so real.."Serena heaved a sigh of relief at seeing that she  
was where she should be.   
Meaning in the base of the Sanq Kingdom with her baby son, Sankan.  
"I need to get some fresh air,"Serena sighed and threw the white covers  
off of her body and stood up.  
  
(How can that be in the dream? Everything is so clear, unhazy..as if  
it was all real. Everything. From start to finish. What does this  
mean?)Serena thought to herself as she strolled down the deserted  
and dark, dimly lit corridors.  
"Heero, you can come out now,"Serena sighed as she stopped momentarily  
after sensing eyes boring onto her back.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and revealed himself from the corner of the wall.  
"I couldn't sleep,"Serena shrugged and began walking, this time   
in sync with Heero Yuy.  
"...."  
"I've been thinking Heero..."Serena started but stopped herself.  
"..hn."  
"Whenever I'm around you..it's.."Serena sighed.  
(What could she be wondering? Is she going to...?)Heero's mind was  
at a whirl. Several possibilities that could pop up with the   
next few words. But even as much as he hoped and wished, his   
facade never altered.  
"It's confusing and yet comforting. I'm just...not sure  
what's going on these days.."Serena bowed her head and just watched  
her feet as they kept moving forward.  
(What is that suppose to mean? A good thing or bad?)Heero pondered.  
"Tell me, when are you going to.."started Serena when footsteps  
ahead of them began to come their way.  
"You two should be in bed, but that's not my responsibility.  
Is it?"Dr. M's voice carried over as her figure came in sight.  
She wore her usual white lab coat and under it was a formal  
business suit of purple and red. Her hair was neatly combed  
and put up in a bun at the back. Light spectacles covered her  
maroon eyes. Her dark eyes glinting from the slight light  
available.  
"Dr. M.."Serena's voice switched to monotone for the time being.   
"Come with me, 06. 01 I hope you don't mind,"Dr. M ordered and  
whirled around, turning towards a door nearby..about three doors  
over.  
Serena complied and followed after the doctor while Heero  
just grunted in acceptance and went off.  
*click*  
The door shut in back of her and Dr. M leaned against a desk,   
inspecting her princess and queen.  
"I came back..that's obvious enough,"Serena stated.  
"Yes, I do see that. The question is..how?"Dr. M questioned.  
"That's what I'd like to know..."Serena sighed and walked  
over to a pile of papers.  
"It seems your destiny is not over yet. You still have a bunch  
of work to do.."Dr. M smirked.  
"Protecting, killing, maiming...it's practically the same to me.  
In truth..after being the Protector and Princess of Light for  
thousands of years..you grow tired of it. Have you, Sets? Are  
you tired with life?"Serena interrogated.  
"It's not in the job description to say when I can quit being the  
Time Guardian. It doesn't say that I can just give up. No, Serena.  
I value my job. Not many people are deemed the title of Sailor   
Pluto. But there are days when I wish it wasn't my   
duty. I admit that, but learn to appreciate what you have  
and life will be easier on you,"Dr. M stated and took off her spectacles  
and placed them in her lab pocket.  
Silence followed.  
"Hotaru fell in love.."Serena whispered out, her crystalline blue eyes  
glazing over.  
"She has, with a Gundam Piot no less,"Dr. M agreed.  
"Hasn't she learned yet? Love is just..useless. It only gives  
heartache,"Serena bitterly spat out, those eyes hardening at the mention  
of heartache and love.  
"How can you say that? You, dear princess, have known love   
for centuries. Why now do you say that love is useless?"Dr. M questioned.  
"It is! Love has given me nothing but pain! Those I love   
die! I can't stand it anymore!"Serena shouted but not loud enough  
for those outside to hear.  
"You've been blessed to find more than one who has been faithful to  
you to the very end. They died, for you,"Dr. M pointed out.  
"They died..for me. So many have gotten killed because of me. I  
can't let anyone else die. Those I have now must not perish. Never die.  
I won't let it happen. Especially to Sankan,"Serena proclaimed.  
"Sankan, your son. How is he?"Dr. M sighed contently.  
"Well as can be, quite healthy and intelligent,"Serena smirked.  
"He's growing quickly. Very quickly indeed..."Dr. M nodded knowingly.  
(More quickly than you would think, my highness..)Dr. M noted in her head.  
"Setsuna?"Serena called out, uncertainly.  
"Yes?"Dr. M acknowledged.  
"I had a dream. A very vivid dream...about Sankan,"Serena brought up.  
"Dreams can tell you many things. They are a part of you, there is  
usually truth to each one,"Dr. M uttered.  
"Yes, I know. I would've asked Mars..but she's not here anymore.  
And Mercury is gone as well as Neptune,"Serena pointed out.  
"Tell me, princess.."Dr. M urged.  
"In my dream...."and so Serena told the story over again from start  
to finish. Each one carefully brought up with as much detail as she  
could say.  
"And that's what happened,"Serena ended.  
"Yes, definately something to be considered,"Dr. M nodded in confirmation.  
"So? What do you say?"Serena urged.  
"..I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. But I can say this.   
Be careful in your decisions,"Dr. M revealed and stood up straight  
and opened the door and left.  
"Thanks...Sets,"Serena didn't know what to tell her.  
(She didn't say anything except that. Will it happen? I absolutely  
have no clue...what to do or say..)Serena sighed and left as well..  
but before she left she noticed a paper on the ground.  
Bending down, she picked it up and read its contents. Her eyes   
narrowed and then she set it down on the table alongside the   
other ones and left.  
Pilots,  
Each one of you shall be placed into the University. From there  
act as a regular student. Attend all school activities and participate.  
That will be all. The enemy will be watching. That is a known  
fact.  
The doctors  
************  
Several hours after Dr. M and 06's conversation in that empty room,  
all the pilots awakened. Sankan was still asleep and Hotaru just came  
in through the door leading to the meeting room where the hidden   
stair case was at.  
"Today is the day,"Dr. J announced to the pilots.  
"Hn."Wufei grunted, his arms folded.  
"We're leaving today?"Hotaru wanted to make sure.  
"Yes, that is true,"Dr. G answered.  
"Classes will start tomorrow, today you'll be receiving your   
schedules and co-ed dormitories.  
"Co-ed? How come?"questioned Wufei.  
"That's just how the University was made when Miss Peacecraft   
had it built,"Dr. M's eyes flashed a lighter shade of marron for  
a brief moment.  
"Should've known,"scowled Wufei.  
"Well no problems on that situation with me!"Duo enlightened and  
put his arms behind his head.  
"Are the Gundams ready yet?"Serena brought up.  
"Soon.."Dr. O hastily replied.  
"And me?"Serena wondered, referring to the University and Academy   
of age differences.  
"You shall be placed in the University. I'll somehow   
get you in..."Dr. M told the 06 pilot.  
Serena nodded and then stayed silent after awhile.  
"What about the knowledge of Serena's death? How do we explain  
that?"Hotaru muttered.  
"Easy, Hotaru..."Serena piped up.  
All eyes fell on her to explain this problem.  
"You all only believed that I died. There was no body to be  
found, was there? Just say that there was a slight misinformation  
over that event.."Serena smirked.  
"...there's a teensy bit of a problem in your solution.."Duo sighed.  
Serena stared at him, expectantly.  
"We were all there at that time and place! We saw you go!"Duo exclaimed.  
"Did you? I recall a slight flash of light before her disappearance.."Dr. M  
interfered.  
Everyone was silent.  
"I guess it's settled in, Serena shall remain as existent to this  
world,"Dr. M nodded in approval along with the other doctors.  
"When do we leave today?"Quatre politely inquired.  
"At noon,"Dr. G told them all.  
"And Sankan? Will you take care of him while I'm away?"Serena   
asked.  
"Of course...Pri...Serena,"Dr. M smiled mysteriously and drifted  
off from the room and down the hallway.  
"Meeting adjourned,"Dr. J slightly chuckled at having to say that  
and went away as well.  
*********  
Serena came back to the room that she and Sankan shared. Sankan was  
already out of his crib and sitting on the floor with a stuffed animal  
of a wolf in his arms. Upon entering, his eyes swiveled over to her  
and a big grin spread across his face. Those lavender eyes of his  
lighting up.  
"Mama!"Sankan exclaimed and ran greet her.  
"Sankan, I have to tell you something,"Serena's voice was firm and   
yet hesitant.  
"Yo-You're leaving, aren't you?"Sankan saddened as he brought up the   
topic that she was about to mention.  
"Yes, I am.."Serena nodded.  
"Am I coming also?"Sankan asked.  
"...I'm afraid..not,"Serena frowned and felt guilty.  
"Who will take care of me?"Sankan kindly asked.  
"Dr. M will and I'm sure the other doctors will too. Dr. M  
most of all, she's a great friend of mine,"Serena answered.  
"Will you be back?"Sankan asked.  
"Of course I will..."Serena smiled.  
"As long as you'll come back and never truly leave me,   
mommy,"Sankan hugged her, dropping the stuffed animal to the ground  
in the process.  
"I'll always come back, for you.."Serena whispered in his ear.  
**********  
The pilots and Hotaru arrived that day over at the University. It  
was well...larger than they would've thought. Twelve stories high  
and about five acres wide. There were a total of five buildings the  
color of light peach..almost white and in a circular placement. There  
were bridges leading from the center to each of the surrounding buildings with   
the center as the main area. The 'bridges' had a solid ground to it  
but the top and sides were made out of glass, from there you could make  
out people walking along it.   
"Miss Relena sure did a great job making this University. There must  
be a bridge to every floor!"exclaimed Quatre in awe.  
"There is one..except for the ground floor that is. It starts  
at the third floor and goes up from there with the exception of the  
twelvth(sp?) floor,"Dr. M/Setsuna Meiou   
informed as she strolled over to their way.  
"If you're here, Miss Meiou..where's Ben?"inquired Hotaru as the group  
approached them.  
"At the base with Dr. G I believe,"Setsuna Meiou answered.  
"I see.."Serena nodded her head.  
"If you follow me, I shall lead you to my office,"Setsuna turned around  
and entered inside the Center Building. From there, there was a large  
wide space to it. A capacious map greeted their faces as it stood, surrounded  
by a metal rail and some flowers at the edge. The map was color coated, the  
Center Building..or Central as it was named was the color Red and the   
four buildings to it had names as well. To the right of where they stood  
is a building called Virtue. At the front is Belief. Bottom building  
is Base and the left is Opt. Virtue is the the color of blue while   
Belief is green, Base appeared silver/gray, and Opt has violet. There  
were some descriptions on ideas of what is in each of the building as well  
but before any of them had the chance to completely go through with it,  
Setsuna Meiou ushered them away from the map and towards their left.  
There were two sides in that main location. A huge block of a wall  
was located near the map. There were two walls surrounding them  
in that center. The walls held six elevator doors. And Setsuna ushered  
them into one which just opened up to let them in.   
Inside the elevator the metal colored gold welcomed the group. Setsuna   
pressed a hidden botton as she opened a compartment just under the   
numbers. When she pressed it, it glowed a dark green color and   
a symbol of a crown lightly appeared then vanished. As the doors   
closed, the elevator ascended upwards.   
"Some University this is,"commented Duo grinning.  
"Relena Peacecraft decided to build larger learning facility and  
went with a University as her main concern,"Setsuna stated.  
"And what's with the names of the buildings?"querked Hotaru.  
"Ahh..yes, those. Well each establishment holds a certain style  
that resembles the Sanq Kingdom. Take Central. This one keeps  
the heart, it houses the dorm rooms and the dean's office as well as  
other areas. This also has the library on the ground floor. There  
are others in the adjoining buildings but this library has   
important documents concerning personal beliefs and political   
paperworks. Such as Peacecraft intuitions, the war that ended a few  
years ago, etc.   
As you have found out, the dorms here are co-ed. Yes, that is   
true. It's the way Relena Peacecraft has appointed it to be as.  
Those who don't wish to be housed in the same rooms as the opposite  
sex must stay in a seperate location..and that is miles away   
from here. Some do choose that and because of that they either   
come late or get here extra early. Too much of a bother, if you  
ask me. Ahh..here we are...the thirteenth floor. The Dean's  
office,"uttered Setsuna and stepped outside where a red carpet  
received them. Oak wooden doors with designs of moon phases  
was at the end. Two tall orchid plants of white with pink   
tips lay on opposite ends of the doors. As Setsuna reached the  
end, she stopped and waited with patience.  
The elevator closed in back of them as they stepped back and the elevator  
descended downwards. Setsuna opened the grand doors and   
went inside her large office room. Three chairs were placed  
in front of the Dean's commodius desk. But none of the pilots  
nor Hotaru sat down and neither did Setsuna. For a few seconds,  
she was content on observing them as she gazed at their figures  
under those visible spectacles of hers that slightly covered   
her dark marroon eyes.  
"Now then,"Setsuna began and picked up pieces of paper that  
lay on the desk,"Here are your schedules and dorm rooms."  
Taking hers, Serena glanced at the white sheet.   
Name: Serena Tsukino Age: 18 Number: 1970617  
DRM#: 1201  
Period# Subject Teacher Location Rm  
  
1 History Mr. Kaoru Base 506  
2 Music Ms. Lahoung Virtue 312  
3 Calculus Ms. Tyieou Belief 814  
4 Politics Ms. Kingin Belief 208  
5 Economics Mr. Arashi Base 315  
6 Fencing Mr. Jizai Opt 218  
  
Time: 1 = 8:30 - 10:00a.m. (Mon. - Wed.)  
2 = 10:40 - 11:10a.m. (Mon. - Thurs.)  
3 = 12:50 - 2:20p.m. (Tues. - Fri.)   
4 = 10:20 - 11:35a.m. (Fri. - Sat.)  
5 = 12:50 - 1:50p.m. (Mon. & Fri. & Sat.)  
6 = 8:30 - 9:45a.m. (Thrs. - Sat.)   
  
Finally, after reviewing the time and subjects she focused her   
attention back on Setsuna Meiou.  
"You made this, didn't you?"Hotaru pointed out after studying the material.  
"Good guess, that is correct,"Setsuna nodded her head in reply.  
"Why this?"questioned Duo.  
"No reason, just something I was thinking about,"Setsuna shrugged and  
leaned against the edge of the mahogany desk.  
"Aww man, classes on Saturday! That's just wrong,"whined Duo.  
"Just shut up, Maxwell.."Wufei growled.  
"All of you have almost the same classes. Practically period by   
period. The only difference is that you have an alternation of dorm   
rooms but you are all on the same level,"explained Setsuna.  
"Tell us, Miss Meiou. Clue us in on the situation of those  
buildings,"brought up Quatre.  
"Yes, that. Well you already know about the Central. It's also  
where the students gather for the cafeteria, of course, this is open  
campus as well. Though not quite public..it's a private university.  
Now then..the cafeteria is on the second and third floor. There is  
also an eating ground among the garden areas located   
a few blocks from this main area about a mile away from the  
stables and two miles away from the forest grounds.  
What else? Uhmm..the one called Virtue is a class building that is about  
morality in the Sanq. That is where musicals are held along with band,   
drama, clubs, computers, etc. Base is basically along the lines of History,   
Culture, Science, Economics, and so on; this is the basis and historical   
marks of the Sanq Kingdom where the foundations are built upon. Belief is   
the one that Miss Relena Peacecraft holds most dear. That is the head of   
the University. It prizes pacifism..at least to her. Belief witholds   
Politics and Mathematics mostly. And that comes up to the last, Opts.   
Opts is just what it is to make a choice. Choices that individuals have chosen.  
Just like Fencing, not exactly peaceful but it's there. Along with other   
physical sports just like football, basketball, soccer, tennis, badminton,   
swimming..all those and it has other types of classes. Such as home   
economics, health, fashion, etc. That's what those classes   
have,"lectured Setsuna Meiou.  
"Okay, I think I get it,"Duo slowly commented.  
"Now then, that's all there is to this school. Before I let you  
go, in your dormitories your uniforms are in your closets. And the  
weapons you may need are also hidden away in there. That's it I  
suppose. Your mission still stands: act like normal students. Don't  
worry about the enemy, its around. It always is,"Setsuna added and then  
dismissed them with a wave of her hand.   
Turning around they marched off back to the elevator and pressed the  
down button. As the group waited, they compared classes and found out  
that Setsuna was right. They practically had the same classes. Only  
about two-three of them wouldn't be around in the music, econmics, and/or  
fencing. Hotaru wouldn't be in the fencing and music, she took up health  
instead of fencing and had landscaping other than music. Wufei   
chose computers other than music and decided against economics with  
Physiology. The third one turned out to be Duo who dropped music and  
went with Hotaru in the health issue. Besides the three of them, everyone  
had congruent schedules.  
"Well there goes the elevator. Let's check out the dormitories,"suggested  
Duo and went in. After everyone filed in, the braided boy pressed 12 and  
the contraption descended to the 12th level. It opened and they stared around.  
Some students were walking around the area and in their arrival, some chose to  
glimpse at the lot. Others ignored.  
"You're new here, aren't you? I'm Tira, roomed over at #10 of this 12th  
station,"Tira greeted them.  
"Hn."Heero and Wufei grunted in greeting while Trowa was silent and just  
nodded his head upon acknowledgement.  
(Don't get too close. It's unnecessary to make new acquaintences.)a voice  
protested inside Serena's mind.  
Serena didn't say anything but silently stared at Tira. She was around  
5ft. 6 with waist length, raven colored hair and deep ocean blue eyes as well  
as a slightly tanned complextion. Her slim figure and long legs would appear  
to allow her easy access during sports mostly around the track or hurdles.  
"Hi Tira. Don't mind my companions, they're not much on social  
standards. I'm Hotaru, this is my boyfriend Duo Maxwell. My best   
friend Serena Tsukino. These are my other close friends: Quatre,  
Trowa, Heero, and Wufei,"Hotaru greeted with a smile.  
"Nice to meet all of you, do you need any help getting settled in?  
Showed around?"suggested Tira.  
"No thanks, we're just checking out our rooms but we'll be completely  
here by tomorrow. That's when our classes start. Just received our  
schedules today and the Dean told us everything we need to know  
about this place,"Hotaru politely declined the offer.  
"Oh..well do you know about the way the school runs?"asked Tira.  
"Like what?"Quatre inquired.  
"Well, for one...this University is mainly based on pacifisms   
because of Miss Relena. Another is that the students here are a  
bit edgy whenever it comes to competition day,"Tira informed them.  
"Competition Day?"mimicked Hotaru.  
"Yes, Competition Day. That's when all the students compete.  
Some don't even bother to but mostly everyone does. You see if   
the top three winners get in followed by the other top two runner  
ups below them are in...they get to receive another bunch of  
credits in all their classes. And that's alot!"Tira exclaimed.  
"What about the credits?"Serena finally spoke but in monotone.  
"The credits are important to this school. If you get in those   
top five areas...you're shoed in on getting pass your subjects.   
For all of them. The problem is..Competition Day is hard!   
Especially the last three courses,"Tira explained.  
"What's the last three courses?"inquired Duo.  
"Well it always changes every year so we're not too sure but we know  
for the fact that the last one is the same. You see there's this   
machine you go into...from there it goes completely different for  
everyone. I'm not too sure what it is or what it does. But that's  
where you face the inner you, kinda creepy isn't it? We all know   
though that no matter how much it pains you to enter that machine,  
it won't hurt you after you face it,"Tira uttered.  
"When is this Competition Day?"asked Quatre.  
"It goes on twice a year..at the end of each semester. You just  
missed the first one, the second won't be around till...June.  
Just three months to go, seeing that it's April now,"smirked Tira.  
"We'll be going now,"Serena stated and started off with the others  
in tow.  
"Weird bunch.."Tira muttered and went off into the elevator and  
descended down.  
"That was cold,"Hotaru stated to Serena as she caught up with her.  
"It's just a trigger..."Serena apologized and noticed the door  
nearby.  
"I'm roomed with you,"Heero monotoned and took out the card key that  
went along with their schedule. He took the liberty to open the door  
and came inside.   
"See you guys later,"Serena waved them off and entered.  
Inside, it was about the size of a two bedroom apartment. The  
bedrooms were right next to each other and the bathroom right  
across from those two rooms. There was a closet at the front of the  
doorway and the kitchen, if you chose to use it, was around the left  
side form the bedrooms. The living room is right there   
in front of the closet and slightly placed near the right side   
of the bedrooms.   
"Not too bad,"commented Serena and checked the living room closet.  
It was small but not too small and there was a minute compartment   
at the back of the wall of the hangers. Slightly curious, Serena   
leaned in and rapped in it, it was hollow. As she studied the compartment  
closer, she noticed a niche at the left side and pulled. There was a  
small doorway and opening it wider there was a box placed there and a note.  
I knew you'd somehow find this: Serena. Heero.  
Inside the box are four guns just for you two in case you need it with   
spare cartridges. Use them wisely.  
Dr. M  
  
Smirking, Serena lay the note back and closed the compartment back up.  
Then closed the door as well. Heero stood right in front of her,   
his face expressionless.  
"Dr. M placed guns for us in a secret compartment over at the closet,"informed  
Serena.  
"Hn."grunted Heero and entered his supposed bedroom.  
Following his example, Serena entered hers. Her heart stopped from shock.  
Dr. M no Setsuna Meiou no..Sailor Pluto took the time to decorate hers.  
This brought her to near tears as she surveyed the bedroom. It exactly  
resembled her room before..Sailor Moon and around her Sailor Moon stage.  
The exact same copy with the exception of the laptop that stood motionless  
on her desk along with the other minor details.  
"Thank you...Sets,"Serena lightly smiled and walked over to her closet.  
Opening it resulted to her seeing the uniforms she was suppose to wear.  
It was slightly shocking to say the least. Knee length blue with a   
white shirt and a light blue blazer over. The shoes were black and   
could echo among the tiles..if there were any.   
"At least it isn't...pink,"smirked Serena and closed the glass   
closet once more.  
Turning around, Serena glimpsed at Heero who waited for her outside  
the doorway.  
"How do you like the uniforms?"Serena conversed.  
"Hn."Heero grunted.  
"Same here. No complaints...it's better than last time, at   
least,"Serena grinned and then walked out of her room and back to the  
living room.  
"Need to get back,"Heero uttered in the same tone.  
"Right,"Serena opened the door and shut it after Heero stepped out.  
Together the two made their way back to the base which took some time.  
By the time they got back, night time arrived.  
***********  
"Mama!"Sankan greeted her at the stairway.  
Serena bent down and hugged her son to him, she was so happy to see  
him again.  
"How did you like it today?"Serena asked.  
"Great! The doctors taught me so many things today! They were shocked  
when they found out I only turned one just a few months ago! They said  
something about me being quite ad..advanced!"Sankan blurted out to her.  
"And then?"Serena pressed for more information.  
"And then they asked me questions if I knew this or that. I answered  
yes to most of them and they started murmering to each other,"Sankan   
continued.  
(They better not do something I disapprove of.)noted Serena as she   
appeared with a smiling face but a frowning one inside.  
"Did the doctors make you take any sort of tests?"Serena asked.  
"Uh..well they were going to put me in this thing they called  
a sim..simu..simulat..or..simulator! But then..Dr. M came in and   
stopped them saying I was too young and shouldn't be put under such..  
such..pressure,"Sankan said.  
"Good for her, Sankan. What happened afterwards?"Serena asked.  
"Well when Dr. M came she brought me with her and started  
staring at me..as if she was inspecting me or something. Then she nodded  
her head as if de..debating. She said something about not from   
around here and then a smile appeared on her face. I guess she noticed  
I was there or something or came up with a reason for something I don't  
know. But whatever it was, she acted as if she didn't do any of those things  
in front of me and gave me what is called...candy. It tastes  
yummy mommy! Candy! She was surprised at my inte..intell-ect. Intellect!  
Saying that I'm quite ahead of the other kids,"Sankan was talking with   
such enthusiasm.  
Giggling, Serena grinned widely and so were the others around him.  
Not one of the pilots or Hotaru moved as they listened to Sankan speak.  
"You are ahead of the other kids and I see that they taught you a bunch  
of new words also. As if your vocabulary isn't enough,"chuckled Hotaru.  
"He is quite advanced for his age. Tell me, how did you   
manage to raise him this way?"Dr. J asked as he and the other scientists  
came along.  
"Easy, the pilots, Hotaru, and I have taught him.."smirked Serena as she  
stood from her kneeling position.  
(That and other stuff..but I won't get into that yet..)noted Serena as the  
immortal gazed hard at the doctors.  
"Did a great job raising such a young and innocent boy. I applaud  
you all,"a small sound of clapping echoed in the quiet space.  
"We want to test that child, Sankan. To see if.."began Dr. O.  
"No. I know what you're planning and I won't subjegate my child  
into this! I want him to be normal. Something that I haven't been  
able to have since I was but a kid,"Serena denied them of their desire.  
"I agree...if 06 doesn't want this done. Then so be it,"Dr. M agreed with   
a nod from the others.  
"What does the child want? Or do you deny him of that as   
well?"Dr. H questioned.  
Serena turned around to Sankan who was listening to their conversation  
behind his mother. Bending down, Serena looked at Sankan straight in the  
eye and spoke.  
"Do you? Do you want to be tested by the doctors? If you do, Sankan.  
It could mean a big change in your life. Do you want that?"Serena asked  
him, her voice soft and filled with so much emotion.  
"What..what will happen to me? Will it hurt?"Sankan asked, the vocalization  
of his voice filled with worry.  
"I can't say. All I know is this, I love you and I don't want you hurt  
in any way. Whatever is going to happen to you with the doctors will  
remain a secret. And..if you pass that test of theirs..your whole life  
will change,"Serena informed her boy.  
"Will I see you again?"Sankan inquired.  
Smirking, Serena glanced at Dr. M her eyes holding wisdom and knowledge.  
The glint in her eyes seemed to tell her something. That this   
decision would alternate their life is she or he chose a different path. But  
what decision would that be?  
"To tell you the truth, Sankan. I don't know.."Serena turned back to  
him.  
"Then I choose no. I don't want to be away from you,"Sankan hugged her  
again.  
"He chooses no,"Serena glanced at the doctors who were frowning.  
(I didn't want to be away from you either, Sankan.)Serena said to herself  
and closed her eyes as she wrapped her hand around his body.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Okay, I'll stop there. This is long enough already. At least to me  
it is..my Print Preview told me this is like what...uhmm..*looks again*  
10-11 pages long..so like yeah. ^^;; Longer than the other stories so  
uhmm..heheh..#_# not much in here is there..except you're probably getting  
the idea that Sankan will play an important role to the story. *whistles  
innocently* Not telling how though. ^^ About DBZ and that Trunks/Serena  
thing..hmm..them having a child? Sankan does slightly resemble Trunks  
doesn't he? And his innocence resembles Serena. What could that mean?  
a Saiyan and an immortal Lunarian? Well did I even say he had those  
types of blood traits? *stares at them questioningly* Didn't, did I?  
Oh well...you'll find out about that cute little guy later on. On who  
he is exactly and where he comes from and how in the world such a   
young boy has such a big brain! ^^  
Now about Heero/Serena pairing. Only slight glimpses here and there,  
same as the last story, isn't it? Or is it worse. Hmm..still wondering  
about that. I'm working there though, so like yeah. But not making  
a definate promise on the ending pairing, if there is one. *evil,  
coniving, twisted, and mysterious smile on her face*  
Gahh! Great, I'm starting to get writers block in my next chapter!  
*blows a raspberry at her computer* *sulks* Don't worry, I just hope  
I'll be able to continue what I was beginning to write. . 


	10. Gettting kidnapped

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 11  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: *approaches two doors*  
Choose one or the other. Goes towards the right one and opens it.  
Walks down a long corridor. Approaches three doors. Choose one.  
Chooses the center. Goes through a long, winding passage. This time  
only one candle towards a cave. Picks it up and lights the way.  
Finds two cave entrances. Chooses the right. After awhile chooses  
the left now. Finally a box could be seen. A note on top.  
Congratulations!   
We congratulate you on your journey to get to here to find the   
results of your initiation to our circle of owning a great anime!  
Open it up and there should be a note saying whether you're in or not.  
~Anonymous  
Puts down the note and opens the box. A lone note is there.  
We praise your bravery and willingness to go through the long and  
strenous task of finding your way to this one area.   
However, we regret ((*cough*)) to inform you that we must kindly  
reject your offer of joining the team. Try again next year or   
maybe way, way later than that. Good luck to your future.  
~Anonymous Team.  
  
Turns to the others.   
Cheska: It seems that I don't own any type of anime. GW/SM/or DBZ.  
  
Author's Notes: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! ^_^   
Hope all of you will or has received a great Christmas and New Year!  
I already opened my gifts...before Christmas...way before. Heheh...  
Not sure if I'm receiving anymore. *sigh*   
Anyways, here's an added chapter for you dear readers! ^^  
Hope you'll enjoy it...or maybe not. I'm just making this up as I   
go along...so I don't know what will come up ahead until later on.  
Then I just add my thoughts to it in this author's notes. Weird, ne?  
  
WEll here goes the chapter!  
***********  
Later that day, all the classes were gathered into a large   
conference room located on the Central Building down below. It turns  
out there was another floor down below. Supposedly used for meetings  
and such. Whispers and chatter flew around as they waited for whoever  
to show up.   
"So many people,"Hotaru leaned next to her and whispered to her ear.  
Serena could only nod, her stoic facade facing frontwards.  
"Greetings fellow students and teachers. As you know, I am the   
Dean of this University. Setsuna Meiou. I am here to inform you  
that I have received word from the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena   
Darlian Peacecraft,"announced Setsuna Meiou.  
At that word, everyone's interest perked up at what she will  
tell them. The pilots and Hotaru were already listening. All wondering  
what could be so important as to gather every classroom to meet   
in this room. All the rows were stacked up, from inward to outward.   
Bottom to top. ((Like the one in GW where those nations met in that  
one area or that other part when Peacecraft was preaching and Heero  
was at that balcony thing keeping an eye *rolls eyes at that thought*))  
Continuing on the Dean of the University took a steady breath and  
placed her small glasses on. She stared down on the podium near the   
microphone placed there and read the index card she brought with her.  
"I shall dictate what has been passed on to me,"began the Dean.  
"To those of Earth and the Colonies. It is to my   
grievance that I must pass on this troublesome event. Mariemaeia and   
Lady Une has passed away, due to sudden death by some unknown  
force. At this moment, we don't know who or what did this. All we  
know is that it is not caused by natural causes. The doctors and  
the scientists have been summoned to analyze any possibilities.   
After several days of secret observations, they have come up with  
the results. A day before they told me about those results another  
soldier has passed by Miss Noin and Milliardo Peacecraft's base. They have  
brought me the same news of what they've heard. Both sides: the   
soldier's report and the specialists are equivalent. This is what  
has been said. Signs of struggles have been noticed. Both believe  
that is the struggle to survive, meaning during their death.   
The second is that they have taken blood samples and any clue to   
who could have done the murder. There were no signs. Three days  
after those reports, another soldier found something. A sign.   
It is quite an odd signature and I doubt it is something to   
worry about, but I shall not keep anything from you. In this  
paper, I enclosed a picture of the insignia. That is all.  
I feel grieved over Mariemaeia and Lady Une's death but we all  
must move on. For a better, brighter future. And we shall find  
the culprit(s) who have done this injustice. But keep in mind  
that violence is not the answer, peace must be resolved.   
Vice Foreign Minister  
Relena Peacecraft." ended Setsuna Meiou and took off her spectacles  
and stared out at the students.  
Stepping a few steps back from the podium, the lights around them   
grew dimmer and a light showed forth. The sign that the murderer  
gave out blazed, enlarged for all to see. What Serena and Hotaru  
saw, shocked them. A red rose was there surrounded by dark, black  
petals circled around that full bloom of a blood red, velvety rose.   
A tear drop fell from Serena's crystalline blue eyes as she   
stared, unmoving. Hotaru placed a comforting hand on Serena's hand   
to support her and stared as well.  
(Who could do such a thing? Rose is meant for love, isn't it?  
Why use a rose for an emblem of darkness? Those black petals....  
must be the reason for evil. The only one who used roses   
to fight was....Tuxedo Mask, Enymion, Dark Endymion, and...Neo-King  
Endymion. Darien...Mamoru..Chiba. Could it? No...no, he would  
never! Never ever do this! So who could?)Serena scrunched up  
her face, pondering over the situation and stared over at Hotaru.   
She was sorting it out as well.  
Suddenly a slight beeping sound came from her right side. Veering  
her head, she noticed that Heero brought his laptop and was now   
opening the mail.   
"Urgent,"grunted Heero and read the contents. Quickly, he shut down the  
laptop and zoomed off. Dodging and swiftly fleeing the site. In that  
process he growled and the students near him instantly jumped off to the  
side, wanting to avoid the 'Perfect Solider.'  
After his start of a mad dash, Serena took off after him followed by  
Hotaru and soon the other guys as well. From far away, Setsuna saw  
them go off and sadness spread across her ageless face.  
(It has begun.)Setsuna took notice off and left the conference room.  
The other students saw the Dean leave and what was left of the University  
went off as well. Earlier on, after showing the emblem, students began leaving  
as well as teachers but some have stayed..to see what else may show up. But  
seeing the Dean exit the room meant nothing more was needed to say, so now  
they began to leave.  
****************  
"Heero! Heero!"shouted Serena as she ran, trying to catch up.  
The Perfect Soldier didn't slow down though, all he did was run trying to  
get to the site he needed to get to.  
After a few minutes of silence and running feet upon the hallway tiles,  
the two have arrived in front of a black motorcycle. Heero got on and   
instantly started up the transportation vehicle. Serena hopped on and   
grabbed ahold of his waist and held on. Heero took off, neither one wearing  
a helmet.  
Hotaru and the others arrived in time to see Heero and Serena go down the  
road, disappearing over the horizon on a motorcycle.  
"They left. Without us,"Hotaru sighed and turned to the other four pilots.  
"No clue where they could be,"shrugged Duo and Quatre shook his head.  
"We'll take your car, if you don't mind Quatre,"Hotaru turned to the kind,  
platinum blond haired boy.  
"Of course,"Quatre agreed.  
Getting on, Hotaru was at the driver's seat.  
"Do you know how to drive, Hotaru?"asked an uneasy Duo.  
"Why do you ask, don't you trust me Duo?"Hotaru turned to Duo, her eyes  
gleaming with slight specks of water.  
"Of course!"Duo replied, a bit too quickly.  
Smirking, Hotaru turned on the ignition key and the car hummed to life.  
The passengers in the car grew unsteady and strapped on their seatbelts.  
Double checking to make sure it was tight and prepared for the worse.  
Hotaru gingerly backed up the car and did all the right signals, as if she's  
been driving all her life and once they got out of the parking perfectly  
okay. All of the guys sighed in relief and came to believe she wouldn't  
crash them.  
Hotaru bit her lip hesitantly and her dark eyes inspected the land before her.  
Her pupils darting here and there, wondering and deciding.  
"Hotaru? Hotaru? Are you okay?"Duo asked beside her.  
"Oh, oh yeah. I'm okay. Just concluding where those two could..  
be,"Hotaru started out uncertain and slow but she paused near the end and her  
eyes shined with mirth as she smirked.  
"Narrowed it down, let's go,"Hotaru shifted gears on the sports  
car and pressed hard on the gas petal.   
After 7 seconds the car was driving down the road way above the   
speed limit of an average 30 miles to now 80mph.   
"Gahhh!! Hotaru!! Who taught you how to drive like this?!"Duo shouted  
from the side, his eyes wide.  
"Shh.."Hotaru ignored him and focused on the road.  
************  
"Heero? Are you ever going to tell me what was on that   
mail?"Serena asked.  
"Hnn..from the doctors,"Heero finally said.  
"The doctors...hmm.."Serena lowered her eyes, wondering what it could be.  
After a few minutes, they changed lanes.  
"Sankan is the problem,"Heero relented.  
"Sankan?!"Serena exclaimed, her crystalline blue eyes widening in worry.  
(Sankan, please be safe!)Serena prayed.  
"He's been...well taken by the enemy,"Heero monotoned.  
"The enemy, any clue to who this is?"Serena asked.  
"Hn."Heero grunted, wanting to avoid saying who it was.  
"Tell me,"Serena glared and hugging his waist tighter.  
"Makura,"Heero gave in, his voice gruff.  
"Makura?"Serena echoed and stayed silent after that.  
(She's been brought back as well? But why would she take Sankan?  
My Sankan? Does she know that he's....? How? And the base?  
In what way could Makura get in the base?!)Serena's mind was in a whirl  
but she shook it off.  
(It doesn't really matter. As long as we get Sankan back, everything  
will be alright. Everything.)Serena resolved and focused on the path  
in front of them.  
***************  
"This is the outside world, Sankan. How long it's been since  
you've seen the fresh air and sunshine, eh?"Dr. O told the child  
next to him.  
"Outside, it's so bright,"Sankan commented, scrunching up his  
face and observing humanity and nature mixed together with science.  
"We are on Earth, this is natural,"Dr. H added.  
"Birds..."Sankan murmered.  
"Yes, those are birds. To be precise they're seagulls because they  
live out by the ocean,"Dr. J explained.   
"Those people, they're so happy on this bright and sunny day,"Sankan noticed.   
"They're a family, Sankan. Like we are your family, except they're  
life is much more carefree and they don't have to worry about the war  
as much as your family does,"informed Dr. G.  
"Why?"Sankan wondered.   
"Because that's the life that has been chosen for you,"Dr. S uttered.  
Suddenly a little boy came up to Sankan with a smile on his face.   
So pure and innocent, just as he was right now.   
"Do you want to play?"the boy asked.  
"Play? Play what?"Sankan asked. It's been a long time since he  
last played and that was when all of them were together unlike now. This  
boy was like a little older than him by two years and he appeared more  
childish than he was.   
"Building a sand..sandcastle,"sputtered the little boy.   
"May I?"Sankan spun around to face the five scientists and they stared  
at one another for a moment before agreeing to the request of this   
unfamiliar child.  
"Let's go!"the boy exclaimed and grabbed a hold of Sankan's hand and   
dragged off.  
A few minutes later, the two boys set to work and a couple came around.  
A man of his 30's and a woman in her late 20's. Both stopped a few feet  
away from the two boys and the woman bent down and spoke to the little  
boy that Sankan just met. She smiled and then got up and the two continued  
on down the beach arm in arm.  
"That was your mom?"Sankan wanted to make sure.  
"Yeah and my dad,"the little boy answered, unfazed by the question.  
"Dad?"Sankan cocked her head and stared at the little boy.  
"Yeah, dad. All of us little kids have one!"the little boy explained  
to him and scrunched up his face,"Don't you have a dad?"  
"A dad? I never had a dad before, at least none that I know about,"Sankan said  
to him.  
"That's weird. Doesn't your mommy kiss a guy and tell him to go   
do stuff and order him about and he goes and does that stuff?"the little boy  
spoke.  
"Uhmm...no, she doesn't. But she does live in a house full of   
guys, but they're only my uncles and my one aunt,"Sankan shook his head.  
"Oh, I have those too! My uncles and aunts acts weird whenever I   
show up. They always crowd me and try pinching my cheeks and   
talks all weird,"the little boy blurted, touching his cheek as if reliving  
that moment.  
"Oh..I wonder where my dad is,"Sankan's voice was vocalized distant.  
"Maybe when you get back, you'll ask her. Where's your mom?"the little  
boy asked, piling more sand along with Sankan.  
"Uhmm..she went away and left me with these people. She said she'll  
be back and she will since she came back a while ago. She's in a long  
term work, you see..."Sankan explained.  
"Oh..my parents go to those too,"nodded the little boy and that   
finalized their conversation for awhile.  
Later on, a shadow fell across the half built sandcastle and looking  
up the two boys saw a woman in front of them. She had midnight black  
hair resembling Darien's and ocean blue eyes. It was as if she was   
a twin of Darien except in woman form with now slightly longer hair reaching  
a bit past her shoulders. A small smile appeared on her red lips.  
"Hello..."the woman greeted them.  
The little boy got up and stared up at her. He shuddered a bit and gulped  
down, trying to hide his nervous attitude. He put his hands in a tight  
fist and stared at her.  
"May we help you?"the little boy stuttered in as much of a polite manner  
he could accomplish.  
"Indeed, you may,"the woman smirked.  
"Who are you?"Sankan asked.  
"A relative of yours....may I ask your name?"the woman crouched down  
to meet Sankan's lavender eyes.  
"A relative? Mommy never said I had another relative,"Sankan shook his head.  
"But you didn't know you had a da..."the little boy began but snapped  
his mouth shut at almost completing his sentence.  
The woman smiled larger at the talkative boy to her side.  
"Well I am, my name is Makura..."the woman held out her hand to shake his.  
"I'm...the son of..my mommy.."Sankan was unsure of what to say.  
(What can I use? She's a stranger, I don't think she is related to me.  
She looks evil in a way..and scary. Is she a bad guy like Uncle Duo  
and Uncle Trowa talks about? A worker..a worker for...Oz?)wondered Sankan.  
"Do you work for Oz?"Sankan asked her and the little boy near her gasped  
and stepped closer to Sankan.  
(I guess his parents warned him about Oz also.)figured Sankan.  
"Hahaha...what a bright boy! But no, I don't work for Oz. I don't   
work for anyone at all"Makura laughed.  
"Ohh.."Sankan seemed disappointed at that.  
(Where's mommy? Where are the doctors? Where is Dr. M?)thought Sankan  
and looked around him but neither one was in sight. Actually, no one  
else was in sight that could help the two of them, him and that little boy who  
was cowering right next to him.  
"I'm here to pick you up, your mommy told me to get you so I can take  
you to her. She's eager to meet you,"smiled Makura.  
"Mommy?"voiced out Sankan, uncertain.  
"Yes, your mommy,"Makura nodded.  
"Then what's my mommy's name?"Sankan cocked his head.  
"You're pretty smart for a little toddler, aren't you?"Makura smirked and   
reached out for him but Sankan avoided it and dragged the little boy with him.  
The two ran and ran till they reached a cove near by. During their run, it  
was amazing at how much speed they put behind them and Makura. They climbed  
on the tall rocks and went near the entrance.  
"I'm scared,"cried the little boy and started bawling.  
"Crying won't help much if that weird woman is after us,"Sankan glared.  
"You're acting mean,"the little boy pointed out with a frown.  
"Look, it's true isn't it? That woman is after us and we can't let  
her grab a hold of us or else we'll...we'll be.."started Sankan.  
"I know, we'll be...kid..napped...kidnapped,"sniffed the little boy.  
"Right,"Sankan nodded and then before they could continue with their  
escape they were grabbed from behind but nothing was holding them.  
A shadow loomed above them and they saw Makura. She was laughing and  
waving her finger in a way that said they were being naughty.  
"Looks like I got something to bargain for,"Makura grinned.  
Before she entered the spaceship that just arrived nearby, five doctors  
reached the edge of the cliff in time to see Sankan get taken away, while dropping  
the little boy to Dr. O's arms just in time to prevent a serious cut on his  
head. Sankan's lavender eyes widened in shock and he stared right at them.  
"HELP!!!"Sankan shouted in a pleading tone.  
"Mommy!!"Sankan exclaimed but just as he began to yell out mommy again, the  
doors to the ship closed and went off into the sky.  
The little boy in Dr. O's arms was unconscious due to the ordeal and he slept  
peacefully.  
"That looks like Makura,"Dr. G commented.  
"It is, Makura. She's back,"Dr. M approached them.  
"Looks like the guys have another mission,"sighed Dr. J.  
"No, it's still one mission. Makura is involved with the metal  
as well. She assigned the task to grab ahold of it,"Dr. M corrected.  
"What does she want with a piece of metal?"Dr H asked.  
"I don't know,"Dr. M shook her head and walked off.  
Few minutes later, the couple who were the parents of the little boy arrived and   
took him in the mother's arms. She smiled in gratitude and the family left the   
beach in relief.  
********************  
"You're saying that Makura took Sankan?!"exclaimed Duo inside the base.  
"Where were you five?!?!"badgered Hotaru.  
"This can't be happening!"Quatre shouted, unbelieving.  
"Look, Makura managed to get Sankan..."one of the doctors raised his voice  
to answer one of the questions.  
"We were...watching but turned our heads for one sec..."began another one.  
"It is happening and we must.."a third voiced over.  
"STOP IT!!"yelled Serena as she straightened up and glared at all of them,  
making them quiet down.  
"Look, all we know is that Makura kidnapped Sankan. For what? I'm  
not completely sure. All I know is that we need to get   
him back, please. Please help me with this,"Serena stated.  
"Of course, Serena...anything for you,"nodded Hotaru.  
"If Hotaru is in, count me in. Anyways, Sankan is so young! It'd be  
a shame to leave him with that weirdo,"grinned Duo.  
"It's injustice for an onna like Makura to kidnap a child!"grunted Wufei.  
Soon everyone agreed except for Heero who just leaned against the wall,   
observing the scene. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he'll do.  
"Mission: Accepted,"Heero uttered in monotone.  
Serena beamed at him in gratitude and then reflected it towards the others.  
"Thank you,"Serena nodded in thanks.  
  
To be continued...  
*******************  
Yeah, I know. It's short. Shorter than the previous two chapters  
but it's long enough and my usual pages. Right? Right.   
I was too tired to continue writing this and I previously played a game  
momentarily that scared me! @_@ *blergh* Anyone played Parasite Eve?  
It's scary!!! *sniff* Darn footsteps echoing and stupid burnt corpses and  
mutating rats! Wahhh!!! I didn't have a memory card either...*gah*   
Darn things costs so much. My brother got me three new games...of course  
they're old and so they're cheap but oh welps. A present is a present  
and he got me something I wanted which was....FF7! Cool! ^^   
I started playing the darn game and I missed Yuffie!! Wahh!! ;_;  
I just hope I don't miss Vincent either...*blegh* I sooo want to  
get Vincent in the game.   
Well Merry Christmas Everyone!! And have a great New Year's Day!! 


	11. Referring Back

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 10  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: *shakes head* I don't own Sailor Moon, DBZ, or GW.  
  
Author's Notes: There it is for you, the next chapter! ^^  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!   
  
*********  
Walking along the hallway of the 12th floor, Serena recalled the   
incidents that she has been through all her life. It was confusing,   
dangerous, calming, true, unbelievable, exciting, friendly, peaceful,  
and yet...as she stands right now it appears as if everything she's been   
through was right out from a fairy tale book. A normal, average teenage   
girl who one days finds out she is fated to become humanity's last hope   
against the never-ending evil as a fighter for love and justice.   
That same girl turns out to become a lost princess of a kingdom that fell   
thousands of years ago and she is destined to be with her one true love.   
And in the future they rule Earth and all of the other planets with peace,   
love, and justice. Her guards, her faithful guards right by her side and   
always there for her whenever she needs them. The Queen's  
love next to her with their beautiful daughter. A vision of perfection but  
now..after everything..it's just some make-believe story that isn't true.  
Up to that point, Serena believed that it would always remain that way.   
Was confident that what her mother, Queen Serenity, and Pluto informed her  
of was nothing but some cruel joke..maybe even a lie. Deep in her heart she  
wanted it to be true, so true..but centuries later. That lie she felt must  
have been of an opinion backfired and became true. Truth can hurt, so much..that she  
wanted to die. But now, here she is. The immortal, long lost Queen,   
past hero, ancient princess, and thought-to-be deceased friend, Serena Tsukino,  
now alive and a Gundam Pilot.   
(New life. New fate. New destiny.)sighed Serena and shifted to the   
window.   
"Spring,"Serena murmered and a tear dropped from her eye to the girl's cheek.  
*Flashback*  
Cherry blossoms falling down from the treetops.  
Laughter. Happiness. Joy. Care-free.  
Her father. Her. Their secret. Their area they call their own.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Otou-san.."Serena whimpered and leaned her forehead to the window pane.  
"Miss someone?"a voice asked.  
Circling around, Serena faced Heero Yuy.  
(Always there when I think I'm alone..)smirked Serena inwardly.  
"My father,"Serena answered and her eyes slightly glazed over at the mere thought.  
Heero walked forward and put his hand to the window where she recently  
leaned her forehead on. It was night time outside. Quite dark with the  
glowing stars and the grand moon. The trees nearby swayed in tune to the  
wind and a brown owl passed by, its wings spread out and its body leaving   
the site of where it occupied just moments ago.  
"Do you remember your father?"Serena inquired, staring at his back.  
"I..don't remember,"Heero answered, his voice emotionless but slightly  
faltered as he thought about his father.  
"Sometimes we forget, but other times we don't,"Serena sighed and stood  
next to him.  
"I'd like to forget though,"Serena whispered out.  
Heero didn't say anything but just stared at her, questioningly.  
"My past comes with good and bad times. And in a different perspective,  
the good can hurt. Memories are nice, comforting even. However, just  
by being reminded of it...pains the heart. I'd like to see them  
again, but...I can't. Not yet,"Serena answered after glimpsing at the   
'Perfect Solider'.  
"At least you have good memories,"Heero commented in monotone.  
"And you don't?"Serena shot back with some humour.  
"None,"Heero uttered.  
"What about with your friends, the Gundam Pilots?"Serena questioned.  
"Friends..."Heero uttered, as if the mere word was a foreign word among  
his vocabulary.  
"Yes, friends Heero. Your comrades, they're there for you. They   
care for you...why do you think they're still here and by your side?"Serena   
questioned.  
"Missions,"Heero answered automatically in monotone.  
"If it is merely a mission, why do they even bother talking  
to you? Much less be next to you or worrying over your health whenever  
you get hurt? Don't you see? If you die, Heero. They'd be   
sad over the loss,"Serena told him.  
"Hn."Heero grunted, not wanting to express any emotion.  
Smirking, Serena turned back to the window.   
"What are you doing out here at night anyways?"Serena brought up.  
"I heard you walk out the door from my bedroom,"Heero answered.  
"Should've known, why bother getting out?"Serena inquired.  
"Hn."Heero grunted, wanting to avoid saying what was in his mind.  
"Not much of a conversationalist now, are you?"Serena grinned and   
then walked down the opposite direction of where they stood now.  
Heero didn't move from his spot when she turned back. Instead, he  
watched her.  
"Do you want to accompany me?"Serena kindly invited, a small smile  
on her lips.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and moved forward to follow her.  
The two soldiers walked off and approached the elevator. Serena pressed  
the down button and they silently waited. During that wait, Serena's  
mind drifted off once more. Ever since she died that one, comforting   
moment. She rested, really rested her soul. Her heart, mind, and body.  
She felt loved, cared for, and had the chance to see her beloved. And  
knew that she was being watched over by her friends, family, and love.  
Serena even had the chance to be with Diamond and saw that he truly  
loved her and still do. When she was pulled out from that atmosphere...  
her heart pained her. Sadness swept in and found herself in another  
world. Where there were people who took good care of her. Where   
she found a new family and new friends. And a new love. Mirai Trunks.  
The half saiyan. The son of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. He   
was kind to her, patient, and claims to love her. In her heart, she  
knew he tells the truth. When they shared that first kiss..it..it made  
her heart jump. Truly did, just like when Darien kisses. She lost all  
sense of thought, not knowing what's up or down. What the color of the  
sky was or even if the world was round. Nothing mattered. Nothing at  
all. Before she knew it, Sankan is with her now. He was there with her  
when she had Sankan. She can still remember it.  
"Serena?"Heero's voice intruded her thoughts.  
"Hm?"Serena blinked and turned to face him.   
"The elevator,"Heero pointed in front of them and she slightly blushed  
in embarassment and followed Heero inside.   
Upon entering, she pressed the down button for the first floor and  
leaned against the wall inside the elevator. Her blond hair was down  
from the familiar odangoes and she wore a simple jogging pants with  
a light blue tee. Staring at Heero, he wore that normal green tank  
of his and blue jeans.  
(Seems he took the time to get dressed.)Serena said inside her head.  
"Serena?"Heero called out, not turning his head as he faced the   
elevator doors.  
"Yes, Heero?"Serena acknowledged.  
"What do you see me as?"Heero suddenly asked.  
Taken aback, Serena slightly widened her eyes in shock. But then she   
calmed down and gave a smile.  
"As a friend, of course. You're usually there when I need you and  
I can talk to you and you'd be there to listen. You're trustworthy   
enough for me. I'd trust you with my life if it comes to it. You're  
loyal and you can accomplish missions you take up. Even though you   
appear cold and unnerving to others, you really aren't. Because you're  
human and humans do have feelings..."Serena answered.  
"A friend.."Heero murmered and the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
Serena got up from her leaning position and tugged on Heero's arm  
to get him moving and together the two walked out of the elevator and to the  
doors at the front.  
(Just a friend..)noted Heero as his heart pained slightly.  
********  
"In just a few more days, I shall rule over this world and get back on  
my ancestor for taking my Diamond's heart!"a figure on the throne swore.  
(It's taken me a lot of persuasion on the Gods but I've managed to get   
out of that world called...heaven.)the figure smirked, its lips curving  
slightly.  
"I'm sorry, my love but if I can't have you. She shall die, that way  
you two can be together. And maybe then, maybe then you can learn to  
love me as I love you. Or at least be happy with her..."the figure   
got up from the shadows of the area she sat at and walked down a   
staircase.   
The poorly lit room managed to reveal who it was who spoke. Makura,  
Serena/Neo-Queen Serenity's blood relative by several centuries. She  
is related to her through Serenity who is the daughter of Rini. The last   
line of the Lunarians besides herself.   
"I will get back upon you. I shall have my revenge by destroying your   
very existence and that way Diamond and you can be together, even if we  
won't be together. Then, then I can have the world..."Makura reasoned  
out and stared outside the window.   
Empty space filled the darkness with the sight of Earth and the moon.  
"The moon, where she came from,"Makura's eyes darkened.  
*********  
Outside the dormitories and the building, cold air greeted the two soldiers.  
Rubbing her arms, Serena managed to accumulate some warmth as she stared  
at the darkness. Heero noticed her discomfort of the cool air and stepped   
up beside her and hugged her body to his.   
Taken aback, Serena widened her eyes but felt his good intentions and   
laid her head to his chest. Warmth filled her senses and a sigh escaped her  
lips.  
(Darien, Seiya, Diamond....they all loved me. Truly did.)Serena mumbled  
within her head.  
(~.~Love comes and go. Do you see the love that radiates right now?~.~)a   
voice asked her.  
(Who are you?)wondered Serena.  
(~.~Someone who wants you to see the truth~.~)the voice answered.  
(The truth? What do you mean?)wondered Serena.  
(~.~hahah..don't you see dear princess? Everytime love shows itself,  
you are blind to it. Whenever it is someone else, you see the love  
right away. See the love in front of you..~.~)the voice lightly   
stated.  
(Heero? He's just being nice. He doesn't love me, not anymore..)Serena  
reasoned out.  
(~.~Once more you are blind. He shows it more than last time. Yuy just  
believes that you may not love him anymore because of your son.~.~)the   
voice uttered.  
(Him? Love..me?)Serena furrowed her brows in thought.  
(~.~With Darien you were blind at first. You didn't realize the love   
in front of you till much later. With time you finally realized. When  
you at last proclaimed your love, he was taken away. Do you want that  
to repeat with you and Yuy?~.~)the voice asked her.  
Before she could answer, the voice disappeared...and she was taken out  
of her reverie by Heero's eyes staring down at her. Raising her head, she  
saw his prussian blue eyes. It was hard, yet comforting as it bore into  
her soul. Sparks ran up and down her back and her heart felt greatly  
light. Almost as if she could fly right there and then. But with the   
training she has received in the DBZ dimension, it could be possible.  
"Thank you.."Serena murmered in thanks and she was about to get out   
of his grasps but didn't find the strength to do so.   
"Hn."Heero nodded his head and only wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
Serena veered her blond head to the right and gazed at the dark sky. A  
gasp escaped her lips and she pointed up at the sky.  
"A shooting star..."Serena whispered out.  
Heero heard her and turned his head as well. Above them a star sailed  
across the endless pitch of darkness and pass their heads and out of sight.  
"If you wish on it, your desires could come true,"murmered Serena.   
(I wish...I wish for true happiness. Let the burdens I carry be   
lightened.)hoped Serena, closing her eyes.  
Heero closed his eyes and requested for his wish to be answered as well.  
"What did you wish for, Heero?"Serena asked the taller man by her side.  
"Hn."Heero grunted, not meeting her crystalline blue eyes.  
"Come on, Perfect Soldier. Tell me,"Serena pressed.  
Heero shook his head and stepped back from her. The instant he did that,  
coldness swept in and the warmth she felt moments ago vanished. She shuddered  
and wrapped her arms around herself and a slight smile appeared on her light  
pink lips.  
(I know I love her.)Heero declared within himself as the moon's rays shined  
down on her head, making her appear radiant before his eyes.  
"Why not?"Serena fake pouted.  
"Telling others what you wish for could result to that wish not coming  
true,"Heero simply monotoned.  
"Didn't know that you actually knew that, 01,"Serena grinned and stepped   
up closer to him and before she could take another step her senses went  
haywire.   
"Someone's here with us,"Serena whispered, her eyes darkening and her  
head swiveling around trying to track down the intruder.  
Heero's face changed to his usual emotionless mask. He drew out his  
trusty gun from who-knows-where and took off the safety. Serena  
didn't carry her weapon and so stood right next to the Perfect Soldier.  
"Who's there?"demanded Serena with iciness in her voice.  
"Chill out, man!"Duo's voice came from the treetops.  
"What are you doing out here?!"Serena shouted out with some surprise,  
going back to her alter ego.  
"Jeez, can't a guy get some fresh air?"Duo jumped down from the branch  
he was at and stood in front of his friends.  
"Sorry,"Serena apologized and Heero grunted and put his gun away with the   
safety on.  
"What are you two doing here?"Duo grinned, his indigo blue eyes glittering  
with michieviousness.  
"No clue what you're thinking about, Maxwell. But if you have any indication  
of what I think you're thinking, then I'll have Hotaru get back at you!"Serena  
warned, her voice a deathly whisper as she got closer to Duo and whispered right  
into his ear.  
Duo's eyes widened at the threat and nodded slowly.  
"Good,"Serena accepted his relent and backed away.  
"Duo? Duo!"Hotaru's voice called out as she approached them.  
"Is it me or is everyone starting to wake up?"Serena bowed her head.  
At that time, Quatre came up from in back of them with Trowa closely  
behind.   
"Everyone's waking up,"Heero answered in monotone.  
"Serena! Heero! We were wondering where you two were,"Hotaru beamed up  
at them and hugged Duo closer to her.  
"What time is it, Hotaru?"Serena questioned.  
"Around 5 o'clock now. The sunrise should be appearing around.."began Hotaru.  
"In 30-40 minutes,"interrupted Duo and kissed the top of Hotaru's  
head.  
"Hn."Serena grunted and turned around.  
"See ya in a few,"Serena waved the others off and as she went inside the   
building, Wufei got out of the elevator and stared at her.   
Heero came shortly after just as Serena stepped inside the elevator. She  
held it open for him and he came inside. Once inside, the doors closed  
automatically and it ascended.  
"Wonder what those two were doing out here at this time,"wondered Duo.  
"You should know the most than any of us. We found you out here!"Hotaru  
rolled her eyes.  
"What were they doing before we came?"asked Quatre.  
"Didn't know you cared, Q-man!"Duo grinned, making Quatre blush.  
"Probably doing something weak, didn't know that Heero would go for a   
weak.."began Wufei when Hotaru shot Wufei a glare making him stop what he  
was saying.  
"Whatever it is you two are thinking, I doubt Serena would fall  
for Heero..."Hotaru doubted.  
"Why do you say that?"Duo wondered, remembering the scene playback in his  
mind when Heero showed that he cared for the immortal when she disappeared  
from existance and believed to actually be dead this time.  
"She's afraid to fall in love..."Hotaru revealed, her voice small and low  
but they all heard her.  
"If she's afraid to fall in love, Hotaru. Why does she have a   
son with her if she didn't love the man? Or are you saying.."Duo began.  
"NO! She wouldn't do that! She's too pure and innocent to have  
such thing occur. Maybe..she did love the father. Who knows? But   
when her first true love died, her whole attitude changed. Now that  
she's back, her shell is crumbling and her other self is coming out.  
It'll take awhile before she really does love again. This time,   
to find true love once more. She's scared of loving, since she saw  
her first love die before her eyes,"Hotaru informed them.  
"How about you, Hotaru? Were you afraid as well?"Duo asked her, his  
eyes serious and filled with love.  
"Not anymore,"Hotaru uttered and a tug at her lips curved upwards.  
************  
Stepping out of the elevator, Serena and Heero walked up to their dormitory.  
Heero took out the card-key and opened the door for them. Inside, warmth  
greeted them and Serena opened the lights.   
"Going back to sleep?"Serena asked Heero when she saw him heading back  
to his bedroom.  
"Iie,"grunted Heero and soon running water could be heard.  
"Didn't think so,"Serena muttered and turned on the television.  
Before long, Serena fell into a deep sleep.  
~.~.~.~.~  
Everything was white. The ceiling, the sides, and the floor.   
As the figure walked forward, echoing footsteps could be heard.   
"It seems familiar,"she heard herself speak.  
[{It should, we've met here before. Princess..}]a voice in front   
of herself said.  
"That voice..."the princess murmered under her breath as she   
kept walking forward.  
[{Yes, Princess...keep walking toward us.}]a second voice urged.  
"And that one...where..am I?"the princess wondered.  
[{Princess of Light. Savior. Martyr. Mother. Friend. Princess   
of the Moon. Warrior and Soldier. Gundam Pilot. Student. Wife.  
Innocence, determination, love, fighter, defender, pureness...}]a   
third voice stated.  
"Is..that what you see me as?"the princess questioned as she finally  
stopped walking and stood where she was at.  
Three bright lights illuminated the area and in its place were three   
figures that she knew very well. Eternal, Angelic, and Death.  
"High beings.."the princess stared in awe at them and bowed her head   
in respect.  
[{Yes, that is correct...it is what we see you as.}]Eternal nodded  
her hooded head.  
"A martyr..that is what I serve as.."the princess's eyes shined with  
unshed tears.  
[{Do not think that that is the only occupation you have with you.  
We have listed others over your definition as a person as well.   
Each, equally important as the other...}]Angelic pointed out, raising  
her index finger.  
"Why have you called me?"the princess questioned.  
[{We...}]Eternal began and looked toward her companions before   
continuing.  
[{We believe that you must know something.}]Eternal resumed.  
"I see.."the princess nodded her head in understanding, a feeling of  
uneasiness settling in her stomach at what is about to come.  
(It's just something bad, isn't it?)she thought.  
[{I'm afraid that it is bad news, Princess of Light.}]Death spoke,  
reading her thoughts.  
"I had a feeling you knew what goes on inside my head,"blushed  
the Princess of Light  
[{There is a prophecy you must fulfill. But we choose to tell you   
now, it could result to a tragedy so we won't say exactly what.   
All we have to say to you is...make careful and wise decisions.  
In the end it could result to what happens.}]Eternal spoke.  
[{And there is another. You have a new enemy showing up. I  
believe that it is someone you know from before..}]Angelic stated.  
"I see..uhmm..do you know anything about the metal? Is that  
what they're going after?"the princess questioned.  
[{Ahh yes, the metal. The metal provides great necessity.  
It truly does, if your foe does manage to capture it. It shall  
bring great disturbance. Now, we shall meet again. There may   
come a time when you're needed somewhere else. Just remember  
that...}]Eternal told her.  
After that was said, a great gust of wind knocked upon her and  
the princess covered her eyes and her great white dress billowed  
behind her. The wind got stronger and stronger until   
she couldn't take it anymore and felt herself falling.  
~.~.~.~  
Serena blinked her tired eyes open and noticed she wasn't at the   
couch anymore. The television that should've been in front of her  
wasn't there. Instead she felt warm covers on top of her and   
finally managing to sit up, Serena took note of her surroundings.  
(I'm in my bedroom again..but..)Serena noted and saw that  
the bedroom door was closed as well.  
"Heero..."Serena realized and a smile tugged at her lips.  
Swinging her legs around, she got off the bed and got ready for  
the day. It was 6:15a.m.  
The shower felt great, hot water upon her body and the warmth  
of it spreading. As she took the bottle of shampoo, her mind  
wandered once more.  
(It seems that I keep thinking about the past more and more  
everytime I have the chance to look back.)Serena smirked and   
applied the shampoo on her long blond hair.  
Heero and Mirai Trunks. Both were great to her and she found  
comfort with them. Equally nice in their own way. Both   
would be there for her. Right? Right...  
(I wonder if Sankan even remembers Mirai...he only saw him  
when he was but a baby in his arms.)Serena felt guilty.  
(When he gets older...yes, that's when. When he's old  
enough and when I finally figure out a way to get back  
to the DBZ dimension.)reasoned Serena.  
"Someday.."Serena muttered and threw back her hair and   
began rinsing out her hair.  
As the drops fell on her hair, rinsing it out..Serena   
continued pondering over the two people she cares deeply about.  
(Heero's been there for me..as well as Mirai..*sigh*   
Heero could take care of Sankan..but so could Mirai. Mirai knew  
Sankan first but in a way Heero as well. Heero was there when  
he witnessed Sankan's first word and first step. Mirai..Mirai  
was there when I got Sankan. This is too confusing! *realization  
hits her* Oh no..I shouldn't be doing this! I shouldnt'!  
First off I'm listing the pros and cons of them as if they're   
objects. They're not pieces that I could just label.   
They're human and I shouldn't even be finding another...I have  
Darien.)Serena shook her mind out of that topic.  
*Flashback*  
"Are you happy? Have you found happiness?"Darien/Endymion asked.  
"In some ways, I have.."Serena/Serenity whispered out.  
The snow continued to fall lightly.  
"You're afraid to fall in love again, aren't you?"Darien/Endymion's eyes   
glowed lightly.  
"I can't fall..."Serena/Serenity started but Endymion draped his arms  
around her shoulders and stared into her shimmering eyes of unshed tears.  
"Yes, you can. I'll always love you, don't you know that? I want you   
to be happy. Remember that promise? I want you to be happy. To move  
and find happiness in the world. And you have, haven't you? If it means  
falling in love and marrying another, then go do that. As long as you  
are content, that's all that matters to me. That and your safety.   
The others want you to be cheerful as well,"Darien/Endymion lectured.  
*End of Flashback*  
(I know, you want me to be happy. Even if it means falling  
for another..)Serena recalled and heaved a sigh.  
Turning off the shower, she started drying off and got ready for  
class.  
Stepping out of the door, Serena was dressed and her hair was   
in odangoes. A cheery smile on her face. Turning a corner, she  
smelled food and saw Heero sitting on a small table with two   
plates. One with him and the other across from him in the small  
round table.   
(He made breakfast..)Serena grinned inwardly.  
*Flashback*  
Mirai Trunks trying to prepare breakfast and ended up burning them.  
Bulma lecturing Mirai for almost burning down the kitchen.   
Trunks laughing at his older version.  
All of them ordering out instead.  
*End of Flashback*  
(Good times...)Serena murmered inside her head and stepped  
closer to Heero.  
"You made breakfast..."Serena stated.  
"We still have time, eat,"stated/commanded the Perfect Soldier not   
even looking up to greet her.  
"Thank you,"Serena thanked him and sat down, picking up the fork   
to her side.  
Taking one last look at 01, she smiled and turned back to her   
meal and began eating. It was actually edible.  
(Maybe this time, this time I'll allow myself to love once   
more.)Serena confessed with contentness showing off from her   
face as she ate.  
  
To be continued...  
*****************  
There goes the very next chapter just for you all! Did you like  
it? A lot of Heero/Serena time. Ne?  
^_^   
Serena: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yippie-do-da-yippie-di-day. *sarcastic*  
Cheska: What's your problem?  
Serena: Hello? *points at the documents in her hand*  
Cheska: What about that?  
Serena: I just read the rest of your ideas. *glares* More twists and turns.  
Cheska: Oh come on now...  
Serena: Yeah, yeah, yeah...*still glares*  
Cheska: *whispers in her ear at the pros and cons of her ideas*  
Serena: It's still evil.  
Cheska: *shrugs* 


	12. Rescuing Sankan

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 12  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Here I am, writing once more. *sigh* I took a break  
from playing FF7 and I am sooo not touching Parasite Eve yet. *shudders*  
Too scary, especially at night @-@. Man, just one disc and all of that  
happens...*sigh* still haven't gotten pass it yet but I will!! Somehow.  
Anyways, better stop yacking. Don't own any anime at all. So lay off! L_L  
  
Author's Notes: blah,blah,blah... Oh yeah! Hope all of you had a   
great Christmas and now I wish you a very Happy New Year! ^^  
And sorry, still not exactly revealing about Sankan...maybe in the next  
two chapters. *secretly mumbles to herself as she walks away*  
  
***********  
"Soon, I shall have everything I desire. Power, ultimate power will  
be mine..."a creepy voice proclaimed in the shadows.  
*groan*  
"Ma..mammy? Mommy?"a soft, childish voice filled with innocence groaned out.  
*footsteps echoed among the tiles, getting closer to the prisoner who  
woke up*  
Blurry at first, but after a few blinking moments..the prisoner opened  
up its eyes. Revealing lavender eyes filled with confusion.  
"Hm.. you're awake. I would've figured you to be out for at least a couple  
of days. But you're up in just a few hours. Interesting,"the voice was  
narrowed down to be a woman's.   
"Where am I?"the captured victim demanded, as it faced the woman by his side.  
"My ship, we'll be arriving at the base in just a few minutes actually,"the  
woman smirked.  
Wide, disbeliving eyes gazed at her and then recognition seeped in.  
"Makura! Now I remember...where's my mom?!"  
"Now, now Sankan. You mustn't be so eager too soon at the beginning.   
She'll come by, don't worry. She always comes.."Makura grinned evilly and  
prepared to leave him.  
"Wait, please!"Sankan cried out.  
Makura stopped and then looked over her shoulder at Sankan who was   
strapped in a wooden chair with rope. He appeared so small as he sat  
there, of course he would though. He is only a child...barely even  
three less likely two.  
"What do you plan to do with me?"Sankan questioned.  
"Nothing much, it's not really you..I'm after. It's your  
mother,"Makura answered.  
"Why?"Sankan asked.  
"Because of her ignorance,"Makura spat out and left.  
Sankan drooped his head and sighed.  
"Mother..."Sankan murmered.  
******************  
"Have you tracked them down yet?"questioned Duo.  
"Not yet,"sighed Hotaru, still typing away.  
Serena stared out the narrow hole on the ceiling and caught a glimpse  
of the illuminating moon. So calm, desolate, yet mysterious and wonderous.  
Her homeland and probably the only place she can feel complete.  
"Sankan, be alright,"Serena murmered.  
"He is,"grunted a deep voice behind her.  
"It will always be you in back of me whenever I think I'm alone. Right  
Heero?"Serena inwardly smirked.  
"...."  
Sighing, Serena continued to stare out in that one measly little hole in  
the ceiling.   
[{Return to the moon...the moon..the moon...}]Angelic's voice advised her,  
that small voice of hers echoing in her brain.  
(The moon? Could they be stationed there? Oh, how long it's been since  
I last visited that site. The grounds that once held my mother's kingdom  
before the invaders came...)Serena recalled.  
"The moon,"Serena spoke softly but her words were heard all over the  
room.  
The other Pilots, doctors, and Hotaru stared her way. She blinked   
involuntarily and looked their way.  
"That's where they are, in the moon,"Serena repeated, her voice loud,  
clear, and firm.  
"Are you sure, Serena?"Dr. J questioned.  
One firm glare at the doctor, confirmed her decision and he just   
stared back at her.  
"We'll make the preparations for the place then,"Dr. O stated and   
turned back to his computer and started typing while the other   
doctors left to bring orders to people who lie even deeper in the base.  
"I suggest all of you to get some sleep, you need it,"suggested Dr. M  
when the other doctors left and she stayed behind with Dr. O.  
Yawning, Hotaru took up the offer and left to her chambers. Then  
Quatre left.   
"Won't you guys go too?"Dr. M asked.  
"When do you think the shuttles will be ready?"questioned Wufei.  
"By tomorrow morning, I'd say,"Dr. M guessed.  
Wufei nodded in approval and left, trailed after by Duo and Trowa.  
Serena ignored Dr. M's observant gaze and Heero who was hiding in the  
shadows watching her every move. The immortal walked by  
the tables and rows of chemical tubes and scientific objects. Taking  
in every detail she could store within her mind. Finally a pile on the  
last table caught her interest most of all. Getting closer, she   
examined the materials.  
"This is Sankan's writing, it got better since the last time I   
saw him write. And his style, his words...you doctors have done  
a fine job teaching him..."Serena commented as she fondly gazed at  
the paperwork.  
"He's a fast learner, the other doctors..especially Dr. J has taken  
special interest in your boy,"Dr. M smiled.  
"Sankan can draw now and he wrote something in this other  
paper as well.."Serena picked up the sheets and rummaged through it.  
"There's something else you shoud know Serena.."Dr. M began.  
Heero didn't say anything as he listened to the upcoming conversation  
between the two while Dr. O already closed himself off any interrupting   
vocalizations.  
"These drawings.."Serena's eyes narrowed as she found a similarity between  
all of them.  
"Sankan's been experiencing dreams. He confides them to me, saying that  
he feels that he can trust me. As you trust me.."Dr. M stepped closer  
toward her princess.  
"How can he remember them with this much detail?"demanded Serena,  
her brows scrunched together as she slammed the papers back on the table  
and put a hand to her forehead.  
"First he learns things so quickly..I figured that it's because   
he's so intelligent..and he is. Of course he is, now he gets kidnapped  
by Makura. His own family member for goodness sakes! Now this!  
What else is there that you want to surprise me with?!"shouted Serena,  
her crystalline blue eyes blazing with a demand for answers.  
"I'm sorry, princess but.."Dr. M reverted at that moment to a loyal  
subject, Sailor Pluto.  
"I know, you're sorry..and I'm sorry for yelling at you like  
that but...it's just so complicated. I don't know what's happening to  
my boy.."Serena apologized and sat down in the available chair nearby.  
"All will be explained, 06. Like they always are,"Dr. M bent down  
and gave her a warm smile of confidence.  
"As in the past, Serena. Things got troublesome for us and it  
was all sorted out in the end. Some ways better than the others,"Heero  
spoke up.  
"Thanks. If..no, when Sankan does get back. I better have a word  
with him, that way I know what's going on in his life,"Serena sighed  
and got up from her seat and left the room.   
Dr. M stared at the door where Serena disappeared off to and   
then got up from her bent position. She picked up the piles of paper  
and then left along with it. One piece fell down when the doctor  
completely went away from the doorway, unnoticed by herself. Heero  
frowned but went over and picked it up. His prussian blue eyes   
stared at the handiwork of a carefully developed drawing.  
(She's right, he learns quickly and picks things up better than  
others. This drawing looks like it could be done by a   
professional.)Heero frowned deeper.  
He left the room as well, with paper in hand and into his   
chambers.  
On the paper was a drawing of a man. It was in black and white,  
sketched carefully and with several detail marks. Shadings light and  
dark could be made out. The sketch gave out a figure of a man   
wearing a training gi. Mushroom cut hair and mysterious eyes.  
He had a sword strapped to his back and over his gi was a jacket with  
the marking of CC. In the background was the picture of large   
amoung of forests and a small glimpse of a river. Smoke could be seen  
from the far edge of the forest but near the river. Obviously,  
there was either a house or a campfire built there. Also in the background  
are mountains with a clearing nearby. Taking another look at the   
picture, the figure of the man appeared to be..floating in midair.  
His mysterious eyes were a bit serious and reflected determination.  
His whole facade..ready to fight.  
(Who could this man be? If I didn't know better...no, I shouldn't  
jump to conclusions till the facts have been sepearted from   
mere false truths.)Heero shook it away and placed the drawing in a  
drawer of his room.  
He laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, still trying to  
decipher who that could be. Soon his mind drifted to the land  
of dreams.  
**********  
"You know, Sankan. Our family bloodline is quite strong. It's  
respected yet wanted by everything. Some wish to protect it while  
others are selfish enough to want to have it to themselves. Because of that,  
the royal family has guards. Yes, guards. Even though the blood  
of the Lunarians is practically the most powerful among many rare   
occassions, it is also deadly. If you wish on the legendary Silver  
Crystal something great and desirable, a price must be paid. One that  
could cause death. That is why there are royal guards sworn to   
protect the princess of the moon. That princess is...your  
mother. Her bodyguards are practically deceased now though, some  
are still alive but most have been eliminated. Now then, the moon  
is her kingdom, our kingdom. Your kingdom. Her homeland where  
the great pillars of the palace once stood. This is where  
the base is set up many millenia later...and this is where you  
and I are at,"Makura lectured her.  
"Millenia? Isn't that like...a really, really long time ago?"Sankan   
pointed out.  
"Yes, Sankan. It is...you see your mother is immortal.  
Meaning, she lives a very long amount of time,"Makura told him,   
eye level.  
"My mother is...immortal..."Sankan echoed out, hollowly.  
Makura straightened up and walked over to a window nearby, it was   
bulletproof of course and she stared out at it. From there, was the  
dark atmosphere of space. Stars hanging around giving off a sense  
of mysteriousness and peace yet uncomfortable feelings.  
"I have a question for you, dear Sankan,"Makura broke the uncomfortable  
silence.  
"..."  
"Do you wish to be your rightful age?"Makura asked.  
"What do you mean?"Sankan narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't tell me that you believe that your one year old body is   
correct. Your mind is quite advanced...you shouldn't be staying in   
that inferior age. Haven't you ever wondered why your intelligence  
is quite high and your belief in others is a bit mature? Your   
intake of understanding is quite interesting,"Makura explained.  
"I see...what's the price of taking up your offer?"Sankan asked her,  
untrusting her words.  
"Why do you think I'd want something in return? All I want is   
for you to be in your right age,"Makura smirked.  
Sankan furrowed his brows in deep concentration, pondering over her  
words.  
(Should I trust her?)Sankan asked himself.  
"If..if I agree...how will the aging process work?"Sankan softly  
asked.  
"Oh, that...well let's see. Only one other have used this type  
of mechanism except that what I have in store for you is slightly  
different and workable. Once the rays touch your body, you shall  
age little by little. Some jumping to a sudden age and others  
taking its time. Right now you're in an age 1 area, the programs  
should be set to a desired time. That's all there is to  
it. Just remember that it will stop completely once it reaches  
that certain age. If you're wondering if it will mess with your  
aging process in future terms...this will have some slight  
affects. Such as you not aging till it passes the year you   
turn that certain age,"Makura explained.  
"It's a bit confusing.."Sankan rolled his eyes.  
"You'll get a hang to it later on,"Makura smirked.  
"What else is there that I should know about your 'machine'?"Sankan  
questioned.  
"That's a secret,"Makura smirked, her dark eyes glinting with   
evil.  
"Then the deal's off,"Sankan growled and veered his head so as not  
to see Makura who was seething with anger.  
"No matter, my way to deal with you is much greater,"Makura stormed  
off the room, slamming it.  
(What will she plan now?)Sankan wondered, his innocent lavender eyes  
slowly losing its warmth as his young tender age of pureness began to  
dissolve to the world of harsh truths and realities in the real world  
of pain and suffering.  
"Mother.."Sankan spoke the words of the one he wanted to see.  
The way he said those words though weren't the ways he used to   
speak about before, this time it was like those words had no sense  
of value but mere willingness. The will to have a mother by his  
side.  
"Please come save me..."Sankan cried out a tear, the first tear he  
shed that wasn't out of mortal pain but one from within his heart.  
**************   
(~.~please come save me...~.~)a faint voice whispered in her head.  
Serena bolted up from her bed as a slight tug was felt within her   
heart. Tears fell from her crystalline blue eyes and she touched it,  
staring at the warm tears.  
"Sankan.."Serena murmered and prepared for the travel.  
After getting ready, Serena concentrated within her mind and cleared  
it off any emotions, focusing on only one soul purpose..her son.  
A picture formed within the confines of her brain. His once innocent  
face was now slightly aged and tired. His lavender eyes were hollow  
from feelings except for a few: hope and desire. This made her heart  
break.  
(Hold on, I promised you long ago I wouldn't let harm come near   
you. It seems I failed, haven't I? I broke that promise. Don't you  
worry though, I will save you...I will..)Serena vowed and opened her  
eyes.  
She grabbed a nearby pistol and hid it from view then walked out of  
her chambers.  
The immortal placed on black gloves matching her leather jacket. Her  
hair done up in the normal odangoes. The once content, motherly   
face she wore before was replaced by an emotionless mask fit for an  
assassin and mercenary. The black boots she wore was silent as she   
glided out of that corridor and into the main room that led upstairs  
to the world. But that wasn't exactly the place she was planning to  
go. Surveying the room, it was clear of any signs of presences so she  
began searching.  
(There should be a switch or something leading to the next level  
of this base. Few years back, I didn't know about those..but now I   
do. It leads to another compartment where they keep any types  
of vehicles. Perfect way to transport.)smirked Serena.  
Just as she was about to continue looking for the switch she stopped  
and slapped her forehead as something dawned on her.  
"How could I be so stupid? There goes the old me again!"Serena rolled  
her eyes and a grin came on.  
(I could just apparate there! But it's been awhile. I hope  
it works..)Serena hoped and closed her eyes.  
She focused once more and pictured herself just outside of the room  
that Sankan was held in. A gush of wind swept pass her roughly and in   
mere moments, she arrived.  
(Better than last time, guess I'm starting to adjust to the   
powers of the immortal.)figured Serena and looked at the white   
walls and tiles of the corridor.  
A door was right in front of her. She twisted the knob but it was closed.  
She frowned and was about to take out a hairpin to lockpick the door but  
there was no hole. Instead cards would be used to open the stuff up.  
(They did some rebuilding in this base...)sighed Serena and observed  
her surroundings carefully.  
"It seems we have a guess. Won't you come to the main hall,  
ancestor?"Makura's voice suggested with a pint of a rigorous manner seeping in.  
"Makura! Where's Sankan? Give him to me!"demanded Serena, staring wildly  
around her.  
"He's fine, he is after all...family,"chuckled Makura and cut off the  
signal that the foe used to communicate with the immortal.  
"The main hall? I'll be there, if Sankan is there.."Serena uttered and  
began walking north.  
*****************  
"Serena left,"Dr. M announced as everyone gathered in the main room.  
"What?! She left already?"exclaimed Hotaru.  
"She left for the moon early morning,"Dr. M sighed.  
"By herself.."Hotaru bowed her head.  
"Then let's go! Maybe we can catch up to her, even now she should   
be only halfway there, right?"Duo guessed.  
"No, she's already there. But you all should make your way to the  
moon now. Maybe you'll reach the fight that's about to occur  
in time,"Dr. M stated.  
"How can she have reached the moon already? Did she go earlier?"Quatre wondered.  
"She used her inner power to transport herself there.."Dr. M sighed.  
"I'll catch up to the princess.."Hotaru volunteered and started  
to close her purple eyes.  
"NO!"Duo protested, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"02 is correct, don't leave Hotaru.."Dr. M shook her dark hair.  
"Why not? I was able to discover that new magic a few   
months ago.."Hotaru uttered.  
"You'll be needed to guide them once you reach the moon's base,"Dr. M stated.  
"I understand,"Hotaru nodded.  
"The shuttles are prepared. Let's go,"Trowa pointed out and  
slid down the pole leading to the next level.  
"Good luck.."Dr. M nodded to the crew and shut the passage once the   
pilots and Hotaru went down.  
**************  
"There you are, princess. Queen. The mother...and immortal,"Makura sneered.  
"Where's Sankan?"demanded Serena.  
"Ahh, yes. Your son, your only son,"nodded Makura.  
"Yes, him. Where is he?"Serena questioned.  
"Right behind me,"Makura answered and stepped aside, showing Sankan  
who was strapped down on a chair with cords tied around his small  
body. He was unconscious.  
"Let him go, you have me to deal with,"Serena ordered.  
"Afraid not, ancestor. I have somethings in store for   
him,"Makura grinned.  
Serena felt anger growing within her skin. A tingling, fiery   
sensation that wanted to burst or explode. Her crystalline blue eyes  
held irritation, revenge, and madness. For this person who caused  
pain to her son, to her, to those who care.   
Her blue eyes closed and she held her hands around herself.  
(Let the power within me release.)she uttered.  
"Murasame!"Serena growled out, throwing her hands in front of her.  
Showering blue blasts of rain drops rained down on Makura. Makura  
glared and put up a shield around herself, but it was too late as  
it passed by the shield which caused damage on the foe.  
"Let him go!"Serena growled out.  
"No,"Makura shook her head.  
Serena flew up and hovered near the ceiling, gazing at her   
descendant.  
(She's family, how could I have done that and caused her harm?   
That isn't me...is it?)Serena asked herself.  
"I'm warning you, Makura. Listen to me and let Sankan  
go..."Serena dangerously uttered.  
"You want him?"Makura asked.  
"Yes, release him,"Serena nodded.  
An evil smile rose up on Makura's red lips. She held out  
her hand and before Serena could reach her son, a dark blast  
released from Makura's palms and slammed down on Sankan.  
"Sankan!!!"Serena cried out, her crystalline blue eyes   
wide with horror.  
  
"Mommy?"Sankan murmered as he heard a faint cry of his name  
be spoken by his mother.  
Sankan stared around him but felt unable to move. He saw only  
forward and a little glimpse of his sides. Everything was   
dark, cold, and creepy. He didn't like this at all. Not at all.  
Suddenly a piercing hiss went through his soft skin.   
"Ahh!"Sankan cried out, feeling a burn and could almost swear  
his bones were being stretched.  
"Ahh!!"Sankan continued to cry out of pain.  
(What's happening to me?)Sankan wondered, passing out.  
  
Serena could hear his cries and she couldn't bear it. Throughout  
her life, she watched as her friends felt pain, her love, even  
her family. And her daughter. She relived those moments as  
all she could do was stare in bewilderment as darkness was encased  
among her son. Her beloved son, Sankan.  
  
"That should be enough. Did you enjoy that spectacle,   
dear ancestor?"smirked Makura.  
"How could you be so cruel?"Serena stared at her descendant in   
wonderment.  
"You took away, my love,"Makura sneered and blasted another   
dark energy toward Sankan.  
In mere moments as the two energies touched, it canceled out and  
went away. Leaving Sankan who was still intact but passed out   
on the cold, hard floor.  
"Well, I really should be going..."Makura smirked and disappeared  
into the shadows of that room.  
"Makura!"Serena was about to reach out to the girl but she was   
gone.  
"You're so evil..."Serena muttered and then glimpsed at Sankan and  
began to walk towards him.  
"It doesn't seem that you received any damage from those  
blasts. Only your soul has been affected,"sighed Serena and   
picked up the small boy and cradled him in her arms.  
A few minutes later, Hotaru and the pilots ran into the room only  
to see a mother and son moment.   
"Serena..."Hotaru murmered, her purple eyes shining with tears  
at the scene.  
"Ma..mommy?"Sankan softly and innocently acknowledged.  
"Shh..Sankan. I'm here. I'm finally here.."Serena rocked Sankan in   
her arms back and forth.  
"Mommy, I knew you'd come sometime to rescue me.."Sankan sighed and   
snuggled closer to her.  
"Yes,"Serena nodded and rested her cheek to his forehead.  
"We'll be together. Together for all time, right?"Sankan murmered,  
a yawn escaping his lips.  
"Of course,"Serena promised.  
"I'm glad...that you came, mother.."Sankan yawned and his eyes dropped  
and soon he fell asleep.  
(Mother? He usually calls me mommy..what happened to him?  
What did Makura do to you?)Serena wondered and got up from her   
position on the ground, with Sankan still on her arms.  
"Let's go.."Serena turned to the others.  
"Let's,"agreed Hotaru and soon all of them left the base to go back  
to Earth.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you guys,"Serena apologized.  
"It's okay Serena. You were just being what a normal parent  
would've done. Sort of the same thing as...you know..what   
happened before,"Hotaru understood.  
"Serena, I'm just glad that you're okay,"Quatre stated, staring  
straight ahead at space.  
"Onna, what you did was stupid but what's done is done,"Wufei grunted.  
"....."Trowa nodded his head towards her way, his way of saying it's  
okay.  
Duo grinned at her and stared at Sankan fondly.  
"Just glad that you two made it out alright"Duo commented.  
"Heero?"Serena stared his way, he was just closing his eyes appearing  
to be asleep but he wasn't.  
"Hn."Heero grunted.  
Serena beamed at him and smiled towards the others.  
"Thanks.."Serena stated and gazed at Sankan who was still dozing off.  
  
To be continued...  
*************  
There goes that chapter, let's see what happens next chapter.  
Shall we? *grins a bit evilly* 


	13. To live for and Trust become broken and ...

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 13  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, no, no, no... *groans* *sigh* Yes I do  
have rights to this storyline! But no, I don't own Sailor Moon,  
Gundam Wing, or DBZ! *frowns*  
  
Author's Notes: Darn it, still haven't gotten pass the first   
disc but oh welps. Found out I still have a chance at Yuffie.   
Turns out I didn't miss her yet! Whoo-hoo! And Vincent, I still  
have a chance to get that guy. Yey for me! ^^ I defeated Dyne,  
that's a good thing. And man...I know that Aeris dies and all that  
but she's pretty good in her limit breaks. Really useful!   
Anyways, I'm getting off topic here. Aren't I?  
You might be getting a clue at what happened to Sankan and keep on   
thinking that! Because this is the chapter to find out if your  
thoughts are correct or incorrect! ^^ Or even both!!  
And see what happens in the end for our dear Sankan. ^_~  
  
**********  
"You managed to get Sankan back, thank goodness,"Dr. M sighed in   
relief but frowned.  
"What's wrong, Dr. M?"Hotaru asked with concern.  
"N-nothing, let's take him to the infirmary, shall we?"Dr. M   
tried to avoid the topic and began making her way with the young boy  
in her arms to the clinic section of their base.  
"What's got Dr. M frowning like that?"Duo spoke out his thoughts.  
"That's what I'd like to know,"Serena frowned.  
  
Later that day, Serena was sitting around with the others when  
she felt a need to go somewhere.  
"I'll be back..."Serena unconsciously waved the others off and   
pressed the button that would lead to the upper world.  
"Should I come with you?"Hotaru offered.  
"No, that's okay.."Serena smiled lightly at her dear friend and   
climbed up the stairs.  
(Something's not quite right...)Hotaru noted but shook it off and   
returned to her seat next to Duo.  
Heero saw Serena go up but didn't move from his spot. Seeing that  
she could take care of herself. At least he thought so.  
  
The wind brushed against her skin, cold sweeping into her senses.  
Her eyes were void of emotions and yet sadness could be felt stirring  
within. Power radiated, blazing around her. The ground underneath  
began to lightly shake and the trees and rocks near her began to   
uproot themselves but didn't complete their desire to leave the   
ground.  
Heavy breathing and then an intake of breath, Serena placed her   
hand over her heart. Then with her other hand she held a locket  
that had the Silver Crystal. Taking it out she held it palm   
upwards towards the sky.   
"Heaven and Earth. Light and Dark. Space and Time. Elements  
of Earth...grant me. Grant me passage to the   
Other World! Dimensional Rift!"Serena commanded and the Silver  
Crystal blazed several colors forming a dark rift in front  
of her. It had a watery appearance of nothing but darkness with  
a faint outline of purple at the sides. In front of her, it was  
of an oval shape.  
"Dimensions. I learned it.."Serena sighed and collapsed on the   
ground.   
[{Enter it and go back. Back to the other world to the   
DBZ dimension....}]whispered Angelic.  
"Should I?"Serena echoed out.  
[{Yes, go there for awhile. Won't you?}]Eternal murmered.  
"Eternal...she knows now,"Serena stated.  
[{She does, now go..}]Death urged.  
Picking herself up, Serena took one last look at her surroundings  
outside the small shack and entered. A dark flash of light   
errupted as the dimensional rift shut itself and left no markings of  
where the immortal went.  
[{Let the preparations begin..}]Angelic proclaimed to the others  
and then the wind started up once again.  
*************  
  
~DBZ World~  
"You know, I'd never figure the day would come when Gohan   
and Videl would marry,"a girl with red hair stated to another  
girl who had blue hair.  
"Yeah, those two...never would figure.."giggled the blue haired girl.  
The two teenagers passed by the alley and just as they left a black  
flash of light errupted once more and let out the immortal girl, Serena.  
Serena gazed at her surroundings and saw that she was in an alley,  
sneaking around she peered left and then right. Sighing at the clearance  
she hovered upwards and zoomed off, passing a school saying Orange High.  
(I'm back. I wonder what's been happening in this world  
since I last came..)wondered Serena as she felt the cold wind beat against  
her. This world had clear air and a natural glow of peace. One of the things  
she enjoyed about the DBZ world.  
Sighing, Serena noticed a familiar scenery down below, The Black Forest.  
Zooming downwards, she perched herself up on a tree branch. The forest  
immediately hummed to life, birds singing and the river automatically   
being triggered to life as the rushing water fell faster.  
Goku slammed the doors open and stared around, his black onyx eyes  
examining the scene before him. Gohan was in back of him on the   
doorway while Goten who grew a few inches taller was hovering in the air   
in back of Gohan trying to get glimpses of what was going on.  
"That ki...so familiar,"Gohan murmered.  
"Could it be?"Goten narrowed his eyes while Goku shook his head as  
he pondered.  
(I really shouldn't keep them waiting...)smirked Serena and hopped down  
from the branch and in front of the three.  
"Serena!"Goten shouted out and Goku let him pass along with Gohan.  
Goten rushed over and immediately pummeled himself to Serena, hugging the   
blond girl in happiness.  
"See you miss me, where's Chi-Chi?"Serena asked.  
"Inside, cooking.."Goku answered with a smile.  
"You're alive.."Serena noticed that the golden halo above his head was  
gone.  
"Yeah, got revived.."Goku grinned.  
"Hm. So anything new?"Serena questioned.  
At that time, Gohan felt a bit guilty at the feeling that rose up within  
him at seeing Serena once more.  
(I can't believe this. I still love her, love Serena. How can this  
be? I can't love her! I love Videl, don't I? Oh man, if Mirai Trunks  
ever finds out...)Gohan groaned inwardly and stared at Serena and   
felt the beating in his heart rise.  
"Boys! Dinner is ready!"shouted Chi-Chi from the doorway with a   
frying pan.  
"Serena?! Is that you?!"Chi-Chi excalimed in wonderment.  
"Yup, it's me.."Serena smiled.  
"Come in, come in!"Chi-Chi instantly gushed at the sight of her  
and ushered the girl inside.  
  
"So, tell me. What's been going on? How did you get back?"Chi-Chi   
berated her with questions after eating the meal that was prepared.  
"Let's see. After I got back..things have taken a twist. But..I guess  
some stuff are okay while others are a bit hectic. My powers have  
increased that's for sure. I just recently developed a dimensional  
rift. Enabling me to travel through dimensions...which is why I'm  
here. We have an enemy right now in my world. Someone that I  
really wouldn't expect to be so evil...I thought she was   
dead but she isn't..."Serena sighed.  
"Well we could always lend a helping hand,"Goku offered.  
"That's okay, Goku..I can handle her. Trust me. It's my   
world's fight anyways,"Serena declined.  
"Where's Sankan?"Chi-Chi noticed the missing baby.  
"Sankan? Uh..well.."Serena's head was downcast.  
"He's not...is he?"Chi-Chi placed a hand over her mouth in horror.  
Worry was clearly written over her face.  
"No, thank goodness he isn't. However, something did happen   
to him. The enemy recently kidnapped him while I was away. But I  
got him back..."Serena explained.  
"Goodness...that world of yours is so dangerous.."Chi-Chi shook   
her head.  
"Yeah..I noticed.."Serena sighed.  
"Why don't you two stay here then?"Goten piped up.  
"I'm sorry, but that's the world I'm suppose to be at..I   
couldn't.."Serena shook her head to their dismay.  
"Who says that you have to be there?"Gohan questioned.  
"...."Serena bowed her head, wondering herself.   
"Now you boys, leave her alone. Don't you see? It's like with   
us, we could travel to someplace else but in the end we'd feel  
obligated to stay here. Because this is our home, it's where  
we grew up and where we have friends.."Chi-Chi stated.  
"I guess..that's why I stay in that world. Anyways, Sankan  
enjoys himself there. Especially when the others and I are  
together. He learns quickly..he can speak quite well as well  
as walk and run. It's shocking,"Serena smiled.  
"Well, he'll surely do well in his academics, won't he?"Chi-Chi  
grinned.  
"Actually, he already knows how to speak several languages  
and do his basic math skills with science and those   
other subjects,"Serena sighed.  
"My! That is something.."Chi-Chi's eyes widened.  
"It's confusing, how that is happening and he's barely two,"Serena  
shook her head.  
"It's almost time. We should get to Capsule Corps."Goku pointed out.  
"What for?"Serena asked.  
"Videl will be there with her father, Hercule. It's only right  
for you to be there. The others will be there also. You see.."started  
Goku but got cut off as Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder to  
quiet him down.  
"Who's Videl?"Serena asked, facing Gohan.  
"I'll tell you later,"Gohan stated.  
"You guys go on ahead, me and Goku will catch up later,"Chi-Chi  
ushered them off.  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks for the presents Goten..."Serena recalled the  
presents that Goten and Trunks gave her.   
"You're welcome.."Goten smiled innocently at her.  
"You're awfully quiet Gohan. What's wrong?"Serena stated.  
"Nothing, just still adjusting that you're actually  
here. It's been awhile, you know?"Gohan excused himself.  
"Oh.."Serena frowned but focused onward.  
Soon enough they reached Capsule Corps. Dropping downwards,  
they reached the doorway and before they could knock, the door  
swung open. In front of the group was Bulma.  
"Serena!"Bulma's eyes widened.  
At that word, Marron came along and threw herself at the blond  
haired immortal.  
"You're back!"Marron squealed in happiness.  
"Told you, I'd be back. Right?"Serena smiled.  
"You kept your word,"Marron grinned.  
"Where's Sankan?"Bulma noticed the missing child.  
"Back in my world, actually. He'll be fine, I trust   
the G-pilots,"Serena stated as they all proceeded into  
the room full of familiar faces. One of them standing out  
the most in her eyes. Mirai Trunks.  
"G-pilots? Who are they?"Bulma voiced out.  
"Gundam Pilots. They help protect my world nowadays. They're  
also friends of mine,"Serena explained and then noticed two  
faces she didn't know before.  
"Oh, hello. You must be Videl and Hercule right?"Serena greeted  
the two as she slightly bowed to them.  
"Yes, who are you?"Videl nodded, looking a bit haughty.  
"I'm Serena,"Serena introduced herself.  
"Serena..I've never seen you around before.."Videl frowned.  
"She's not from around here,"intervened 18.  
"Hm."Videl could only nod in affirmation.  
"So how long are you staying?"Trunks asked as he came up to her.  
"Not for long, I'm afraid. I'm not sure when the enemies  
will attack..so.."Serena trailed off.  
"Enemies?"Krillin perked up his ears at the word.  
"Well enemy actually but seeing that she has an army to  
dispose of.."Serena began.  
"So it's a gal with an army in hand?"Yamcha spoke up.  
"Yes, a...family member of mine,"Serena bowed her head.  
"Boy, that's tough,"Goku commented as he and Chi Chi entered inside.  
Gohan was already by Videl's side staring at her with full attention.  
"We could always help out,"offered Krillin.  
"No thanks Krillin. I know you guys mean well but it's my fight,"Serena  
declined.  
"Understood,"18 nodded her head.  
"You know, Gohan..."Serena turned towards her friend.  
"What?"Gohan stared at her.  
"You didn't mention you were getting married to Videl,"Serena grinned.  
"How did you find out?!"Gohan exclaimed.  
"Hahaha..not going to tell me? Shame.."Serena shook her head, chuckling.  
Gohan frowned but smiled in the end.  
"It's obvious, seeing your near her and she has that ring on her  
finger.."Serena smiled and noticed a diamond on it.  
~.~Flashback~.~  
"Oh Darien, it's beautiful..."Serena commented at the diamond ring   
he showed her as he kneeled in front of his fiancee.  
Serena threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up and   
twirled the girl around with a smile on his face as well as hers.  
~.~End of Flashback~.~  
"I wish you two a best of luck.."Serena smiled lightly towards them.   
"Thanks,"Videl smiled back.  
"When's the wedding?"Serena grinned.  
"In a week actually,"Mirai Trunks answered for them.  
"So soon...well I'll see what I can do,"Serena stated.  
"Hope you'll be there,"Gohan uttered.  
"Me too,"Serena sighed and then conversations errupted within  
Capsule Corps.  
  
"Outside like last time, eh?"Mirai Trunks noticed as he   
stood in back of Serena.  
"Yeah, like last time..."Serena grinned.  
"Remember when I got you to teach me fighting techniques?"reminded Serena.  
"Yeah, it led to something after that...tomorrow night.."Mirai chuckled.  
"Yup, bet your parents was jumping to conclusions just like  
Krillin and 18 were with me,"Serena laughed.  
"Actually, they did..took awhile to finally accept it wasn't  
a date,"Mirai Trunks sighed.  
"So how have you been, Mirai?"Serena asked him.  
"Okay, it's been a bit quiet except for the shocking truth  
that Videl and Gohan are going to marry,"Mirai Trunks sighed.  
"I've heard about Hercule, her father. He beat Cell? From the looks  
of it and the background check I've done recently..It seems I found   
outthat..he has no chance against the 'Perfect Cell'"Serena stated.  
"Gohan was the one who finished off Cell, Hercule took the   
glory,"Mirai explained.  
"Should've known,"Serena grinned.  
"Serena?"Mirai Trunks spoke up after a few minutes of silence.  
"Mm?"Serena tore her eyes away from the dark sky to look at Mirai's   
dark eyes.  
"Here..."Mirai Trunks handed Serena a present, gift wrapped.  
"You shouldn't have,"Serena shook her head.  
"You couldn't celebrate your birthday, Christmas, or our   
anniversary when..you know. So here, this will serve as a token of   
memory. Open it,"Mirai Trunks murmered in her ear.  
Looking at the small gift wrapped object lying on the palm of   
her hand, Serena carefully tore the wrapping and saw a dark blue   
velvet box. Her heart began to beat at the thought of what could  
be inside. Mirai placed his hands over hers, guiding her to  
open and reveal the inside. She softly gasped at the object   
inside. It was a..  
"A ring...a diamond ring,"Serena stared in wonderment at it and   
looked up at Mirai who merely gazed lovingly into her eyes.  
"Will you wear it?"Mirai asked her.  
Serena could only stare back, grateful at his thoughtfulness. And  
seeing that she didn't object to it, he took out the diamond  
ring and slipped it into her ring finger.  
"Thank you..."Serena whispered out as the cold ring touched her  
skin.  
Mirai smiled at her and then closed the ring box. He held out his  
warm hand and touched her cheek, caressing it as he continued to   
gaze at the one who stole his heart away. Serena closed her   
eyes, feeling warm and protected. Suddenly she could feel her  
chin begin to tilt up and in a daze she stared upwards. Serena  
closed her eyes once more as his lips descended upon her pink  
lips. Together, they shared a kiss. A warm, chaste kiss.  
**********  
The very next day, it was early morning of about 3 o'clock. Serena  
slipped outside of Capsule Corps where everyone stayed for the  
night. The immortal looked at the darkened sky and the shining  
moon. It was too early, she knew but she had to leave.  
"I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go.."Serena murmered an apology as  
she began to chant the words to form the spell that would take her back  
to her world by means of the dimensional rift.   
As the last word fell from mouth, the portal opened.   
"Serena!"Mirai's voice could be heard as he hopped down from his  
window.  
"Mirai.."Serena trailed off.  
"You're leaving again, aren't you?"Mirai's shoulders drooped.  
"I'm sorry.."Serena apologized.  
"I understand and I won't be in the way..."Mirai shook his head.  
Serena smiled and then stepped up to him, giving him a quick peck  
on the lips.  
"Someday, I'll return again. Even have Sankan with me, to show  
him to you.."Serena vowed.  
"I'll await that day,"Mirai nodded his head and stepped back.  
Serena took one last look at Mirai and only Mirai before stepping  
back to her world. To the world where the one she lived for and trusts  
was at. Her son. Sankan.  
************  
  
~GW WORLD~  
"Where could she be?"wondered Dr. M as she paced around her   
office at the base.  
"Dr. M? I received a mail in my computer requesting my   
presence,"Serena knocked as she entered the room.  
"Serena! There you are!"Dr. M sighed as she saw her.  
Serena entered the office and closed it in back of her.  
"Where have you been?"exclaimed Dr. M as she stood in front of her.  
"I was over at a friend's place,"Serena told her.  
"Well I have something to tell you,"Dr. M sighed.  
"What is it?"Serena urged her to go on.  
Dr. M walked towards Serena and locked the door, whatever it was that   
the doctor wanted to say to her is obviously important. After locking  
the door, Dr. M strode to the wall opposite Serena and stared at it. She  
bent her head, dark hair falling to her face.  
"It's about Sankan,"Dr. M began.  
Serena widened her eyes at the thought of what could be wrong with  
him.  
"It seems that dark negative energy was received. Did you know  
about this, my lady?"Dr. M, no, Setsuna...Sailor Pluto told her.  
(She doesn't call me my lady. It's usually princess when it's  
this mode..or my queen. Why my lady? It must be serious..)Serena gasped.  
"I-I know that Sankan got hit by a dark blast. But after   
that was over, it appears that he is perfectly fine,"Serena explained.  
"Well...the negative energy was silent for awhile but it has  
surfaced,"Dr. M sighed.  
"What happened to Sankan?"Serena grew fearful at every word.  
"He is perfectly fine, for now, but the dark energy from Makura is  
gaining...in time, he will be overtaken and Makura may be able to rise  
and overtake his senses. Meaning, that he will become a pawn for  
the enemy..."Dr. M continued.  
"What else is there?"Serena questioned.  
"He has aged drastically. It has reached its peak, from the looks  
of it. Sankan is in the body of a sixteen year old, quite the age he  
should be from the way he acts, doesn't it?"Dr. M smiled softly at that.  
"Sankan..."Serena murmered.  
(You grew up so fast..)Serena stated.  
"I have a mission for you,"Dr. M spoke up.  
Serena perked up her senses and turned towards the doctor. Her eyes   
staring straight into Dr. M's wise maroon eyes.  
"You mission is to destroy Sankan before the dark energy completely  
overtakes his body,"Dr. M ordered.  
(Sankan...be destroyed?)Serena gasped inwardly at this, her crystalline  
blue eyes going wide at the mere thought.  
~.~Flashback~.~  
"Mama! Mama!"Sankan came running up to her, now a bit taller and around the  
age of two.  
"Sankan,"Serena bent down, her long golden hair flowing slightly.  
Sankan reached up to her and hugged her and she, him.  
"Will we always be together, mama?"Sankan whispered to her ear.  
"Always,"Serena vowed.  
~.~.~  
"Mother!"an older Sankan shouted out to her, now sixteen years old.  
Serena turned around and gazed at her son emotionlessly.  
"Sankan.."Serena whispered out, tears began to gather around her eyes as  
she realized who it was.  
Her body was only appearing to be at the age of twenty-two. Her hair   
slightly silver but mostly gold.  
"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?"Sankan demanded.  
"I'm sorry..so sorry..but I have to go,"Serena apologized, a tear dripping  
from her left eye to her cheek.  
"You promised me! You leave now?!"Sankan shouted.  
"I'm sorry..it's for your own safety.."Serena cried out.  
"For my own safety...it's always been that way! Please, take me  
with you! I can take care of myself now! I'm old enough to   
understand.."Sankan declared.  
"No, Sankan. No..."Serena shook her head and began to walk away from  
him.  
"Mother! You promised me! You promised!"shouted Sankan at her back  
and began to chase after her.  
Serena turned around and was caught in an embrace by her son. His  
lavender hair styled just like Trunk's and his lavender eyes a bit   
darkened with hints of silver in them. He gazed at her square in the  
eyes, it was suppressed of tears.   
"You promised,"his voice was steady and in monotone as he said those  
words to her.  
"If..no when I get back Sankan..I promise you.."started Serena.  
"No more promises, never promises.."Sankan shook his head.  
"When I get back Sankan. I'll show you a spot somewhere on   
Earth. There, I shall tell you what I have kept from you.   
Will you wait for me? Till then?"Serena's voice was unsually calm as   
she stared back at Sankan.  
"Why can't I come?"Sankan asked.  
"It is not your destiny.."Serena simply replied and pulled away from  
him and continued on her journey.  
"I'll wait. Till then...mother,"Sankan stood there and the rain   
began.  
~.~End of Flashback~.~  
(Those dreams back then..so long ago and hazy but alike. Very much.  
So much..just like what happened recently. There are slight alterations  
in detail, but it is the same..)Serena recalled, closing her eyes momentarily.  
"Do you accept this mission?"Dr. M broke through her line of thought.  
~.~Flashback~.~  
"Emotions are not to be used in times of battle, remember  
that. It only weakens you,"Heero stated before continuing on.  
~.~End of Flashback~.~  
(It only weakens you...these emotions...)Serena sighed and then stared  
back up to Dr. M.  
"Mission: ..."Serena paused momentarily before gulping and continuing.  
"Answer this question for me first,"Serena changed her thoughts.  
"What is it?"Dr. M uttered.  
"What if I use the Silver Crystal to heal him instead?"Serena wondered.  
"The dark energy...it is too strong. It's growing too  
quickly. And the one that seals the alteration of using the   
crystal is mixed with lunarian's line of blood. You see,  
Makura is your descendant. With a lunarian blood using dark   
energy against us, curing will not work..."Dr. M shook her head.  
"The only way is to eliminate..."Dr. M sighed.  
Serena nodded in understanding and bowed her head downcast.  
"Mission: Accepted,"Serena uttered in monotone.  
Dr. M nodded in acceptance and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for what has happened,"Dr. M consolingly stated but her words  
didn't reach Serena's breaking heart as Serena pulled away from her   
warmth and left the desolate room.  
(Sankan..forgive me...)Serena whimpered, placing a mask of   
emptiness.  
**************  
Serena picked up a duffle bag that was placed in the base. It's  
been awhile since any of them has gone back to the University. But  
this was for the best, it's closer to the doctors. Closer to Sankan.  
Picking up articles of clothing, the pilot began to pack.   
"Mother? I heard you were here,"a voice spoke up from the doorway.  
Whirling around, a figure greeted her. He was sixteen in appearance  
with a more mature facade, especially his eyes. Just like in her   
dreams, Sankan wore his hairstyle just like Trunk's. His lavender eyes  
with specks of silver twinkling with happiness at the sight of her. His  
form built similar to Trowa's. He sure has become a handsome teenager.  
"Sankan.."Serena's voice quavered.  
"Where are you going?"Sankan questioned, his voice low and similar  
to a monotone.  
Serena stopped from picking up another article of clothing and   
placed it on her mattress.  
(I must...accomplish my mission...)Serena willed herself and   
lowered her head.  
"Come, Sankan...come with me. Let me show you something,"Serena   
spoke up, trying her best to sound motherly.  
Sankan could only nod and followed her as she walked out of her chambers  
and out of the building. Together the two travelled. Quiet with the  
warmth basked around their auras comforting them.  
"Tell me Sankan...how long have you been having your dreams?"Serena   
spoke up once they reached the nearby park.  
"All my life, mother..all my life..."Sankan spoke lowly.  
"Your dreams, they're different from this world, aren't they?"Serena pointed out.  
"That is true, I dream of flying people and cars that are different from  
our modern society. Spaceships that carry humans and aliens alike.   
Blasts of power that are more powerful than the ones that guns and   
rockets carry. I dream of a group of people more. One of them that  
highly resembles me..as I am now,"Sankan entrusted to her.  
"I see..."Serena could only say.  
"Why did you leave me? You left me again.."Sankan softly uttered.  
"I left..for you...it is for your own safety. Don't you   
understand?"Serena answered his words.  
"My safety. It's the common answer to a question best left  
unanswered..."Sankan shook his head.  
"Heed my words, Sankan. Accept them, before it is because you're too  
young to get mixed up in it. Just like what happened just yesterday..  
or should it be two days ago?"Serena pleaded.  
"I know, I should understand but now...I can't. Will you leave  
again?"Sankan asked her.  
"I don't know..I can't promise you anything. Promises are only  
made to be broken,"Serena murmered.  
"That's what Heero said to me. He told me that long, long  
ago.."Sankan recalled.  
"Heero? Not Uncle Heero?"Serena cocked her head to the side.  
"Uncle Heero doesn't sound right..so I call him by that   
title,"shrugged Sankan.  
"Hm.."Serena lowered her eyes to the ground.  
"I was meaning to ask you, when I saw you again. Why don't  
I have a father? A little boy at the beach, before I was taken  
away..said that everyone has a mother and a father. But for me, I  
don't know who my father is. Where he is..nothing at all,"Sankan   
pointed out.  
"Someday, I'll tell you. Alright, Sankan? Someday,"Serena   
told him.  
"Is that a promise?"Sankan narrowed his lavender eyes.  
"Like I said, I make no promises. Not anymore, but let's just   
say this is something that has to be done. Okay?"Serena stated.  
"It's a deal then,"Sankan nodded his head.  
"It's nearly morning now,"noticed Serena as she gazed upwards.  
"That it is..."Sankan nodded his head.  
Before Sankan began to move from his spot, Serena reached up  
her arms and hugged Sankan. Her heart broke as he wound his  
arms around her as well.   
"Sankan, meet me here later in the morning. At this spot. I want to   
take you somewhere, will you meet me till then?"Serena requested.  
"Yes, of course..."Sankan agreed to her request.  
Serena grunted and left him as she went back to her chambers down below.  
Cold air seeped in around the darkness, Sankan shuddered and followed  
Serena back to the base.  
**********  
~.~Flashback~.~  
"..I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. But I can say this.   
Be careful in your decisions,"Dr. M revealed and stood up straight  
and opened the door and left.  
~.~End of Flashback~.~  
"Be careful in your decisions..."copied Serena as she lay on her bed,  
staring at the ceiling.  
(Was the decision of taking up the mission to assassinate my own  
son, correct? Or will that only cause misery?)Serena wondered and  
felt greatly guilty all of a sudden.  
After several moments, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Heero?"Serena called out, noticing him at the main room, typing  
away in his laptop.  
At the sound of his name, Heero gazed upwards to see Serena. She was dressed  
in blue jeans and a pink T-shirt. In his eyes, she's beautiful.  
"Working?"Serena asked him.  
"Hn."Heero shut off his laptop and continued to gaze at her.  
"Good,"Serena smiled got closer to him.  
"Can I talk to you, Heero? I have some questions that's been   
bothering me.."Serena murmered.  
Heero nodded and got up, leaving his laptop on the desktop   
of the main room. The two left and journeyed off to the light of the  
outside world.  
"Dr. M told me about Sankan..."Serena began.  
"I don't know if the decision I made is right...or wrong,"Serena continued.  
"Act on your emotions is all I can say,"Heero stated in monotone.  
"My emotions?"Serena echoed.  
"Hn."Heero grunted.  
Sighing, Serena leaned against a tree nearby and stared at the   
dawning sky. Aurora's fingers lightly traced over the darkened  
sky and colored them, signalling the beginning of the day.  
"It's been awhile since I fully had my emotions act upon itself.  
I've always thought that emotions were weak, aren't they?"Serena   
sighed.  
"You have to be careful though when you use them..it's difficult   
but sometimes, it's best not to act on it. Especially during  
missions,"Heero monotoned.  
"Does this mean I did the right thing by accepting the mission  
or is it wrong?"Serena asked him.  
"I'm not saying anything, it's your decision,"Heero shook his head,  
his face still emotionless.  
"*sigh*...and here I am, still lost. Heero?"  
"Hn."  
"Do you act on your emotions?"  
"...not always."  
"Heero?"  
"Hn."  
"Remember, that I trust you. That's why I go to you most of the time."  
"Hn."  
With that, Heero left her. Alone in the outside world. Inside the  
shack, Heero leaned against the wall. Pondering over what he advised  
to her and comparing it to his life. He shut his eyes and sighed.  
(Maybe what I recently did just awhile ago, is wrong..a wrong  
decision.)Heero commented, remembering what happend just a few hours  
ago.  
"She trusts me..."Heero groaned inwardly and felt horrible but soon  
he closed himself in, returning to his 'Perfect Soldier' mode.  
***********  
"Sankan?"Serena's voice called out as she approached him.  
It was completely morning now when she found him, he was perched on top  
of a branch, staring serenly out at the sky.  
"You came,"Sankan pointed out.  
"Of course I came, don't I always?"Serena smirked.  
"Where will you take me?"Sankan interrogated.  
"That's a secret,"Serena wagged her index finger at him.  
Sankan jumped off the tree and landed perfectly fine on the ground.  
"Trowa taught you that,"Serena pointed out.  
"Yes, he did...among other things,"Sankan grinned.  
"Hm...well shall we?"Serena started to walk.  
Sankan jogged over to her and unconsciously reached over to her hand and  
the two went off.   
(It's still in his reflexes to reach over to his mother...at least some  
things are still the same for him...)Serena sighed in relief as she  
gave out a small smile.  
After awhile, they boarded a plane and in a few hours came out.  
"Why did we have to travel so far?"Sankan furrowed his brows.  
"I want to take you somewhere that my father took me when I was  
young. Tell you something he told me..."Serena explained as they  
made their way through the city.  
"We're in Juuban,"Sankan noticed the surroundings.  
"I'm guessing Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei taught you about that.."Serena grinned.  
"Nope, Heero did,"Sankan corrected her.  
"Heero...never would've thought.."Serena sighed and saw the familiar  
scenery.  
~.~Remember~.~  
"Look at the beautiful flowers and the cherry blossoms, my little  
princess,"her father instructed and Serena did so. Her blue eyes   
taking in the beautiful surroundings.  
"Remember this, will you do that?"her father asked of her.  
"Of course, this is our spot. I'll always remember it and treasure  
it in my heart,"Serena promised.  
"Each flower, each blossom, each wave from the wind is something   
that is given to us. We never asked of it. We never really wanted  
it. It was given, as a gift, and we should treasure it. As we   
treasure each other. Nature is a part of this Earth and we are part  
of Earth. Therefore, nature and us are related to one another. We need  
it and it needs us. And you know what?"her father leaned in.  
"And what?"the small girl asked.  
"If you listen carefully, it can talk to you and will tell you   
something.."her father whispered to her.  
"Really?"Serena beamed up in hope.  
"Hahaha..really,"her father nodded.  
~.~End of Rememberance~.~  
"This is it,"Serena murmered.  
"A park..."Sankan took in.  
"Yes, come on.."Serena proceeded on taking Sankan inside.  
There the two dodged and ducked through any interferences at   
blocking their way to the spot Serena wanted to show to Sankan.  
Finally, she saw it.   
"Look at this, Sankan. Isn't it beautiful? It's not during  
the cherry blossom season but, it's still quite peaceful here.  
Isn't it?"Serena pointed out.  
"Yes, it is.."Sankan agreed as he took in all of the surroundings and  
admired the place.   
"Have you sketched the picture within your mind?"asked Serena.  
"Of course.."Sankan stated.  
"Well now, shall I tell you what my father told me in the past?"Serena  
suggested.  
"Sure thing,"Sankan leaned against the tree trunk.  
The sight of him doing that reminded her of when her and her father used  
to lie down and he would tell her many things. She smiled in memory.  
"Okay, well he told me that.... each flower, each blossom, each wave from   
the wind is something that is given to us. We never asked of it.   
We never really wanted it. It was given, as a gift, and we should treasure it.   
As we treasure each other. Nature is a part of this Earth and we are part  
of Earth. Therefore, nature and us are related to one another. We need  
it and it needs us. And if you listen carefully, it can talk to you   
and will tell you something.."Serena dictated.  
Looking over at Sankan, she noticed he absorbed this information and was  
pondering over the words. Whether to accept it or not. To believe or  
figure it to be some sort of lie. All she could do now was wait.  
"Is it true?"Sankan questioned softly.  
"If you want it to be...it's for you to decide whether you want to believe  
it or not. I can't make up my mind for you..."Serena shook her head.  
"I'll believe in it,"Sankan nodded his head and smiled, making his mother  
smile as well.  
(I've made up my mine also...)Serena concluded.  
"Shall we go back?"Serena suggested.  
"I'll stay for awhile, can I?"Sankan requested.  
"Of course..."Serena nodded and handed him his ticket.  
"I'll be going back now..."Serena told him and started to walk away.  
"Take care,"Sankan called out to her.  
"You too.."Serena smirked.  
The leaves from the trees slowly drifted down to the ground as the wind  
rose up once more. Seemingly to call out to the two.  
~.~.~.~Goodbye...may we meet once more~.~.~.~  
  
**********  
"I wish to back out from this mission,"Serena stated, her face firm  
and her voice cold and hollow.  
"Back out from a mission?"Dr. M narrowed her eyes.  
"I can't continue it, it's too much to ask from me.."Serena shook her head.  
"I see...but why not?"Dr. M questioned.  
"He's my son, Setsuna! Don't you understand?! How can you ask me  
to annihilate my own flesh and blood?!"Serena cried out.  
"Hmm..very well then,"Dr. M was unfazed by her outburst.  
"Good..."Serena nodded her head and was prepared to go out the door.  
"You do understand that I saw this coming before you even came,  
didn't you?"Dr. M voiced out.  
"What are you saying, Pluto?"Serena growled out, becoming distant  
but the doctor didn't seem to mind at all.  
"I had one of the other doctors assign the same mission. It just  
happened this early morning. He accepted it and should be on the   
case right now..."Dr. M inwardly winced at the words but only   
appeared calm and rational on the outside.  
(I'm sorry, my princess...but this is the way it must be. To  
protect everything, to protect even yourself..)Dr. M stated.  
"No..no..."Serena shook her head and rushed outside of the room and  
wildly gazed around.  
"How many pilots have you assigned on this?!"demanded Serena as she  
turned to look back.  
"Only one...to destroy him. Although the others may be involved  
as well..."Dr. M informed him.  
"No! How can that be?!"Serena shouted at her and forced herself to  
calm down and clear her mind.   
She pictured Sankan as he was now and instantly teleported herself  
over there. As she appeared he was only a few feet away. His body   
facing her.  
"Sankan!"Serena shouted.  
"Mother..what are you..."began Sankan.  
As she stared at him, she saw Heero with his gun out. Fear, worry,  
anger, frustration, irritation...several feelings jolted around inside  
herself. Serena believed that this wasn't happening. It couldn't  
happen. He was her pride, her joy, her life, the one she trusts   
completely out of everyone. Out of everything.  
"Sankan..watch out!!!"shouted Serena but it was too late.   
Just as he was about to turn around to see what he was suppose to   
avoid, Heero pulled the trigger and shot him. It hit Sankan square  
in the heart and he fell back. Sankan's eyes widened as realzation   
seeped in at who murdered him. Bewilderement entered his mind.  
"Heero..."Sankan whispered out before hitting the ground.   
"Nooo!"Serena screamed in agony as she ran over to the fallen corpse.  
She kneeled beside him and hugged his body towards her.  
"Sankan..wake up..please wake up.."Serena murmered.  
"Mother..will you tell me now, who my father is..?"Sankan whispered out.  
"There's plenty of time for that. You'll be alright,"Serena refused  
to believe.  
"Mother..thank you.."Sankan softly whispered to her.  
"For what?"Serena asked.  
"For loving me.."Sankan muttered and closed his eyes, breathing his last  
breath.  
"Sankan?"Serena called out but he lay motionless in her arms.   
"Sankan!"Serena cried out and hugged him closer to her, threatening tears  
wanting to fall but she refused. She refused to cry.  
"Serena..."Quatre called out to her, stepping up.  
Hotaru, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero were there. Right in   
back of her. They saw, they knew, and they accepted what happened   
just recently. She saw as well. She knew that they were involved,  
especially Heero. She understood but right now, she just couldn't  
fully respond the way she was suppose to.   
"Serena we should get a funeral ready for Sankan,"Quatre began to  
walk over to her.  
"No! I won't let you touch him!"Serena shouted, making Quatre  
reel back, shocked at her actions.  
"Serena.."  
"Please, leave..."Serena whispered out in a forced voice.  
"Serena..."Hotaru tried to break through her barrier.  
"Leave me alone...."Serena was now a bit cold at those words.  
"Serena please.."Duo attempted at getting his words in.  
"Just leave me!"Serena shouted, glaring at all of them.  
Her eyes were blazing in agony mixed with pain and anger.   
"Just...let me be...at least for awhile.."Serena softly said, her   
head drooped down, her shoulders sagging.  
All they could do was let her and so they started to walk away. Hotaru  
stayed behind momentarily.  
"I'm sorry..."Hotaru murmered and left.  
The immortal being lay emotionless and unmoving as her head was downcast,  
tears still witheld in her crystalline blue eyes. As Hotaru's foosteps  
died away, it was noon. Birds were quiet around her and the clouds were  
forming. Soon it would rain.   
Gazing downward, Sankan's corpse was getting stiff and his eyes were   
closed. Those lavender eyes never to open again. Never to show   
signs of feelings of love, sadness, innocence, not even anger or irritation.  
He would never feel either. To feel what he feels. Looking back at the  
recent events, pain jabbed at her heart.   
She believed she could trust them, trust all of them. And she did. With  
all her heart but thinking back...she didn't know anymore. Especially  
for Heero. He was the one she confided in, she entrusted him with her  
feelings...with her stories. With so many. She even started to grow  
feelings for the Perfect Soldier. He appeared to be so kind just days  
ago, making breakfast for her. Tucking her in. And listening to her  
stories and advising her. Now at the present time, it changed. Changed  
so much. He shot and killed her son. Her broad daylight. Just years  
ago, he saved him from the intruder who tried to steal the metal! Now  
it ends up that he destroys him.   
"I thought I trusted you, Heero...I thought I trusted you.."Serena   
whimpered and finally broke down.  
She cried. She cried out her pain, her agony, everything. She lost the  
only one she lived for and completely trusts. She lost her son. Her   
broad daylight. Sankan.   
(Maybe now, he's see the truth. Find out who his father is...)Serena  
figured.  
From there her being crumbled, encasing a tomb that shut itself  
from the world. Her heart dying till it was nothing but an empty shell.  
~.~.~Her heart shall die and leave a hollow tomb,   
forever embedded in itself~.~.~.~  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Well...*gulps* there goes Chapter 13 for you. ^^;;;;;  
One of the prophecies fulfilled for our immortal, ne? *stares uncertainly  
at the readers*  
*gulps again*  
Well, I reached the event I was waiting around for. Heheh...see ya till  
the next chapter!! ^_^ *hurries off*  
*pops back in* Oh yeah, just so you know. Sorry for getting this chapter out.  
I haven't been able to go on. Reasons are because of my brother, I was lazy,   
and I was out for some time.   
^^;; or maybe it's because I was lazy....*ducks from the stuff being thrown  
at her*  
Okie, okie...I get the picture.  
Oh yeah, the next chapter will take some time. Because.....of my laziness  
part. And I'm still working on it. #_# I started on it...so no sweat, but  
I want to get a good average deal of pages in before sending it out. Unless   
you want a short chapter....*sees some glares from readers*...okie, semi-long  
or long pages it is. Which means, waiting. *stuff thrown again* Hey!  
I'll try, I'll try....*hurries off again* 


	14. Sankan's Origins

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
  
By: Cheska-chan  
  
Chapter: 14  
  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Gomen nasai, I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing,  
  
or...DBZ. I don't own the characters, only the ones I made up  
  
like Sankan and Makura! ^^ Well...yeah, okie then. See ya!  
  
Author's Notes: *sigh* Still playing FF7 here, I got  
  
Vincent a long, long time ago by now and just received Yuffie.  
  
Probably around the time I got Chapter 12-13 out or something.  
  
Oh welps...errmm..well yeah.  
  
What else...well...school's coming soon so the times I get the  
  
chapters out will be limited. Probably and most likely.  
  
I received money! Yeyy! I got it for my B-day and X-mas.  
  
But they're gone now...*whimpers* I had to pay the money I  
  
owe to my mom and stuffers. *sigh* There goes that.....  
  
***********  
  
She didn't know how long she mourned for her beloved son. She didn't  
  
care, really. She just cried till there were no more tears to be  
  
shed. The clouds over her darkened and the rain poured out.  
  
The heavens were crying as well, mourning the death of the immortal's  
  
son and mourning over her loss. That is why it rained.  
  
"Sankan...don't worry, I figured a way for you to come back.  
  
We'll be together once more, don't worry,"Serena whispered to her son's  
  
ears.  
  
Straightening up, she reached for her Silver Crystal and chanted the  
  
encantation that would open up the portal leading to the world of  
  
the Z warriors. As the black portal opened up, the outline of violet  
  
being seen...the immortal bent down and retrieved Sankan. Together  
  
the two entered the portal, a bright light shining briefly before it  
  
closed up.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
Opening the door, Bulma gasped at the scene in front of her. Serena's  
  
eyes were dull and empty, Sankan sprawled on the floor beside her. It wasn't  
  
a great sight. Not to mention that both figures were drenched from  
  
rain and their hair ragged and messed up.  
  
"Serena...."Bulma muttered and opened the door wider, inviting them in.  
  
"Arigatou, Bulma..."Serena intoned.  
  
Serena bent down and gingerly picked up the corpse and entered inside.  
  
"What happened?"Bulma questioned.  
  
"Where's...the others?"Serena ignored the question and gazed around her  
  
surroundings.  
  
"They're out, actually..I doubt they'll be back soon,"Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Where's the dragon balls?"Serena asked.  
  
"Well, luckily it's been gathered just recently. It's over at  
  
Dende's place..."Bulma answered.  
  
"Thank you, I should be going..."Serena started but Bulma placed a hand on  
  
her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"Who is that young man?"Bulma asked.  
  
Serena lightly smirked at the question.  
  
"Don't even recognize him, Bulma?"Serena smirked.  
  
"You can't possibly mean that..that's..."Bulma stuttered.  
  
"It's Sankan...something happened awhile ago.."Serena's head downcast.  
  
"Oh my...let me come with you then.."Bulma grabbed her coat and rushed outside.  
  
Serena prepared to take off in the air with Sankan but Bulma stopped her  
  
once more.  
  
"Let Sankan be in the backseat, I'll take him there.."Bulma offered.  
  
"Thank you.."Serena was grateful and placed Sankan inside then  
  
flew off into the sky.  
  
"That energy reading...she's back again..."Mirai Trunks murmered as he  
  
altered his course and headed for her.  
  
In back of him the others guys went as well. All of them decided to  
  
spar that day but now the agenda has been obviously changed as they all  
  
left for what appeared to be Dende's place.  
  
"She's back so soon...I thought it wouldn't be until awhile.."Krillin  
  
commented in back of the lavender haired boy.  
  
"I know, something must've happened,"Gohan frowned at his own words.  
  
"Let's hope it can be amended,"Goku stated.  
  
"Serena, you're back..."Dende's eyes widened at seeing the familiar  
  
blond land on the tiled floor.  
  
"Quickly, Dende the dragon balls..please,"Serena pleaded.  
  
"What for?"Mr. Popo asked.  
  
"Sankan..he's..he's.."Serena shook her head, wanting to avoid the  
  
words of the deceased.  
  
Bulma landed her vehicle near the group and opened the hatch, taking  
  
Sankan out who just landed with a thump on the ground...unmoving.  
  
"Oh no.."Mr. Popo sadly shook his head at the sight.  
  
"That's Sankan?"Dende narrowed his eyes at the sight of the lavender  
  
haired boy.  
  
"Yes, something happened earlier today.."Serena sadly said.  
  
Shortly after those words were spoken, the Z warriors came by and  
  
landed.  
  
"Of course, Serena...Mr. Popo can you?"Dende requested.  
  
"Yes, yes.."Mr. Popo agreed and left the group to fetch the  
  
Dragon Balls.  
  
"What's going on?"Goku asked out loud.  
  
"It'll be explained after Serena's wish.."Bulma stated.  
  
"Serena's wish?"Goten questioned the statement.  
  
"Yes, Serena's wish...she needs it.."Bulma lowered her head and  
  
glimpsed at the unmoving body.  
  
Serena didn't say anything, her eyes were still dull and her heart has been  
  
shattered since the event that took place.  
  
The sky was dark and clouds formed overhead, mere glimpses of shadows could  
  
be made out. The sun was shut out, leaving room only for darkness. In  
  
front of them, leering and its red eyes glowing was the Dragon.  
  
"What is your wish?"it demanded of them.  
  
Serena was unshaken by the great, overbearing beast. The blond immortal  
  
tilted her head slightly to stare up at the dragon who bowed his head to  
  
gaze at the figures down below.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, grant me my wish!"Serena began the process.  
  
The dragon gazed at the immortal, heeding her words.  
  
"I wish for you to grant life to the boy, Sankan! Bring him back  
  
to life from the OtherWorld!"Serena wished.  
  
The Dragon raised its body up and its eyes glowed red but dimmed  
  
suddenly. The dragon once more bent down and glanced at Serena.  
  
"Your wish can not be granted,"the dragon informed her.  
  
"My wish...can't be granted?"Serena frowned at the words.  
  
"Why not?"Dende interrupted, voicing out his opinions,"I thought that  
  
wishes upon life can be granted. Especially since, Sankan hasn't  
  
died yet. He didn't die from natural causes."  
  
"That is true. However, the boy did not die in this world. He died  
  
in another dimension. Therefore, I can not grant it. The one called  
  
Sankan must die in this dimension for the wish to be put to use,"the Dragon  
  
intoned.  
  
Serena sank to her knees, her head bowed down. She could almost feel  
  
the tears well up in her eyes once more.  
  
(I thought there were no more tears to shed. So why cry now?)Serena  
  
thought.  
  
"Is it possible to wish for his spirit to be placed to this  
  
dimension?"Serena softly asked her friends.  
  
Bulma shook her head, but Serena didn't see that.  
  
"I'm afraid that it isn't..."Dende resented his words.  
  
"I see...."Serena nodded her head slowly.  
  
"What do you wish for now?"Goku asked.  
  
(I wish to die...but that's not possible. I just know the  
  
dragon won't grant it for me. He knows the value of my  
  
life to these pitiful dimensions...)Serena bitterly voiced her opinion.  
  
"I wish for nothing..."Serena croaked out, tears threatening to spill  
  
from her shining crystalline blue eyes.  
  
The Dragon shined its red eyes again and the sky rumbled with thunder  
  
and a roar errupted around them.  
  
"As you wish..."were the dragon's last words before disappearing  
  
off with the dragon balls that rained down all over the place, splitting  
  
up once more.  
  
"What now?"Goten interrupted the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I go back.."Serena murmered as she picked herself up, her head bowed  
  
down still.  
  
"You can stay here though.."Bulma offered.  
  
Serena shook her head and levitated off the ground, raising her hand  
  
toward Sankan's body. The corpse slowly raised itself.  
  
(A new power showing itself before me....without my knowledge..)Serena  
  
took in.  
  
"I can't...I have a duty to my world..."Serena uttered softly.  
  
"Even though something like that happened?!"Bulma looked shocked.  
  
"Even still....even though my friends betrayed me...I will still  
  
come back,"Serena calmly stated.  
  
"Your friends betrayed you!? They were the ones who  
  
murdered Sankan?!"Mirai Trunks was taken aback, his eyes flaring  
  
with anger.  
  
"Yes..."Serena turned her head to the side, a bit ashamed at  
  
revealing something out to them.  
  
"Why?!"Gohan demanded.  
  
"Because...because..."Serena didn't really know herself.  
  
Why did she do this? Why would she have herself come back  
  
to them? Why?  
  
"Because it is my duty..."Serena sighed.  
  
"You know that that isn't a true answer...there must be something  
  
deeper than that for you to return..."Mirai Trunks softly pointed out  
  
as he came closer to the one he loves.  
  
"I honestly don't know.."Serena shook her head.  
  
Mirai Trunks accepted this and gave a glance at Sankan.  
  
"Let's bury him.."Mirai stated.  
  
Serena consented and together the gang flew off to a spot. There were  
  
trees around and a calm stream passing nearby. The place was radiating  
  
with peace and tranquility as the group gathered around staring  
  
at a cross around their round circle.  
  
"He would like this, wouldn't he?"Serena smiled softly, a small  
  
glimmer in her eyes of happiness.  
  
"I believe so.."Bulma nodded in acceptance.  
  
"So in all the time he spent in your world...he never really got  
  
to be outside until that small moment?"Mirai Trunks veered his  
  
head to Serena.  
  
"Yes, for that I feel awful. But all those times since me  
  
and him came to that world...a new threat was on and..."Serena babbled.  
  
"And you wanted to protect him from harm. I understand...  
  
I believe we all do..."Chi Chi interrupted.  
  
"At least you tried to do something..."Trunks and Goten each laid a  
  
comforting hand on each hand.  
  
For the rest of the remiaining minutes, all they did was be silent  
  
and stare at the grave in front of them. The cross representing his  
  
death with a garland of lillies and baby's breath resting at the center.  
  
Flowers of various kinds were spread out around the cross with the steady  
  
stream of clear water passing nearby and a row of trees  
  
resting silently around them with the grand mountain miles behind but  
  
can still be seen.  
  
"It's beautiful...please, take care of this place for me..."Serena  
  
finally broke the silence and walked toward a nearby tree, her back  
  
facing the group.  
  
"Will you come back?"Marron was near tears.  
  
"I..."Serena halted.  
  
Was she ever going to return to this world? This was her haven, the  
  
only place she could turn to for comfort.  
  
"I can't promise anything...but I'll see what I can do.."Serena  
  
shook her head and tilted her head up to the clear blue sky.  
  
Why was it not raining? It's sunny and so cheerful in her eyes.  
  
It should be raining, mourning, crying for her broad daylight. Not  
  
this, this weather.  
  
"I'll miss you..."Marron dared not approach her, afraid that she might  
  
only be pushed away. So the little girl in the blond pigtails stayed  
  
where she was next to her mother, 18.  
  
"I'll miss you too...I'll miss all of you.."Serena still didn't turn  
  
her head to stare at them one last time.  
  
(Why can't I just gaze at them? Why? Is it because if I do, I'll  
  
just stay? Is that why? It must be...it's always hard to  
  
say good-bye.)Serena told herself.  
  
Chanting out the words, she held up her Silver Crystal. The familiar  
  
portal showing up once more in front of her, blocking the tree's  
  
appearance in the process.  
  
"Good-bye, Serena..."she could hear Mirai Trunks say outloud.  
  
Unable to resist the sound of his voice, Serena dared to look  
  
back. To glimpse at the lavender haired boy once more. And sure enough,  
  
there he was. Staring at her, both eyes met and a small smile was offered  
  
to her from Mirai.  
  
Her eyes held sadness, a hollow gaze met his content facade with a touch  
  
of sorrow at seeing her. Seeing her cry and feel lost and alone in the  
  
world. How he wanted to hold her right there and then.  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself come near her. She didn't budge from her  
  
spot and for that he gave a small smile. Mirai Trunks took  
  
Serena up in her arms and she hugged him. Closing her arms around his waist  
  
and burying her head in his warmth. Tears fell from her eyes, she hasn't  
  
cried since a few hours ago. Now here she was, spilling out her  
  
sorrow and dismal disposition over the events that passed by.  
  
"I'll always wait for you. Always..."Mirai Trunks stroked her  
  
long mane of hair.  
  
For awhile, her hair has been down. Down from the usual odangoes that  
  
she wore.  
  
Serena continued to cry some more before she felt him pull away and  
  
step back. Taking in one last glance at her before she departed away.  
  
Away from his life, away from himself.  
  
"Thank you,"Serena gratefully stared at Mirai and then turned to the others  
  
who haven't moved from their spots after the heartfelt display that  
  
momentarily happened,"Thank you...everyone.."  
  
After that, Serena stared back at the portal that would lead her back  
  
to the world that gave her sadness. The dimension where her Sankan was  
  
killed. The Gundam Wing Dimension.  
  
From there, Serena felt the hollow tomb inside her heart return. Actually,  
  
now that she thinks about it. It's always been there since Sankan's  
  
death. Only this time it opened up wider, now feeling worse off than  
  
before. She could almost hear his cry. The whisper of Heero's name  
  
escape his lips as his eyes was filled with shock at seeing him there  
  
with the gun. Realizing that he's the one who shot him. Serena could  
  
replay the scene as he lay there, saying mother to her and saying  
  
thank you. Thanking herself for loving him. It broke her heart  
  
when he finally died.  
  
As she returns she felt worse. She couldn't revive him. Never revive  
  
him. The dragon balls were summoned and the dragon couldn't even grant  
  
her wish for Sankan to be reborn. It wasn't fair. It's never fair.  
  
Her friends and family couldn't and wouldn't be revived. Her love, her  
  
son, her daughter...everything and everyone she has known from before  
  
were dead.  
  
(It'll always be like this. Won't it?)Serena shook her head as she  
  
felt the darkness around her enclose itself.  
  
The cool air and mist draped itself around her form as she pushed on  
  
pass. Her eyes straight ahead with the Silver Crystal back in its  
  
locket and in her deep space pocket. Her hair was still down, spilling  
  
around the floor and dragging along the dark floor covered by  
  
the dark, thick mist.  
  
Finally a small light could be seen, her destination. The GW Dimension.  
  
Continuing on, the darkness got thicker and stopped as she stopped. It halted,  
  
having her unable to move as she stayed there. The small light could be seen  
  
in front of her dull crystalline blue left eye.  
  
"Open..."Serena hollowly commanded in monotone.  
  
At once the dark mists released its bounds around her body, revealing the  
  
clothes she wore and the mists surrounding her parted a little ways. The ends  
  
of her golden hair could be made out as well as her shoes. The mists moved off  
  
in front of her, forming upwards and showing the portal. The mists  
  
blended and swirled until the outside world was shown. In front of her was  
  
the place she left from, where Sankan died. Small speckles of blood were  
  
still there, dried but still shown.  
  
Serena took in a deep breath before moving herself forward and back to  
  
her world. Back to the world that hurt her in mind, body, and spirit.  
  
Even harmed her soul.  
  
*************  
  
"Here I leave a lavender ribbon in memory of you, my son..."Serena whispered  
  
out.  
  
"Even though your body is somewhere else...your soul still resides  
  
in this dimension...in this world..."Serena reasoned out.  
  
"You grew up here and you died here...this was the world you first  
  
took your step, first uttered out your words...and this was where you  
  
knew about life..."Serena sighed and finished tying up the ribbon around  
  
the branch where her father and her used to hang around.  
  
Serena took a step back and stared at the tree fondly.  
  
(The DBZ dimension is the area where you were born....it's only right  
  
your body resides there. However, I leave a memorial where you died,  
  
this is the world your spirit rests...may you now know the truth  
  
of your being...)Serena inwardly prayed.  
  
She bowed her head and put a hand up towards the trunk of the tree.  
  
She could almost feel his presence.  
  
A hand was placed against her shoulder. Turning around, she was quite  
  
shocked at seeing Heero Yuy right there. A gun was on the palm of his  
  
hand. Before she could say anything, Heero took her hand and placed the  
  
object in her hands.  
  
"It's only right for you to kill me after what I've done,"Heero  
  
monotoned.  
  
Serena stared at the barrel of the gun and opened it up, revealing  
  
six bullets. Closing it back up, Serena observed Heero to see if his  
  
intentions are true. Examining his prussian blue eyes, truth and  
  
acceptance were showing brightly. As well as loss. Where did that  
  
come from? What did he lose? Did he lose the will to live?  
  
"Why?"Serena asked him, her voice hollow of meaning.  
  
"I killed your son...I don't deserve to live.."Heero reasoned.  
  
"It was a mission, it had to be carried out...."Serena spat out, bitterly.  
  
"Even so..."Heero intoned.  
  
"You shouldn't lose the will to live, Heero Yuy. You still have the  
  
future to look ahead to..."Serena sighed but still held the gun.  
  
"I don't have a future.."Heero's facade was stoic and uncaring.  
  
Serena furrowed her eyes together and shot the gun.  
  
Heero didn't flinch as the gunshot was fired and the bullet whizzed just merely  
  
centimeters away from his ear.  
  
"How can you say that? Everyone has a future. May it be sad or happy.  
  
There is some type of future for everyone. Why lose the will to live, Heero?  
  
Why? What caused this to happen to you? Just mere days ago...you appeared  
  
to be content with the way things were. Why now?"Serena interrogated  
  
him.  
  
"...."Heero didn't answer, he refused to.  
  
"I see...so that's how it's going to be..."Serena sighed and whirled back  
  
towards the tree and placed the palm of her hand on the trunk once more.  
  
"You just refuse to say anything, don't you? I'll find out someday  
  
about this. I will..."Serena smirked inwardly but the small happiness  
  
didn't reach her voice much less her eyes.  
  
The whole being of her was already ripped away, she just acted everything  
  
out now. There was no more reason for her soul to glow once more.  
  
Everything was loss now since Sankan was gone.  
  
"Why do you even talk to me?"Heero questioned out.  
  
"...I honestly don't know, Heero. I don't know. Maybe it's because  
  
it's too late anyways. I know that I'm unable to have complete happiness.  
  
I might as well accept it..not fully but at least be content with what  
  
I have. I don't know why I'm even trusting you, Heero. Why I'm still  
  
speaking to you. It's confusing but...I feel that I can still  
  
communicate with you. You're still the same Heero. You do what you do  
  
because it's your job. Not I, not even the doctors can fully change who  
  
you really are. No matter what Heero, you still have a soul inside  
  
yourself. And that is something I can depend on..."Serena muffled out.  
  
"...."  
  
"*sigh* I know...it's confusing. You don't have to fully understand.  
  
Just know this Heero...even though you..did what you did to Sankan. I  
  
still trust you...to a certain extent. And I guess...that's why I'm  
  
communicating with you, Heero....maybe someday, I'll understand the full  
  
meaning of why. After everything that's happened, quite possibly...I'll  
  
realize why I can still trust you.."Serena uttered out.  
  
Heero was unfazed by her words, he took it in and accepted it. Of course,  
  
there was that slight tingling in the pit of his stomach at hearing her  
  
say she still trusts him...even if it is smaller than before. But still,  
  
she can depend on him after what he's done. After having to eradicate  
  
Sankan from existance.  
  
Sighing, Serena knelt down and faced him, her head was resting against the  
  
trunk of the tree she recently turned to. A leaf fell down from the  
  
branch where the lavender ribbon was tied and it rested on the palm  
  
of her hand. With great care, Serena held up the leaf and examined it.  
  
Finally she closed her palm and let the leaf reside there before  
  
ascending her head to observe Heero Yuy.  
  
"I might as well confide something else to you, Heero Yuy. Maybe it'll  
  
help take off this burden that I carry...and maybe have you feel a bit  
  
lightened at the knowledge of killing my own..."Serena spoke out.  
  
Heero gazed down at the blond, her words were hollow still and her eyes  
  
were uncaring and dull even in this day. The rain was dissipitating as  
  
the clouds slowly moved off, letting the warm rays of light shine in  
  
through the darkness.  
  
"How long was it? One year? Two years? Three? Yes...I believe it was  
  
three years ago since I returned to this world. But it was longer than  
  
that. Much longer...  
  
I was resurrected from the confines of the moon. How and why? Those  
  
are mere secrets that should be kept. Nevertheless, I was brought back  
  
to life because of fate. My destiny. My role in this world...as an immortal.  
  
I wished to return to the world I am sworn to be bound to...this dimension.  
  
Because of that, I had to spend a year in that world and I got to know so many.  
  
I bonded with them and grew closer to them. As a family, as friends...as  
  
people I have grown to care for. One of them..I even grew to...well that's not  
  
the point..."Serena trailed off and kept silent for awhile.  
  
(Did she fall in love for someone? Or is it just infatuation?)Heero wondered.  
  
"Anyways...after awhile, I became closed in and felt no true need to  
  
live. It just rushed at me, I didn't exactly know the true sorce of why or  
  
how it came to be...I was confused..lost...alone...and...even scared. Feelings  
  
that I was determined to get rid of. So one day, I went with a dear...  
  
friend...to an orphange. From there, I took in Sankan.  
  
Yes, Sankan was adopted. He had no name at the time, his parents abandoned  
  
him. Leaving him unloved and useless to this cold and cruel world.  
  
The people said I could name him anything I would like and so...Sankan came  
  
out. My friend even agreed on the name, saying it fits his attitude. At those  
  
words...I stared at him. His face radiated of a new beginning...a new light..  
  
new hope...new everything. At once I knew, he would be the one I could  
  
fully trust and what I would live for....  
  
After those mere hours...I tracked down his parents, wanting to know why  
  
they would leave such a loving child alone and in a place like the orphanage.  
  
Their parents were named Aurora and Murasame Itashi. They lived  
  
in a harsh environment where robbers and thieves alike resided in. Staring  
  
through the window, they had a hard life and could barely pay the rent...  
  
let alone hunt around for food. I understood why...and so I took Sankan  
  
in as my own.  
  
My friend...Mirai was there when I had Sankan and when I showed him to  
  
the others. They were very accepting of my decision at adopting him and  
  
agreed whole entirely when they saw Sankan. He resembles Mirai very much  
  
were the comments that even got Mirai's father to agree..."Serena smile  
  
wanely at the last sentence.  
  
"Who's Mirai?"Heero interrupted, his voice still in monotone.  
  
"As I said before...a friend.."Serena brushed if off as nothing.  
  
"...When I left later that year and came to this world...everything  
  
changed for me. For us...for everyone. An old enemy showing up,  
  
you guys growing attached to Sankan. And now...him getting...annihilated  
  
by...you. I actually believed...that maybe this time...I could learn  
  
to accept and maybe even learn to love. But...with Sankan gone...  
  
I just...just...lost my will to live happily..."Serena sighed and  
  
closed her eyes temporarily.  
  
"I guess this didn't really help at relieving the weight on your  
  
shoulders over Sankan, did it? But look at it this way...Sankan  
  
isn't related to me by blood.."Serena smirked slightly, even though the  
  
truth in it didn't reach her eyes nor her heart.  
  
"Hn."Heero grunted, trying his best at acting indifferently.  
  
"Here..."Serena threw his gun over to him with the safety on and  
  
then raised herself.  
  
The immortal got up and took one last look at Heero before leaving the  
  
site. Once she was gone, Heero put the gun away from any eyes that may  
  
see and stared at the spot she was last seen in.  
  
"Even so...Sankan may not be related to you by blood. But he was your  
  
life...your joy...and the one you could fully trust. With him gone...  
  
he's now your sorrow and with that...your whole being is nothing  
  
more than an empty shell that has nothing to live for.."Heero murmered  
  
in monotone before he left as well.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*****************  
  
Man... Heero's koishi..you got it already since Chapter 11. How'd you  
  
find out!! *all whiny voice* Oh welps...I wonder if I surprised anyone  
  
about this adoption thing. *gah* #_#  
  
Uhh...not a fully great chapter but...it served its purpose. The truth  
  
comes out about Sankan's originality. So..ermm..yeah... 


	15. Sadness

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 15  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sailor Moon, GundamWing, and/or DBZ.  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm..what to say here. Not much so I'll leave it  
as it is. ^^;;;;; ^_^ ^_~  
  
  
*********  
"She been in that room of her's for the past week. She hasn't come out  
and she hasn't even touched her food. What are we going to   
do?"Hotaru placed her head on Duo's shoulder as she gazed sadly over at  
the door to Serena's room.  
"I...don't know. We've already tried communicating with her over  
the past week...she hasn't even answered the door. When we tried   
breaking in...some sort of shield bounced us back,"Duo murmered lowly.  
"I guess...what we did...really hurt her, huh?"Hotaru softly pointed out.  
"Yeah..."Duo rubbed the back of his head and moved away from it, leaving  
Hotaru there.  
"Serena? I know you can hear me, please open up again. I'm sorry about  
what happened but...starving yourself and ignoring others won't  
make this go away..."Hotaru pleaded and after a few minutes of silence she  
left as well.  
"I know...Hotaru..I know...but...I just need some time alone.."Serena   
whispered out, knowing that Hotaru isn't there anymore.  
Serena bent her head back down and stared at the white bleached wall  
at her side. Her hair was messed up and tangled, her eyes were a dull  
shade of blue..no longer shining of warmth and happiness. Her clothes  
were ragged and her face is filled with nothing but sadness and aged. Her  
whole facade appeared of malnutrition.   
[{Princess....immortal...Usagi...Serena...}]a voice echoed in her head.  
"Get out of my head, higher being.."Serena bitterly urged the voice to  
go away.  
[{Princess...listen to us..}]a second voice intoned.  
[{Listen...heed our words...}]a third voiced over.  
Serena placed both hands over her ears, shaking her head and willing them  
to go away but in the end she gave in and just bowed her head.  
[{What happened to your beloved son had to happen. You accepted Heero  
once more about what he has done. Why not accept the others when they  
had no part in this except to see the mission through? Why ignore  
them? Ignore all of them now?}]Angelic's pure words hit her heart and her  
mind.  
"Because...I believed in all of them to help me..."Serena whispered out.  
[{And about Heero? Why do you let him into your heart? You've only  
known him for a short amount of time. Why trust him more than the  
others? More than Hotaru and Setsuna themselves?}]Eternal questioned.  
"Hotaru and Setsuna...I trusted them so much. I depend on them to   
save me and save my family. In the end...they took part on the eradication  
of my own. My Sankan. Setsuna mostly. Once I found Sankan dead...their  
trust was broken. I can't fully give them certitude over what I should.   
They may be my guardians, but what will happen in the future? What if it   
ends up that they completely betray me? Turn on me and end up sending a   
mission for my head? No...I can't depend on them as I have used to.."Serena  
shook her head.  
[{And Heero? What of him? He was the one who exterminated Sankan  
after all. He has the larger part over this mission. Why did you end up  
trusting him more than your guards?}]Death pointed out.  
"Heero...Heero...he's...he's..."Serena was a loss of words.   
[{He's different, is that what you're trying to say?}]Angelic inserted.  
"Yes, he's different from the others. I can rely on him...confide in  
him..."Serena stated.  
[{How so when he killed your 'broad daylight'?}]Eternal interrogated.  
"It was his mission, I know and understand him. Understand his ways  
and I accept it. He had no choice, a mission was given out and he had  
to complete that mission no matter what..."Serena reasoned out.  
[{How is that different from the others?}]Angelic questioned.  
Serena desperately didn't want to be given these questions. She wanted  
to believe what she wanted to believe, but the high beings didn't want this.  
And so here they were, invading her mind with these questions.   
"It is different! It is!"Serena shouted out, pulling her body closer to herself.  
[{How?}]Death's cool voice made her stop shaking and she raised her head, confusion  
taking over her once scared face.  
"How is it different?....how? No, it is different,"Serena's voice was firm and  
filled with ice.  
[{Then tell us...}]Eternal urged her.  
"They were there when he got killed. And they didn't do anything to   
stop Heero Yuy from his mission. They let him be killed. Even Hotaru  
knew and she didn't budge from her spot. Didn't even warn him about the   
oncoming bullet. By the time I arrived, I tried. I really tried, but   
....I failed. I failed to protect...to protect Sankan..."Serena sobbed out the  
last words that fell from her lips.  
[{You did your best...and that is all anyone could ask for}]Angelic tried to   
comfort the immortal.  
"You knew, didn't you? You knew this was going to happen!"Serena shot at   
the beings.  
[{We won't hide from you, we did know. It had to occur for the   
future...}]Death relented.  
"...."Serena bent her head down and felt the hot stinging tears rising within  
her eyes.  
[{Now do you see? Can you now accept the others as you do with 01?}]Eternal  
asked of her.  
"...."Serena didn't answer that question and because of that the beings   
left her mind, believing that they would rather see her actions and watch  
her make her decision by what she does.  
"I don't even know myself anymore..."Serena sighed, not fully knowing what  
came on to her to push people away. Push even her closest friends away.  
Mustering up any strength left within her, the immortal got off the bed and  
began to make preparations of cleaning herself up and trying her best to   
come out of the empty shell within her. But all else were met with, except  
for the last. Even after several tries to muster up happiness and blazing  
warmth, the same hollow place inside her heart still resided. The dullness  
in her eyes were slightly brighter than before but overall...it was still   
a dimly lit crystalline blue.  
  
"I have another mission for all of you,"Dr. M spoke up in the room filled  
with the pilots and Hotaru as well as the other doctors. The only one missing  
at the moment was 06, Serena.  
"What is it?"Hotaru spoke outloud.  
"I have a notion that they may be striking the University..."Dr. M informed them.  
"This University? The one we're all attending?"Quatre questioned.  
"Yes, that school..."Dr. M nodded in answer.  
"What do you want us to do?"Duo asked.  
"All of you are attending...that I know.What your next mission is, shall be  
to join the upcoming event,"Dr. M stated.  
"What upcoming event?"Duo's face was puzzled.  
"The Competition Day,"Wufei recalled.  
"Yes, that is correct. It is the Competition Day,"Dr. J said.  
"When is it again?"Duo scratched his head, clueless.  
"...It's this June. About 1.5 months left now..."Hotaru shook her head.  
"That'll give you time to raise some points in your classes, seeing as to  
how you've all been absent for a great number of days,"Dr. M sighed.  
"Do you all accept this mission?"Dr. J questioned.  
"So you're saying that Makura may strike the University next?"Trowa spoke up.  
"Yes, that is what I believe,"Dr. M nodded in answer.  
"Then I accept,"Hotaru agreed.  
"If she's in, I'm in.."Duo voiced in.  
Quatre nodded his head along with Trowa.   
"All right, onna. I agree.."Wufei grunted.  
"Mission: Accepted,"two voices said in monotone in unison.   
One of the voices came from the ever stoic soldier, Heero Yuy. While the  
other came from the shadows. All eyes turned toward that sorce of voice that   
spoke up.  
Coming out, Serena Tsukino. Pilot 06 of Arethusa was revealed. Dressed in   
all black with the exception of the red shining at the edges of the sleeves of  
her shirt.  
"Nice of you to come aboard, 06,"Dr. M smiled lightly but she didn't return that  
smile. Instead she just melted back into the shadows, leaving the room.  
"Kinda...eerie, isn't it?"Duo voiced out his opinion.  
"She's changed,"Quatre sighed.  
"Losing a loved one, can change you.."Hotaru whispered out, her violet eyes  
shining in sadness.  
****************  
"Miss Serena, can you enlighten us with your opinion over the war of the  
two nations upon Colony L1 and Colony L5 ten years ago?"Mr. Kaoru questioned her.  
Serena gazed indifferently at her professor in the classroom of room 506.  
Over the past half hour her mind drifted off from the topic of the struggles over  
the colonies. She didn't really pay attention to those topics when she   
grew up under the care of Setsuna Meiou...a.k.a Dr. M. At those times she paid more  
attention studying the techniques of several ways to infiltrate bases, helping the  
time pass and make her forget about the deaths of her fellow colleagues.   
Now here she was, being asked about something she put behind her so long ago.  
She didn't even know much about the colonies over L1 and L5. All she knew was  
that they had differences over becoming allies with each other. About what...she  
didn't know.   
"Miss Serena? We're waiting.."Mr. Kaoru dryly put out.  
"....."Serena didn't know what to say, but she wasn't going to act like a fool  
in front of everyone.  
(What am I going to say? The Colonies? Err...)Serena berated herself.  
"The people fought for their own causes. Those years before the first  
war broke out among the two nations have been calm and peaceful. When the   
first ship was set out to the first Colony..meaning Colony L1, the citizens  
within the ship were frightened, scared, and unsure of themselves. Over the years  
they have calmed and were more confident. When the next shuttle was set out for the  
following Colonies, peace was insured. Things were okay, alright. However,  
ten years ago differences occured. Colony L1 and Colony L5 had their first fight.  
Thousands of citizens showed hate upon one another..."Serena began, trying her best  
to sound as if she knew what the heck she was talking about.  
"Miss Serena...what about the war of the two nations? About what did they  
fight over?"pressed Mr. Kaoru.  
"....."Serena was silent as she debated over what she would answer.  
"....political leader.."Serena mumbled.  
"What was that?"Mr. Kaoru stepped forward.  
"Over who would be the political leader among the five Colonies,"Serena   
gave the answer in a monotonic way.  
"And how did the war break out?"Mr. Kaoru questioned, his dark eyes  
glinting from the amount of light in the room.  
(Wow, I was correct...)Serena gasped inwardly but hid her shock by   
pursing her lips and giving out a dark smirk.  
"There were two very well-known political leaders that held a strong  
power among the colonies. Half of the citizens out of the five areas  
voted for one while the other half voted for the others. Each contestant  
for becoming the top leader among the colonies held a deep respect and  
honorable aura about them. However, even though they had great power  
among the nations, only one could become the political leader for   
representation. When the decision came about, war broke  
loose over the vote. And Colony L1 and Colony L5 fought each other  
over the decision over who won,"Serena gave out.  
"Who were the two contestants?"Mr. Kaoru questioned.  
(What's his problem? He wanted to hear my opinion, now he wants the  
whole story about the war ten years ago...)Serena grew irritated over this man.  
Glimpsing near her area, she saw eyes upon her and one of them was Heero Yuy.  
His prussian blue eyes boring into hers as the two shared a mere moment of   
eye contact, but he broke it off.  
"Yuy..."Serena whispered out.  
"Come again?"Mr. Kaoru narrowed his eyes, his ears not believing this.  
"Yuy,"Serena spoke out, startled at her answer.  
"And.."Mr. Kaoru pressed.  
(It is Yuy? Who was the other...)Serena furrowed her brows in deep thought.  
Thinking back, she recalled her visit to Colony L5 years ago when Crystal  
Tokyo still reigned over the colonies, planets, and Earth. The shuttle took  
her to the newly made Colony L5. Over there she stayed in a temple where many  
people visited. There were a group of families who showed her kindness and   
welcomed her with open arms. She didn't tell them her name and they didn't  
ask her of it. She was grateful to them and wanted to know their names   
so she could remember them once more. And that name passed on for generations  
to come. Just years ago, that name came out again. When she heard the news  
over the choosing of a political leader among the five Colonies.   
"Ino...Yuy and Ino were the two leaders..."Serena answered him.  
"That's...that's correct,"Mr. Kaoru was shocked at her answering correctly,  
believing that she wouldn't know the answers much less the history over the   
topic they were studying.  
"You wished for my opinion over the matter, did you not?"Serena's regal tone  
coming back to her from ages past.  
"Yes, I did ask you that..didn't I? Well, answer it.."Mr. Kaoru puffed up  
at her.  
"From what I understand, Colony L1 fully backed up Yuy. For he was a great  
man, respected greatly for his wisdom as well as his power. He held Colony L1   
to his heart, I believe. For he stayed there for many long years. Unfortunately,  
he was assinated just when he was rising to a higher power, just years ago.  
As for Colony L5, Ino was the one who was raised and given a deep respect   
by the citizens. He grew up there ever since he was but a baby. The Ino   
family had a temple where they stayed at. For years that temple passed from one  
group to another. Ino, I believe, was respected more for his family's confident  
nature and hospitality that they showed to others.   
Both men were respected in their own ways. May it be out of their background,  
their personalities, or both. No matter what, both were respected and held great  
power over the five colonies.   
As for the war that was created...well I believe it to be something out  
of idiocy. Making war just because of a simple matter as the choosing of the  
leader is not justice. It is stupidity. They should've just settled the matter  
in a more dignified approach than that petty fight..."Serena gave out.  
"And why is that?"Mr. Kaoru questioned.  
"The war they waged upon themselves is childish, it isn't something I would  
respect. I would rather frown upon it than take interest over that occurence.  
Instead they should've argued among themselves in a more discreit way. Shouldn't  
have gotten the citizens involved in that foolish war,"Serena spoke out.  
Her words got to the students around her and they murmered in agreement to  
what she had to say.  
(That's the queen I once knew...and still care for...)Hotaru smiled lightly up  
at Serena just a level below her.  
"Well put..."Mr. Kaoru smiled in satisfaction and moved on as he changed  
the history topic.  
As the bell rang, the college students picked up their laptops and   
papers preparing to leave.  
"Ahh yes, in just awhile Competition Day will be about, I hope all of   
you will be competing...."Mr. Kaoru reminded them and packed up his   
stuff as well.  
  
Hotaru and the others continued on with their studies among the other  
periods till the end of the day and beyond. Every one of them managed to rise up  
in their grades till they could get around to at least a C- of all their   
subjects. Allowing them to join in the upcoming event, Competition Day.  
"Hey you guys! So did you make it?" Tira asked as they came out of the   
elevator.  
"Hn."Serena grunted as she passed by and into her dorm room.  
"That means, yes. All of us are signing up,"Hotaru answered for her and   
for the group.  
"Great! I got in as well!"Tira smiled widely.  
"When is Competition Day going to start?"Duo chirped.  
"Hmm...let's see...the first or second day of June. Everyone who signed   
up for it will be inspected on those two days. It's a start. They will check  
all backgrounds and see if they are fit to compete for the long rode ahead,"Tira  
informed of them.  
"You mean they're going to look into our files?"Wufei frowned at the thought.  
"Not exactly, only your school records. About where you're from, your name, age,  
and of course your grades,"Tira counted off her fingers.  
"Sounds like a lot of trouble.."Duo scoffed.   
"It is, but we lowly students risk it.."Tira shrugged.  
"Only two more weeks left to go.."Quatre murmered and started off for his   
dormroom.  
"Two more weeks..."agreed Trowa and stealthily followed Quatre from behind.  
  
"They act as if Sankan never existed.."sighed Serena as she sat on her  
bed, gazing at a drawing that Sankan made not too long ago.   
It was a picture of Mirai Trunks and Gohan, both smiling lightly and  
staring at her...almost. In back of them was Capsule Corps and that was all.  
"When I came out to answer to the mission...they just began to act as they  
usually did around me. It's not fair, they haven't even mentioned Sankan's  
name ever since. Not once. One time, we were all gathered around the main   
room and a piece of Sankan's drawing fell down. I picked it up and stared at  
it...and everyone was silent. An awkward moment, I suppose. And when I didn't say   
when I put it away...they just acted normal again. Normal...more like a fake  
act..."Serena bitterly rememebered that fateful day, only two weeks and one day ago.  
Putting the paper back in the drawer, Serena huddled her body closer to her and  
sighed faintly...thinking back to the days of happy memories.  
*knock* *knock*  
Serena didn't answer the door, all she did was stay the way she was and kept  
her eyes straight.   
The door creaked open in the dark, allowing a small glimmer of light to   
pass by in the dimly lit room. It's been hours since the sun set and hours  
still since Serena even budged from her position. In front of the doorway was  
Heero with a plate full of food, he stared momentarily at Serena's still figure  
then marched forward to put the food on the dresser then turned back.   
Once the door closed, Serena's eyes flickered to the door and then to the   
warm plate cooling down on the dresser.   
(He brought me food...)Serena's thoughts recognized the act of kindness that  
Heero Yuy showed her.  
(Whatever for?)Serena added before finally moving from her place.  
Serena got up from the bed and cautiously approached the warm plate.   
She ate in her room in silence, once finished she gazed at the plate then at  
the door. Tenderly carrying the object in hand, Serena strolled out over to the   
door and opened it. She took one last look inside her gloomy and desolate room  
before going out into the light leading to the joined living quarters.  
Heero was alone in the kitchen as he was washing his plate, once he dried his hands  
footsteps approached cautiously behind him. Immediately instinct took over and he  
reached quickly for his gun.  
"I hold no weapon, 01..."a monotone voice spoke up behind him before he could  
turn around.  
Realization hit him as he heard those familiar tones. He placed the gun back  
inside his clothes and turned around, Serena was in front of him with a plate   
in hand. Her eyes were still dull and her features filled with sorrow and loss.  
It pained his heart to see this side of her, anything else was better than seeing  
the one he cares for filled with pain and sadness. Even her emotionless facade  
would be better....at least then he wouldn't see these heartbreaking features  
upon her face.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and stepped away, no emotion crossing his features.  
Serena placed the dish in the sink and turned on the water. She was just about  
to pick up the sponge when a hand stopped her and pushed her slightly back. Heero  
took her place at the sink and immediately began washing the dish. Serena  
was a bit shocked at his kindness and was about to break into a warm smile  
when Serena stopped herself and just left the room. Even though she could trust  
Heero and even live with him, she couldn't fully break into these great amounts  
of emotions in front of them. Sure she trusted him with issues and stuff like that,  
but always showing emotions in front of him would probably cause him to break through  
her barrier that she worked on to build up. Sooner or later, that barrier would  
fully break if she made it a habit to show constant emotions at every little   
kindness that he showed to her. If her barrier broke, she would just go back  
to trusting everyone like before and who knows what will happen...she'd end up  
becoming the fool she was in the past. It would end up only in sadness.  
(I won't become a fool again...never..)Serena vowed and went back to her   
room.  
Heero watched her go once he finished and his emotionless face let out a   
small sadness that washed over his eyes. He shook the emotion away and went back to his  
room, to prepare for the next day and the one after that.  
  
(When will you break out of your reverie, your highness?)Pluto wondered from the  
Time Gate, watching the scene that recently occured moments ago from the small  
portal that she conjured up with her Time Staff.  
Pluto waved her weapon in front of the portal and it shimmered away into the   
mists and darkness. Pluto bowed her head and continued her patrol at the   
Gates of Time.  
  
To be continued....  
*******************  
*snoring* *Cheska jerks awake and stares dumbly in front of her* Oh....well  
it obviously appears to be that the chapter ended! And boy, was it a boring  
chapter! #_# Well...I'm still working around how I'm going to plan the   
story from this point and the previous chapter. So like yeah....hmm...how am  
I going to do this...oh well, I'll come up with something. ^^;;  
See ya! 


	16. First Event

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 16  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of SM, GW, or DBZ. I also don't own  
any of the upcoming quotes and stuffers. Those are owned by the  
people who have the right to claim its rights. Which leaves me   
out of the question. ^^;;  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I know. I took long but I had writer's  
block and lost some of the will to actually continue writting.  
Lucky that I found some inspiration to continue, so yey! ^^  
Now then, here's the upcoming chapter!   
***************  
"What's your report?"Makura's chilling voice questioned her subject.  
"All is well...the pilots are entering the event,"her subject answered, head  
bowed down to the floor.  
"Good...good...just as I suspected. I knew that that Time Guardian would  
inform them if I clued her about hitting the University next.."smirked Makura  
as she sat upon her throne.  
"If I may ask..why is this part of your plan?"the person asked.  
Glaring momentarily, Makura icily answered.  
"The Dean is the Guardian of Time and Space, she has the power to control  
that. If it is possible to enter that University and take over, it may   
allow me to access into her powers. If I do it the right way..."  
"Yes, master. I shall begin preparations at once..."satisfied with the   
answer, the loyal subject of Makura rose and bowed stiffly before   
disappearing into the shadows of the room.  
**********  
"Only one more day and we'll be able to compete to become the top  
five contestants!"grinned Duo as he walked along with his friends.  
"We're only entering the contest, Duo. Not winning it.."Hotaru reminded  
him.  
"What's to stop us from winning?"Duo pointed out.  
"For one, we're a group of seven and not five. So two of us will not  
win.."Wufei answered.  
"Oh yeah...well I'm going to win!"Duo declared with a grand smile on his face.  
"He'll lose because of that big ego of his.."Serena scowled as she continued  
to walk straight on.  
"Hey you guys!"Tira ran up to them with excitement written on her face.  
"You're happy, why is that?"Hotaru asked her.  
"Tomorrow is the first day of Competition Day! They're going to call up  
the people and check them out for inspection starting tomorrow. By last names.  
I hope I'll get in!"Tira chirped.  
None in the group said anything about that, instead they just remained still  
with the exception of Quatre and Duo who gave a friendly smile to her.  
"Tira! Come on, the next class is about to start!"a male called out fifty  
feet away from her.  
"Coming!"Tira shouted back and gave a last wave before running off to   
the Building of Belief.  
"Hey! I just realized something.."Duo halted in his tracks as a new  
smile broke out.  
"What is it?"Hotaru wondered.  
"Once Competition Day begins, all classes will be dropped until it   
finishes!"Duo whooped and cheered at this sudden realization.  
"...that's something to look forward to.."Serena smirked darkly before  
walking away from the team and going her own way.  
"Where's she going?"Quatre wondered outloud, at his words the others   
stared at her disappearing figure around the corner.  
"Who knows what's going on inside her head these days.."Hotaru shook her  
head and began running up to her long time friend.  
*********  
Serena calmly strolled over to the available seat and sat down in front  
of a group of people all wearing labcoats and inspecting her. When she first  
came in through the door, all of them at once began to take notes. As if she   
was a specimen.  
"Name: Serena Tsukino...age: 18...etc,"one of the observers informed the  
others in the room.  
Their gaze lingered around her, seeing what she would react to the information  
that has been revealed to them. But her stoic face and calmness failed to reveal  
anything resembling to nervousness or the like.  
After all of the information was said and done, a quiet and uninviting   
tranquility seeped into the room.  
"Tell us, Serena Tsukino..."began one of the observers.  
At her name, Serena turned her head to the speaker.   
"Would you wish to continue with this journey? This competitive  
event among your fellow classmates?"interrogated one of them.  
Serena grunted a yes and rose to leave, just as she reached the door an  
overwhelming amount of power could be felt within the room. She whirled around,  
her eyes glowing with hidden power as she inspected the place from top to bottom.  
There was something going on around this very room but she couldn't pinpoint as  
to where it was. Who was controlling it?   
"Miss Tsukino, you may leave.."one of the people forced a thin line upon the  
woman's face as she waited for her to go out.  
"Hn." with a last swift gaze around the room, the pilot left.  
"Tsukino...Serena Tsukino.."a faint voice echoed within the room, the observers  
heard it but thought it to be merely a faint trick from the constant quiet that  
would invade that very room. So they brushed it aside, ignorance coming along   
for now.  
"Next: Hotaru Tomoe,"stated one of them and reached out for the doorknob.  
**********  
"Something is going on in there..."Serena swore silently to herself  
as she journeyed down the corridor and pressed the up botton in the elevator  
way.  
As she waited, she couldn't help but shiver at the tingling sensation waiting  
to burst within her. That hidden power that lay dormant and where she harnesses  
the energy whenever it became available to her and unleashed from its temporal  
chains.  
At the sound of the ding, a person came out and Serena's expression stayed  
the same but the specks in her eyes betrayed her feelings.  
**********  
"Competition Day shall continue! There are about 150 students left to  
compete now since the thousands of yesterday. The event shall commence  
at exactly 8:00a.m. tomorrow. Those who fail to attend will be disqualified  
from that event till the very next one which follows to the next day. But please  
try to come because points will be racked up to the other for each contestant.  
Those who receive the highest points will win.  
There will be exactly six events and in each the competition will  
be cut down to the very last one. As you should know, the top three winners  
will be receiving the high credits while the top two runner ups will receive  
half credits. Good luck to all. With six events, meaning six days.   
So work hard and for those not participating cheer them on!"the announcer  
announced.  
After the click, there was another beep to exclaim the presence of one  
who wanted to add something.  
"The six events are as follows: questionaires, archery, music, fencing,   
training course, and the hidden room. That is all,"a woman's voice added.  
"Questionaires? Training course? Hidden room? What's with that?"a dumbfounded  
look came across a skeptical Duo Maxwell.  
"Questionaires is easy, from what I've heard. You're asked a whole  
bunch of questions about nonsense things that came right out of several  
books: history, mythology, legends, etc..   
In questionaires, some people get out. Others hold on to it. It's more  
of a brainy type if you ask me. The most that they cut off from that  
event is about fifty to sixty people..sometimes seventy,"Tira informed them   
with a wave of her hand as if it's nothing.  
"That's a lot!"Duo's eyes bulged at the number.  
"Not as many if you look at the prelude to all of this, don't you think?"Tira's  
eyes filled with mirth.  
"Hn."Wufei snorted at that.  
"What about the Training course and the Hidden room?"wondered Quatre.  
"The training course. Well that's right out of the woods and such. They  
build that place around here somewhere but for some reason, none of the students  
know exactly where it's at. The training course is one of the harder places  
to be. The first three are almost like a breeze but the last three are  
challenging.   
For instance, that training course. It's fill with traps and what is believed  
to be monsters. Lots of people forfeit out of the event because of the dangers  
that lie behind those stone cold walls. Those who dare to go in there scream  
and shout for help, coming out with bruises and broken limbs and such. Parents  
disapprove of this but they can't truly say anything because the students  
heal right up the very next day feeling better than ever. Plus the University  
is under the protection of the Dean and Miss Peacecraft.."shrugged Tira.  
"What about the Hidden Room?"Trowa intercepted before Tira could continue.  
"Ahh yes, the Hidden Room. That place is what I've told you when we first  
met. You go inside this room and something engulfs your whole being. Making  
you still and loss of thought...a type of machine I believe. That's the toughest  
out of the whole series of events. It is where you face your foe within yourself.  
What you fear, what you neglect, etc. Something that just comes out within  
your mind that you must face yourself and no one else.."Tira said in a hushed  
whisper.  
"Hmm.."Serena furrowed her brows but shrugged it off and then went away,  
pondering over the news that reached her ears.  
************  
~.~Dream~.~   
"Serena..."  
"Sailor Moon..."  
"My Queen..."  
"My daughter.."  
"My sister.."  
"Mother.."  
"Mommy?"  
There was only a bright flash of light in front of her and all around her.  
There were no figures, no shapes, nothing at all except for the soft voices  
that were echoing all around her.  
"Serena..."  
~.~.~Do you remember?~.~.~  
"What's going on?"  
"Sailor Moon..."  
"Who is that?"  
~.~.~Can you hear them?~.~.~  
"My Queen.."  
"Who says that?"  
~.~.~Hear them..speak..~.~.~  
"My daughter..."  
"Mother? Which mother says that?"  
~.~.~Do you? Do you remember?~.~.~  
"My sister..."  
"Is it Sammy? Shingo? My little brother?"  
~.~.~Is it? Is it really?~.~.~  
"It is...isn't it?"  
"Mother..."  
"Rini? Sankan? Which speaks?"  
~.~.~Can you figure it out? Can you recall? The memories coming  
from within you?~.~.~  
"Who is that?"  
"Mommy?"  
"Sankan..."  
~.~.~Do you remember? Can you recall?~.~.~  
"Recall what?"  
~.~.~Listen within your soul, release the binds that tie you and  
and let the power out..~.~.~  
"Sankan...how I miss you.."  
The bright light blazed in glory and then faded away.  
  
Memories flashed all around her, making her head spin but she couldn't  
make it stop. All the flashbacks came on to her, never heeding, never   
yielding at her screams of pain and out of sadness. It came up to her  
in non-stop, showing her love, pain, as well as sadness.   
Flashes of love.  
"Serena...my love..beloved.."  
"Darien...Endymion.."  
Flashes of friendship.  
"Serena.."  
"Inners."  
"Sailor Moon..."  
"Outers."  
"Your highness.."  
"Pluto, inners, and the outers.."  
Flashes of family.  
"My daughter.."  
"My daughter.."  
"Sister.."  
"Father, mother...Sammy..."  
"My daughter.."  
"Mother..Queen Serenity.."  
"Your highness.."  
"Dr. M...Setsuna.."  
Flashes of your family.  
"Beloved..."  
"Serena..."  
"Mother..?"  
"Mommy?"  
"Darien, Endymion...my love."  
"Mirai?"  
"Rini?"  
"Sankan..."  
"Sailor Moon..."  
"Diamond?"  
"Usagi...Serena..."  
"Is it...can it be..you?"   
Flashes of your pain and sorrow.  
"Mommy!"  
"Sailor Moon!"  
"Serena!"  
Bodies lay across a deserted land, leaving only Serena at its wake as the   
only survivor. Scenes of deaths, screams of her name being called out.  
Tears of her pain came out of her eyes, her heart breaking at every call  
at every body that were called out and can be seen in front of her. As the  
tears fell, she touched her face and brought it up to her eyes to see. Blood,  
she cried out tears of blood.  
"My friends, my family, my love..."  
As she turned, a dark ray of purple light came her way and hit her   
in the abdomen. A gasp passed her light pink lips and then her eyes   
glazed over. An overwhelming sensation was all she felt. New knowledge  
came on to her and then she passed out.  
"Mommy..be happy once more,"was the only whisper she heard before passing   
into unconsciousness.  
*****************  
~.~End of Dream~.~  
*****************  
Serena woke up and saw prussian blue eyes gazing at her. Groaning out  
in protest, Serena rose up and felt a sudden chill. Her head whirled over  
to the intruder that chose to enter her room and noticed Heero who sat  
near her bed. Pulling up the covers, Serena quietly observed the   
'Perfect Soldier.'  
"It's 5:48a.m."Heero spoke up in monotone.  
"Hn."Serena grunted and turned her head away.  
A creak came up and Serena stared at the direction it came from. Heero  
rose up and before he left the room, he gazed at her momentarily before  
disappearing into the other side of the door.  
"Confusing guy..much more than any of the others.."Serena sighed and   
began to get ready for the day.  
"First event: Questionaires.."Serena mumbled before vanishing to the  
bathroom.  
  
"There will be 150 questiones throughout this event. All of you  
will be asked and whoever buzzes the first will be the one to answer,  
if you get it wrong then the next one who buzzed will have the opportunity  
to answer. This event shall last at least 3hrs and 28minutes.   
Those who fail to receive at least one point will be cut off from this  
game, good luck to all of you and let us continue.."the announcer   
informed all of them.  
No questions were asked, all of the students who arrived and were to be  
contestants stood on edge except for some who hid it quite well.  
"First question: Who said this quotation?  
'Knowledge is the only instrument of production that is not  
subject to diminishing returns.'"  
For a few seconds no one answered and then finally a silent buzz came  
alive. Turning their heads, they stared at the person and found out  
it was Quatre.  
"Mr. Winner, do you know the answer?"the announcer inquired.  
"J.M. Clark,"Quatre answered with a calm voice.  
"That is....correct!"the announcer exclaimed and a round of applause followed.  
"Next question: from what journal of J.M. Clark did the quote   
come from?"the announcer asked.  
Another buzz followed after that.  
"Miss Tomoe, what is the answer?"  
"The /Journal of Political Economy/,"Hotaru answered with grace fit  
for a queen.  
"Correct,"the announcer exclaimed once again with enthusiasm,followed  
by the usual applause and cheers.  
  
Hours passed and most of the students didn't even get the chance to  
answer yet. Only the common G-pilots, Hotaru, and some of the other  
more known students were capable of answering.   
"We come to pass 145 questions. Only five are left,"the announcer  
informed all of them.  
"Next question: Thousands of years ago, there were inhabitants rumoured  
on the moon ruled under a certain queen. What was the queen's name?"the announcer  
asked.  
Buzz.  
"Ahh...Miss Tsukino, do you know?"the announcer smiled towards her.  
"Queen Serenity,"Serena's voice was in a hushed whisper but could be heard.  
"That is...correct! You now lead with 3points,"the announcer informed her.  
"Next question: on that very time, the moon warred against another  
planet. Which planet was it?"the announcer questioned.  
Buzz.  
"Miss Tomoe,"the announcer pointed at her.  
"Earth,"Hotaru answered with a dry voice as she flicked her hair back.  
"Correct! You have 2points."the announcer exclaimed.  
"During that same timeline, there were two lovers on the moon. Much like  
our Romeo and Juliet. Who were the two lovers and what were their status as  
well as names?"the questioner inquired.  
For a time silence ensued and then a two buzzes came about.   
"Two. Well since you happened to be heard first by our judges. Can  
you tell us what is the answer?"the announcer turned to the person.  
"Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion..."a male's voice answered.  
"That is correct, Duo Maxwell! You now have one point,"the announcer  
exclaimed.  
"Fourth to the last one now,"the announcer told them.  
"Same area: It is rumoured that there is a jewel on the moon that  
held extraordinary power. What is the name of this legendary   
gem?"the announcer asked.  
Silence reigned in, either from hesitation or not knowing. Suddenly  
a buzz could be heard.  
"Silver Crystal. Another is the legendary Silver Crystal,"a hushed  
tone could be heard with indifference.  
"Correct. You now have 3points, Heero Yuy,"the announced uttered.  
"Last question: Quotation. Hmm...let us see if you can guess this.  
'Once to every man and nation comes the moment to   
decide,  
In the strife of Truth and Falsehood, for the good or   
evil side;'"the announcer read outloud.  
Silence came once more until a few seconds later a buzz rang out.  
"Can you answer?"the questioner inquired.  
"....J. R. Lowell..."Trowa Barton answered.  
"...Wr..Correct! You have one point!"the questioner exclaimed in   
enthusiasm as well as hesitation.  
"That ends the game people! We now have a total of sixty contestants  
left! Come again tomorrow at the Central Building for the next  
event: Archery!"the announcer informed them.   
Those who came to watch either left or waited or ran over to their  
friends. Those who failed in the event left in disappointment or were  
comforted by their friends. The pilots and Hotaru gathered around,  
all of them still in the events.  
"Well we made it the first round, five more to go..."sighed Duo,  
relieved this is over.  
"Tomorrow is something we have to look to now,"Hotaru silently pointed  
out with little enthusiasm.  
"You'll do just fine, Hotaru..."comforted Serena with a bit of forcefulness  
in her tone.  
Hotaru gazed momentarily at her princess before taking it in as her actual  
feeling though she somehow doubted it as much.   
(She still resents me, though with little meaning now. I just hope   
Serena will get out of it soon. Please, Serena. Have yourself shine  
once more..)Hotaru prayed.  
"We have free day now!"Duo suddenly yelped out and a big smile came on his face.  
"You just noticed that?"querked Wufei at his side.  
"Heh.."Duo shrugged and left the group.  
Hotaru followed soon after, keeping an eye out for her boyfriend.  
Serena sadly gazed at the two who left the building to go outside into the  
sunshine. The others left as soon as Duo and Hotaru turned the corner. Now  
only Heero was left behind with Serena. The 'Perfect Soldier' observed his  
roomate but kept silent.  
"Heero?"Serena spoke up.  
"Hn."Heero grunted, never leaving his eyes off of her.  
"I never did thank you for what you've done for me recently..so,  
thank you.."Serena said in gratitude before leaving him as well.  
(First time she shows that since his death..)Heero noted as he watched  
her go out of the door.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
*Phew* Got that one done, lots of confusion that I can see. I'll try to   
make something out of it in the following chapters to come.  
Thank you for those who have reviewed or will review! ^^ And thanks for  
waiting for this chapter to get out. ^^;; Took me awhile to finally get   
some idea. 


	17. Archery and Fencing events

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 167  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: *gasps* @_@ Iiiiiieeee!!! Nooo!! No!! I can't belive  
it! I won't believe it! *shuts ears and starts shouting  
and raving and being denial over the truth*   
I won't give up! Never!!   
*people bound her hands together as well as feet*  
Okay, okay...I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or  
DBZ.   
*they release her* *rubs wrists and scowls*  
  
Author's Note: *wears a heavy armor and faces the readers*  
Cheska: I'm back!! *they throw objects at her*  
I'm sorry, sorry for not getting anything out for  
the past week...or is it weeks now? I lost count.  
I have a good reason though! It's because of...  
*blinking lights showing the sign: School*  
Yes, the evil ones who make us go to *gag* school!  
And this week was extrememly important. Which is  
the much dreaded finals for the semester. Or what  
others call as 'exams' *shudders at rememberance*  
Stupid tests made me uneasy and crazy! Crazy I tell you!!!  
  
Okay, enough talk about *shudders again* School. Let's get this  
page out to you, shall we? And I'll try to get the next one out  
whenever I can come up with something. err...sorry about all of this.  
Whenever it's vacation time, I should find time to write up another  
chapter or something. Okie?  
  
***********  
"The sun is rising. How I wish it would rise and yet sometimes I   
wish it wouldn't. With every rising and a falling of each sun, it means  
death as well as life. As the sun rises it reminds us all of a new day,  
a new destiny, and a new threat. With every sun that comes to call,   
it represents a start and tells us all that you can start anew. You can  
put the past behind you, to look always into the future of things.   
Sometimes I don't want that to happen, it just reminds me. Reminds us   
all that someday, someday we'll be in the past and not in the future.  
We'd just be a reminder to those who live...we're the ones left  
behind.."Serena sourly spat out as she glared as well as longed at the  
sun that slowly rose up toward the multi-colored sky.  
"It also gives us strength to live. Gives us reknown joy that we  
are able to live through the day from the ordeals of yesterday,"a deep  
voice voiced out.  
"That's also something that I don't wish to know..I can recall those  
times when I was glad because of the new day. Also the times when I   
cried because of it..."Serena entrusted to him.  
"Hn."the boy grunted out.  
"But that's in the past, we should get ready for the archery.."Serena  
rose up from her position at the window from the corridor and turned  
to her companion, seeing that it was Heero Yuy.  
"That was the most you talked ever since that day.."Heero pointed out   
quietly, his voice in usual monotone as his eyes shone with indifference and  
no feelings.  
"As well as you,"Serena changed her voice to compare to his, her eyes   
still not sparkling with its usual warmth and happiness.  
The two soldiers left the scene to prepare for the new day as well as the  
next event.   
**************  
"Each one of you will be given bow and arrows. Those who fail to know  
how to do this event will either have to try or fail to receive the points  
given out for this one. You can make it up though in the other upcoming  
events. Good luck to all of you...and also as a reminder. Those who   
do end up joining this event and fail to receive points will be cut off  
from the next events. We all can understand the consequences of these   
six events. Those who participate and fail to receive the needed points  
shall be cut off from the events. Those who are capable of gathering up  
the needed requirements shall stay and move on. Gathering points is the   
main goal for all of you. Those who attain the most points shall win  
the credits needed to be added to your GPA,"announced the informer.  
As the speaker reminded them of the consequences over the events in Competition  
Day, there were groups of people handing out the bows for each contestant.  
At the moment they moved from the Central Building to the forest a   
few miles away from the main buildings of the University. The wind was   
fair and the sky clear from any clouds. All the students participating   
were all lined up in a line facing several boards in front of them.   
Arrows placed nearby on a stand for a more easy access.   
"At the sound of the whistle, everyone shall use their archery skills  
and try to hit the target, namely the bulls-eye. With every sound of the   
whistle you will continue or cease. In the time inbetween your target  
will be moved every 50ft till it reaches the edge. Namely 150ft away.  
Now begin!"at the sound of the whistle several students placed their   
bows correctly in position and notched their arrows. Stringing it back,  
they focused and fired. Some able to hit at least the target  
while others missed. For several seconds they did this till the whistle  
rang again.   
"Halt!"the person shouted.  
The judges came by and wrote down the positions the arrows were at and  
tallied up points. Then the whistle sounded once more and the event  
continued. Several times this came by till finally, the last whistle sounded.  
"All right, bows down and let's see the results!"the informer cried out.  
A heavy silence reigned in and a frown crossed the informer's face at the  
results.  
"It seems we have several ties here, so we are forced to bring out something  
to end the tie,"the informer called out and waved his head toward the woods.  
  
(This is a mission. I must survive and move on. The enemy is here among  
us....and so far we're doing quite well...)Serena murmered inside her head.  
Staring ahead, the blond girl took notice that from the ground rose a   
line and from there were moving targets of several boards.   
"Your arrows shall be replaced by color codes. Each of you will be given   
seperate arrows and about five arrows each. Now then, let's resume  
the event after one minute,"the informer announced.  
Scrunching up her face, Serena took a sideways glance at her opponents.   
All the pilots were there including Hotaru. Serena also noticed that  
there were others that were familiar and unfamiliar to the blond immortal.  
Shaking away thoughts that could disrupt her attention, Serena focused back on   
the moving boards.  
(I'm not really good in archery, Mars was always great in that event.   
Also Jupiter, those two were great in practically everything...)Serena  
felt grievance at the reminder of her friends.  
Visisons clouded her eyes and she could make out a warrior in red. Mars  
the senshi of fire and spirit. She held a bow in her hand made of fire with  
arrows to go along with it.   
"Remember, eye on the target and focus...don't let your guard down.   
And never lose faith because I won't on you,"Mars' voice echoed in her ear  
as she gave a smile and demonstrated for her.   
Raising her bow she faced a target 200feet away and fired at it while shouting  
out the needed phrase to cast her spell. Immediately it hit the target dead-on.  
Turning back, Mars' gave her a smile and nodded her head.  
"You've grown a lot over the millenias Serena. You odango atama.   
Now don't lose hope, because we're always with you..."Mars' waved at her and   
her eyes blinked before noticing her surroundings.  
The whistle immediately sounded and Serena faltered before gathering up two  
arrows on her bow and placing them at once. Not really understanding why she  
did this, she fired head on recalling the words that Mars offered to her.  
(Eye on the target. It could also be targets, I suppose. For some reason  
I have confidence on this archery. The spirit of Mars must be with me.)Serena  
figured as she continued to fire her remaning arrows.  
All of the arrows flew straight and true at all the bulls-eye except for   
one out of five.  
(Thanks Mars, you've always been a true friend in the most needed times.)Serena  
smiled a small smile that was hardly noticeable before lowering her arms down  
on the bow.  
As the whistle sounded, the judges counted once more.  
"The points go to Serena who now holds first place in the Competition!  
Second place is in a three-way tie of Heero, Hotaru, and Trowa. Third  
place is tied three-way with Wufei, Quatre, and Duo. Fourth place  
with...."one of the judges announced.  
Placing her bow down, Serena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  
All of them were still in the competition.   
***************  
"Some of those students that we didn't know got cut off from the   
events. We now have a total of...40 contestants in this game. Most of  
them didn't really show up to this one,"Tira told them.  
"Are you still in the game, Tira?"Hotaru kindly asked her.  
"Yup, sure am! But that archery was hard and now this music   
event. I'm not really that great with instruments, but I'll try my  
best.."Tira heaved a small intake of air at the sudden nervousness.  
"Good luck,"Quatre said before walking off to practice for the upcoming  
event.  
"It's going to be on in a few hours. Thank goodness they switched the   
time schedule for this to 9:00a.m."smiled Duo with relief.  
"I think they figure that if it's too early, they'll be faced with   
crappy music.."Tira enlightened.  
  
Sweet slow melody wafted throughout the room and into the halls. Classical,  
modern, pop, anything you can come up with. All forty students played one by  
one for the judges, relieving themselves from reality to the small haven they  
created as they played. There were a few who did make mistakes but they were   
mistakes out of edginess and feelings of indecision. Not everyone can truly   
be perfect, can they?  
As Serena played she lost herself into the serene sounds of the enchanting  
melody that she produced. One that was quite similar to what Michiru played  
so long ago. Her mind went back to the time when her fellow soldier simulated  
a musical rendition of the classic that Michiru created.  
~Flashback~  
"What is the title called?"Serena wondered as Michiru finally finished.  
Haruka smirked as she gazed at Michiru who had a small smile playing on her  
pink lips.  
"For the Princess,"Haruka grinned in reply.  
"It's for you, so we titled it that way.."Haruka added.  
"For me?"  
Michiru smiled and nodded.  
~End of Flashback~  
A tear made way from her eyes to her cheek and lightly stained the piano she  
played. When the song finally came to an end the judges all applauded her and  
stood up.  
"Wonderful rendition. I haven't heard that classic for so many years!"one  
of them commented.  
"I didn't think any of you youngsters remember that classic, good   
choice,"another applauded her performance.  
Serena merely bowed in respect before going out the door to await the end  
of the performances that soon followed.  
  
"Points are in. First place is now tied to two people: Serena and  
Trowa. Second with: Hotaru, Heero, and Quatre. Third with: Wufei,   
Duo, and....."rambled the announcer.   
At the sound of her partners as well as herself getting in, Serena shut  
all the other names off. All that mattered was that they were all in still.  
"The next one won't be as easy at this you know,"Hotaru stared hard at   
Serena.  
"Hn."Serena turned to move away but Hotaru moved in front of her.  
"Serena snap out of it!"Hotaru shouted.  
The immortal blond blinked in bewilderment, after all these years Hotaru  
never really yelled at her with such force as she did now.  
"I..I'm sorry, princess...forgive me.."Hotaru apologized and felt ashamed.  
With that, Hotaru immediately ran away from her without looking back.  
Serena merely stared in slight shock for a few seconds before everything  
came back to her senses. Looking at the direction Hotaru ran to she   
hesitated before turning the other direction.   
****************  
"Heero,"Relena's voice was heard by the pilots and a few of the other  
opponents that came.  
"Miss Relena! What are you doing here?"Hotaru questioned.  
"I came to support all of you of course.."Relena responded in kind.  
(You mean came to support Heero..)snuffed Serena within her head as she  
put on a fake smile for Relena Peacecraft.  
"This is the fourth day and event now. We only have 20 contestants  
for the Competitions,"Quatre told all of them.  
"Now we're going to do fencing,"Hotaru uttered as she held the mask to  
complete her fencing gear.  
"Miss Relena, please come back to the stands and watch. This is only  
for the contestants,"Setsuna Meiou stood in back of Relena.  
"Of course,"Relena nodded and went away with a wave.  
"Where do you think Makura could be? I haven't seen her yet,"Hotaru   
wondered outloud as she gazed at the competition.  
"She's probably going to lie low till the last competition. Who knows  
what her plans are?"shrugged Duo.  
There was a shout from one of the male judges to begin. Everyone had an  
equal amount of partners, ten against ten. Seconds, minutes, and hours flew  
by and beaded sweats came pouring for most of the opponents. Some got up   
while others got cut off. At every end of the whistles, each sounding that  
one won while the other lost. Finally the last whistle for break came in.   
"There are only ten competing. Numbers are going down fast,"Quatre   
informed all of them as they gathered around a corner of the room.  
"Will they stop here or what?"wondered Duo outloud.  
"I lost.."Hotaru sighed as she sat down.  
"Don't worry Hotaru, at least you made it this far. Anyways the others are  
still in, right?"Duo sympathetically stated.  
"I know, but losing isn't great. Then again, I've never really been   
great in sports.."Hotaru shook her head.  
"It's only six now,"Trowa intoned.  
"Hn."Wufei gruffly put out.  
"As you know there are only ten contestants in the events now. But we shall  
continue the fencing match to see who rises to the top. The ten contestants,  
if they choose to enter, shall compete against one another. Whoever wins   
the fencing will receive extra points...those who fail won't get cut off.  
Let's just say this is extra credit,"one of the judges informed in merriment.  
At the sound of extra points, the other three contestants joined in excluding  
one who remained behind.  
"What do you think?"Duo looked at his companions.  
"Might as well..."shrugged Wufei as the black haired mercenary strolled  
over to the mats.  
Duo smirked and raced after Wufei after a quick kiss to Hotaru. Quatre  
stayed behind while Trowa went to the mats with the others. Heero and Serena  
remained where they were. Then Heero after a few seconds walked over followed  
by Serena.  
"Okay, each of you will be faced against one another. Let's begin!"the same  
judge as before shouted out.  
At the sound of his voice ending, five against five faced one another.  
Serena lunged first but her opponent jumped away in time. As Serena   
was about to turn she noticed that her foe was going to attack, so the  
immortal blocked it followed by a twirl to get behind him/her. Her opponent  
spun around only to be met with Serena's fencing sword, ending the match.  
Two whistles sounded calling out two of them lost.   
Next, the opponent came at her first. Serena dodged the quick blow and  
thrust forward met with the blade. Stepping back, Serena back flipped and  
her opponent followed with a swift thrust. Just as Serena was about to dodge  
that, it ended up to be a fake and slashed at Serena's shoulder. Serena frowned  
but quickly rolled away and ended up at the back. The opponent noticed this and  
was about to hit her once more but Serena did a leg sweep, sending the foe down  
onto the mat. Serena rose up and quickly ended it with the endpoint on his/her  
heart.  
Three whistles sounded at the same time.   
(That makes...five left for this extra.)Serena noted.  
"There's an odd number, one of you will have to wait,"the same judge uttered,  
motioning for one of them to step aside and it ended up to be Heero Yuy.  
"Begin!"the judge shouted and whistled.  
At first, Serena nor the opponent moved from the spot. Each weighing out   
options of what to do or how to act. But the opponent shook his/her head and  
finally came to take the fist shot. Serena blocked it as each expected from  
the other and then both stepped back. Serena watched her opponent's attacks  
and took note of how well performed this person was.  
(Pretty good...)Serena inwardly smirked.  
"Good, but not good enough,"Serena voiced out and quickly thrust out after  
a quick flip over the opponent's head and hit him/her from behind.  
More whistles sounded.  
"This will be the final one and whoever is left shall go against the   
the last opponent, which is Yuy,"the judge stated and sounded the whistle to   
begin.  
Thrust, thrust, parry, parry, twirl, duck, dodge, duck, thrust, and twirl.  
Her heart beat wildly within her chest as beads of sweat began to form from   
all this but she pushed onward to defeat her foe.   
(At this rate, I'll lose if I don't form up a plan.)Serena grimaced at the  
thought and shook her head and backflipped a few times away from the foe.  
She turned toward her competition and took note that it turned out to be  
none other than Wufei Chang. Narrowing her eyes, she studied his eyes which  
was burning with the need to fight. To win. To conquer over all who opposes him.  
(I'd expect nothing else from 05. It's no wonder I'm tiring.)Serena turned  
her indifferent features to a smirk and motioned for him to come over.  
He charged towards her with his fencing sword but before he was about to hit  
to her she turned to a defensive, so he jumped overhead and was going to come  
from behind. Serena reacted quickly and ducked and did a leg sweep but he  
managed to dodge that attack. Serena rolled over before he could come up  
with something to win over her. The immortal competitor flipped upwards and   
began to run the other way with him behind her, Serena used the wall in front of  
her to her advantage and ran towards the object and flipped. Wufei ducked from the  
blow and stuck his fencing sword outwards and was met with a clash. The two  
fought using their swords, clash with clash. One, at one moment having the  
advantage, only to have it turned the other way for the other to have that advantage.  
(He's good, he's been studying for many great years. But I have as  
well...)Serena recalled the moment she took some of her immortal years to  
study under several people to learn the techniques of fencing among others.  
Over the years she used the techniques she has acquired to form combinations  
to get an edge over enemies that she would come up against.  
(I think it's time to show who's better at this...)Serena ducked and went  
under him to come up from behind.   
Then with such grace Serena waved her sword around to make a swift and  
steady blow, Wufei saw this and formed a block but Serena turned that  
slash to form from under and Wufei quickly had his sword to meet the blow   
only for Serena to twirl around and trick him once more.   
Before he knew it, cold metal met against his neck.  
"It seems I win, Wufei..."Serena's voice echoed within his ears at losing.  
The whistle sounded and Wufei's fencing sword dropped to the mat.  
"Heero against Serena,"the judge cried out.  
Heero stared at Serena and she him.  
"Don't hold anything back,"Serena called out to him as she went to her  
fighting stance.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and did the same.  
Serena charged first to met with a dodge, just like she expected from  
him. Heero side-stepped and sliced Serena at the arms and she sliced  
him back. The two continued exchanging blows and dodging. The fight  
continued for several minutes which turned to half an hour.  
"Those two have been going at it for awhile now...neither one wants  
to give up,"Hotaru motioned with her hand at the two who's swords clashed  
against one another.  
"What else do you expect? Heero wouldn't want to lose, would he? And  
I assume that Serena doesn't either,"Quatre replied.  
"Not tired yet, Heero?"Serena's voice was challenging as she parried his  
attack.  
"Hn."Heero grunted, focusing only on the goal. To win.  
"Guess not,"Serena shrugged and flipped overhead towards the wall and used it  
to jump farther back.  
Serena rolled to the ground and stood on her knees facing her opponent who  
stopped to stare at her. Then he took his sword and faced it towards her face  
but she quickly had her sword up to meet it for blockage.   
"Not so easy on defeat, 01,"Serena said in a harsh whisper met with a glare.  
Serena jumped upwards and the two continued to exchange blows and blocks.  
Then finally the whistle sounded as one fell.  
"Beaten, at last,"Hotaru murmered out in awe.  
"Never would've thought,"Duo shook his head.  
On the mat lay a heavy breathing soldier, its mask off showing off its  
haggard face.   
"Thus ends the match and the extra points go to..."the judge's voice trailed off  
and broke off at the sound of applause from the audience.  
The fencing sword fell to the ground from the winner and walked off the mat  
with an indifferent look.  
"Now it's only two events left."  
Heero gazed back momentarily before disappearing off into the dim hallway  
of the afternoon light. On the mat lay Serena, exhaustion oversweeping her  
tired body from the competition she faced over the day. Her face was   
filled with pain as well as peace as she received the much needed rest.  
***********  
Heero stared out at the night sky, his face emotionless as usual. He merely  
gazed out at the blanket of darkness filled with an array of light from the  
dancing stars and the illuminating moon. Nothing disturbed the peaceful serenity  
of the evening, nothing at all.  
"How long have you been there?"Heero questioned once he felt the presence  
of a familiar person.  
"Not long,"he/she replied from the shadows.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and ignored the intruder.  
"Does night time really give you a familiarity and a connection?"Serena's  
crystalline blue eyes glinted with an air of a mysterious aspect.  
"It reminds me of space,"Heero replied with indifference.  
"Ah..."Serena fell back to silence.  
Serena remained where she was, quietly observing Heero but he stayed the  
same. Neither moving or questioning her presence for being there.  
"You're being open after so long,"Heero finally spoke up, the nagging  
question finally being thrown out to her.  
"I know..."Serena lowered her eyes as she stared at the carpeted ground,  
feeling ashamed with herself.  
"It's just that...I've been looking back and..I might as well accept  
what has happened. Move on and relent to the life before me. It's  
not like I can truly change what happened. And at least...at least Sankan  
won't be hurt anymore. His life has already been decided for him since the  
beginning, if what happened is truly his fate then there's nothing I can do.  
Nothing at all. Now I won't have to worry over his safety. I can just...  
live my life like before. A soldier with the only thing in my mind are  
missions. Nothing more. Nothing less.   
You and the others are the only family and friends I have left. I might  
as well not distance myself from you guys...or else I'll be lost and  
end up becoming what I was back then. Alone and hurt from not having any  
connection with anyone. It was horrible in those days. I had no real  
purpose. If I lose you...and them, I don't know what will happen when  
it comes down to the battle against Makura. So...I suppose  
that's why I'm talking so openly nowadays..."Serena revealed.  
Heero turned around and noticed that Serena was still there. Her head downcast  
and her body wrapped up in darkness. The only thing he could see was the  
faint ouline of her body and her face. Her long golden hair cascaded around  
her. Heero walked toward her and grasped her shoulders. She fell forward and  
Heero held her tightly, staring down at the top of her head.   
(Asleep...)Heero noted and picked her up onto his arms and carried her back  
to their dorm.   
Placing her on the bed, he put the blanket over her still form. He took the  
time to stare at her and fought the urge to kiss the one he loves. She appeared  
so innocent and young as she lay on her bed with the sheets reaching up to  
her neck. Heero turned back around and closed the lights as well as the door.  
(Goodnight, Sere...)Heero whispered within his mind, not daring to speak out  
his emotions toward the sleeping teen.  
Just as he closed the door, Serena moved her position on the bed. Tugging  
the blankets closer to her and whispered out.  
"Good night.."  
A small smile appeared on her lips afterward.  
  
To be continued...  
*****************  
Err...sorry if this wasn't much. *bows at the readers in an apologizing manner*  
I've been too caught up with school and all that. . 


	18. The Course Event

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
  
By: Cheska-chan  
  
Chapter: 18  
  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: *hiding crouched down behind a school desk*  
  
*gazes out from there and ducks again*  
  
Cheska: *starts writing in a plain white paper*  
  
I fear for my, for the time is drawing closer. For the past few  
  
err...hours I have lived alone and desolate from any sign of life.  
  
You see....*gulp* the subject of ownership has come to pass and...being  
  
as I am. I have undone the bond that ties me to it. Meaning, a disclaimer.  
  
I have angered the people and now here I am. Hiding from being taken away.  
  
*folds the paper and places it on top of the desk*  
  
*footsteps stop in front of the room she hides in*  
  
*door creaks open*  
  
Man: We know you're in here! Just give up and confess your sins!  
  
*huggles her body tighter and starts squeezing her eyes shut*  
  
Man: *sing-song voice* Come out, come out wherever you are!  
  
*approaches her desk*  
  
Man: Gotcha! *pulls her by the hair and she whimpers*  
  
Man: Confess!  
  
Cheska: Okay! Okay! I'll say it! I don't have rights of ownership  
  
to SM, GW, and DBZ!  
  
Man: Good.  
  
*lets her go*  
  
Author's note: This will be err..a semi-short chapter in comparison to  
  
the usual numbers I write. Just because of the lack of imagination at  
  
the time it was written. .;;  
  
***********  
  
"This will be the training course, or in other words, the obstacle  
  
course. Just like in any other training facilities of the military or  
  
the soldier's areas around the colonies and bases. This will have series  
  
of obstacles you must overcome. From start to finish. Running, swimming,  
  
climbing, swinging, biking, and finally, in the last, which is running once more.  
  
I wish you all good-luck in this event. It is a long one and many may end  
  
up dropping out for this event,"the overseer for the event announced.  
  
Everyone was dressed in the appropriate garments for the first part of  
  
the event which was running. Blue shorts and a white shirt adorned Serena's  
  
body, her hair in the original meatball-style and around her neck was  
  
her locket that encased the legendary silver crystal. Serena clutched at  
  
it while looking ahead. Then with a deep breath, the sound of the gun shot  
  
fired as a signal to begin and everyone who was competing was off.  
  
(There are only 10 of us in total. The judges expect for that number  
  
to go down by half at least. But I won't be one of them...)Serena  
  
said in a challenging tone within her head.  
  
Looking around her, trees were lined around the dirty pathway that  
  
all of them had to endure. Behind her were about seven people, next to  
  
her was Wufei and Heero.  
  
(The others must be behind..keeping an even pace..)Serena noted.  
  
Clutching her locket, Serena prayed for strength and stamina.  
  
**********  
  
"I hope all of them makes it.."Hotaru voiced out in the crowd.  
  
"They'll be fine, they are soldiers after all. And if one of them  
  
fails the other will conquer,"Setsuna stated in a factual tone.  
  
"Hmm...but still.."Hotaru's eyes flashed with concern.  
  
"This is a mission. And missions are something that none of them wants  
  
to fail in, especially the hime and the 'Perfect Soldier'"Setsuna reminded  
  
her.  
  
"Yes, that is true. Even in the hardest of times, hime endures  
  
it and succeeds to accomplish her goal. And today, her goal is to  
  
bear the rough paths set out before her. Which are the events of  
  
Competition,"Hotaru nodded in renewed confidence.  
  
***********  
  
*pant* *pant*  
  
"Man, how in the world did I get into this position?"complained Duo.  
  
*pant* *pant*  
  
"I could be with Hotaru by now, not out here in the heat with other  
  
sweating people.."Duo groaned when he saw Quatre pass him by.  
  
*groan*  
  
"Man, Hotaru. You better have something for me when I reach the  
  
finish line,"Duo uttered as he sped up to try to catch up with the others.  
  
***********  
  
Heero dived into the cool waters of the enormous lake amongst others who  
  
soon followed after him. His train of thought was only on the main idea of  
  
getting to the other end and beginning the next task that awaits for him  
  
there. As he put his head back into the water and back up for air his  
  
thoughts soon drifted off and focused on how relaxing swimming really was.  
  
He didn't really give it much though until now. Every time he swam with his  
  
comrades, inside Quatre's mansion or at the Academy over at Relena's school,  
  
he just emptied his thoughts away and took it as some other mission. But  
  
now, now he just relaxed his mind after all these years.  
  
As he resurfaced to get out of the lake and dried up. He took the time to  
  
stare up at the sign which listed all the contestants.  
  
"Fourth place: Heero Yuy. Third place: Wufei Chang.  
  
Second place: Serena Tsukino,"Heero stated outloud, mainly to himself.  
  
Once the 'Perfect Soldier' got dressed he faced the tracks that would  
  
lead him to the next obstacle in this long course. Now he was dressed  
  
in black shorts and a green top with white sneakers on his feet. Placing  
  
the gun he carried around him inside a hidden area, Heero began to run off  
  
to make up for lost time. He didn't even bother to continue reading who would  
  
be in first place, mainly because he knew that the others would be able to  
  
win the event. Hopefully, they would.  
  
*********  
  
(She's fast, very fast. Hey, she's slowing down. I wonder why...)  
  
Serena slowed down as well once she found out the reason for the  
  
deminishing speed.  
  
Stopping, Tira gazed upwards at the long wall built in the pathway  
  
to the other side.  
  
"It seems we'll have to accelate this little problem, ne?"Tira quirked  
  
an eyebrow as she pointed at the wall.  
  
"There are object on that table nearby," Wufei pointed out once he reached  
  
the two girls observing the wall.  
  
Without hesitation, Wufei picked up a long pole and took a few steps back  
  
before running up and using the pole for support to leap up and over the  
  
wall. Taking note of Wufei's accomplishment to rise over the little  
  
problem, Tira went over to the table and took hold of the available object  
  
that lay in store for her. Picking up a rope, she threw one end over at  
  
a branch near the wall and then tested it for certainty that it could  
  
support her. After the assurance, Tira hoisted herself up and scaled  
  
the wall and jumped the other end with the rope.  
  
"Guess I'm alone on this one,"sighed Serena and waited a few seconds.  
  
When she was sure the other two at the other end were gone, Serena got  
  
up and dusted herself off from sitting on the dirty ground. Then  
  
she gazed up at the height of the wall and glanced over at the table.  
  
"Shouldn't waste time now, the others should be catching up in a few  
  
seconds..."Serena murmered to herself and walked away from the wall a  
  
few feet.  
  
Then with such speed that she hid from the others she ran and before  
  
reaching the wall, jumped up and over it thus landing in a graceful  
  
fashion at the other end. In her kneeling position she stared up and  
  
took note that no one was around, so she picked herself up from her position  
  
on the ground and started running once more to the next obstacle.  
  
(I can't run too fast or else they'll get suspicious. I must run in  
  
a decent pace...)Serena recited over in her head as she began going in a  
  
slightly faster pace but not too fast that others would question her about  
  
it.  
  
"Seems that wall wasn't the only climbing we'd have to face,"Tira  
  
commented as she gazed upwards.  
  
Wufei didn't stop to comment or converse with the girl, instead he  
  
just began scaling up the small cliff in front of them. He only grunted  
  
as he walked pass her. Tira shrugged and began climbing as well.  
  
Soon after Serena reached them and stared upwards, with a small groan at  
  
what was next, she began copying what the other two were doing as well.  
  
(It'd be easier if I would just fly up there, but people down  
  
below would notice me...they're not that behind..)Serena sighed  
  
as she grabbed hold of a sturdy rock.  
  
************  
  
As Wufei held onto another, the rocks below him began to give  
  
way from the weight he carried. As he stepped up higher with  
  
some precautions and as soon as he left his previous area, small pebbles  
  
of rock fell below. Next to him was Tira who was carefully rising  
  
up with no sign of concern, just the goal which was to reach the top.  
  
(What's with that girl?)Wufei shook his head and placed another hand  
  
on one of the smooth rocks above him.  
  
Tira wouldn't give up. She couldn't, not yet. She still had plenty  
  
of energy left to burn. It was weird yet exhilirating on how she rose  
  
up from being behind the others in points. If she could win this event,  
  
she could continue on being at least third or fourth place in the status.  
  
The training course event, contained numerous available points for her to  
  
gather up. Which is why she couldn't give up yet. She was sure her  
  
other friends had given up if they weren't at the mountain site by now.  
  
Shaking her head, she focused back on getting up this annoying cliff area.  
  
"Must...reach...the top,"Tira mumbled to herself.  
  
"Ouch.."Serena fell once more after several attempts at trying to get up.  
  
(Setsuna didn't train me to scale cliffs...so how am I suppose get by  
  
on this?)Serena rubbed the sore spot of her back as she gazed forlornly up  
  
the huge piece of land.  
  
Heero stared upwards next to her and then moved forward and began climbing.  
  
With a low growl, Serena watched in an envious way as the 'Perfect Soldier'  
  
appeared calm and normal at how he just simply began climbing and didn't  
  
even look back at her.  
  
(Oh sure, he can do this just fine...)Serena stared jealously at his  
  
retreating back.  
  
With another moan, Serena tried once more.  
  
"Mustn't give up just yet.."Serena mumbled under her breath.  
  
**********  
  
With a small gasp, Wufei's hand shot up and grabbed hold of the edge of  
  
the cliff and hoisted himself up. After a short break, Wufei stood up and  
  
stared in front of him.  
  
There were a series of metal bars in front of them with pointed spikes  
  
at the bottom. Obviously what they had to do was swing across to the other  
  
side. If they failed to do so, sharp ends would pierce their skin causing  
  
serious damage if you didn't fall in a certain way to avoid death.  
  
With a shake of his head, Wufei glanced back to see Tira just reaching upwards.  
  
Then the Chinese teenager strolled over to the bars and swung himself up and  
  
began the journey to the other side with extreme focus glinting in his eyes.  
  
(Damn onnas..)Wufei growled within his head as he swung bar to bar.  
  
*********  
  
About half an hour later, Serena reached her destination up the cliff and  
  
what awaited her made her want to cry in protest. To give up. There in  
  
front of her were bars.  
  
"Why me.."Serena groaned out in frustration and just accepted her fate and  
  
began to swing off to try to catch up to the others.  
  
(This is not my day..I'm going to get Setsuna for this..)Serena noted to herself.  
  
**********  
  
Duo and Quatre were tied once they reached the bars. Neither one complained  
  
as they swung carefully and with grace from bar to bar until they reached the  
  
end. Once swinging down, they resumed their race to get to the next area.  
  
"Bikes,"Duo pointed out and grabbed one.  
  
Not waiting for Quatre, Duo peddled off quickly soon followed by Quatre.  
  
Farther up north were Wufei and Tira which were racing for first place. But  
  
right in back of them was Heero who managed to catch up with his great skills.  
  
"Finally made it, Yuy,"Wufei smirked as he took the time to stare in back  
  
of him.  
  
Grunting Heero began to pedal faster and reached Wufei and Tira. Now all  
  
three were racing for first place.  
  
"Hmph, I'm not letting you get those points that I worked hard for,"Tira  
  
growled out in dismay and set her face into determination as she pedaled harder  
  
on her bike.  
  
Her raven colored hair trailed after her, dancing with the wind as Tira  
  
biked in a fast pace. Soon she passed the two boys and took up first place  
  
for the moment.  
  
"Determined onna, but a baka as well.."Wufei commented as the two  
  
continued with their pace on the bike.  
  
"I must reach the others, can't lose..."Serena panted as she gripped  
  
the bars of her bike tighter and pumped the pedals faster with each push.  
  
The blond teen resumed her quick speed on the bike and brushed her forehead  
  
as sweat began to make its way down.  
  
(Took me a long time to get out of the cliff area and the bars...)Serena  
  
noted in her head.  
  
~.~.~You can do this...try..~.~.~  
  
(Huh? What was that? Who said that?)Serena wondered as she narrowed her  
  
eyes in a questioning way.  
  
~.~.~The inner you..I know you can do this. Now come on! Catch up to them!~.~.~  
  
The voice echoed inside her head the encouraging words she needed. With  
  
renewed strength, Serena biked harder and faster. Just as fast as she can  
  
run with some small setbacks of hiding her true abilities.  
  
"I can do this.."Serena murmered and zoomed down the lane.  
  
**************  
  
"And here are the first three contestants who managed to make it all  
  
this way,"the overseer announced ouloud.  
  
"Coming up first is Tira followed by Wufei and Heero. All three are  
  
beginning for the final part of this event; running..."the overseer cried  
  
out.  
  
"There will be a 1000meter run to the goal line. The first will receive  
  
a great number of points,"the overseer added.  
  
Tira and the other two boys managed to take off the biking gears and began  
  
to run off, heading for the goal line. The finish line.  
  
(I won't let them win, not after all this time...)Tira encouraged herself  
  
as she ran at an even pace.  
  
Serena came around the corner at that time and placed her bike and quickly  
  
took out her gears then ran at a semi-top speed of hers. Soon enough she  
  
was neck and neck with Tira who gazed at her in bewilderment at how fast  
  
she caught up without slowing down at all.  
  
"It seems that Serena has managed to catch up with great timing that  
  
surprises even me! Look at her go! She's matching Tira stride for  
  
stride! Who knows who will win?!"the overseer exclaimed with much  
  
enthusiasm.  
  
"I will win.."Tira murmered softly before putting much effort to  
  
bring herself to go faster.  
  
Serena noticed Tira go faster and pushed up the notch a bit as  
  
she caught up with the girl. Behind the two were Wufei and Heero who  
  
just kept up the pace. Just as the four were nearing the end, Quatre and  
  
Duo came by and were now in the lane of the racing.  
  
"Here comes the finish line!"the overseer announced.  
  
Tira caught sight of Serena's eye and the two met each other eye for  
  
eye before rushing to the end. The gun shot sounded signalling the  
  
event over for who would have first place.  
  
On the board the two waited to see the results.  
  
It shined out the name in green and then applause broke out.  
  
"It seems you win, Tira..."Serena simply put out and walked off without  
  
another word.  
  
"I can stay in the game still...I've risen to third..."Tira sighed in  
  
relief and fell to her knees.  
  
"First place in the Competition: Serena. Second: Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.  
  
Third: Tira and Quatre. Fourth place: Duo,"one of the judges rose from the  
  
stands and announced their positions.  
  
(Only seven competitors left. Only one last event left to decide who  
  
are the true winners. Only one for each status are allowed..)Serena  
  
took notice of this as she sipped from her water bottle on the bench.  
  
"We're still in.."Duo sighed in relief.  
  
"Not for long,"Heero stated in monotone.  
  
"Let's get some rest..."Duo began to complain as he stumbled up from  
  
his position on the bench. Nearly tripping, Duo groaned and moaned  
  
over his sore feet.  
  
Chuckling lightly, Serena watched in amusement at the braided boy.  
  
"Haven't heard you find something as that amusing for some  
  
time Serena,"Setsuna's voice lightly put out as she and Hotaru came closer  
  
to the group.  
  
"Dean,"Serena formerly addressed her as she rose with an air of formality.  
  
"I'm here to congratulate you all for a job well done, now the only thing  
  
left is the last task. And I'm here to warn you all now, it won't be  
  
easy..."Setsuna informed them.  
  
"Aghh...if this wasn't hard...I'm afraid what tomorrow brings,"Duo slapped  
  
his forehead and groaned out once again.  
  
Hotaru reached her boyfriend's side and laid support on him by holding  
  
his waist even though she wouldn't manage to carry him as he would her.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be alright,"Hotaru soothed and whispered in his ear  
  
as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"You gotta do better than that, babe!"Duo suddenly straightened up with  
  
renewed strength and kissed her passionately.  
  
"That braided baka..."Wufei growled out feeling disgusted.  
  
*********  
  
"Feeling uneasy?"Serena conversed as she approached Heero in the usual  
  
spot outside at the hallway.  
  
"Iie,"Heero replied in a monotonic tone.  
  
"Should've seen that coming,"Serena leaned forward, staring into the  
  
vast pre-dawn sky.  
  
"Never seen you so open before, even before that day.."Heero put  
  
out nonchalantly.  
  
With a shrug, Serena replied,"I assume it to be my previous emotions.  
  
Before bad things happened to my life. It's just the way I acted. I guess...  
  
this life is bringing me back what I used to be..."  
  
Heero didn't comment on that.  
  
"Tell me, what do you think of this side of me?"Serena questioned.  
  
"...."  
  
"..you don't really have to reply. Just something to think about.  
  
Quite frankly, I don't know myself.."Serena stated before leaving Heero  
  
alone to think.  
  
(Either way, it doesn't change what I feel about you.)Heero said inside  
  
his head, not daring to look back at the blond immortal who just spoke to him.  
  
**********  
  
[{What do you think?}]Angelic asked her comrade's opinions on the matter.  
  
[{Her feelings are returning. She is becoming more open..}]Eternal noticed.  
  
[{Which means the end draws ever nearer.}]Death added.  
  
[{Not the question of time, my friend. But the question: is love  
  
showing itself to her? Does she realize love as of yet?}]pressed Angelic.  
  
[{That is a question of itself, is it not? It is for her own heart to  
  
decipher. But in my eyes, I believe that she is still blind by  
  
what is going around her.}]Eternal noted.  
  
[{That I see as well. The time is approaching, but I believe that  
  
the fulfillment of the book has not yet been made.}]Angelic agreed.  
  
[{Then we shall wait till then..}]Death agreed.  
  
The three beings once more continued to observe the path set out before  
  
the immortal light. The one that most people knew as Serena.  
  
To be continued...  
  
******************  
  
Okie, there goes a short chapter 18 for you people. Gomen nasai, I was still  
  
thinking about what else to write but came up with blank. #_#  
  
Sorry about this...and arigatou for the reviews you've given so far people!  
  
I really enjoy reading them. =) 


	19. Last Event

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
  
By: Cheska-chan  
  
Chapter: 19  
  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: *yawn* I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or DBZ.  
  
Author's Notes: Errps, I just watched Oh! My Goddess! It was sweet,  
  
really. I liked it, I guess. And as for that game I'm playing...well  
  
I got Highwind now but trying to get a male chocobo is hard! *whimpers*  
  
At this rate, I'd probably end up trying to be suicidal and trying to  
  
destroy that Ruby Weapon. .  
  
kay, so like here's the next chapter of this sequal. *rubs eyes and  
  
stares back at the screen* *yawn* *waves hand signalling for it to begin*  
  
**********  
  
Early morning light met Serena's eyes as she stood on the bridge leading  
  
to the Virtue Building. Aurora's rays shined down upon her and she welcomed  
  
the warmth it radiated.  
  
"Morning, today will be the last day for this mission. Today should be  
  
the day Makura sets out her attack, whatever it is,"Serena murmered as she  
  
placed both hands against the cool glass.  
  
Suddenly footsteps echoed to her way and it made Serena's heart beat  
  
stop momentarily.  
  
"Heero?"Serena voiced out her guess, but for some reason she wasn't so  
  
sure it was him this time.  
  
The figure's lips drew close to her ear and breathed out the identification  
  
of the intruder.  
  
"Nice to think that I'm your hero,"chuckled the familiar voice.  
  
Whirling around, Serena's eyes widened at who it was. There in front of  
  
him was a young man with lavender hair and eyes that shined with seriousness  
  
and care. He wore that oh-so-familiar CC jacket and a black top underneath  
  
with blue jeans.  
  
"Mirai Trunks..."Serena spoke in awe.  
  
"Nice to see you too,"Mirai smiled down at her.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you...?"Serena was at a loss for words.  
  
"I'm the only one who came. I used the Dragon Balls to get here,"Mirai confessed.  
  
"But it's not until a year.."Serena shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"For that time period, yes. But when you were gone I stayed and thought this  
  
out. So what I did was use my time capsule and went back home. From there  
  
I used the Dragon Balls to get to you.."Mirai revealed.  
  
Serena bowed her head and lightly blushed but quickly hid her face by turning  
  
back to the glass wall. Placing her hand on the cool material, she momentarily  
  
closed her eyes and then opened it once more.  
  
"You do know that you just signed yourself to staying here, did you not? I could  
  
bring you back but...your time capsule to your original time is now gone. How  
  
could you ever return? It'll be decades before your mother finally builds the  
  
time machine..."Serena put out.  
  
Drawing closer, Mirai wrapped his arms around Serena's form and whispered to her  
  
ears.  
  
"I don't care. Wherever you are, I'll be there. Just as long as I'm  
  
with you,"Mirai Trunks murmered into her ears.  
  
Placing her right hand on his arm, Serena bowed her head and then whirled around  
  
to face him. A small smile played on her lips.  
  
"You've sacrificed your way home, just to be with me...why?"Serena's eyes were  
  
questioning.  
  
At that question, Mirai unwrapped his arms from her and then turned the other  
  
way. Serena faced him only to be met by his back. His reflection  
  
showed on the glass and his eyes showed sadness.  
  
"Back home, I met your other self there. The two of us were close over  
  
the years you stayed in my dimension. But one day...you left and I couldn't stop  
  
you. It was your decision. Ever since then, you never came back. No word  
  
was heard ever again..."Mirai uttered.  
  
"And...what was our...relationship?"Serena softly asked.  
  
"Close. The day you left, I was going to...propose to you. But you  
  
acted so happy when you told me that you gathered the DragonBalls up and  
  
was going to wish your way back to your world,"Mirai told her.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Serena apologized.  
  
"Don't be. When you left, I didn't know what I was going to do. So I left  
  
to go back to that Z world where father is at. When I got back, you just  
  
came. I was surprised to find you there...at least I got to meet you  
  
once more,"Mirai Trunks murmered.  
  
"When you left again that last time with Sankan's incident. I felt  
  
that you wouldn't return. I couldn't let you go again. I wouldn't,"Mirai  
  
said in a serious tone.  
  
"Mirai..I-I don't know what to say.."Serena shook her head.  
  
Mirai was about to speak again when the speaker came on.  
  
"All contestants for the last event please come to the Central Building,"the  
  
announcer said.  
  
"I have to go,"Serena said and went off through the glass corridor leading  
  
to the Central Building.  
  
Mirai Trunks stared after her, his eyes shining with love and sadness.  
  
(I love you..)Mirai softly whispered within his mind.  
  
************  
  
"Finally we reach the final stage, the Hidden Room!"an announcer cried out.  
  
"Currently we have the total of seven contestants with us today. Each one  
  
will enter the seven doors set out in front of them. Whoever comes out first  
  
wins the most number of points held within here today.."one of the judges rose  
  
to speak out.  
  
As soon as the needed instructions and information were given out. All  
  
seven doors creaked open, signalling the contestants to begin and meet  
  
their fate. All at once, seven stepped up and went inside. Once in,  
  
the doors snapped shut in back of them. Thus beginning the last event.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
The door de-materialized in back of Serena once she stepped inside. A  
  
multi-color wall was now in place of the wooden door. All around her  
  
were ever-changing colors and designs, not once did it halt or stop. The  
  
ground below her was changing colors as well. This only caused the  
  
immortal blond girl to start forming a headache but she refused to  
  
let that show.  
  
"What's going on now? What am I suppose to do? There's no  
  
exit..."Serena murmered to herself.  
  
~.~Survive this place and the exit will show itself to you~.~  
  
(Huh?)Serena whirled around trying to find the owner of that voice but  
  
no one showed up.  
  
"Who's there?"Serena called out.  
  
Heero stepped inside and was met with darkness, it was pitch black  
  
with no sign of life. It was cold everywhere and silence met his ears.  
  
(This is my inner self...)Heero wasn't fazed by what met him.  
  
Suddenly small echoing footsteps began to make its way toward him.  
  
Heero instinctively whirled out his gun, preparing to shoot his  
  
opponent. His eyes widened at what he saw and he couldn't bring  
  
himself to shoot.  
  
(This is what I have to defeat..)Heero reminded himself.  
  
***********  
  
"Don't you love me?"a sweet voice beckoned for Duo to come closer.  
  
"Of course I do.."Duo replied.  
  
"Then come, come to me..."the figure of Hotaru was right in front of  
  
him, wearing nothing but a light violet dress that fluttered as  
  
endless flower petals whizzed by.  
  
(My inner self...loves her. I love her. This is what my heart  
  
has created for me alongside my mind. She is my life, my love...  
  
my everything. Gods I love her..)Duo softened his gaze at her.  
  
"Won't you come to me?"Hotaru piped up again as she stepped closer  
  
to him.  
  
(But..it isn't her. Is it?)Duo realized.  
  
(I have to defeat her to get out of here. Could I? Could I really  
  
bring myself to overcome anything to survive?)Duo wondered.  
  
*********  
  
"NOOO!! NO. This is not real! This isn't!"Quatre shouted out  
  
in protest.  
  
In front of the platinum blond haired boy was the scene replaying  
  
in his mind, non-stop. His father dying and himself killing Trowa  
  
with his gundam.  
  
"Is it, Quatre? Is it just a figment of your imagination? This  
  
is your inner self. This is what your heart speaks. What your  
  
mind speaks. Something hidden within your mind that you refuse  
  
to acknowledge. Thus this room was created to bring it out. To  
  
see if you can face it. So tell me, is this nothing more than  
  
just something made up? Did you father not die? Did you not  
  
attack and believe to have killed your friend? Tell me, is  
  
it all just a lie?"a voice echoed around him.  
  
Quatre bowed his head, his hands pressed up against his ears.  
  
Then suddenly he lowered it and raised his head.  
  
"It's true...it did happen. It all happened..."Quatre murmered  
  
in defeat.  
  
"I caused the death of my father. If I didn't...do what I did, he'd  
  
still be alive. Trowa wouldn't have been hurt...I did it..."Quatre  
  
murmered in an usually small whisper.  
  
*********  
  
"Quatre?"Trowa turned to face Quatre who stood there with an odd  
  
expression on his usually calm features.  
  
"Why are you here?"Quatre asked him, his face still expressionless  
  
and with something else.  
  
"We're in a room. This is the Hidden Room. At least one of them..."Trowa  
  
replied in indifference.  
  
"You should leave,"Quatre said in a thin line.  
  
(Huh?)Trowa didn't show his attitude or feelings from what his friend said.  
  
"Leave!"Quatre said in a more demanding tone as he stepped closer.  
  
(This must be what I have to face...my friend...)Trowa realized.  
  
*********  
  
Images swirled all around her from her past. The time when she was  
  
born to her parents to the time which is known as the present. All over  
  
the place from top to bottom it filled her brain. Serena couldn't take  
  
all the pressure and fell to the floor to her knees.  
  
"Why do you show this to me? Why?"Serena questioned over and over again.  
  
~.~This is the truth. This is what has happened. This is what you  
  
went through. This is also something you fear and dislike, isn't it?  
  
Memories?~.~  
  
The voice spoke reason and truth, making her feel more anxious to  
  
get out of this place.  
  
"It may be so, but I can learn to cope with this. It is my past and  
  
present. I can't change it, but I can change for the better in the  
  
future. I have learned to accept my fate...."Serena declared.  
  
The images stopped and time seemed to have halted for that very minute.  
  
~.~Have you?~.~  
  
The voice spoke in amusement.  
  
"I have. Even though I may not like it, it is my destiny. Something  
  
I can't and won't aruge with anymore. I must put aside my feelings  
  
and my needs and wants to serve the galaxy. To serve the universe and  
  
its people. My duty shall come first. If I don't....everything that  
  
I and my friends have worked for in the past will come in vain,"Serena  
  
spoke outloud.  
  
Then before her the multi-color walls and murals that swirled around her  
  
stopped and formed as one gigantic blob of ball that hovered in front of  
  
her face. Just then it seperated forming nine figures that she knew  
  
so well while the tenth stayed the same once the figures came to shape.  
  
"Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Endymion, Neptune, Uranus, Diamond, and  
  
....Sankan..."Serena spoke softly and in the verge of tears.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Sailor Moon.."  
  
"Sailor Moon.."  
  
"Koneko.."  
  
"Serenity.."  
  
"Serenity.."  
  
"Mother.."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she heard her friends, family, and loved  
  
ones speak to her with such tenderness. Such care. As Serena made to move  
  
a step toward them, their expressions changed drastically. Instead of  
  
the words she heard them speak of acceptance and love with care in their  
  
features it altered. A dark shadow loomed in back of them and their  
  
voices ripped at her heart.  
  
The walls around her darkened and replayed scenes of pain and suffering.  
  
Death, blood, hate, etc. Memories she wished to go away, wished to disappear.  
  
"You killed me."  
  
"You hurt me."  
  
"I sacrificed myself for you."  
  
"I thought you were my friend."  
  
"You left us to die."  
  
"I loved you, you broke our promise."  
  
"You let me die."  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
  
"Mother..."  
  
Serena shook her head, willing all of this to go away but it didn't.  
  
"No, that's not true. It isn't true.."Serena chanted, trying to convince  
  
herself and the others.  
  
~.~Is it a lie? Aren't these images real? Didn't they happen..?~.~  
  
"Yes, it did..."Serena accepted that face.  
  
~.~Then why deny?~.~  
  
Gazing up, she saw her friends and family in front of her. They stopped  
  
shouting accusations, now they just stood there unmoving. All nine glaring  
  
at her with hate burning within their eyes.  
  
"Why show me them? They're not real. I know they wouldn't be acting  
  
this way towards me. They love me...and I love them.."Serena murmered.  
  
~.~Would they still accept you? Would they have forgiven you for  
  
your mistakes? Or would they truly act how they are right now?~.~  
  
Serena halted at those words and stared at the ground, flashing images of  
  
pain and suffering that Sankan went through came up.  
  
"Sankan..."Serena sobbed out.  
  
Serena closed her eyes to escape from reality for the moment and let  
  
darkness sink in.  
  
~.~.~Dream World~.~.~  
  
Wildflowers flew around Serena's form. She was wearing a white summer  
  
dress with a white hat and a pink sash. The blond girl's hair blew  
  
wildly around her as she gazed around her surroundings.  
  
"Over here, meatball head!"the familiar cry of Rei's voice met her ears.  
  
Whirling around, she saw her group of friends dashing towards her. Quickly  
  
being embraced in a group hug. Laughter and smiles greeted her.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"We're here to help you out, of course!"Mina slapped Serena on the back playfully.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can't possibly mean, that you believe all those illusions. Do you?"Ami  
  
pointed out.  
  
"Of course not.."Serena quickly felt guilt wash over her.  
  
"There is truth in the words your inner self speaks. But there are some  
  
things in there that you must ignore. You only believe that it is  
  
the truth, when it just something you thought of and believed. Sometimes  
  
misunderstandings are taken in. That is what you must seperate from  
  
reality..."Ami lectured her.  
  
"Always the smart one,"Mina laughed out.  
  
"Now go back, Serena. You have an event to win!"winked Lita and her friends  
  
stepped away from her and faded away.  
  
"Good-luck, Koneko.."Haruka's voice echoed inside her head.  
  
~.~.~End of Dream World~.~.~  
  
The multi-colored room greeted her again, but the images were now gone.  
  
Serena groaned out and sat back up gazing wonderingly at her position.  
  
~.~You've awakened..~.~  
  
"You have showed me truth, but you have also showed me something that  
  
I thought was the truth. Is this part of the test?"Serena questioned.  
  
~.~That is for you to find out..~.~  
  
"I see.."Serena nodded in understanding.  
  
The nine figures in front of her stepped closer and each one held an  
  
expression of sadness.  
  
"I am sorry for the pain I have caused you all. Everyday I mourn  
  
for you, I couldn't forget the suffering that you have met. Dying the  
  
way you did. But it was what fate had in store. And that is something  
  
that we can not overcome.  
  
You must know that. And there is good that came from this..."Serena  
  
stated.  
  
"And what is that?"the one known as Mercury asked outloud.  
  
"You no longer suffer. For rest has finally come and relieved you of  
  
your duties to me. And I try to fulfill my promise to you all. The promise  
  
of happiness and content that you, Endymion, has said to me..."Serena  
  
pointed to herself.  
  
At that smiles reached their eyes and one by one they faded away until  
  
it came to Sankan. His body was now in a small form of a five year old  
  
and he came closer to her. Serena knelt down and faced him, her eyes  
  
welling up with tears of pain and sadness.  
  
"Sankan, my son..."Serena held her arms out to him.  
  
The small five-year old gazed up at the one he knew as mother but when  
  
she held out her arms he stepped back. Pain shot through Serena's feelings  
  
but she refused to cry.  
  
"How could you?"Sankan whispered out in a bitter voice.  
  
"I..I.."Serena stuttered.  
  
"All these years, I thought you were my mother. But you lied to me.  
  
You didn't tell me who my real parents were. Why? Why?! And the day  
  
I died, I died...and you didn't even stop him!"Sankan shouted out to her,  
  
tears coursing down his smooth and innocent face.  
  
"I know, I should've told you. But...I was going to tell you that day.  
  
It was too late, though, and I hoped that now you know the truth to  
  
your origins.."Serena murmered out softly.  
  
"Why didn't you stop my death? You could have, your immortal. Your  
  
my mother..."Sankan gazed at her, his eyes wanting truth.  
  
"I would give up my immortality and life to have you alive, but I did  
  
what I could. It was too late by the time I reached you, my powers  
  
couldn't bring you back...the beings saw to that..."Serena answered.  
  
"I hate you.."Sankan shouted and disappeared within a flash.  
  
"He hates me..."Serena softly whispered, bowing her head.  
  
~.~What are you going to do now?~.~  
  
After careful deliberation, a small smile appeared on Serena's soft  
  
pink lips and she rose from the ground. She gazed straight and hardened  
  
her eyes.  
  
"Continue.."Serena simply stated.  
  
~.~Wh-what?! Aren't you going to cry and mourn?~.~  
  
"No. Deep in my heart, I know that Sankan forgives me for what has  
  
happened. I know he does.."Serena shook her head and a smile was still  
  
apparent.  
  
~.~Hmph. You're not as gullible as I thought you were..~.~  
  
Suddenly another form shimmered in front of her and Serena stepped back  
  
at the sight that greeted her. The figure shot out towards her and  
  
Serena stepped back in shock.  
  
"Heheh...surprised? Don't be.."the figure stood up straight and  
  
faced her.  
  
"You're...you're me..."Serena gasped out.  
  
"It's not all that big of a shock, is it? I'm your inner self..."the  
  
inner Serena spoke out.  
  
"What do you expect me to do now?"Serena hardened her features and  
  
spoke in a commanding tone.  
  
"Simple. Defeat me and I'll let you go..if you don't, I guess you'll  
  
be here for awhile..."smirked the figure.  
  
***********  
  
Heero gazed in front of him. There stood himself as a kid with a gun  
  
in his hand and a hard expression of an emotionless self. He held the  
  
gun out towards him and pulled the trigger and fired.  
  
Heero didn't budge from his position so he expected the bullet to graze  
  
him. To hit him and make his bleed. To death or to a serious injury,  
  
either one. But none of that came. As the gun fired, the bullet passed  
  
through him and a thud was heard. The Perfect Soldier whirled around  
  
to find a soldier fall to the floor and die. Blood poured out of its  
  
chest and he fell to the dark floor, releasing his hold on a disc.  
  
(I rememer this scene. It was when I first had my kill and mission.  
  
Someone got to the disc before me, so I shot the carrier and took the  
  
disc. That blood, the death, the violence that whirled around me didn't  
  
even move my emotions. It was scary, I know. But I also didn't care.  
  
I just accepted it. A mission was a mission. I couldn't be moved in  
  
any way...)Heero recalled and began to move ahead.  
  
"Where are you going?"Chibi-Heero asked as the kid faced him.  
  
Turning around, Heero stared at the kid hard in the face but he didn't  
  
even budge from his spot as he blocked his path.  
  
"Hn."Heero grunted and started forward once more but Chibi-Heero moved  
  
in the way once more.  
  
"Where are you going?"Chibi-Heero demanded, his eyes flashing a dangerous  
  
blue color that he knew oh-so-well.  
  
"To the exit,"Heero finally revealed.  
  
"Hn..."Chibi-Heero snorted and turned the other way, pointing away from  
  
the direction he was heading to.  
  
Turning around, Heero saw a doorway shimmering a good distance away from  
  
him. At once, Heero ran towards that way only to reach a vanishing door.  
  
Heero glared around to see a smirking Chibi-Heero with a gun in his hand.  
  
"There is no escape from this place, Yuy. You have to go through  
  
something within yourself before finding escape from this place.."Chibi- Heero  
  
stated in a monotonic way.  
  
"Do you accept it? Or do you refuse? If you choose to refuse, I'm  
  
afraid you'll be in here for awhile. If you accept it, at least you'll  
  
have a chance.."Chibi-Heero added.  
  
"Mission: Accepted,"Heero stated in a monotone.  
  
********  
  
Serena hovered in the air and gazed down at inner self who was glaring  
  
in defiance. The inner Serena put out her hands and chanted a few words  
  
that sounded like a verse from a song then thrust out her hands towards  
  
her body. A glowing white ball of flame came towards her and Serena  
  
put out her arms to prevent any doing of serious damage. The ball  
  
engulfed her a warm sensation spread through her body, when it was done  
  
she came out all right.  
  
Serena shouted out a lunarian spell and aimed it to the inner Serena.  
  
The spell hit the inner Serena but what was strange was that she felt  
  
the pain as well. Serena breathed out a small gasp of pain and stared  
  
at the inner. She had a small smile on her lips as she tried to  
  
recover breath as well.  
  
"A reason why I'm not aiming for strong spells..."the inner uttered.  
  
(Everytime I hit her, I get hurt as well. What about the other way  
  
around?)Serena wondered.  
  
Serena pushed upwards and began to fly once again.  
  
"Searing rain!"Serena cried out and rain drops fell down from the  
  
ceiling towards the opponent.  
  
Icicle like rain drops fell down and hit the inner's body relentlessly.  
  
At every pain, Serena winced and gasped out. In the end both were down  
  
on their knees trying to recover.  
  
"How long do you think you can last, immortal?"inner Serena questioned.  
  
"As long as it takes to defeat you.."Serena pushed herself up and glared  
  
at her counterpart.  
  
"If you wish.."inner Serena bowed her head and took out a knife.  
  
With a slash, the inner cut open a wound on its own wrist. Serena felt  
  
the pain and stared down at her left hand, there on her wrist was an open  
  
cut. Blood spilled out and fell down to the multi-color floor.  
  
(If I kill her, I kill myself. It's the only way to defeat this  
  
sick game. If that's how it is...then..)Serena figured as she gazed downards to  
  
recognize a small scene from the past. It showed the day when Sailor Moon,  
  
herself, was on the temple and Tuxedo Mask came by to kiss her awake. It  
  
was during those times when she and Darien weren't together anymore. All  
  
because of a twisted plan of Darien's future self.  
  
Standing erect, Serena pulled out her locket and chanted out the words  
  
to transform to Sailor Moon. Taking out her scepter, she stared hard  
  
at her opponent who waited patiently.  
  
"Do you even dare?"the inner Serena spat out.  
  
"We'll see, now won't we?"Sailor Moon smirked and whirled her scepter around.  
  
"Moon Scepter...."Sailor Moon started to shout out her attack.  
  
(Let this work....please..)Sailor Moon pleaded within her mind.  
  
The inner Serena widened its eyes as she saw the seriousness in Moon's  
  
eyes.  
  
"She's really going to do this.."inner Serena gaped.  
  
"ELIMINATION!!"Sailor Moon finished the attack and aimed her scepter  
  
towards her counterpart.  
  
The attack blazed through the gap between them and engulfed inner Serena  
  
without hesitation. Both girls shouted out in a scream of pain and  
  
suffering. The burning of flesh, the pain, everything that the past  
  
monsters felt she could feel ten-fold.  
  
********  
  
Three doors out of seven opened at once. And out of the three doors came  
  
three figures.  
  
"Only three made it..."Setsuna murmered as she observed from afar.  
  
"What about the others? Can't they still have a chance?"Hotaru questioned  
  
quietly.  
  
"Iie. This part of the events was made this way. The timing of the  
  
opening, the entrance, and the exit. If the seven contestants make it,  
  
then all seven doors would open. If not, then only a few will come out  
  
of this..."Setsuna entrusted to Hotaru.  
  
"Will the others be alright?"Hotaru asked.  
  
"Don't worry, they're fine...it'll take awhile before they fully  
  
recover. But they'll live.."Setsuna placed a comforting hand on Hotaru's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Let's get down there, now. Shall we?"Setsuna suggested and after a  
  
small nod from Hotaru the two got up from their seats and made their way  
  
to the seven doors of the Hidden Room.  
  
********  
  
"The winners of the top three of Competion Day is first place  
  
which is Serena. Second Place: Tira. Third Place: Heero Yuy.  
  
The fourth and fifth place sections is Quatre for fifth and  
  
Duo for fourth.."the judge declared.  
  
Duo and Quatre at that time came out of the doors on their  
  
knees. Both heaving as if they were shouting and screaming in pain  
  
and agony. On their faces, both were flushed from weariness. Beads  
  
of sweat covered their forehead.  
  
The first three who got out were Tira, Serena, and Heero. All three were  
  
unconscious at the moment and lying on the floor. Suddenly life began to  
  
stir on Heero's form. A small moan escaped his lips and his eyelids  
  
fluttered open. His hand shot up to his forehead as he stood upright on the  
  
floor.  
  
"Welcome back, Heero Yuy...."Setsuna greeted him.  
  
His eyes fell momentarily on Setsuna then to Hotaru. Then he stared around  
  
the room until his prussian blues fell on Serena's still form.  
  
"Is it finished?"Heero questioned in an indifferent tone.  
  
"Soon enough. Nothing yet has happened outside of here..."Setsuna  
  
quietly responded.  
  
"Ugh...my head..."Serena complained as she shook her head and gazed around  
  
her surroundings.  
  
"Serena!"Hotaru threw her arms around her friend's neck in gratitude of  
  
seeing her still breathing.  
  
"Hey Hotaru,"Serena smiled lightly before her eyes fell on Tira's form still  
  
unconscious.  
  
"Something isn't quite right, is it?"Serena spoke outloud.  
  
Setsuna stared at Serena before nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"What do you mean?"Duo asked as Hotaru stood beside him.  
  
"It means that a battle will soon begin.."Hotaru answered for them.  
  
At that time the rest of the doors flew open and the bodies fell down  
  
on the floor. Trowa and Wufei's unconscious forms, their faces  
  
filled with pain. Laughter echoed from those two doors and soon it formed  
  
as one large gateway.  
  
"The time is now.."Setsuna announced.  
  
From there, other bodies fell unconscious as a great big gust of wind  
  
flew in. The large gateway blasted open and Makura's form came gliding  
  
in, a smile on her face.  
  
To be continued...  
  
******************  
  
Err..there goes that chapter. Chapter 19 finally in. Hehheh..#_# 


	20. Introducing Mirai

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 20  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Another chapter, another disclaimer.   
1) Don't own Sailor Moon.  
2) Don't own GW.  
3) Don't own DBZ.  
4) I don't own any type of animation.  
  
Author's Notes: *rubs forehead and knocks her head on the computer  
table*   
  
  
*********  
"Long time no see, Ancestor,"Makura greeted as she stepped out to the  
lighted corridor.  
"Makura.."Serena offered a curt nod towards her descendant.  
"It's been long. And I'm here to fulfill my duties to get rid of  
you and take up Earth as my own.."Makura stated with such calmness.  
"What makes you think you can take Earth, much less me?"Serena questioned  
as she stood upright.  
"Easy, once you and your little immortal friends are gone. I'll be able  
to win over Earth and the Colonies with ease...the afterlife served such  
great knowledge for me on ways to capture the planet. The only problem  
are its guardians.."Makura smirked.  
"We are immortal, you can't get rid of us.."Serena pointed out with a snort.  
"Ahh yes, the immortality. Well that can be solved.."Makura grinned and  
took out something from her pocket.  
"That's.."Setsuna gasped out as she took a step back.  
"Yes, it is a legendary potion. Unfortunately, I only managed to get  
one of them. And I figured, I might as well take the  
one who has caused my beloved the most harm. Namely, you..  
This potion kills anything may it be an immortal, a god, or even a  
warrior..such things are myths and legends but I proved this story  
wrong..."Makura smirked and grinned in triumph.  
"Be careful, your highness.."Setsuna shouted out the phrase to transform  
to Sailor Pluto and shielded Serena away from Makura alongside the now   
transformed Sailor Saturn.  
"Hmph, you think that two of your guardians will really help get rid of  
me? I've grown in wisdom and strength, I am no longer as weak as I was  
before. No, not at all..."Makura snorted and raised herself off the ground.  
"Serena, you should take the others and run away from here. Me and Saturn  
can take care of her.."Pluto suggested, her eyes boring into hers showing  
off that she means what she says.  
As much as Serena wanted to go, she couldn't. All her years training and all  
the suffering she has endured wouldn't let her run away now.   
"This is my fight, I won't run away. Not ever,"Serena confirmed her decision.  
"Ple.."Pluto was about to argue but Serena touched her shoulder and stared  
at her in the eyes, thus ending that arguement.  
"She has that potion you know,"Saturn pointed out.  
"I know, but there is only one person that can be killed out of this battle.  
And I don't intend to die, not yet.."Serena monotoned.  
"You should leave,"Serena stared behind her shoulder at the gundam pilots  
who were right in back of them.  
"What? No way!"Duo protested.  
"I don't want you to die, Duo...leave.."Saturn gazed over at him.  
"How pathetic is this?! Please..!"Makura snorted and gagged as she   
began forming a powerful energy ball in the palm of her hands.  
"Get out of here!"Saturn pushed Duo towards the doorway.  
"Take Tira and get away from here, she's still unconscious..."Pluto stated.  
"I don't think so.."Makura grinned and blasted the energy ball right in front  
of the pilots' path to the exit.  
When the dust and smoke cleared, the pilots were still alive but the rubble  
fell and blocked their means of escape. All of the five guys were facing  
Makura as they glared at her from down below.  
"We weren't even going to leave..."Wufei stated.  
"Just leave the pilots and Tira alone! They had nothing to do with  
this!"Serena heeded.  
"They were responsible for my death as well, or don't you remember?  
They infiltrated the old base and got to me. They've played a large  
enough role to insure their death warrants.."Makura recalled.  
"As for Tira...well.."Makura bowed her head and started laughing.  
"What the hell's funny?!"Duo quirked his eyebrow and gazed at the laughing  
woman as if she was crazy.  
"I am the one who was used for this assignment....to lure you and get you  
interested in joining the Competition Day. I've given you information   
on these events. I am created simply for that purpose and that purpose  
only. To cut off any other competitors and only have a select few of the  
pilots to enter. And to open up a portal where Mistress Makura may enter  
and sabotage this day..."Tira rose from her unconscious form and as she  
said those words, her voice was hollow and unfeeling. As if she was nothing  
more than a machine.  
"You created her?"Quatre asked in awe.  
"Yes, you could even call her my daughter..but we aren't blood related. Just  
like you weren't blood related to..Sankan.."smirked Makura as she lowered herself  
and began patting the head of Tira who smiled in glee.  
"Why are you here, Makura?"Serena growled.  
"Well to kill you, I've managed to get the metal I needed anyways.."Makura   
simply said.  
"What?! How?!"Quatre widened his eyes at the new information.  
"*laughs* I am much more than I seem to be. I simply went to the place  
you hid it and got it..."Makura chuckled and drew out the metal from her  
pocket and started fingering the cool object.  
"What's so important about that anyways?"snorted Saturn as she materialized  
the glaive while Pluto took out her time key.  
"This? Ahh..I guess you haven't been doing that much research. This  
metal provides numerous helpful things for me. Take this potion for   
example.."Makura drew out the potion and held it with care.  
"What about it.."Wufei narrowed his eyes observing the potion and then  
the metal.  
(I think I understand what she's getting at, but I can't jump to  
conclusions till the facts are set out before me.)Wufei noted.  
"You'll see..."Makura grinned and flew upwards once more.  
"You've betrayed your loved ones. You took Diamond away from me. You've  
seperated us. You will pay for your sins!"Makura shouted and threw out  
random energy balls all around the room.  
At the moment Makura started attacking, Tira began to attack the G-pilots.  
She proved to be much stronger, faster, and capable of holding  
her own against the five mercernaries who dodged and blocked her blows.  
"She's been hiding her full potential from us all along,"Trowa grunted.  
"Of course she would, or else we'd get suspicious of her nature.."Wufei  
uttered.  
"Enjoying yourselves?"Makura laughed out evilly, her eyes burning with  
hatred and craziness.  
"Stop this, Makura. Stop this now before it gets carried away,"Serena  
hovered over to her, speaking in calm tones.  
"Don't start acting all pacifist on me, immortal!"Makura growled and   
threw a ki blast her way but Serena reacted quickly and moved to the side.  
Now there was a hole on the wall leading to the adjoining room.  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
Saturn's and Pluto's attack followed one with the other as they threw  
their attacks over at Tira. Tira veered her head as a certain light  
headed her way and clashed. Tira widened her eyes and opened her  
mouth and let out a silent scream. Once the blinding light dimmed down,  
there were no signs of Tira ever being present in the room.   
Makura gazed calmly at the spot where Tira was previously, before glancing  
over at Serena's way. The blond immortal stared sadly at Tira's spot  
before meeting Makura's gaze.   
"It seems we both have something in common now, Ancestor. We've both  
lost someone dear to us. Even if they weren't related..."Makura conversed.  
"Yes,"Serena agreed with a slight nod.  
"I give you time recover and think. I shall be waiting for you  
when you are ready. When you are, you know where I will be.."Makura   
informed her and only her then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.  
"That was weird, she didn't try to kill you yet.."Duo said as they met up  
with Serena on the ground.  
"She lost someone she cared about, Duo.."Saturn de-transformed to Hotaru.  
"You mean, Tira?"Duo wanted to make sure.  
He was met with several sighs and nods.  
"What did she tell you, Serena?"Quatre asked.  
"She'll give me time to think and recover.."Serena simply said.  
"Are you all okay?"Serena added.  
They all gave their own way of saying yes and together the group  
left the messy state of the Last Event area to get outside of the rubble.  
"What are we going to do with that mess?"Duo kicked a pile of rubble which   
fell.  
"Uhh...I'm sure Relena will pay for it.."sweatdropped Setsuna who transformed  
back to her usual state.  
"Aren't you the dean of the school, Setsuna?"Hotaru asked.  
"Yes, I am.."Setsuna nodded in reply.  
Hotaru and Serena shook her their head, knowing fully well that Setsuna  
did that on purpose at answering the simple question but denying the  
hidden prospect of why that question came up. Meaning, totally ignoring  
the fact that since she's the dean she'd pay for that wreckage with  
the school's money and not Relena's.  
"Why not just use the school's money to pay for the damage?"Serena  
asked.   
"Why do you think this school is so big with new technology  
attached to it?"Setsuna grinned.  
*********  
"Serena! Are you alright?"Mirai was waiting just outside of  
the door of where the previous battle took place.  
At the sight of the group emerging, Mirai's worried eyes blurred and  
was replaced by relief and merriment. He brushed aside his lavender  
bangs and with lightning speed ran over to Serena. As soon as he got there,  
Mirai looked her over for any signs of pain she may have.  
"Are you alright?"Mirai asked with concern written over his features.  
Serena gazed up at Mirai's dark eyes and offered him a smile, in her way  
of saying that she's okay.  
"I'm alright.."Serena answered.  
"Sankan?"Hotaru uttered, seeing how much this man resembled Sankan so much.  
At that word, Mirai cringed slightly and his eyes darkened at the painful  
memory of seeing the corpse on the ground as well as the funeral and the  
days when Sankan was just a baby boy. Turning around, he faced the speaker.  
"You knew him? Knew Sankan?"Mirai inquired with such softness in his voice.  
"You're not him, are you? You're someone else...someone from Serena's  
past.."Hotaru said, feeling a heavy weight in her heart.  
"Hey! Who is he?"Duo blurted out as he cocked his head to the side trying  
to find out who this is.  
"He knows Sankan, he looks like him except older, and he knows  
Serena. Who else could he be?"Wufei grumbled.  
"You don't mean..."Quatre narrowed his eyes as he observed the young man.  
"Don't jump to any.."Serena started to speak.  
"He can't be Sankan's father!!"Duo shouted.  
"That means he and Serena..."Quatre blushed at the thought.  
"Conclusions.."Serena finished and shook her head.  
Mirai smirked almost resembling his father's smirk and pulled Serena  
close to him by the waist. Serena gazed upwards to Mirai's twinkling  
lavender eyes and smiled softly with a light blush touching her cheeks.  
(Why do I feel this way? It's only Mirai Trunks, he and me..we don't...  
we aren't really, together. But I can't help but blush when he's close  
by nowadays. What is this feeling? It feels familiar yet, foreign at  
the same time...)Serena thought to herself.  
At the sight of Mirai holding and being able to touch Serena, Heero  
felt something stir inside of him. Burning, flaring, angry and  
jealous at the sight. Yes, jealous. Heero glared hard at Mirai's  
back, wanting to burn a hold right through him. And at the sight of  
Serena's temporary happiness at that mere moment, Heero felt guilty  
and ashamed.   
(How could I ever compare myself to the two of them. I'm a soldier,  
a mercenary, an assassin, and a gundam pilot. Serena's fit for someone  
better. Sure, she's just like me but she's more open now. If we're  
ever together, someday one of us will be dead and leave the other person  
alone. She needs someone to love her and always be there for her. I can't  
be that person. And plus, she's happier right now with that guy.)Heero  
figured and his murderous eyes blinked out and replaced with indifference  
and a calculating look at the mysterious figure.  
"Are you, Sankan's father?"Duo questioned.  
"You could say that.."Mirai grinned.  
"Wha..?!"Duo gaped at the answer.  
"Don't listen to him, Duo. He's only teasing. For one thing, if you've  
been listening to what Makura said earlier on. Sankan's not my real   
son, he never was although I thought of him as my own. I adopted him  
some time ago, my friend here just happened to have accompanied me.  
That's just why he said he's Sankan's father, in a way. He spent a lot  
of time with Sankan and me when I was in...their world.."Serena revealed.  
"So you're not Sankan's biological mother and father. But why does he  
look like him so much, Serena?"Quatre questioned.  
"Just coincidence, actually.."Serena smiled.  
"Who is he?"Trowa repeated the earlier question.  
"Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mirai Trunks,"Mirai stated.  
Soon after, introductions from the others were introduced and left only  
two more people. Heero and Setsuna.  
Setsuna gracefully and calmly walked over to Mirai and surveyed him for  
a few minutes. Mirai just stood and stared her way, wondering what she  
was doing. Finally with an affirmative nod, Setsuna closely stepped  
toward Mirai and held out her hand. Being kind as he was, Mirai took  
the offered hand and the two shook with a gracious nod from Setsuna.  
"The name's Setsuna Meiou. Also known as Dr. M. I am Serena's  
guardian and protector,"Setsuna formally introduced herself.  
"Nice to meet you...Dr. M,"Mirai greeted.  
After that, Setsuna and Mirai let go and stepped back.   
(Setsuna was formal to Mirai, does she not approve of him?)Serena wondered  
to herself as she watched Setsuna step back, her eyes facing down not wanting  
to make eye contact with anybody else.  
Heero pushed himself off from a wall he leaned on and marched over to  
Mirai with emotionless eyes as he observed the young man. After careful  
deliberations, Heero grunted and refused to shake Mirai's hand that he  
offered to him. Mirai dropped the hand and stood facing the Perfect Soldier.  
"Heero Yuy..."Heero grunted out and walked off, passing near Mirai's side.  
"You better take care of her,"Heero warned with a monotone.  
Mirai heard perfectly clear on what Heero whispered to his ear thus he gave  
a slight nod of the head as his lavender eyes fell on Serena who watched  
with careful interest.  
********  
Mirai and the others soon went back to Setsuna's upper floor and remained  
there for the remainder of the day. Wanting to know about Mirai Trunks,  
they questioned him and soon fell easy with the warrior of the Z dimension.  
As they got near to Serena's joining with the team, the main girl snuck  
out once they were full into the story and slipped out of the door to the  
bottom floor.   
(They don't need me for this, I already know the story..)Serena mumbled  
to herself as she walked out to the night sky.  
"Sneaking out, as well?"Heero conversed from the shadows of the trees and bushes  
lying nearby.  
"Should've known.."Serena sighed and gazed up at the star-filled sky.  
"Hn."Heero moved away from the shadows and leaned against the trunk of the tree,  
watching the golden girl before him.  
"What do you think?"Serena asked.  
"..."  
"About Mirai Trunks?"Serena prodded.  
He still didn't respond.  
"You said something to him earlier today. From the way it looks, it was  
something serious.."Serena continued.  
"It's none of your concern,"Heero replied in the same monotone.  
Feeling a bit irritated, Serena stalked over to Heero and looked into his  
face.  
"Something's going on with you, Heero. And I want to know what it is..."Serena  
told him.  
After a few minutes, something dawned on Serena and she stepped back.   
(His...his attitude, his eyes, his reactions earlier and before. And that  
voice in my head...how could I have been so blind?)Serena murmered to herself.  
Seeing her reaction, Heero glanced over her way and looked at her. His eyes   
showing no emotion but somehow, Serena was able to see past that and through his   
mask.  
(I might as well tell her..)Heero grumbled to himself.  
"Do you remember the time at the cell? And the time over at the tree?"Heero  
asked her, still in a monotone.  
Serena didn't reply in words, she couldn't, so she nodded her head.  
(What's he getting at? Is he finally...going to..)Serena wondered.  
"Do you remember that I was going to tell you something?"Heero prodded.  
"H-hai. I do, you said it was nothing though.."Serena replied in a whisper.  
Stepping closer, Heero stood in front of the immortal.  
"There is something I had to tell you,"Heero whispered into her ear, making  
her feel a little uneasy and unsure of herself but also feeling like she needed  
to hear these words. Had to hear the words he would say next.  
"W-what was it?"Serena whispered back in a low voice.  
"That I...love you.."Heero murmered and stepped away from Serena.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Awww...look!! Heero finally tells her, after such a long time! *sighs   
at how long it took him to say those words*  
Serena: You've put me in a position!  
Cheska: What do you mean? *looks innocent*  
*Serena bangs her in the head with a frying pan*  
*rubs her head*  
Serena: Hello?! Are you blind to the world?! Mirai shows up and Heero  
finally tells me his feelings. And I like the both of them!  
Also Heero feels that Mirai should be with me, but he feels that  
way. Why did he even bother telling me his feelings?! Ahh!!  
I'm confused.  
Cheska: Don't worry, it'll be all solved...*evil glint in her eyes*  
Serena: I don't like that look. *bows head in unamusement with a waterdrop* 


	21. Left in best intentions

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 21  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
  
Disclaimer: *holds up a white flag* I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ!  
Maybe....Gundam Wing. *gun shot fired near her head*   
Okay! Okay! I don't own Gundam Wing either..*hangs head in defeat*  
  
Author's Notes: *sigh* *rubs temples and sighs in dismay* At this rate who  
knows what will happen? *blegh* Stupid History assignment! The map's too   
small to fit all those names in there! What does he think I am?! A magical  
person who can write so small into those little spaces?! Ha! I may   
write tiny on paper, but even I can't write that small in that freakin' map!  
*holds a tiny map of Eurasia and Africa*   
  
Anyway's other than my usual complains about stupid school...  
I'll try out something or other on this chapter. Honestly, I have no  
clue what will happen in the following chapters. All I have is a slight   
inclination for the ending after the mess with this story. *sigh*  
  
Well here you go, Chapter 21 of the Sequal.  
  
**************  
Last Time:  
  
"Do you remember that I was going to tell you something?"Heero prodded.  
"H-hai. I do, you said it was nothing though.."Serena replied in a whisper.  
Stepping closer, Heero stood in front of the immortal.  
"There is something I had to tell you,"Heero whispered into her ear, making  
her feel a little uneasy and unsure of herself but also feeling like she needed  
to hear these words. Had to hear the words he would say next.  
"W-what was it?"Serena whispered back in a low voice.  
"That I...love you.."Heero murmered and stepped away from Serena.  
  
***************  
Back to Present  
***************  
"That I...love you.."Heero's words echoed into Serena's ears over and  
over again.   
To think that such simple words that could be said anytime, anywhere, and  
to anyone could mean so much. Even to a pet dog or a mere child. As the  
words came to be heard for Serena, her heart beat seemed to pause momentarily  
and she could've sworn that it sped up for just a second.   
Heero studied the girl before her, her eyes flickered for a moment akin to  
surprise and maybe even joy but he couldn't be sure. As she stood there  
uncertain of what to say or do, Heero remained stoic and emotionless  
after the words he spoke. Then the Perfect Soldier left the scene, not  
daring to look back.  
(I shouldn't have said that to her..)Heero berated himself as he   
went into the Central Building once again.  
"He...loves me.."Serena uttered out as a gust of wind blew by her way.  
And from the wind, Serena closed her eyes and listened to the nature around  
her. It seemed to be carrying a message for her and her only.  
~Listen....to your heart and mind and all will be well...~  
(My mind and heart..)Serena took in the words from the wind and left  
to go back to her room to think.  
  
*click*   
Serena stood facing the door as she shut it, turning around, Heero was   
there sitting on the couch gazing at the television set which was obviously  
closed.  
"Heero.."Serena began to speak.  
"Don't, you belong to Mirai.."Heero grunted out in monotone and picked himself  
up and left to his room.  
"Heero.."Serena's eyes saddened when his door closed.  
*************  
Dream World:  
*************  
(~You love both of them, don't you?~)  
"You again? Why have you returned? I thought I destroyed you back  
at the Hidden Room?!"Serena shouted out to the voice within her.  
Suddenly the dark pitch had a glow in front of her and with it a figure  
emerged, revealing her innner self. She appeared to be exactly like her  
with the exception of her eyes which were darker and her hairstyle was down.  
(~I can not be killed. I will always be with you, even when you die. I  
am you and you are me. We are one.~)Inner Sere spoke to her telepathically.  
"I see..."Serena understood and accepted it.   
(~So do you? Do you love the two of them? Mirai and Heero?~)Inner Sere  
interrogated.  
"I...I don't know.."Serena turned her head away from the figure to stare  
at the darkness before her.  
Stepping closer, the resembling image of herself placed a hand on her cheek  
to turn her to face herself. A small array of kindness was in those dark  
blue orbs and a small smile lingered on her lips.  
(~Come. I shall show you something...~)Inner Sere guided her to the darkness  
and soon it all disappeared.  
  
"Where are we?"Serena asked.  
(~You know this place, as much as I know it. We are one. If you can't   
recollect the place, I shouldn't even know about this. So remember..~)  
Serena wandered away from her other self and stared in awe at the   
vivid description of a memory from far away. As she gazed at the dark  
area, the metal door burst open and a figure was thrown inside. And  
in a dark corner of the room, sat a huddled figure who turned to the new  
'jail mate'.   
"This is.."Serena gasped.  
(~You remember...do you also remember why I showed you this?~)  
Serena knew why and nodded her head.  
"It's because this was when me and Heero became more friendly towards  
one another. Where I trusted something to him. And also...where a   
decision finally came to him. After everything was over, he was going to  
tell me.."Serena trailed off from there.  
(~Exactly. Now I shall show you another memory..~)once more the  
inner Sere touched Serena and they vanished from that site to reappear  
to another.  
"This is..where Mirai first.."Serena lightly blushed at the events.  
(~Hai. Where you and him first kissed..~)Inner Sere lightly smiled   
as the scene before them replayed that image.  
Inner Sere made the image vanish and once more they floated in an endless  
space of darkness.   
(~Both love you very much, to my thoughts only do I believe that they   
share an equal amount of love for you. For all I know one may love you  
more than the other. Listen to your heart....and let it free once again.  
If you don't, I'm sure that Makura may prove to win this fight. You   
are strongest when love is on your side....~)Inner Sere advised her  
before disappearing.  
Soon, Serena disappeared as well.  
************  
"Listen to my heart.."Serena stared at her bedsheets and heaved a sigh  
before she pushed herself off of the bed.  
*Flashback*  
"I give you time recover and think. I shall be waiting for you  
when you are ready. When you are, you know where I will be.."Makura informed  
her before disappearing.  
*End of Flashback*  
The blond immortal found herself staring out of the window in the corridor.  
"Where are you, Makura?"Serena whispered out into the dark sky.  
(Listen to your heart...)Serena recalled the words spoken by her inner  
self and the wind.  
Sighing, Serena closed her eyes and felt it out and immediately her eyes  
snapped open to be facing upwards to the moon.  
(The others shouldn't get into this fight. I don't want them to die  
anymore. I won't let anyone else die. Especially Heero and Mirai...)Serena  
uttered in her head as she gazed at the illuminescent moon.  
~.~.~  
Heero opened his closed door and as he passed by Serena's he noticed  
it was slightly ajar. Curiousity filled his senses as he opened it   
wide and stepped inside. For a moment, he thought she'd be around but   
his senses proved him wrong when his eyes fell to her bed which was empty.  
Getting closer, he noticed a piece of paper on a desk nearby. Picking  
it up, he read its contents and his eyes narrowed and was filled with  
a glare. He let the paper slip his fingers as the Perfect Soldier left  
the room and out of the dorm room. As he passed by the living room   
closet, he failed to notice that the closet was open as well as the  
hidden section that contained the spare guns and cartridges.  
As the note fell on the carpeted floor there was a message written  
on it.  
  
Heero,  
By the time you read this, I will be gone. I've been thinking about  
the days we spent together. And the days I've spent with Mirai and  
the other pilots and Hotaru as well as Dr. M.   
All of you have changed me. And for that, I am grateful. Do you remember  
the happy times when Sankan was around? Or when we shared that moment whenever we can  
under the stars? It always reminds me of peace and tranquility.   
I won't let that peace die. I can't and won't allow it! And I shall  
not have Sankan's death be in vain nor the others who have died.   
So I've gone after Makura by myself. I won't let anyone else die anymore.   
Take care.  
~Serena Usagi Tsukino.  
Gundam Pilot 06 of Arethusa.  
  
**********  
Heero hopped onto his black motorcycle and sped off into the night,  
his head buzzing with uncertainty. All he knew was that he had to find her,  
wherever she is. And that led to one option, to the base.   
"Serena.."Heero whispered to himself as his eyes hardened and was filled  
with determination.  
  
As Heero ran down the stairs, he was met with the others meaning the other  
Gundam Pilots and Hotaru with the other doctors.  
"Don't conern yourself with asking how we know, just call it magic..."Dr. M  
stepped forward to speak.  
"She's heading for the moon.."Hotaru butted in.  
"Yes, knowing Serena she'll head there. I've spotted some strong  
and powerful vibes radiating from the moon for awhile now. And just a few  
minutes ago I've sensed something added to it, equally powerful. So that means  
that 06 is there right now,"Dr. M stated.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and started for the bottom stairs leading to the  
shuttles and the Gundams stored there.  
"The shuttles are prepared, so go now.."Dr. J informed them.  
As the pilots and Hotaru began to go, Dr. M held on to Hotaru preventing  
her from going down the stairs.  
"Hotaru will meet up with you at the moon later on..."Dr. M said to the  
pilots when they noticed Hotaru wasn't with their group.  
They simply nodded in understanding and went off into the shuttle.  
"I'm thinking I'm heading there now?"Hotaru murmered to Dr. M as she  
gazed at the shuttle preparing for lift-off.  
"Hai, the princess will need help from the amount of energy being given  
off. Transform to Saturn and use your inner power to go to her,"Dr. M  
commanded.  
With a nod, Hotaru took out her transformation pen and transformed to  
Sailor Saturn the Goddess of Death and Rebirth. Then as the immortal  
guardian bowed her head, she materialized her glaive and swished it around  
her body creating purple transparent ribbons around her. Then the ribbons  
soldified and soon she disappeared, leaving no trace. The other doctors  
that were nearby, witnessed the moment and made their faces appear to  
be indifferent but inside their hearts they were in awe and Dr. M knew  
it.   
"Good luck, Saturn.."Dr. M whispered to the empty space where Saturn  
previously stood at.  
*******  
"Ano...I see you have come, Ancestor,"Makura let out a lazy grin at seeing  
the golden immortal approach her domain.  
"Hai, I am here 'descendant'"Serena stressed out the familiar greeting  
they gave one another.  
"Shall we begin?"Makura hovered away from her position on the marble chair  
and gazed at Serena down below.  
"Tell me something. Why kill me? Diamond is gone now, you are alive.  
Why not just start over, instead of letting out revenge? Once you are able  
to kill me, what then? Take over Earth and the colonies? Rule without  
love? Without purpose? What?"Serena asked as she rose herself from the   
ground and stood face to face with her descendant.  
"Out of the centuries I have lived, I have felt that way from time to   
time. However, I knew that I would gain nothing from that. So I passed  
my throne on until it is gone. Memories were left behind, yes, but it's  
the past and we must look into the future. This is what has been created, a  
world that can exist without us. So why not live your life to the  
fullest? To find a purpose, instead of revenge?"Serena continued.  
"I don't care. I have no life! None that I can call my own! You  
killed Diamond! I love him! And...he's gone. I've secretly loved him  
since the time I have met him, but he always pined over you. Always,  
and I would sacrifice my happiness for his. Which is why I am to   
kill you! So you can be with him...  
And then, I shall take over the world and space. I'll bring back  
the happiness, the peace that was created eons ago when you and the  
other descendants have ruled. Crystal Tokyo shall rise once again! With  
me as the ruler!"Makura proclaimed, waving her hands to the back wall  
which created a hollagram of a new Crystal Tokyo with Makura in a marble  
palace holding a scepter.  
"The past is the past, Makura. Crystal Tokyo is gone. Life can  
survive without the aide of magic, it is now done by the aide of machine  
and its people. To communicate with one another to establish unity.  
If wars should come by, then we fight. We fight for what is right.  
Don't you see? There are no longer monsters who roam the Earth or  
the Colonies, they have been eliminated by the Sailor Scouts of the  
past. The enemies are humans now, those who oppose civilians with  
evil purpose....Crystal Tokyo is no longer needed,"Serena tried to  
tell the young woman.   
"I know that, but peace was established with the rise of Crystal Tokyo.  
We no longer have that, with greed and evil hearts these days. With  
the new appearance of the Crystal points after the signature of your  
death, I will rise and show myself to Earth. To the Colonies. I will  
proclaim myself as ruler, with your legendary Silver Crystal. After that,  
the galaxy shall be mine. And mine to control, even without Diamond.  
Even without you,"Makura declared.  
"And what then?"Serena conversed.  
"What do you mean?"Makura questioned.  
"When you die, what will happen? Who will rule? Who can you   
turn to and trust? Have you thought of that?"Serena inquired.  
Makura narrowed her eyes and rose higher till she barely reached the  
ceiling, a deep glare flashed through her ocean blue eyes.  
(Endymion...evil Endymion..)a flash of the dark prince crossed her mind  
at the sight of Makura's angry glare.  
"I. Don't. Need. Anyone!!"Makura's eyes teared up and fallen tears  
fell from her smooth creamy skin.   
Makura's hands formed into a ball and she shot an energy beam towards  
Serena but the golden immortal dodged the ball, thus the beam blasted  
to the concrete ground creating a hole.  
"And what about your talk of peace? Shouldn't you be preaching, instead  
of this fighting? Isn't this an evil heart? Tell me Makura!"Serena continued  
to pester her descendant.  
"Iie! Iie! This is necessary! This is right! You. You who caused  
Diamond pain! You have fought for the side of good to restore peace.  
That is what I am going to do!"Makura tried to convince herself as she shot  
blast after blast towards Serena who blocked and dodged.  
(She is confused...)Serena murmered.  
Then the blasts halted as Makura bowed her head and lowered to the ground.  
With a wave of her two hands upwards and side to side, the setting changed  
to a forest scene. A familiar one, with eucalyptus trees and wild flowers  
as well as birds that could be heard from afar singing peaceful songs.  
"This is my wish. This is what my heart longs for. Peace, tranquility...  
unity,"Makura whispered, showing the last one where everyone was at peace.  
No wars. No pollution. No arguements.  
"Something that practically everyone could dream of, Makura. But it is  
no longer possible,"Serena lectured.  
"And why not?"Makura questioned.  
"Look outside, descendant. What do you see?"Serena pointed to a distance  
from the illusionary world she showed her.  
Gazing past the illusions, Makura's mind went back to the present times.  
"Fights, wars, death, diseases, virus, pollution, garbage, extinction,  
a dying planet.."Makura listed.  
"Yes, but with cooperation and patience that can change for the   
better. Some may still linger, but improvements shall come out of it.  
Crystal Tokyo has brought us most of what you have dreamed of, but when the  
empire fell almost everything was in chaos and lost technology occured.  
Someday, what the kingdom has brought us will come again...."Serena  
advised.  
"And I will bring that!"Makura defiantly shot back and caught Serena  
off guard as she fired a shot heading to Serena's chest.  
06's eyes widened at the beam heading her way. A silent scream erupted  
from her mouth but none came out. As the beam inched closer, a purple  
barrier appeared in front of the young princess thus stopping the   
attack.  
"Saturn!"Makura and Serena both said in unison.  
"Princess, are you okay?"Saturn jumped next to Serena.  
"Hai, arigatou..."Serena said in gratitude.  
"Anytime,"Saturn smirked and readied herself as she stared at Makura.  
**********  
"How long till we reach the moon's surface?"an edgy Duo asked.  
"About 40 minutes at the rate we're going,"Quatre supplied.  
"40 minutes? Can't you make it faster?!"Duo exclaimed.  
"Iie."Heero monotoned.  
"I know Hotaru is there at the moon now. Somehow, I can feel her  
presence there...I know it,"Duo's eyes softened as he stared at  
the gibbous moon.  
"It'll be okay, remember they're immortal. They can wait,"Quatre   
turned to the now silent Maxwell.  
"I also recall Makura saying she's capable of killing an immortal.  
Possibly more with that special metal she carries,"Duo reminded them.  
"Hn. Maxwell's correct..."Wufei agreed.  
"....."Heero turned to the open window and stared at the illuminescent  
moon.  
His eyes witheld determination and concern.  
  
To be continued...  
*****************  
*shrugs* Whatever, there goes Chapter 21. Trying to get it out   
as soon as possible once I got some willingness to write it at the   
time. Thanks for reading the chapter! ^^ 


	22. To Question

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 22  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish and whine over wanting to own  
Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and DBZ...I know I won't be able to.  
Why? Because I'm poor and not successful enough to rise in status  
to own those three great anime.  
  
Author's Notes: Hai, hai. This is the 22nd chapter of the   
Sequal to Curse of Immortality.   
  
*********  
  
"Makura, I don't want to fight you!"Serena shouted over the  
falling debris surrounding her in the illusionary world that Makura  
summoned.  
"Too bad!"Makura's ocean blue eyes glinted in a cloudy way of hatred  
and lore.  
Then Makura summoned something else with her fathomless powers, she  
summoned great beings to fight for her. All in all, there were six  
creatures of great sizes that were a match for Gundams.  
"Meet my creatures...."Makura let out a grin as she hovered near the  
sixth.  
"Saturn,"Serena uttered under her breath as the princess surveyed the  
monsters.  
"On it,"Saturn nodded and jumped up and away from the immortal.  
Saturn shouted a number of her spells and caught each creature's attention.  
Soon all six of them were following Saturn away from the site.  
"Seems like your subject has their attention. No matter, she'll be  
taken care of soon. She is of no match to all of them at once,"Makura  
gloated.  
"As the saying goes, 'don't count your chickens before they hatch,' "Serena  
recalled as she placed herself in a fighting stance.  
"Hmph."  
"KA ME HA ME.....HAAAAA!!"Serena screamed out her attack unexpectedly towards  
Makura.  
But even though the attack managed to collide with Makura's form, it only caused  
the woman's skin to slightly singe.  
"Not bad, Ancestor,"Makura wiped off a bit of a smudge on her now tattered clothes.  
*********  
"There! Land!"Duo felt his heart beat wildly as he stared at the apparent  
space ship sitting on the moon's surface.  
As their shuttle landed, Duo instantly spotted a fight occuring not too far  
away from their area.  
"It seems we got here late,"Trowa plainly pointed out, as his dark green eye  
observed the battle onslaught.  
"Let's go,"Wufei mumbled and went on the back of the shuttle and dawned his  
Nataku/Altron.  
"Hn."Heero jumped into his Wing while Trowa merely went inside his Heavyarms.  
"Come, Sandrock,"Quatre murmered while Duo hurriedly came in Deathscythe.  
  
As the five Gundams escaped the cramped shuttle, all of them went towards the  
fight about 500 yards away. What met them were six tall creatures with Saturn  
in the midst of the battle.  
"Saturn..."Quatre uttered.  
Sailor Saturn was slowing down as she cast spell after spell, doing a limited number  
of damage on each creature. Her fuku was tattered and worn from the blasts  
she receieved and dodged, her glaive a bit worn out from too much use.  
"Pilots.."Sailor Saturn weakly let out a smile at them before collapsing on the  
ground.  
"HOTARU!"Duo screamed out when Saturn fell on the moon's ground and a blast  
was sent her way.  
"How could she survive in outerspace? Where there's no air?"Wufei wondered.  
"She's a guardian. An immortal. And a subject of the princess Serenity of  
the moon kingdom, she is able to cope with outerspace,"answered a voice from  
the intercoms.  
"Dr. M.."  
"No. Sailor Pluto,"corrected Heero in monotone.  
"Fight pilots. Defeat these creatures,"Dr. M urged them with enthusiasm laced  
into her voice.  
"Hn."Heero and Wufei grunted and cut off the communications as all the  
pilots prepared to fight.  
"For Earth,"  
"The colonies."  
"For the people."  
"For Hotaru."  
"Mission: Accepted."  
**************  
A rumble shook loose some dry paint off the ceiling of the area, the illusionary  
outside world they stood in casted a small quiver before returning to its  
realistic side.  
"It seems your back up has arrived,"Makura smirked.  
(How do I defeat her?)Serena wondered, hestitating from attacking.  
*Flashback*  
"Emotions are not to be used in times of battle, remember  
that. It only weakens you,"Heero stated before continuing on.  
*Another Flash*  
"Hasn't she learned yet? Love is just..useless. It only gives  
heartache,"Serena bitterly spat out, those eyes hardening at the mention  
of heartache and love.  
"How can you say that? You, dear princess, have known love   
for centuries. Why now do you say that love is useless?"Dr. M questioned.  
"It is! Love has given me nothing but pain! Those I love   
die! I can't stand it anymore!"Serena shouted but not loud enough  
for those outside to hear.  
"You've been blessed to find more than one who has been faithful to  
you to the very end. They died, for you,"Dr. M pointed out.  
"They died..for me. So many have gotten killed because of me. I  
can't let anyone else die. Those I have now must not perish. Never die.  
I won't let it happen. Especially to Sankan,"Serena proclaimed.  
*End of Flashback*  
(Emotions...Heero always said they were weak. In the end, his emotions  
over-ruled his senses when he proclaimed his love...for me..)Serena sighed  
wistfully.  
(And love, love has blessed me throughout the ages. But still, it has  
caused me pain. Why do I fight? Should I fight?)Serena stared hard at  
the illusionary grass she stood in and then stared back up at Makura.  
"By the time your friends arrive, you shall be dead,"Makura grinned and  
let out the metal and the potion.  
"It seems I'll just have to use the potion, but what's the fun with that?"Makura  
grinned and held both up for her to see.  
"Do you even know the outcome of your decision?"Serena questioned.  
Makura quirked an eyebrow at her, questioningly.  
"Someday, your kingdom shall fall just..like...mine,"Serena smirked.  
"Hmph. I don't care, that won't happen till after my death anyways!"Makura  
shouted and poured the contents of the potion inside the metal once she finished  
opening it with a small trail over the edge of the metal with her pinky.  
Then Makura hovered in the air, eyeing her prey before beginning a strong  
energy ball.  
(Do I really have to fight? Why did I even bother postponing time to  
ask Makura about her decision? Why should I care whether she lives her  
life happily or not?)Serena questioned herself as she simply gazed at Makura's  
hovering form overhead, her own crystalline blue eyes flashing with nothing  
but its now dull color.  
************  
Another quake rumbled throughout the ship as blast after blast reigned in,  
distorting the illusions around them for a mere moment or two. During those  
times, Makura paused but continued on preparing her ki.  
"Why don't you just fight back? That way you die a more heroic death  
than this..."Makura bemused.  
"...."Serena didn't answer her.  
(Why?)Serena mused within her head.  
As Makura finished it up, Makura closed her eyes. The raven colored hair on  
her head, rising up as she summoned her inner strength to aide her with  
this spell. The dark metal object floated in front of the grand ball of purple  
energy and it engulfed the metal inside.  
"Your last moments,"Makura whispered to the air.  
The illusionary land they stood in was still serene and peaceful around the two.  
The green leaves breezed pass the two relations. The grass is still cool  
and fresh, you could even sense its presence, uncapable of telling whether  
it was fraud or real. Even the blooming flowers, if you choose to touch  
them, you wouldn't be able to tell if its simply your imagination.  
Serena took all of this in before her eyes fell upon the oncoming attack  
that chose to be sent out by its master. Serena's eyes didn't faze at the  
blast heading her way, the young immortal stood her ground. Unmoving and  
willing.  
(Why do I fight?)  
  
**********  
"Hime,"Saturn has already reverted back to Hotaru for awhile now. Instead  
of expecting the moon's grounds, she was now in the hallway of what she  
perceived to be Makura's spaceship.  
Sitting up, she inspected herself as well as the background. Duo Maxwell  
was slumped over in the hallway next to her, his eyes closed and his  
body burnt and bruised.  
"Duo.."Hotaru choked up a sob at seeing him in a bad state, the immortal  
swiftly went over to his side.  
"Oh Duo, what happened to you? Please be okay,"Hotaru pleaded as she  
took off the gloves she had on her hands and placed them on the his bare  
sculpted chest.  
Before Hotaru began with the procedure of healing, Duo's eyes fluttered  
and grabbed her cool hands. Hotaru gasped softly at the warmth and  
raised her eyes to stare at Duo's twinkling cobalt blue eyes.  
"Hey babe,"Duo winked to enlighten the previous melancholy mood.  
"Thank Selene, you're all right!"Hotaru praised and hugged her boyfriend.  
"It takes more than that to kill Shinegami,"Duo chuckled,"How about you?"  
"I'm the Goddess of Death and Rebirth, what do you think?"Hotaru playfully  
tore from his embrace and grinned happily despite her aching body.  
(I love him so much...so much..)Hotaru stated within her head as she  
continued to smile.  
*******  
The dust fluttered all around, cracking and making some areas of the  
wall fall over one another from the great blast that ignited the  
room. Makura continued to hover on top of the wreckage, her eyes  
blazing in triumph as she waited the outcome of all the destruction.  
As the dust cleared away, Makura's ocean blue eyes blinked in astonishment  
and shocked at the outcome. On the ground below her, two men were sprawled  
on the floor while Serena stood still her own eyes just coming out of  
the hazy world of shock.  
*****  
[{She has received love from two men. And she knows and feels  
the same, I believe.}]Eternal's voice echoed around the room.  
[{She has lost loved ones in the past. The ones she lives for.}]Death pointed out.  
[{The book's written words is being created as reality. The immortal  
has been unleashed, leaves the other world to come home, finds one   
it trusts and lives for, and its heart died to leave a hollow   
tomb that has been embedded...}]Angelic stated the facts.  
[{And now, love has showed itself to the immortal...}]Eternal added.  
[{Evil has prevailed so far, though...will the last prophecy be  
fulfilled?}]Death questioned.  
[{That is to be placed in a an area of questioning. For even I can not  
say. It is for the immortal to choose, her life and destiny is  
for her to fulfill. Not ours, we can only help guide her. It's her  
choice whether to listen and obey, or not...}]Angelic's voice rang  
throughout the bare white room.  
[{A question that is difficult to answer. Death after finding  
everlasting love is one that not many people are willing to  
sacrifice.}]Death's projection rumbled out.  
[{We can only pray that she chooses a path that leaves humanity   
with a hope for peace.}]Eternal uttered silently.  
*************  
"Serena...."Mirai's dark eyes filled with life and love and ocassional  
mirth were dying out; its usual fire now burning out and extinguishing right  
before her blue eyes.  
Hearing her name being called, Serena kneeled down brushing her fingers  
across Mirai's soft warm cheeks that were losing its warmth and color.  
"Mirai, always there when I least expect you to,"Serena murmered with  
a hint of amusement.  
"...let me guess, I got hit by Makura's specialized attack reserved for  
you?"Mirai croaked out.  
"How did you...?"Serena started.  
Coughing up some blood stopped Serena's heart for a mere moment.  
"I overheard the conversation awhile ago, my Saiyan hearing let me catch a   
few important words here and there. I watched you fight her, Serena. I refused  
to come out, I knew that this battle is suppose to be between you two. But  
seeing you just standing there, not doing anything made me come out. To  
save you, I couldn't let you die. Not yet, its not time..."Mirai coughed out.  
"Mirai..."Serena lowered her gaze.  
"Be happy, I'll be watching you from the otherworld..."Mirai knew that this would  
be his last moment. And as he said his last words, his eyes fell shut and his   
chest never rose up with air. His bangs fell away from his eyes as his head  
drifted back down on the cold floor. And his cheeks left its warmth and color  
as well as his whole body. Seeing all of this, Serena gathered up more painful  
memories until her eyes fell on the other body. Heero's.  
"No, this can't happen! This can't!"Serena swore softly under her breath as   
she rushed to his side.  
"Heero! Wake up!"Serena defiantly cried out, cradling his head beneath one  
of her arms as she placed her other on his left hand.  
(Still warm...)Serena noticed.  
His eyes fluttered open silently, his prussian blue eyes still holding some  
life but it was quickly fading away. His life preparing to become taken  
away in mere moments.  
(The potion...)Serena recalled.  
"Serena.."Heero whispered out her name as the blond immortal stared  
down at the Perfect Soldier who sacrificed his own noble life for hers.  
"Don't, Heero. Please don't..."Serena pleaded, losing her empty facade  
to be replaced with concern and fear, several emotions running up and down  
her usual stoic facade she wore moments ago.  
"Arigatou, for caring..."Heero's head fell back, his eyes still open  
but were now dialated and lifeless.  
"Iie.."Serena shed a tear for the Perfect Soldier and herself along with   
Mirai. Losing two loved ones in one day tore her heart away.  
(Why do I fight? Why?)Serena questioned herself as she placed Heero's head  
carefully back onto the floor.  
(I just don't understand anymore..)Serena conversed with herself as she  
stared momentarily upon the soldier's face before closing his eyelids.  
"Someone tell me why...why should I fight? And why do they have  
to die? Why now?"Serena murmered softly to herself, hoping for an answer.  
Any answer.  
  
From the top, Makura silently glowered at the girl while at the same  
time congratulating herself for causing internal harm to her own Ancestor.  
The one who has caused her pain and suffering as well. All because of  
losing a loved one.  
**********  
"There are only a couple more of these creatures left, Trowa,"Quatre  
shouted through the intercom.  
(I can't believe it, Duo was so foolish! After destroying two of  
the creatures himself, he rushes out of that cockpit of his to get  
Hotaru. Ending up getting beaten himself. Lucky for him 01 got rid  
of two more creatures and placing Duo and Hotaru inside the ship for  
safety. After that, well who knows where they are..?)Quatre   
recalled the past events moments ago.  
"One more!"Wufei updated the status of the enemies they had left  
to defeat in their position.  
"Correction: ten,"Trowa silently pointed Heavyarms to an opening  
at the ship's rear. From there, a file of new updated versions of  
Mobile Dolls rushed out. Not one of them hesitating before taking  
the Gundams on for themselves.  
"Seems we'll be distracted for awhile..."Wufei grumbled as he  
dodged a beam from the new versions of Mobile Dolls.  
*************  
"Why should you fight me, Ancestor? I may have lost the potions  
for those pitiful mortal bodies, but I still doubt you can stop me  
from saving your world. The one you are sworn to protect,"Makura  
glowered.  
Staring up at her descendant, her eyes fell upon Makura's angry glare.  
Her own eyes lifeless and uncaring.  
"Over there, below you is Earth. I have also managed to create a powerful  
potion. One that will allow those humans below to follow and obey me. Obey  
their new master. That is how I shall rule my Kingdom. The New Crystal  
Tokyo..."Makura laughed heartily at her idea.  
"It's old Makura. How many times foolish ones have tried hard to achieve  
that goal. To control...."Serena boredly said in a tired and uncaring tone.  
"You don't care anymore, Ancestor. Do you?"Makura pointed out, her ocean  
blue eyes now fixed on her.  
(Earth...the colonies...my lost kingdom. Should I even try after  
all the pain that has been put out before me? My immortality, I am granted  
everlasting life. And Makura has failed to kill me, but emotionally she has.  
Her deeds, her plans has been fulfilled up till now.   
What hope do I have left? Why should I even bother to help put a stop to  
her? I can still live out this life. Why bother?)Serena asked herself.  
And at that time, Makura continued on with her plans as a wave of   
darkness was let loose from the ship and heading through outerspace towards  
Earth. And only Earth.  
"First Earth, then the colonies..."Makura stated outloud.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
*gags* There goes that Chapter. I was going to end it with this  
chapter in one big one, but there's so much to write out. So I figured break  
it into two chapters. But I haven't started on the ending part as of yet. But  
it'll get there. I just hope I'll get the final chapter out soon, if I have  
the time to do so. Welps, there goes that chapter. See ya!! And thank you  
for reading Chapter 22 of the Sequal. 


	23. Prophecy is finally fulfilled

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter: 23  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
PG13  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ooh! What's this button? *presses a shiny red button*  
*immediately she's strapped onto a chair and people in black suits come up  
to her*  
Man: Say what we want to hear!  
*rolls eyes*  
Man: Say it!  
Cheska: What are you talking about!  
Man: The disclaimer!  
Cheska: Ahhh!! I pressed the disclaimer button!  
Man: Say it!  
Cheska: Fine, I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or DBZ!  
Man: Good! Let's go! *motions for others to follow him out of the room,  
leaving her still stuck in the chair*  
Cheska: Hey! You guys...hello! Hello? *whiny voice* Someone get me out of here!  
  
Author's Notes: This will be the final chapter of the Sequal to Curse of   
Immortality. ^_^ *dabs eyes with a tissue* ;_;  
Well it's not exactly the final, if you do choose to read the epilogue.  
If anyone really does read it...that is...but oh welps. I shouldn't  
keep on yapping. Here's Chapter 23!   
  
***********  
The black mists from the ship sailed across space and to the   
planet called Earth. As it seeped through the atmosphere, citizens  
all around the world turned their heads away from what they were   
doing to stare at the strange phenomenon.   
"What is that?"Relena said in awe as she halted her previous duties  
to gaze at the mists that came from the sky up above.  
"I don't know, Relena. But we should get away from it, whatever it  
is can't be good,"Milliardo commented as he grabbed Relena's arm to   
drag her away from the room.  
"I suggest for the two of you to follow me,"Setsuna appeared before  
them from the doorway, her eyes showing no sign of fear.  
The two siblings merely nodded and followed the older woman with whom  
they entrusted their lives with.  
  
Outside the Academy, the dark mists continued to fill the light with  
darkness, enveloping all the pedestrians. Screams echoed as it took over  
their mind, making them numb and helpless. At the sounds of the first  
screams, others noticed the dangers and quickly ran for shelter to go to  
the deepest cellar they have.  
More screams and silent shouts for help echoed throughout the world.  
***********  
"Foolish mortals, can't they see they're only denying the inevitable?"Makura  
chuckled more to herself than to the immortal blond who just gazed with  
uncaring eyes.  
"Do you want to see?"Makura waved her hand to the illusions which shifted  
to what Serena saw as Tokyo, Japan. In front of her was Tokyo Tower. Grand  
and still shining with a small hint of age at the cracks and a bit worn from  
years of standing.  
Around the tower were dark mists with a touch of midnight blue and purple.  
Yells and screams of agony and pain shrilled the calmness and tranquility.  
People scurried away while others were on the floor, writhing in terror.  
Among them were children, tears coarsed down their faces at seeing the scenes  
surrounding them.  
At seeing the childrens' faces, a tear fell from Serena's eyes and her heart  
pained at the sight. But as soon as the tear fell, Serena brushed it away  
carelessly.  
(Why should I care?)Serena echoed that question once again.  
Flowers and trees aged and withered away from the mere touch from the darkness.  
Red roses turned black and fell away one by one as the wind brushed pass. Leaves  
transformed to brown and fell like raindrops. Everything seemed to die away.  
Nature began to wither away while humanity lived on as mindless beings. Others  
continued to run off, in hopes of escape.  
(All those people. All those flowers and trees...)Serena murmered.  
*Flashback*  
"Let me tell you something. Nature works in different ways. Life  
goes and life becomes. We have to go someday, you know?"her father   
revealed.  
"I know...but..why you? Why now? Sammy...Shingo..isn't happy with  
what's going on either...he's just reaching around his teen years  
now. And..and.."Serena continued.  
"I'm sorry. So sorry...but I do promise you. I'll watch over you and  
your mother. And over Sammy once I'm gone,"her father promised.  
"I know you will..I know.."Serena grasped his hand with hers and smiled.  
A few hours after, her father's eyes closed. This time, forever.  
*End of Flashback*  
(What's happening to those flowers and trees? They're dying...all because  
of what Makura is doing, isn't it? And those people, they're not dying. Not  
like Mirai and Heero, but they are being controlled. This isn't the way.  
It shouldn't be...but why should I even care though? I've lost so many  
things, all because of those people!)Serena glowered.  
But as she glared, she could still see the childrens' faces their eyes  
widening as their families changed to become controlled in front of them.   
And in one area was the park and in front of it more bodies fell. As a corpse  
fell, she could see a ribbon falling from the bark of a tree and away from the  
site.  
"Sankan..."Serena whispered out in a choked sob as fresh tears fell endlessly.  
*Flashback*  
"Mother..thank you.."Sankan softly whispered to her.  
"For what?"Serena asked.  
"For loving me.."Sankan muttered and closed his eyes, breathing his last  
breath.  
*End of Flashback*  
As if she was in a trance, Serena snapped out of it. Something inside  
of her finally stirred. It was special and felt like a friend that she lost  
years ago only to return, stronger than ever.  
Closing her eyes, she took the advice of her father's words. She listened  
to her heart and became one with nature.   
"I understand now. I understand why I fight. Why I protect Earth and  
its people. And why I sacrifice myself for humanity...."Serena whispered  
as she hovered in the air.  
Noticing the change in her ancestor, Makura observed the princess.  
"So why do you fight?"Makura questioned.  
But Serena didn't answer her, she merely closed her crystalline blue eyes which  
began to dull to a darker color. Her blond hair transformed to silvery strands  
and wings spread out from her back. Three wings dawned her back, one on each side  
with another at the center of her back. Serena's garments shed itself to be replaced.  
Now the immortal wore white silk with straps on the shoulders and reaching just past  
her feet that wore nothing, it was bare. Around her waist was a dark pink sash.  
  
"The immortal being, her true self,"Hotaru gasped as pain enveloped her body.  
Duo didn't know what Hotaru just stated, he didn't really care about what she said.  
Right now, she was in pain and that worried him more than ever. As Duo was about  
to reach out for her, Hotaru reeled back and stumbled to get up.  
"I'm..I'm okay, we must get to Serena,"Hotaru protested and as she stood up she  
began to fall.   
Duo rushed to help her and together the two made their way to the room that Serena  
might be in.  
"What's wrong?"Duo questioned.  
"Serena, she's going to sacrifice herself..."Hotaru answered with a groan as the  
pain increased.  
"She's immortal though, even if she dies she'll be brought back,"Duo stated.  
"That's the problem, Serena's sacrificing her immortal self for humanity. We  
need to get to her, to stop her...."Hotaru's purple eyes were ignited with   
hopelessnes.  
(Even though, I know I can't do anything to stop her...)Hotaru didn't say that  
last part to Duo though.   
************  
The immortal being, Serena, still kept her eyes closed. Light radiating  
from her body making the whole ship shake and the room collapse to expose  
outerspace. No oxygen filled the insides but that didn't bother the immortal  
at all. Being in relation to the princess of the moon kingdom and Queen of  
Crystal Tokyo, Makura was able to survive in outerspace with no need of   
the oxygen on Earth.   
Serena wielded out the legendary Silver Crystal and held it to her chest,  
her eyes still closed but still aware of her surroundings.  
(Grant my powers to save my people...)Serena whispered in her heart.  
The crystal flashed a lighter color from what Serena radiated. A lighter   
contrast of a whitish-blond color among a dark golden one. As the crystal hummed  
to life, a soft melodious song was created. A song that came from the bottom of  
the immortal's heart, a secret that has been revealed after so long.   
The song was light yet filled with dread and pain that was buried for a long time.  
It was...undescribable.   
(Save them, save them...for me..)Serena cried out within her heart as her  
wings spread out wider and she rose up.  
  
"The immortal....my Ancestor..."Makura murmered in awe, as her ocean blue eyes  
shined with curiousity, bewilderment, and a new light shining within its depth.  
"Why have you revealed yourself now? Why now?"Makura added to her numerous  
questions that were left unspoken.  
  
The song continued to play, never leading to an end. It just continued as  
Serena continued to radiate light alongside her crystal. Her eyes still closed,  
her aura still flaring. Her heart crying out for freedom, crying for its  
wish to be fulfilled. For her people to be saved.  
**********  
As Hotaru rounded the corner with Duo's aide they reached a jammed door. Hotaru  
pointed to a small clear window in the corner, as Duo helped Hotaru to that  
spot. Both saw something they have never seen before in all the years they  
have lived.  
"No, hime..."Hotaru protested quietly, shaking her head and forcing herself back.  
"What's wrong, Hotaru?"Duo asked with concern.  
"She..she's using her crystal. That only signifies her death! She can't use  
that, unless there's no other way. And with her transforming to her immortal  
guardian state, only adds the death warrant! This is suicidal in the highest  
degree of any immortal's life!"Hotaru collapsed and cried.  
"Hime..."Hotaru sobbed.  
As Duo reached for Hotaru's shoulder to support her at her mourning, Hotaru  
steadily got to her feet and shouted out the phrase of her transformation   
to Sailor Saturn. Saturn gazed at Duo longingly before opening stepping  
through the doorway after murmering a small encantation with the aide  
of her inner spiritual powers as an immortal. Duo didn't stop her, knowing  
that he would die as soon as he stepped through that door.  
"Be careful.."Duo merely whispered after watching Saturn walk towards  
Serena's hovering body.  
  
"Serena! Please stop this!"Saturn shouted as she continued to stroll  
on over.  
Makura woke up from her dazed expression to observe the guardian of  
Death and Rebirth.  
"Saturn..."Makura hissed with venom as she raised her hands upwards  
to harm the senshi/scout.  
Seeing Makura ready herself for an attack, Saturn materialized her  
glaive and aimed it at Serena's descendant.  
"Harm me or her *pointing at Serena* and you shall face my wrath,"Saturn  
calmly warned her.  
"Hmph,"Makura continued on generating her ki for a energy ball.  
"So be it,"Saturn waved her glaive around.  
"Silence Glaive...Surprise,"Saturn chanted out and focused her  
glaive upon Makura.  
"Wh..?"Makura widened her eyes and was hit with the powerful spell.  
Her body tumbled to the moon's ground and her whole body was badly damaged,  
seeing that the woman wasn't prepared for it.  
"Serena!"Saturn continued to snap her princess out of her stupor.  
"Why do you do this? Why?! Please, please don't do this! There  
has to be another way!"Saturn pleaded.  
Still, Serena wouldn't open her eyes much less acknowledge her presence.  
Saturn felt lost, she didn't know what else to do. As her move veered  
away, a gasp let out of her lips at seeing two fallen bodies.  
"Heero! Mirai!"Saturn ran towards their direction.   
(They're...dead...)Saturn let her hand fall from their necks after  
checking their pulse.   
Raising her glaive to the sky, Saturn murmered a few spells out to aide her  
in carrying them both inside the oxygen-filled area of the ship where Duo  
resides in. After seeing them inside, Saturn continued to watch her  
princess.  
"No matter what, hime. I won't leave you, even if you are like this.."Saturn  
vowed, putting her glaive down and kneeling to one knee her head downcast.  
"Foolish, young immortal girl.."a slur whispered to her ear.  
Snapping her head back up at the voice, Saturn regarded the one named Makura.  
Blood dripped down from her neck and forehead. Her left hand clutching her  
right side.  
"You are dying, leave and you may still have a chance to live...repent your  
sins.."Saturn merely stated in a calm attitude.  
"I think not,"Makura growled out.  
"You are foolish then.."Saturn raised herself to regard the mortal, her eyes  
showing sympathy.  
"You are the one who is foolish,"snorted Makura,"All the power you possess  
and not once have you used it against humanity to gain a high position. To  
rule the universe, forever. Now I! I will rule, they are under my   
spell! I have risen to power!"  
Saturn snapped and slapped Makura in the face.  
"You are not your Ancestor nor your mother or your grandmother. This is   
not the way of our kind. You are just like the Negaverse. Evil  
and greedy with the need, the want of power. Not like us at all, we use  
ours to protect them not rule over them. Never to rule over their lives and  
destinies...."Saturn lectured in soft yet harsh tone.  
"And that is why, the immortal is dying. Dying for her people. Whether  
I lose my power over them or not, the immortal shall die. Either way one  
of my goals will be fulfilled. See the immortal die for my Diamond. The other  
to rule over humankind and restore Crystal Tokyo,"Makura laughed maniacally.  
"Your selfishness will lead to your downfall. It is no matter, you shall  
die soon with the blood loss you have with you now,"Saturn stated carelessly.  
Makura glowered at the woman and then faced Serena once again.  
"And she will die out of the goodness of her heart,"Makura commented.  
Ignoring the last comment, Saturn went down on her one knee and created  
a barrier around herself and Serena. Placing her glaive on the ancient grounds  
of the lost kingdom of the moon, Saturn bowed down her head facing Serena's  
hovering form.  
"Saturn Star Power!"Saturn murmered and her tiara disappeared as the insignia  
of the planet Saturn blazed on her forehead. Her whole body glowed a deep  
purple and her aura transferred to Serena's still form. The purple aura  
fled to the other body and changed color from purple to gold.   
(I will aide you to your last breath, I pledge myself to you...hime.)Saturn  
called out within her heart and mind as well as spirit.  
"You're only denying the inevitable.."Makura snorted as she watched as Saturn  
tried, in vain, to help her princess.  
(The only question that is left unanswered is...why do you do this for  
them? The ones who has also caused you great pain? If they weren't alive,   
you wouldn't be enduring this. This pain that you great weight of   
responsibility...)Saturn wondered as she continued channeling her powers to  
the one she calls a friend.  
***********  
"Heero!"Quatre cried out as he recognized 01's form on the ground.  
The three other pilots rushed to his body who was beside Duo's.   
"What happened?"demanded Wufei towards Duo.  
"He's dead,"Duo sighed and got up to lean against the wall.  
"How?"  
"When?"  
"Who killed him?"  
The three pilots badgered Duo for answers at once, causing Duo to put his  
hands up defensively.  
"I don't know all the details. I just saw Saturn go out there yell at Serena  
and then send her attack to the Makura girl. For all I know, I think Makura killed  
Mirai and Heero over here. Then after awhile Saturn used her powers to bring these  
two in here. After that...well...nothing much happened. From the looks of it,  
they've been dead for awhile now,"Duo explained as he stared from one face  
to the other than at the two corpses once again.  
"Dead. I didn't think Heero would be dead for awhile now..."Quatre uttered.  
  
*************  
Inside Serena's mind her own inner spirit floated beside her, eyes closed  
and heart wide open and receiving. She felt safe and warm, everything seemed  
so clear and plain as day to her own eyes.  
(~why do you help them? Why do you fight?~)  
"I fight because..."  
*Flashback*  
Hundreds, thousands, millions, billions of faces lined her vision.  
Smiles, tears, laughter, cries...  
Flowers, plants, trees, grasses, mountains, rivers, streams, lakes, oceans...  
The wind, the rain, the sun, the moon, the stars...  
Earth, the Sun, Venus, Mercury, Saturn, Pluto, Mars, the planets...  
Gohan, Goten, Videl, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, the Z warriors.  
Small Lady, Endymion, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, the other scouts/senshi.  
Peace, harmony, tranquility....  
Diamond. Her father. Her mother. Her brother. Her home. Her love.  
Her friends. Her...people.  
*End of Flashback*  
"I help because..."  
*Flashback*  
Sankan. Tears running through childrens' faces.   
Seeing Mirai and Heero fall to the ground.  
Death.  
Her father and herself in the park. Their spot. Under the trees.   
A secret.  
Her father in his deathbed. Last words spoken.  
Sankan on the ground on their spot. Blood; his blood.  
"Thank you..."  
"For what?"  
"For...loving me."  
*End of Flashback*  
"I help because..."  
(~Because?~)  
"Because..."  
*Flashback*  
"You're afraid to fall in love again, aren't you?"Darien/Endymion's eyes   
glowed lightly.  
"I can't fall..."Serena/Serenity started but Endymion draped his arms  
around her shoulders and stared into her shimmering eyes of unshed tears.  
"Yes, you can. I'll always love you, don't you know that? I want you   
to be happy. Remember that promise? I want you to be happy. To move  
and find happiness in the world. And you have, haven't you? If it means  
falling in love and marrying another, then go do that. As long as you  
are content, that's all that matters to me. That and your safety.   
The others want you to be cheerful as well,"Darien/Endymion lectured.  
*End of Flashback*  
As the last visions invaded the recesses of her mind, something snapped  
inside of Serena. A great burden finally unlocked and letting herself free  
from the confines of her soul. The last part that needed to be released  
has been completed, letting her see and know what to do.  
"I do what I do, because I love them. I love all of them...."Serena  
whispered it out and her heart echoed her words, letting a brush of new  
warmth and new life out of her and to everything and to everyone.  
Faces passed by her mind, staring at her with trust and love and hope.  
"That's why I do this...why I protect them..."Serena murmered and closed  
her eyes. Concentrating and releasing this new feeling for everyone.  
"I love you,"Serena echoed with a small smile gracing her lips.  
"I will love you, forever. And it shall never last..."Serena added.  
  
**********  
[{The prophecy has been put into use...}]Eternal uttered to her comrades.  
[{Until love showeth itself to the immortal.}]recalled Death.  
[{Evil shall prevail for the time until...}]Eternal picked up.  
[{Until the immortal dies after finding everlasting love.}]Angelic finished.  
The book was floating in front of the three, its pages being rehearsed and  
glowing a deep midnight blue color. As the last lines were said, it faded and  
the book rested itself onto a pallet in front of them. Closing its bindings  
and disappearing back wherever it came from.  
[{She has found everlasting love. With the people she protects and the ones  
she has come to care for. Including the ones who sacrificed their mortal  
lives with.}]Eternal sighed.  
[{Now the last part will come to play.}]Angelic stated.  
[{Her immortal death...}]Death concluded.  
***********   
Serena raised herself higher into the atmosphere, her wings truly spreading  
out and a few feathers releasing itself from her and drifting off towards  
the moon's ground. As Serena fluttered her wings, the golden aura blazed to  
life. Golden sparks flittering across space in great waves and heading  
off for Earth.  
"...Let them be safe.."Serena's first words since her silence.  
"Hime.."Saturn raised her bowed head at hearing her princess speak.  
"...Let them be healed..."Serena murmered under her breath as her Silver Crystal  
glowed brighter, engulfing Serena into a dome of blinding white light.  
"Please, Serena! Don't continue to do this!"Saturn rose to her feet and  
began running towards the encased dome. But once the Guardian reached the  
barrier, she was cast off and onto the ground.  
"Hime, why do this?"Saturn asked, tears welling up into her eyes as she  
saw her princess's state.  
Weariness started to show itself around her eyes, which were still closed. Her  
hair was released and in torrents around her body, making her appear  
more of an angel than she was right now. But despite the holiness she   
has around her, her closed eyes and furrowed brows of intense concentration  
viewed that she was losing a great amount of life energy.  
(Tell me...)Saturn added softly inside her head.  
"It's because...I love you. I love all of you, my friends...my people..."Serena  
whispered out.  
Saturn caught her princess's words, just barely. This caused the Goddess of  
Death and Rebirth to sadden, her self sacrifice was all because of them. All  
of them.  
"Hime..."Saturn bent back down to the grounds and continued to offer her  
planet's power to the one she is sworn to protect till death.  
And in the background, Makura fell down to her knees her head downcast.  
"She shall die..."Makura murmered and collapsed, her eyes half-open awaiting  
for the results.  
But soon her body couldn't take it anymore and her body relaxed and  
her soul left to return back to the spiritual world to be reunited with  
the one she loves, Diamond.  
*************  
Down on Earth, most of the population were walking around with a dazed  
expression on their faces. While those who were still free to think and  
feel, continued to hide from the black mists that started to consume  
the houses and break through its barriers.   
But in the sky, golden light started to trinkle as if they were  
snowflakes. Light and not harmful at all. As the first bit of light  
touched the tree, fresh new leaves were reborn. And soon the whole  
tree was flourishing with life as well as the flowers from the first  
drop of light.  
The forests and parks were ablaze with renewed spirit and energy.  
And animals came out of their hiding place to continue on with their lives.  
As the light touched the humans, who were once mindless zombies, their eyes  
transformed to one of curiousity and wonderment. As their eyes focused, each  
one turned their heads upward to be touched by golden light. The children  
saw this and came out of their homes to test it despite the worried parents'  
call.  
"It feels...."one child began, trying to find the right words to it.  
Another child came and touched the light, feeling something stir within  
their hearts. And a smile touched their lips as their hands began to glow  
a soft golden color but it soon disappeared.  
"...warm..."  
"..and safe..."  
"Yes, it does..."  
Laughter soon erupted from Earth, at seeing the miracle that has been  
performed. Their safety and lives being restored to them once again.  
All the childen played and returned to their care-free nature, feeling a great  
weight being lifted from their bodies. And then the adults celebrated as well.  
All over the world, they celebrated for freedom from the terrible prison they   
once have been held captive in has been broken.   
The moon shown brighter than ever that night and as they gazed upward, they   
could've sworn that a warm face was watching over them, happiness and love  
glowing for each and every one of humankind.  
  
~.~Be safe and be happy for...I want nothing more than to see you...alive.  
Because...I love you, I love you all....~.~  
************  
Serena's wings disappeared and the glow around her vanished as well. The  
Silver Crystal, that once glowed a healthy light yellow color, dropped from  
mid-air onto the ground followed closely by the immortal.   
Saturn saw all of this occur and worry and concern washed over her feelings.  
"Hime! Serena!"Saturn shouted out and ran to her.  
As she reached Serena's still form, the last traces of golden aura left her  
body and towards the ship but Saturn didn't see that nor did she care. All  
that concerned her right now was her princess, her friend, her queen.  
"Serena?"Saturn's voice was choked up and afraid of the outcome.  
"...they are safe..."Serena's last words spoke out before the immortal left  
the world of the living and into eternal slumber.  
"Immortal being...Savior and Light of All,"Saturn recalled Serena's other name.  
A tear fell from Saturn's purple eyes. Saturn's tears dripping upon  
Serena's closed and pale face, a feather from her previous transformation  
lying next to the body. Untouched and unseen.  
*******  
Two glittering golden lights passed through the door and continued  
to hover until it reached its destination. The two corpses on the ground,  
Mira and Heero. As each light touched the skin, healthy complexion returned  
bringing them back to life.  
"They're...alive,"gasped Duo and this brought interest to each pilot around them.  
"Heero! Mirai!"Quatre exclaimed as relief washed over his face at seeing his  
comrade's face and the mysterious friend of Serena's.  
Heero acknowledged his friends, his eyes holding nothing but the same  
indifferent appearance. Mirai Trunks nodded his head towards them all  
and rose up to his feet, his body leading him to the available window  
alongside Heero.  
Outside, Saturn rose up carrying a body with her but just as she reached  
the doorway a portal opened. Sailor Pluto stepped inside the corridor,  
her Time Key in her hand.  
"She has fulfilled her fate,"Pluto merely uttered for them all to hear.  
"What happened?"Quatre questioned.  
"She...sacrificed her life for us. For all of us..."Saturn murmered, her  
eyes falling upon the pale face of the once immortal.  
Nothing else was needed to be said as Saturn knelt down and laid her to  
the floor. Her face was pale and her golden hair paled to a silvery color.  
At that moment, she didn't look like her usual age but someone much more older  
and wiser. As if she was truly a goddess to them all.  
"The immortal has died, the prophecy has been fulfilled..."Pluto stated.  
"Should we bring her back with us?"Mirai wondered.  
"Iie."Trowa spoke up.  
"She needs to be buried..."Wufei argued.  
"No, I agree with Mr. Barton,"Pluto held up her gloved hand to silence them all.  
"Why?"Heero questioned.  
"This is where she belongs, this was once where her kingdom was placed  
at. The moon. Where her kingdom fell centuries ago. This is where  
she shall stay,"Pluto answered and took one last look at her old friend  
before going back to the portal.  
"We won't see Pluto for awhile now..."Saturn transformed back to Hotaru.  
"What do you mean?"Duo wondered.  
"Her duty here is now gone with the death of the immortal being, Serena.  
So she will go back to the Time Gates and guard it, forever until  
a need arises..."Hotaru informed all of them.  
After a moment of silence, Hotaru began to walk away after placing the Silver  
Crystal upon her princess's hand.  
"Sleep well..."Hotaru whispered and then departed alongside the others.  
Heero and Mirai stayed behind and gazed at the one they love.  
"She gave up the last bit of her life for us,"Mirai Trunks pointed out.  
"She knew what she was doing and for that...I still..."Heero trailed off.  
"You love her as much as I do,"Mirai softened his gaze.  
"Hn."  
Mirai left him alone and followed the other back. Once he knew the fighter  
left, Heero knelt beside Serena's body and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you..."Heero whispered out the words he said that night. It seemed  
so long ago since he revealed his true feelings.  
Heero etched the image of her before, at last, leaving the site behind  
and back to the shuttle where the others waited for him. Then together,  
they all left to return home. Home, to Earth.  
  
"Where are you going to live now, Mirai? You can't return  
back home, can you?"Hotaru asked Mirai.  
"No, I can't. I guess I'll just live around here for awhile,"Mirai shrugged.  
"My home is always open. You can stay at my place,"Quatre offered.  
Mirai nodded in acceptance and gratitude to the blond pilot.   
"What will happen now?"Hotaru wondered outloud.  
"Who knows? That's the beauty of life, there are several paths for  
us to take.."Duo grinned, his eyes filled with mysterious depths of feelings.  
"Hai, a new start. A new beginning. For us all,"Quatre agreed with a   
nodding Wufei.  
Heero stared outside the shuttle's window towards the moon that continued  
to glow its illuminescent light.   
(A new start...)Heero echoed inside his mind.  
"Can't wait,"Hotaru piped up with renewed vigor.  
  
(~.~.~I love you...I love you all...~.~.~)a voice of a sweet melodious  
sound echoed from the moon, always there and watching. Watching forever  
from the light of heaven as the Savior and Light of All finally rested.  
  
The End...   
*****************  
So what do you think? Long and it ends with this? Well for those  
that's not completely content with the ending, I've saved an epilogue that  
I'm still trying to work on. It'll be kind of short but oh welps. It's an  
epilogue! *shrugs*   
You can read it if you want to, but if you're happy with this ending  
then so be it. So like yeah, that's how it is.   
Thank you for taking the time to read Curse of Immortality 2! I'm so happy!  
Well see ya! Bye!! *waves to the nice readers* 


	24. Epilogue: Starting Anew

Title: The Curse of Immortality: Sequal  
  
By: Cheska-chan  
  
Chapter: 24/Epilogue  
  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or AngellicSnow@aol.com  
  
PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm....do I or do I not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and/or  
  
DBZ? Hmmm.....  
  
*little naggy black suited guy*  
  
NBSG: Come on already! Make up your mind!  
  
Cheska: *pops the person* Annoying voice. Now then...I think I better  
  
take the safe route and say it.  
  
I don't own any of the above shows/mangas. None whatsoever!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm finally back!! With the last one, the epilogue if you do choose  
  
to read it. . Just a little alteration about the after affects of  
  
what happens after the immortal's death. The Savior and Light of All.  
  
The protector over those who are good and enemy of those who are evil.  
  
Meaning, after Serena's death.  
  
Well this chapter will take place after that little odd last chapter  
  
of mine.  
  
Here goes nothing! Read and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
***************  
  
The Savior and the Light of All. A protector over those  
  
who are good and enemy of those who are evil. The Princess of Light  
  
and of the Moon. The Queen of the Universe  
  
***************  
  
Only two weeks have passed since that fateful night over at the moon's  
  
grounds. All the pilots and Hotaru have stuck together ever since. You could  
  
even say that they were closer than before. And their new friend, Mirai,  
  
has been sticking around as well. The same and unchanged, in the outside  
  
that is.  
  
"So where are we heading?"asked Duo as the group was walking down the  
  
sidewalk.  
  
"Just to the park,"shrugged Mirai, not really caring at all.  
  
"Yup, that's right! I heard that they remodeled the park by adding  
  
a few more trees and flowers in there. There's even a maze in there!  
  
That's where we're truly heading,"Hotaru happily cried out.  
  
"Hmph. Parks are for weak onnas,"Wufei snorted and folded his arms.  
  
"Heero do we have to go?"Trowa quietly inquired towards the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Heero 'hn'ed and continued to walk.  
  
"Guess that's a yes,"sighed Quatre.  
  
Once they reached their destination, Heero merely ignored the group  
  
and went into the maze.  
  
"Man, the death of Serena again really affected that guy,"Duo commented.  
  
"Hmm...he just instantly revereted back to being the Perfect Soldier,"Hotaru  
  
intoned.  
  
"So that's the real Heero side of him?"Mirai quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, it is..."Quatre heaved a small sigh.  
  
"Like a robot,"Mirai stated.  
  
"That's him...perfect,"Wufei shrugged and sat down on a table near the rose  
  
garden.  
  
At the sight of their background, Hotaru's eyes saddened.  
  
"What's wrong, Hotaru?"Duo put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Roses..."Hotaru let a tear fall out of her eyes.  
  
The guys turned their heads to gaze at the beautiful and tranquil scenery.  
  
"They remind me of Serena's past. They used to be her favorite  
  
flowers...and..."Hotaru trailed off and excused herself from the other's  
  
view.  
  
As Hotaru ran off, no one dared to go after her...except for Duo.  
  
"Hey Hotaru, you okay?"Duo asked as he steadily walked over to her.  
  
Hotaru sat on a blue bench with blossoming trees and flowers swirling  
  
around her in all shapes and sizes. Every once in a while a leaf from  
  
the trees would fall only to have the wind catch it and sail away.  
  
At the sound of her voice being called out, Hotaru turned her head to  
  
face Duo's concerned facade. Hotaru didn't hide her appearance and tears  
  
freely fell one by one.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Duo...I'm sorry. I just ruined the day, didn't I? I tried  
  
so hard to make this special but..."Hotaru was silence when Duo placed his finger  
  
to her lips and merely hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, Hotaru...it's okay..."Duo comforted and didn't let her go.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore..."  
  
"You'll always have me, Hotaru..."  
  
************  
  
Heero didn't say anything to the others when he entered the maze. In  
  
his heart he knew that the others would expect his reactions and accept them.  
  
It's just the way he is nowadays. Ever since her death, he felt an emptiness  
  
inside of him again. Reminding him all those times she died only to  
  
be resurected without him knowing. But now, now he wasn't so sure if she  
  
would be brought back.  
  
(She sacrificed her immortal soul and spirit for humankind....)Heero reminded  
  
himself.  
  
Turning a corner, he kept on. Lost in his thoughts about the girl he cared  
  
for.  
  
************  
  
Duo joined the others once more with a small reassuring smile towards the  
  
guys that she would be okay.  
  
"She said she'll meet with us later. She wants to be alone awhile longer,"Duo  
  
informed the others.  
  
Noticing that Heero was still missing, Duo sat down across from Wufei.  
  
"Not here, yet?"Duo waved his arm towards the tall wall of thick bushes  
  
a few yards away.  
  
"Not yet,"Quatre answered as he heard Duo's question.  
  
Quatre and Trowa supplied them with food and drinks and set them down  
  
in the center of the table.  
  
Duo began eating at once alongside the others, racing Mirai who ate  
  
at a steady pace with the braided pilot.  
  
"Err...we'll just get more food,"Quatre and Trowa got up again and headed  
  
off in search for more supplies.  
  
"Braided baka..."mumbled Wufei as he managed to snatch a piece of hotdog  
  
from the ravenous dogs.  
  
***********  
  
"Pluto, what should I do?"Hotaru stood beside the Time Guardian who appeared  
  
before her once Duo left.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you to do, immortal one,"Pluto advised.  
  
"I know that...but..I'm just..."Hotaru was interrupted.  
  
"confused? scared? unsure?"Pluto supplied.  
  
"Yeah, just like what the hime felt."  
  
"Even I feel that way, Hotaru. Others feel that too, I'm sure. It's  
  
just the way life is."  
  
"Where should we go now?"Hotaru questioned.  
  
"The way to the future is made up of different paths and turns. There  
  
is no one sure path. Take whatever step you choose to,"Pluto swirled her  
  
Time Staff in front of the blue bench.  
  
"Now let me show you one path that will change. Hopefully for  
  
the better,"Pluto uttered and soon the outside vision of the maze appeared.  
  
Then it swirled and showed Heero Yuy walking around the green maze with  
  
emptiness swirling around his eyes.  
  
"It's Heero..."Hotaru murmered.  
  
"Hai. Now let us see his path..."  
  
*************  
  
Heero kept on walking and soon took a right turn only to be knocked back  
  
by a figure. Heero regained his balance but the other instantly fell with  
  
a common thud.  
  
"Itai! That hurt.."groaned the other, sounding strangely familiar yet  
  
foreign in his ears.  
  
Heero glared at the one who bumped into him and his senses perked up  
  
as he studied the girl.  
  
(Could it be?)  
  
The one on the ground was petite, about five foot 3 inches tall with  
  
long shimmering blond hair twisted into two meatballs with the ends  
  
reaching up to her calves. Her eyes were hidden under her heart-shaped  
  
bangs and her face was contorted to that of a pout and a faint hint of  
  
pain. The girl wore a baby blue 3/4 shirt with denim blue shorts and  
  
sneakers. As the girl was about to pick herself up, Heero instantly offered  
  
his hand to her.  
  
She rose her head to meet the offered hand and a small faint of uncertainty  
  
showed upon her face. After a few seconds, she battled the inner feeling  
  
welling inside of her about the decision and took it. Dusting herself  
  
off, the teenager smiled lightly and bowed her head.  
  
"Arigatou and gomen ne for bumping into you. I didn't know you were  
  
there..."the teenager apologized and showed her gratitude.  
  
"Hn."  
  
(She doesn't remember me, does she?)Heero sounded disappointed.  
  
The girl looked up into his prussian blue eyes and appeared to be lost in  
  
thought.  
  
(Why can't she? What happened and how could she come back? Her immortal  
  
soul has been taken away, right? There has to be a reason for this....)  
  
Noticing that she has been studying his features, the girl blushed lightly  
  
and stepped away.  
  
(...but for now, I may as well get to know her. I know it's her.  
  
Somewhere inside of herself, the Serena and Usagi Akari I recognize is  
  
still within herself.)Heero vowed.  
  
"I should introduce myself,"the girl took out her hand and held it up  
  
to him.  
  
"My name is Usagi. Usagi Tsukino,"Usagi acknowledged with a wide smile  
  
that beamed up at him.  
  
Heero stared at the hand momentarily before taking it into his warm  
  
hands.  
  
"Heero. Heero Yuy,"Heero answered back in monotone.  
  
"I trust that we'll become good friends, Heero. I just know it,"Usagi  
  
commented.  
  
*********  
  
"Why doesn't she recall her past?"Hotaru inquired.  
  
"Her immortal self is gone, Hotaru. She is mortal and nothing more.  
  
The Serena and Usagi as well as the Neo-Queen Serenity we know and love  
  
doesn't exist. She has a new future. A new path and it's her choice whether  
  
or not to remember or simply start anew,"Pluto's maroon eyes glimmered with  
  
mysteriousness.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"Hotaru smirked.  
  
"Yes, there is..."Pluto nodded.  
  
"Let me take a guess. You've failed to acknowledge Serenity, the moon  
  
princess...as well as Cosmos..."Hotaru pointed out.  
  
"Her princess self still resides, that is true. Cosmos, the warrior  
  
spirit in the new Usagi, is living there as well. Both portions have  
  
been combined to allow Usagi to become reborn. However...."Pluto trailed  
  
off.  
  
"However?"  
  
"She shall remain mortal. The hime and Cosmos has let themselves  
  
formed together to give Usagi one last chance. They have offered themselves  
  
to give Usagi the life she has been longing for, normality. If Usagi  
  
does choose to regain her past memories of her immortal life, then the hands  
  
of fate and destiny has deemed it so. But I doubt it, she has done  
  
too many things to make her suffer once again..."Pluto smiled lightly at  
  
the last part.  
  
"So this is a new Usagi. The one that speaks greatly over how her life  
  
was cursed and her heart shouting out to become nothing more than a normal  
  
teenager...."Hotaru murmered and continued to stare at the swirling mists.  
  
In the mists, Heero and Usagi were walking side by side out of the maze.  
  
Usagi was chatting happily next to a nearly-smiling Heero Yuy. Listening  
  
attentively to every word she has to say to him. Straining her ears  
  
forward, she caught a few words to understand what Usagi had to say.  
  
"She has a new family that moved here..."Hotaru commented.  
  
"A new life, yes. It is required, I suppose..."  
  
"She's happy, her path to the future is bright,"Hotaru approved.  
  
"It is..."  
  
Continuing on, the two strolled over to the group of boys. Quatre and  
  
Trowa along with Duo, Mirai, and Wufei appeared shocked at the sight of  
  
Usagi. But Heero gave out a hint to them that she doesn't remember and caught  
  
on quickly by introducing themselves to her. Mirai's face was saddened at this  
  
but made no trouble and acted friendly to her.  
  
After a few minutes of watching, Usagi had the others warmed up and laughing  
  
alongside her. Chatting merrily and grinning from face to face with the  
  
exception of Trowa.  
  
"Do you think that peace has finally been achieved, Pluto?"  
  
"Nothing holds up for long, Hotaru. But if and when the need arises,  
  
I doubt that evil will be able to win over. You and the others are strong  
  
and able to work together...."  
  
"I don't doubt it either..."Hotaru grinned and Pluto chuckled softly  
  
at the scene before them.  
  
Duo was once more running from a raving Wufei with his fists up in the  
  
air towards the braided boy. The others merely watched with mirth  
  
glistening in their eyes while Heero excused himself to go after the  
  
two to stop the nonsense.  
  
"He's at it again..."Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"And how is your relationship with Duo?"Pluto questioned and glimpsed  
  
at the diamond ring with an amethyst stone embedded upon the gold on each side  
  
of the rose-cut diamond.  
  
Hotaru glanced at her ring finger and smiled, love and affection shining  
  
off.  
  
"Great, just great. From what you've said, Pluto. I don't doubt  
  
the path me and Duo have chosen to walk together,"Hotaru murmered.  
  
"You do know the consequences about choosing a mortal, don't you?"Pluto's  
  
eyes turned serious.  
  
Hotaru's eyes lost some of its warmth and she turned her face away from her  
  
friend. Hotaru bent her head and examined the ring for a long time.  
  
"Hotaru?"Pluto's voice was stern and demanding.  
  
"I..."Hotaru whirled around her eyes glistening with unshed tears and  
  
her next words were serious and positive.  
  
"I do know the consequences, Pluto. I know that I won't age and I won't  
  
die. I also know that Duo will, he is mortal and I am not. He shall grow  
  
old and lose his strength. He'll become sick and there will be times when  
  
he can't protect me,"Hotaru stated,"but...but I understand my feelings toward  
  
him. It's stronger than that of my previous husband. And whatever me and  
  
Duo have is deeper and long-lasting. He'll be there for me and I shall be  
  
there for him, till death do us part. I'll stand by his side till  
  
he dies...or...till I finally rest my immortal soul."  
  
Pluto was silent for some time, weighing her words out carefully. Then  
  
finally she sighed and nodded her head in approval.  
  
"You truly love him..."  
  
"I do, Pluto. I do.."  
  
Pluto nodded once more and turned around, opening up a portal to lead to  
  
the Gates of Time.  
  
"You should go now, Hotaru. Start your new life with the one you love..."  
  
Hotaru stayed till Pluto left and then went back to the others. To begin  
  
a new destiny and set a new path for herself. Starting with her friends  
  
and beginning a new beginning of friendship with Usagi. Usagi Tsukino.  
  
"Hey, Heero. Hey guys, I see you have a new friend with you,"Hotaru  
  
cheerfully stood beside Duo.  
  
"Hi!"Usagi gazed over at Hotaru and something in her eyes made her think  
  
of something or someone. Someone she knew long ago, but it didn't seem  
  
to reveal itself. Shaking it off, Usagi took out her hand towards Hotaru.  
  
"The name's Usagi,"Usagi greeted.  
  
"Hotaru, I hope we'll become great friends,"Hotaru smiled lightly and  
  
shook Usagi's hand with warmth.  
  
"Yes, great friends,"Usagi agreed.  
  
(I'm glad you're back, Usagi. And let's hope that you're wish will  
  
come true. To have a normal life with the ones you love...)Hotaru  
  
added within her mind.  
  
THE END.  
  
**********  
  
*shrugs* Like I said, short. Pretty crappy too, but it was a little small  
  
idea of mine that I wanted to try out. 


End file.
